Una nueva vida
by ManaKarin
Summary: Karin fue adoptada por una Uchiha y después de algunos años vuelven a Konoha donde inicia sus días de preparatoria ¿Aún se seguirá llevando mal con Sasuke? ¿Quién será la mujer que adoptó a Karin?
1. De regreso en Konoha

En la más prestigiosa escuela del país del Fuego, se daba apertura al nuevo ciclo escolar con el discurso de bienvenida en voz de una de las mejoras alumnas que había ingresado al Instituto de la ciudad de Konoha.

- Bienvenidos seamos a ésta nuestra nueva escuela… - pronunciaba la joven de cabellos rosados.

- ¡Bien dicho Sakura! – exclamó un rubio que llamó la atención de los presentes al levantarse enérgicamente de su asiento.

- ¡Siéntate! – ordenó un joven profesor con una cicatriz en la nariz.

Fuera del recinto, un carro se estacionaba muy cerca de ahí, había llegado presuroso y de igual forma, descendieron del interior una mujer de traje sastre que casi cae al bajar y una joven de cabello largo que vestía con el uniforme de la escuela.

- ¡Vamos tía! – apresuraba a la mujer de cabellos azulados que apenas se reestablecía de su tropiezo - ¡Es muy tarde!

- Ya voy -

Ambas entraron al lugar, la mujer de cabellos azulados aún tenía que llegar a reportarse a la dirección.

- Adelántate – le indicó a la pelirroja – Yo iré a la dirección.

La estudiante no contestó y se limitó a obedecer, dejando a tras a su tutora. Ésta última, apenas podía caminar con los tacones, pero apretaba el paso hasta doblar una esquina donde perdió el equilibrio; cerró los ojos y metió las manos esperando sentir el frío suelo, pero la trayectoria recorrida por la caída fue muy corta, aterrizando sobre algo suave y cálido. No podía explicarse lo que había pasado y levantó la vista para abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Hola? – se oyó una voz.

- ¡Ah! – un grito se escapó de sus labios al verse sobre el pecho de un hombre alvino que la saludaba – Lo… lo siento.

Su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza de su torpeza y aún cuando luchaba por levantarse, el nerviosismo la hizo caer de nuevo sobre el hombre de gesto perezoso. El silencio se apoderó del lugar y recordando la hora, hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse teniendo éxito.

- Pe… perdón – dijo y sin darle tiempo al hombre de responder, ella salió corriendo por los pasillos hacia la dirección.

En el salón donde se celebraba la bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes, se estaba presentando a los docentes, pero en la mesa, donde una hilera de profesores esperaba oír su nombre, dos de los lugares estaban vacíos.

La pelirroja ya había podido llegar a la ceremonia, entró cautelosa y silenciosamente para no interrumpir y se sentó en el asiento disponible más cercano.

- … la profesora Yuhi Kurenai impartirá… -

El rechinido de la puerta interrumpió la presentación de la educadora, todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a un hombre que cubría su rostro con una bufanda.

- Siento la tardanza –

El joven que hacía las presentaciones, miraba con reproche al recién llegado.

- Que bueno que llega profesor – miró al hombre de la bufanda para después dirigirse a los alumnos - Les presento al profesor Hatake Kakashi que impartirá la materia de… -

- ¡Perdón por la tar…! - interrumpió una mujer de ojos violáceos chocando contra la espalda del Hatake, el impulso, la hico caer hacia atrás.

- Y ella es su profesora Uchiha Megarity – dio un suspiro y terminó de presentar a la última.

La ceremonia concluyó sin ninguna otra interrupción y los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivos salones.

En uno de los salones, un joven de ojos obscuros se encontraba sentado en un pupitre, esperaba en silencio la llegada del primer profesor, ignoraba a los alumnos que entraban buscando su salón.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – oyó una voz que indicaba con su dedo índice el asiento junto a él.

- ¡Alto ahí Sakura! – Exclamó con agresividad una rubia que llegaba apresurada al lugar - ¿Puedo sentarme yo? – endulzó su voz dirigiéndose al chico.

El ya las conocía desde la primaria, siempre peleándose por estar cerca d él, le resultaba molesto que estando tan tranquilo llegaran a perturbarlo.

- ¿No te gustaría sentarte conmigo Sakura? – llegó el rubio que había interrumpido la ceremonia con anterioridad.

- Si Sakura – sonrió la rubia – Yo me sentaré con Sasuke.

- Naruto… – reprochaba al recién llegado cerrando los puños.

- Muy buenos días – saludó el que había sido el maestro de ceremonias en la bienvenida – Bienvenidos al Instituto de Konoha. Veo que aún no han llegado todos sus compañeros - miró todo el salón, había la mitad de alumnos dentro y el resto seguía en los pasillos buscándolo según los papeles que les dieron.

Minutos más tarde, la clase dio inicio, no se podía esperar más tiempo a los alumnos faltantes.

-Soy Umino Iruka, seré su asesor en éste ciclo escolar – se presentaba por segunda vez en el día – Como sabrán, el modo de estudio de éste Instituto, es diferente a los de otras escuelas…

En la puerta, se oyeron unos ligeros golpes que llamaban al profesor del interior, éste, a su vez, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Cuándo se me dejará terminar de explicar algo? – se preguntó dirigiéndose a abrir la entrada.

-Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó un chico alvino de ojos púrpuras

- Adelante – invitó a pasar al estudiante.

El alumno recién llegado, buscaba con la mirada un asiento vacío y cuando Iruka vio que éste no veía el asiento disponible en la esquina superior del salón, tocó su hombro y señaló el lugar. El chico sonrió y se dirigió al lugar.

- Como iba explicando – retomó la palabra – En el Instituto se tiene un sistema de equipos…

- Oye – llamaba el recién llegado a la pelirroja sentada junto a él - ¿Cómo se llama el profesor?

- Cada equipo, será supervisado por un profesor… -

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó la chica en voz baja.

- Al final del año, entregarán un trabajo de lo aprendido en ese periodo, con las características que su profesor correspondiente les pida -

Sasuke reflexionaba las palabras del profesor, no le agradaba la idea del trabajo en equipo y esperaba no tener que participar en él pero…

- La mitad de su calificación dependerá de éste trabajo – sacó una hoja con los nombres de todos los alumnos de ese salón – En éste Instituto, procuramos inculcar el trabajo en equipo, el compañerismo y la amistad entre otras personas.

- ¡Te digo que te calles! – se oyó el grito de una chica que llamó la atención de todo el salón.

- ¡No me grites! – le contestó a la pelirroja el dientes aserrados.

- Que imprudente – pensaba la chica de ojos verdes mirando la escena.

- ¡Sakura! Seamos del mismo equipo – pedía Naruto del lado opuesto del salón haciéndole señas.

- ¡Ustedes 3! ¡A fuera! – regañó Iruka señalando con el dedo la puerta.

- No puede ser, mi primer día de clases y ya estoy castigado por culpa tuya – se dirigió a la chica de anteojos que cargaba una cubeta con ambas manos.

- ¿Mi culpa? – se molestó ella.

- Hola yo soy Uzumaki Naruto – ignoró el rubio la pelea de los chicos - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Soy Hozuki Suiguetsu – respondió amablemente al chico que como él, cargaba dos cubetas de agua.

Ambos chicos miraron a la pelirroja esperando oír su nombre, ésta solo cerró lo ojos y volteó la cara para otro lado.

- Uchiha Karin –

- ¿A caso eres pariente de "Sasuke"? – cuestionó el rubio haciendo burla en el nombre.

- ¿Sasuke? – Se preguntó en voz alta la pelirroja mientras un breve recuerdo cruzó por su mente – ¡Ah!

- ¡Guarden silencio! – se oyó la voz del profesor que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta y luego la cerró.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Iruka los dejó entrar nuevamente al salón, tenían que oír el siguiente anuncio.

- Ahora que ya estamos todos, diré como serán los equipos – tomaba en sus manos la lista de alumnos – Hemos preparado los equipos según un equilibrio en cuanto a sus notas escolares.

El trío había tomado sus lugares correspondientes y los alumnos en el salón esperaban impacientes oír sus nombres a lado del de alguien que ya conocieran.

- Equipo 1… – anunció el profesor procediendo a dar los nombres – Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. Su tutor será Hatake Kakashi.

- ¡Bien! – prácticamente saltaron de sus asientos los primeros 2 mencionados.

- ¡Silencio! – Ordenó Iruka y regresó la mirada a las listas – Equipo 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. Su tutora será la profesora Yuhi Kurenai – Equipo Yamaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji. Su tutor será Sarutobi Azuma.

Ya casi todos los alumnos estaban integrados a un equipo y la pelirroja se inquietaba al pensar que podría tocarle con el alvino de a lado.

- Al menos ya me salvé de ese chico – pensaba mirando a Naruto.

- Equipo 11: Hozuki Suiguetsu, Uchiha Karin y Kanato Juugo. Su tutora será Uchiha Megarity – pronunciaba – Equipo 12…

- ¿Qué? – se levantó Karin enojada y sorprendida

- ¡Siéntate! -

- ¿Y quién es ese Juugo? – cuestionó el alvino mirando por el salón para hallarlo.

- Ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan – anunció el maestro levantando la voz para que el cuchicheo del salón cesara.

Los equipos siguieron anunciándose hasta tener 17, cada uno con 3 integrantes haciendo así un grupo de 51 alumnos.

- Todos tomarán sus clases respectivamente, pero como habrán notado, en su horario hay un área que dice "Reunión" – mostraba un ejemplo con el dedo en el área respectiva – Ahí se encontraran con sus tutores y compañeros. Durante ese tiempo se les dará más detalladamente las indicaciones a seguir.

Iruka explicó algunos puntos dentro del sistema de educación del Instituto y más tarde prosiguió a hablar sobre la materia que él les impartiría. La primera clase en el primer día de instituto y ya llevaban su primera ronda de tareas.

- Que mala suerte el que me haya tocado contigo – refunfuñó el albino que se levantaba de la silla – Pero ahora me interesa saber quién es ese Juugo.

El sonido de diversas pláticas inundaban el salón, algunos chicos permanecían quietos en sus asientos y otros tantos buscaban a los de su equipo. No hubo tiempo suficiente para tener una conversación.

- Buenos días – se oyó la voz de una mujer que entraba al salón y logró que cualquier murmullo se callara con el azote que dio en el suelo.

Los alumnos miraron confundidos a la profesora en el suelo que se levantó lo antes posible y llegó hasta su escritorio. Algunas risas se alcanzaron a oír pero callaron de inmediato cuando la mujer de ojos violáceos volteó a ver a los alumnos que ya habían tomado asiento.

- Disculpen – dijo la mujer colocando sus cosas en el escritorio – Soy Uchiha Megarity, su profesora de Física.

- ¿De verdad da física? – Se preguntaba Sakura mirando con sorpresa a la mujer que mantenía una amplia sonrisa – Ni siquiera parece profesora.

- Hola Karin – saludó con la mano a la pelirroja que permanecía sentada en el rincón – Que bien que te encuentro.

- Tía por favor… - pensaba la nombrada que desviaba la mirada.

- Bueno, pues espero que podamos llevarnos bien y procuraré hacer la clase lo más amena posible – comentaba la profesora que apuntaba su nombre en el pizarrón – Ya les han de haber informado que la mitad de su calificación se basará en el trabajo por equipo…

Ésta y otra clase, pasaron antes de que cada alumno se reportara con su equipo en el salón asignado. Llegado el momento, hubo algunas complicaciones para que los alumnos llegaran a su destino.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó un rubio que entraba al salón enérgicamente saludando a la pelirrosada - ¡Que bueno que nos tocó en el mismo equipo! ¿No crees?

- Para nada – le dijo sin mirarlo – Lo único bueno que veo de esto es que estaré en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun.

- Sasuke… - refunfuñó sentándose a lado de la chica - ¿No te gustaría ir por un helado después de la escuela?

- Tenemos mucha tarea para salir después de clase – contestó la chica – Pero si Sasuke me lo invitara no me importaría – pensaba la chica con una sonrisa - ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó al ver al chico llegar - ¿Te perdiste? Si quieres, podemos llegar juntos a las clases de equipo.

- Quise pasear un rato – dijo el chico sentándose alejado de los dos chicos - ¿Aún no llega el profesor?

- ¡Hey tú! - se acercó al pelinegro – No seas grosero con Sakura-chan.

- ¡Naruto! ¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun! – reclamó la chica.

- A… ¿Buenos días? – llegó un hombre hasta el salón y vio a los tres muchachos.

- Buenos días profesor – saludó la chica cortésmente.

- ¿Usted será nuestro profesor? – Se acercó el Uzumaki hasta el hombre de la bufanda - ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Naruto! ¡Ten más respeto! -

- Ustedes deben ser el equipo 7 – ignoró lo sucedido – Comencemos de una vez.

El hombre se sentó tras el escritorio del salón y esperó que todos tomaran un asiento; una vez concluido esto, se arregló la voz antes de hablar.

- Soy Hatake Kakashi, me gusta leer y no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando leo – se presentó de una forma muy inusual por parte de un profesor – Díganme sus nombres, lo que les gusta y les disgusta.

Al principio todo quedó callado, les fue desconcertante la forma de actuar del profesor, pero al final, la chica sonrió.

- Soy Haruno Sakura y lo que más me gusta es… - miró a su derecha donde estaba el joven moreno y sonrió – Y lo que más odio es… Naruto – cambio el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro.

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, lo que más me gusta es el ramen – contestó el rubio con suma energía – y lo que más odio es esperar a que esté listo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó el alvino al último joven quién no contestaba.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke y solo tengo una meta en mente – dijo en un tono muy serio – No quiero hablar de ello.

- Una chica común, un chico hiperactivo y uno muy cerrado – comentó el profesor dando un suspiro – Como saben trabajaremos todo el año, entregaran su trabajo en equipo. Será un proyecto referente al trabajo en equipo en cuanto a lo escolar. Haremos algunas excursiones grupales y otra solo entre nosotros como equipo para que tengan material de trabajo.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en el salón de a lado…

- ¡Que lastima! Tu ya estas aquí – comentó el alvino que entraba al salón y miró a la pelirroja sentada cerca de la venta viendo el paisaje - ¡Que horror!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se levantó enfadada la chica.

- Bueno días – se oyó otra voz de un chico alto que entraba al salón – ¿Este es el salón designado al equipo 11?

- ¡Ah! Tu debes ser Juugo – sonrió el Hozuki acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano – Hola, mucho gusto soy Suiguetsu, si, este es el equipo 11

- Buenos días – llegó una mujer muy sonriente – Disculpen si tardé un poco. Hola Karin, seré tu tutora.

La nombrada se arreglo los anteojos y volvió a su asiento sin contestar nada. Los chicos se sentaron en una silla y la profesora se paró frente a ellos.

- Soy Uchiha Megarity, seré su tutora – les saludó con una sonrisa – Estaremos juntos todo el año escolar, así que espero se lleven bien entre ustedes. ¿Por qué no se presentan?

- Soy Hozuki Suiguetsu – dijo el alvino alegremente.

- Soy Kanato Juugo – contestó el chico con seriedad.

- Uchiha Karin -

- Bueno pues sabrán del trabajo que hay que entregar al final del año – continuó la mujer con algo de decepción al ver el ánimo de su sobrina – Haremos diferentes excursiones entre nosotros y con el resto de su grupo.

En cada uno de los equipos se dio a conocer el patrón de trabajo, esa clase solo sirvió como una presentación de los equipos y sus próximos deberes; pero desde el principio, en la mayoría de los equipos, parecía que había ciertas dificultades en sus relaciones.

- ¿Puedo salir un momento? – cuestionó Sasuke interrumpiendo lo que su profesor decía.

- No tardes -

Salió del aula y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, realmente no estaba muy cómodo en ese lugar y necesitaba un poco de aire, cuando de frente se topó con una persona que le pareció familiar, sin embargo siguió de largo.

- Sasuke – llamó ella sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. El paró su andar – Tía Mikoto mandó conmigo lo que olvidaste.

Ambos siguieron su camino cada uno por su lado. No había nada más que hablar.


	2. Chica misteriosa

Llegaron al salón nuevamente, una nueva profesora llegó para la siguiente asignatura y enseguida que su clase terminó, todos salieron directo a la cafetería de la escuela, era hora del descanso.

Sentado, en una mesa en el rincón del lugar, recargaba su barbilla sobre su mano que a su vez reposaba en la mesa, los dedos de su otra mano caían con ritmo en señal de que esperaba algo y dejaba de poner atención a su alrededor, pero una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos, no volteo.

- Sasuke-kun ¿puedo sentarme contigo? - señaló el asiento a lado de Sasuke la recién llegada – Si no traes almuerzo puedo compartir el mío – le mostró la caja del almuerzo que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¡Alto ahí frentuda! – Llegó una rubia a toda velocidad - ¿Puedo sentarme yo? – se dirigió con voz amable al chico.

- Siéntate conmigo Sakura-chan – llegó Naruto señalándose a sí mismo.

- Naruto… - dijo cerrando los puños en un tono amenazador – Sasuke-kun…

El chico se levantó del asiento, ignoró a los presentes y se dirigía por el pasillo a la salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta, una chica pelirroja llegó mirando de frente al Uchiha.

- ¡Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun se fue! – Reclamó la Yamanaka a la pelirrosada – Lo molestaste.

- ¿Yo lo molesté? – Peleaba con Ino como de costumbre – Tu fuiste quién…

Ino hizo a un lado a Sakura cuando vio que aquella chica pelirroja que había llegado, se sentaba con Sasuke en una de las mesas, de su mochila sacó un almuerzo que ofreció al Uchiha, éste lo aceptó enseguida.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? -

- Sakura-chan ¿Comeremos juntos? -

La nombrad no hizo caso al rubio y miró con el mismo asombro que Ino aquella pareja. Antes de que ella se moviera, Ino ya se acercaba al par que se encontraba sentado empezando con el almuerzo y charlando.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? -

- Hoy por la madrugada, pasamos por ti a tu casa, pero ya te habías ido y tía Mikoto me dio tu almuerzo, vaya olvido -

- Hola Sasuke ¿Me presentas a tu amiga? -

- Hola, soy Haruno Sakura - siguió la otra chica en un tono retador.

- Hola – contestó la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento – Me retiro.

Karin ignoró la pregunta de Ino, planeaba cambiarse de mesa, pero recordó un encargo que tenía pendiente.

- Sasuke – llamó al chico sentado – Espero que no tengas planes al salir de la escuela, regresaremos juntos.

Karin siguió su camino sin voltearlo a ver y en lugar de cambiar de mesa, decidió salir de ahí.

- ¿Quién se cree para solo decirle "Sasuke"? – Pensaba en su interior Sakura - ¡Oye! No nos has dicho tu nombre.

- ¿Cómo que se irán juntos? - murmuró la otra chica.

Ya era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja se había ido dejando al par de chicas con la duda.

En el pasillo por el cual caminaba Karin, se topó con cierta profesora que le sonrió al verla.

- ¿Y Sasuke? -

- En la cafetería -

- ¿Por qué no estás con él? No te caería mal convivir un poco con tu primo -

- No es mi primo y nunca me he llevado bien con él -

- Podrías hacer el intento -

- Iré a almorzar afuera -

Karin siguió su camino y Megarity la vio alejarse, antes de perderla de vista, ella entró a la cafetería y notó en una mesa a cierto alvino que leía un libro. Antes de poder llegar con el hombre de la bufanda, oyó un llamado detrás de ella.

- Megaryti-sensei – se oyó la voz y ella volteó a ver a quién correspondía - ¿No ha visto a Juugo por aquí?

- Lo siento Suiguetsu-kun, pero no, no lo he visto - ¿Ya lo buscaste en el patio?

- No, creo que iré a buscarlo allá – contestó con una sonrisa el chico de ojos violeta – Gracias.

La Uchiha sonrió al ver al chico alejarse y retomó su ida hasta donde estaba el Hatake, quién parecía, nada lo movería de aquel libro.

- Buenos días – saludó apenada recordando sus tropiezos con esa persona – Disculpe por lo de ésta mañana. Soy Uchiha Megarity, usted debe ser Hatake Kakashi.

- Buenos días – contestó con voz perezosa a la recién llegada - Si

- ¡Kakashi! ¡Te reto a una competencia de ver quién come más rápido! – Llegó una persona con mucha energía y enseguida notó a la mujer – Buenos días señorita, soy Might Gai, usted debe ser la nueva profesora.

- Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Megarity saludó la mujer de cabellos azulados - ¿Puedo participar?

- Lo siento señorita, pero Kakashi es mi rival y tenemos que arreglar esto entre él y yo – Pero puede ser testigo de cómo le gano.

- ¿Me excluye? – Mencionó dramática pues de verdad quería integrarse – Ahora seré yo quién lo rete a usted.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Kakashi, Megarity y Gai se hallaban sentados en la mesa con una bandeja bien servida cada uno. Kakashi seguía leyendo su libro cómodamente, Gai tenía los cubiertos en mano mirando a sus contrincantes y al mismo tiempo Megarity hacía lo mismo.

- En sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera! – Se oyó la voz del hombre pelinegro que no tardó en colocar comida en su boca – Ganaré.

Los alumnos presentes miraron desconcertados la competencia de tres de sus profesores, no era algo que se viera todos los días.

- ¡Gané! – Exclamó la Uchiha azotando el último plato vacío que se había empinado - ¿Qué les pareció?

Volvió su mirada hacia el par de varones, el alvino acababa de dar el último bocado cuando ella lo miró, ni tiempo le dejó a Megarity de observar aquel rostro que cubría con la bufanda; en cuanto el pelinegro, se atragantaba con la comida que apenas podía masticar.

- ¿Esos son profesores? – Le susurraba Sakura a la rubia quienes habían detenido sus comentarios de la chica – Desde física, esa profesora me parece un poco atolondrada.

- Es verdad, desde que lo conocí no he visto su rostro – pensó la Uchiha mirando al Hatake que volvía a tomar su libro – Me da curiosidad - Notó que el alvino sacaba de su bolsillo un caramelo – ¡Si, ésta será mi oportunidad! – Pero se decepcionó cuando vio que la bufanda, entre sus dobleces, se abría a la altura de la boca e introdujo el dulce - ¿Qué? ¿Así comió? – se levantó de su asiento mirando al alvino.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Gai tras haber podido tragar lo que tenía en la boca – Señorita – se dirigió a Megarity – Ahora usted será mi segunda rival.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, cada quién volvió a su salón de clases, el resto del día fueron clase tras clase, con rondas de tarea de cada materia.

A la hora de la salida, Sakura e Ino, esperaron a la salida a Sasuke, tenían planeado seguirlo a él y a la extraña pelirroja, era de suponerse que no les agradara la chica después de la forma en que ella se comportó con él.

- Apenas lo conoce y ya le habla como si lo conociera de años – decía la peli rosada mirando escondida tras un muro - ¿Qué se cree?

- Pero ya veremos – le siguió la Yamanaka – No permitiremos que se salga con la suya.

- Ahí vienen - indicó Sakura – ¡Escondámonos!

Karin esperaba fuera de la escuela a Sasuke, éste llegaba caminando a su encuentro, las dos espías vieron como ambos quedaron completamente callados al estar juntos, no se movieron de su lugar hasta que el celular de la pelirroja sonó; habló unos instantes y parecía que hizo algunos corajes, colgó con enfado, habló un poco con Sasuke y nuevamente se quedaron callados.

- ¿Qué pretenden ahí parados? – Preguntó Sakura – Solo se quedan ahí.

- Esto comienza a ponerse aburrido – dijo la Yamanaka – Pero no dejaré que esa tipa se salga con la suya.

Quedó otro rato sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigieran la palabra, Karin ya estaba desesperada y lo demostraba con unos golpeteos con la punta de su pie en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? – Decía en voz alta – Seguramente la están regañando por llegar tarde.

- Mejor me adelantaré – murmuró el chico metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

- No tendría problema en que te fueras – detuvo a Sasuke – Pero tía Megarity…

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Llegó Naruto con voz bastante alta - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Cállate! – exclamaron Ino y Sakura tapándole la boca y escondiéndolo.

- ¿Eh? – voltearon Sasuke y Karin, pero no vieron nada.

- Cállate Naruto – regañó Ino.

- Nos descubrirán –

Se asomaron a ver a la pareja, que ya había dejado la idea de buscar el provocador de ese sonido.

- ¿Qué hacen? –

Naruto se asomó y notó la razón por la que las chicas se hallaban escondidas y tan curiosas en cierto punto de la salida.

- ¡Ah! ¡Con que ahí está! – Se acercó hasta la pareja - ¡Hey tu, Sasuke!

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Se alarmaron las dos chicas escondidas que veían como el rubio se acercaba a la pareja de chicos - ¡Naruto! – Exclamaron las espías - ¡Regresa!

El celular de la pelirroja volvió a sonar, ella se alejó un poco para contestar.

- Ahora entiendo por que ellas estaban tan interesadas – dijo Naruto – Solo por que esta…

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamaron tapándole la boca en conjunto – Nosotras… nosotras… no estábamos haciendo nada…

- Nosotras solo… -

- Nosotras solo… - le siguió la peli rosada - …estábamos esperando a Naruto…

- Si… - contestó no muy convencida – Solo eso…

- Sasuke, vámonos – llamó la pelirroja guardando el celular.

El chico hizo caso a lo que Karin dijo y se alejaron juntos por la calle en lo que ella le explicaba lo que le habían dicho.

- ¡Tenemos que seguirlos! – Dijeron en coro las dos chicas soltando a Naruto y corriendo por la misma dirección que sus objetivos – Tenemos que averiguar hacia donde se dirigen.

- ¡Esperen! – quiso detener Naruto, pero terminó corriendo tras de ellas.

Durante un rato los siguieron si que ellos se dieran cuenta, Naruto ya había decidido no arruinarles lo que hacían, pero no quería dejar a Sakura, pues odiaba que ella estuviera cerca de él.

- ¿Crees que vayan al cine? - decía la rubia intrigada.

- No, esa chica no parece que esté en lugares como esos – contestó su compañera – Yo creo que más bien irán a alguna plaza.

- ¿Por qué no mejor tu y yo vamos al cine Sakura-chan? -

El Uzumaki solo las oía una y otra vez, de vez en cuando intervenía diciendo que mejor se fueran o les preguntaba el caso que tenía seguirlos, pero ellas solo lo regañaban y lo callaban.

Durante todo el trayecto, no dejaron de imaginar o cuestionarse a donde irían y claro, también se preguntaban de donde se conocían.

- Le habla con tanta familiaridad – dijo con enfado la peli rosada - ¿Quién se cree?

- Tal vez lo conozca de algún otro lado – sugirió la Yamanaka – Pero no tiene derecho a hablar por su nombre a secas.

Al seguirlos, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban en una calle bastante familiar, de todos los lugares a los que ellas suponían, no pensaron que ese era el lugar al que llegarían.

- ¿Para que vinieron aquí? – se preguntaron entre ellas.

* * *

Aviso que cambiaré de categoría esto jeje, estará en SasuKarin, por que pocos se pasando donde los principales sean Kakashi y Sasuke :P

Tardaré en subir por que ando en unos cursos, pero nadamás que salga les traigo bien el resto ^^


	3. En la casa de los Uchiha

- ¿Qué no aquí es donde vive Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al observar los alrededores.

- Si – contestaron en coro las chicas que veían como Sasuke y Karin entraban a casa del primero - ¿A que la trajo a su casa?

- Tal vez por que… - quiso contestar Naruto recordando el apellido de la pelirroja, pero fue callado de inmediato por las chicas.

- ¿Qué tal si se conocieron en vacaciones y ya son novios y la trajo a su casa para… -

- ¡No! – Exclamó la pelirrosada – Tal vez ella le pidió ayuda con la tarea

- El nunca se ofrece para ello – corrigió la Yamanaka – Pero no se me ocurren más posibilidades después de lo de la cafetería.

Ambas realizaron varias conjeturas de por que Karin estaba en casa de Sasuke, ellos por otro lado, ya se encontraban dentro del lugar.

- ¡Que bien! – Exclamó la señora Uchiha al verlos - ¡Llegaron juntos!

- Buenas tardes tía Mikoto – saludó la peli roja – Buenas tardes tío Fugaku

- ¿Y Megarity? – preguntó el hombre que se hallaba sentado en el sillón con el periódico en las manos.

- Tía Megarity vendrá más tarde – contestó ella respetuosamente – Tuvo que arreglar algunos asuntos en la escuela.

- ¿Llegaron tarde a la ceremonia? – rió Mikoto – Bueno, ¿Qué tal su primer día?

- Estamos en el mismo grupo – contestó Sasuke de mala gana, tomó sus cosas y decidió subir a su cuarto.

- Sasuke, no seas grosero – regañó Fugaku – Atiende a las visitas.

Sasuke se detuvo y solo se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, no tenía intenciones de comportarse diferente con Karin aún cuando su padre lo estuviera ordenando.

- ¿Y les tocó en el mismo equipo? – cuestionó la señora Uchiha.

- NO – contestaron ambos chicos al unísono.

La puerta de la entrada se volvió a abrir, a la casa llegó un joven alto, sin duda mayor que los que ya se encontraban ahí, de cabello largo y cierta característica en el rostro.

- ¡Ya llegué! -

Karin reconoció la voz inmediatamente y volvió su mirada al recién llegado a quién miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenido Itachi-san! – Saludó animosamente - ¡Que gusto volver a verte!

- Bienvenido hijo – se oyeron las voces de los padres saludando.

- También me da gusto verte Karin – la saludó revolviendo su cabello con una mano – Ya no estas tan pequeña como antes.

El más joven de los Uchiha mantenía la mirada baja, en cuanto oyó el comentario de su hermano desvió la mirada hacia al par de chicos.

- No me quedaría así de enana – comentó Karin refunfuñando – Veo que la escuela te ha dejado unos regalitos en los ojos.

- Si algo – sonrió - ¿Y tía Megarity?

- Se tuvo que quedar en la escuela, tienen que arreglar los asuntos de primer día – respondió la peli roja – Vendrá más tarde.

- Ya veo – hizo una pausa y notó a su hermano - Por ahora te dejo Karin - dio unas palmadas en la cabeza de cabellos rojizos y volteó a ver a su madre - Iré a dormir y más tarde volveré a la Universidad, tengo que realizar otro trabajo.

- Descansa hijo - asintió la señora Uchiha.

- Supongo que te veré más al rato Karin - se dirigió a las escaleras, donde a un lado estaba recargado Sasuke y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona - No te pongas así hermanito - Echó para atrás la cabeza de su hermano con dos dedos presionándole la frente - Sé más animado.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de enfado y volvió a desviar la mirada mientras Itachi subía las escaleras.

- Que descanses - alcanzó a decir Karin que veía a Itachi irse.

- Gracias -

- Espero que en el transcurso del año no vuelvan a haber este tipo de retrasos - regañaba una mujer rubia - Shizune, hazlo pasar.

- Si - la chica abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Gai - Por favor pasa.

Una vez que el profesor tomó asiento junto a la Uchiha y al Hatake frente al escritorio de la directora, Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre poner a hacer competencias de comida en la escuela? -alzó la voz - ¡Son profesores! ¡Deben poner el ejemplo!

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama - habló de inmediato el profesor de traje verde llamativo - Pero era algo que debía hacerse en el momento.

- Etto... disculpe - pidió Megarity.

- Yo solo comía - dijo Kakashi.

- ¡No quiero que algo como eso se vuelva a repetir! - exclamó dándoles la espalda e hizo una pausa – Ahora será mejor que acomoden los documentos pendientes, quiero que empiecen con las bitácoras de equipos.

- Si – contestaron los tres profesores en coro y se levantaron de sus asientos de regañados.

- Seguro Fugaku me reprochará el retraso – suspiró recordando a su hermano – Será mejor que me apure antes de que empiecen la cena sin mi.

Al pensar lo último, levantó la vista y vio perderse a Kakashi en el pasillo sin que él se detuviera a hablarle y recordó a Gai.

- Creo que no me llevo bien con mis compañeros – expresó en voz alta.

- Eso no es verdad – le dio una palmada en la espalda a la mujer de cabellos azules – El solo es muy distraído y a mi usted me cae muy bien.

- Pero dijo que sería su rival -

- Claro, al igual que Kakashi, pero ante todo, primero son mis compañeros de trabajo – levantó su pulgar guiñándole el ojo – Así que no se preocupe.

- Gracias -

- Ahora si me lo permite – dijo trotando en su lugar – Tenemos papeles que acomodar. Nos vemos luego.

- Bueno, creo que esto no va mal después de todo – pensó al ver a Gai alejarse trotando – Pero yo también tengo que apresurarme.

Megarity se apresuró a arreglar sus asuntos y en cuanto terminó, salió corriendo de la escuela donde por tercera vez en el día volvió a tropezar encima de Kakashi.

- Lo siento – pedía suplicante – Discúlpeme.

- Si – dijo dando un bostezo – Hasta mañana.

Megarity quedó desconcertada por la actitud del hombre, parecía que no le importaba en absoluto esos incidentes y cuando lo vio alejarse caminando, un comentario escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Quiere que lo lleve? – Le cuestionó - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Pensaba arrepentida – Como agradecimiento por tantos tropiezos.

El Hatake pensó por unos instantes, miró el camino y con una sonrisa asintió.

- Muy amable – se acercó a la mujer – La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de caminar hoy.

- Bien, esto marcha mejor – pensó la mujer de cabellos azulados – Es que de verdad me siento avergonzada de mis tropiezos – le dijo al alvino mostrándole el auto donde se irían – Pero me gustaría saber por que me ofrecí a llevarlo sin pensar.

- ¿O ya estarán casados y viven juntos? – Decía Sakura a la rubia - ¡No!

- O quizá ella es una de esas chicas fáciles – le coreaba Ino.

- O tal vez… -

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – lo callaron antes de que él dijera algo.

- O a lo mejor es su prometida – seguían con sus conjeturas.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke – decía en burla el rubio – Yo quería salir con Sakura-chan, pero ya es muy tarde y tengo que volver a casa.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se marchó, desde hacía rato que tenía hambre y estaba aburrido de oír las invenciones de las chicas sin que ninguna se le ocurriera dejarlo hablar.

- ¡Ya es tarde! – exclamaron las dos chicas al ver el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

Tomaron sus cosas rápidamente y corrieron por la calle para tomar un autobús, pero de frente se toparon con una de sus profesoras.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí niñas? – Cuestionó Megarity que recién había salido del coche – Seguro son amigas de Karin y Sasuke. Pero es muy tarde para que anden aquí.

- Si, se nos hizo tarde – tartamudeaba la Haruno.

- Ya nos vamos – siguió la Yamanaka y ambas estuvieron a punto de echarse a correr.

- Esperen – las detuvo - ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar y ya las llevaré yo?

- No, Gracias – dijeron en coro y corrieron antes de que las volviera a detener.

- Hay estas niñas, tienen mucha energía – se decía viéndolas alejarse – Me alegro que Karin ya conozca a más gente.

Megarity entró a la casa con cautela y apenada, al entrar no vio a nadie y entró con más seguridad, pero de un momento a otro se tensó.

- Hasta que llegas – se oyó la voz de un hombre.

- Hola hermano jeje – saludaba ella apenada – Disculpa la tardanza.

- Te estamos esperando para la cena -

Megarity entró al comedor donde todos, menos Itachi, estaban sentados sin probar bocado.

- Bienvenida Megarity-san – saludó la señora Uchiha – La estábamos esperando para la cena.

- Disculpen la tardanza – pidió tomando asiento a lado de Karin - ¿Dónde está Itachi?

- Está durmiendo – respondió el padre del nombrado – Se desvela mucho por la Universidad, pero va muy bien en la escuela.

- Ya veo -

- Buenas tardes tía Megarity – se oyó una voz de un joven que entraba al comedor – Me alegra haber despertado a tiempo.

- Si aún tienes sueño deberías dormir otro rato hijo -

- No padre, ya dormí suficiente – contestó Itachi.

- ¡Que grande estas Itachi! – Se levantó Megarity para comparar estaturas – Y que guapo te has puesto. ¿No lo crees Karin? – la volteó a ver.

- S… si – contestó Karin sonrojada y volteando a otro lado.

- Seguro muchas señoritas van tras de ti – dijo Megarity llamando la atención de Karin.

- Aunque así sea, por ahora estoy concentrado en mis estudios – contestó Itachi sentándose a lado de Sasuke – Así que eso no importa.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo – dijo Megarity regresando a su asiento – Un chico responsable, me alegra saber eso, pero no te vendría más disfrutar un poco más tu juventud – lo había seguido con la mirada y notó la cara de Sasuke – No pongas esa cara – rió divertida – Tu también eres un chico muy apuesto Sasuke, y estoy segura que cuando tengas la edad de tu hermano tendrás muchas chicas tras de ti, aunque no dudo que ya las tengas.

- No me interesa nada de eso – contestó Sasuke molesto – Sería pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿O lo dices por que nadie te hace caso? – Comentó Karin con una sonrisa de burla – Solo esas dos chicas del almuerzo.

- No te incumbe -

- ¡Karin! - regañó la peli azul.

- ¡Sasuke! – regaño su padre que ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué les parece si mejor comenzamos con la cena? – Intervino la señora Uchiha antes de que hubiera más regaños – Aún podemos aprovechar que está a buena temperatura.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa, después de eso Fugaku hizo una seña y después de dar las gracias comenzaron con la cena en silencio, poco a poco hubieron algunos comentarios en el transcurso de la cena.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva más Itachi-san? – se dirigió Karin al mayor de los hermanos.

- No gracias Karin muy amable, además ya tengo que irme – se levantó de la mesa después de haberse limpiado la boca con una servilleta – Padre, madre, regresaré en cuanto acabe.

- No te desveles mucho hijo -

- Que quede bien ese trabajo -

- ¿Puedo ir contigo un rato? – Pidió Karin - ¿Puedo tía? – volteó a ver a Megarity.

- No, mañana tienes escuela – contestó Megarity – Además, Itachi va a hacer tarea y no debes molestarlo.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar el viernes – sugirió el joven llamando la atención de Sasuke.

- No, no creo conveniente que ella vaya, además vas a estudiar, no a jugar – dijo el padre de Itachi.

- Además aún no terminamos de desempacar - hizo segunda la mujer de cabellos azulados.

- ¿Y si acabamos de arreglar para antes del viernes? – Cuestionó Karin – Prometo no molestarlo, es más si puedo le ayudo.

- No creo que puedas ayudarlo Karin – comentó su tutora.

- Puedo prepararle algún bocadillo o ir por cosas que necesite -

- No hay problema – dijo Itachi – Ese día también llevaré a Sasuke, ambos podrán ver la universidad en lo que sigo con el proyecto.

- ¿Si tía? -

- Si acabamos de acomodar si -

- Bueno, entonces los veo después – comentó Itachi agarrando su mochila que había dejado en la sala – Hasta luego, buenas noches.

Itachi se fue mientras el resto siguieron con la cena, al término, Megarity y Karin volvieron a casa.

Al siguiente día, las clases comenzaron, era el segundo día y era momento de conocer a otros profesores, empezando por Azuma Sarutobi y al acabar la clase con él, era momento de nueva cuenta, estar con los equipos.


	4. Megarity socializa

- Bien chicos, la primera tarea en equipo tiene que ver con conocerse mejor – indicó Megarity – Así que cada uno me hablará de su familia y como se siente con ella. ¿Por qué no empiezas tu Suiguetsu?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó animoso y levantándose para iniciar con su historia – Tengo a mi madre Tsuki que es cocinera en un restaurante, y a mi hermano Mangetsu que está estudiando para médico cirujano, acaba de entrar a la Universidad. Y mi padre, Tenki, murió hace 3 años, era bombero y cumpliendo su trabajo ocurrió un incidente – bajó un poco la voz, calló y volvió a hablar animosamente – Pero fuera de eso, estoy a gusto con mi familia por que nos apoyamos.

- Lamento lo de tu padre – dijo Megarity pero después sonrió – Pero me alegro que tengas ana familia así. Y dime ¿Para qué carrera vas?

- Seguiré los pasos de mi hermano – respondió alegre – Al igual que él seré cirujano.

- Oh ya veo – sonrió la peli azul – Gracias por pasar Suiguetsu ¿Quién será el segundo? – Miró a los otros dos chicos pensativa - ¿Qué te parece tu Juugo?

- Está bien – contestó, pero no se movió de su lugar – Vivo solo con mi madre, ella es psicóloga y vivimos en un apartamento.

Todo quedó en silencio, pues Megarity esperaba que hablara más, pero al ver lo contrario:

- ¿Y tu que carreras quieres? -

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro -

- Bueno eso no importa, con el tiempo sabrás que te gustaría y para que eres bueno, te puedo ayudar – le sonrió – Gracias. Ahora… tu coméntanos Karin.

- Ya sabes mi historia – permanecía sentada con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero sería bueno que lo compartieras con tus compañeros -

- ¿Es necesario? -

- Solo lo que quieras mencionar -

- Está bien – dio un suspiro – Vivo con mi tía Megarity que es nuestra profesora y encima es nuestra asesora, ella me adoptó cuando tenía 12 años.

- ¿Y que te gustaría estudiar? -

- Quiero ser una gran investigadora – habló con seriedad – Ser admirada por mi intelecto.

- Ya veo – decía Kakashi tras oír las historias de sus alumnos – Vaya equipo.

- ¿Cuándo será nuestra primera salida en equipo Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó Naruto emocionado - ¿A dónde nos llevará?

- ¿La primer salida? – hizo gesto de hacer memoria – Tal vez en una semana. Seguramente iremos a algún museo, pero todavía no sé a cual. Iremos en grupo pero nos separaremos en equipos.

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Sasuke impaciente, deseaba acabar con esa parte del día de escuela - ¿Ya acabó con las referencias de equipo?

- No, ahora lo que quiero que me digan, es que les gustaría estudiar - contestó Kakashi - ¿A quién le gustaría empezar? ¿Qué tal tú que andas tan impaciente? – se dirigió a Sasuke.

- Mi aspiración es ser jefe del departamento de policía – respondió de mala gana.

- Ya veo – pensó el Hatake.

- ¿A si? – Intervino Naruto – Yo aspiro ser gobernante del país del Fuego, ya verán.

- Si terminas como tal, ya no habrá país que gobernar – comentó Sakura – Sasuke, es bueno que sigas los pasos de tu padre – le sonrió.

- ¿Y que me dices tu Sakura? - preguntó Kakashi.

- ¿Yo? Bueno – se sonrojó – A mi me gustaría ser enfermera.

La clase en equipos terminó y Megarity iba de salida del aula, al mismo tiempo, notó en el pasillo a otra profesora que reconoció de la ceremonia.

- ¡Esta es mi oportunidad para socializar! – Pensó y se acercó apresuradamente a la mujer de cabellos negros – Buenos días profesora, soy Uchiha Megarity.

- Buenos días – saludó la mujer amablemente – A usted es la nueva profesora, si, soy Yuhi Kurenai, encantada.

- Quisiera pedirle una disculpa por la interrupción de ayer pero como verá, hace poco llegué a la ciudad y se me hizo tarde ya que muchas cosas aquí han cambiado – se disculpaba la oji morado – Hacía tiempo que no venía por la ciudad que no reconocí algunos lugares y terminé perdida.

- Descuide -

- ¿Le agradaría un almuerzo entre nosotras? – Preguntó Megarity – Quiero conocer mejor a mis compañeros, ayer ya conocía al profesor Kakashi y al profesor Gai.

- Claro – contestó Kurenai – Me parece una excelente idea.

Ambas fueron juntas al comedor, donde los alumnos ya se hallaban, tomaron una mesa donde podían observar bien a todos los alumnos.

- Veo que la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí se llevan bien – comentó Megarity sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? -

- En la escuela que estuve anteriormente – comentó Megarity – La mayoría de los alumnos se la pasaban en constantes peleas, a cada momento teníamos que estar al pendiente de los alumnos y buscábamos la forma de que se llevaran bien, pero siempre era inútil.

- ¿Por eso decidió venir aquí? -

- No, a decir verdad no me molestaría seguir allá tratando de ayudar a los alumnos – contestó la Uchiha – Es solo que… extrañaba mi familia y éste lugar, además se me hizo una buena oferta aquí y principalmente lo hice por mi sobrina.

- Pues si lo hizo por ella, supongo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho - dijo la peli negra sonriendo.

- Kurenai, con que aquí estabas -

- El es Sarutobi Azuma, mi esposo – presentó la Yuhi mientras el hombre de barba se sentaba a un lado de ella – Cariño, ella es Uchiha Megarity, es la nueva profesora.

- Mucho gusto – sonrió – Espero no haberlas interrumpido.

- No, para nada – contestó – Que bien, ahora no solo conoceré a una colega si no a dos – pensó Megarity feliz - ¿Y ustedes no han trabajado en otra escuela además de ésta?

- No, ningunos de los dos hemos ido a otro lado – contestó Azuma – Ambos pensamos que en ésta escuela estamos bien y jamás hemos tenido ideas de cambiar. Bueno, ya recuerdo que una vez Kurenai quiso.

- Si, pero cambié de opinión ya que en esas fechas mi madre enfermó y no podía irme dejándola sola -

- ¿Por qué no lo hace ahora? – alentó Megarity.

- Bueno es que... ahora no puedo estar haciendo viajes – contestó con una enorme sonrisa – Por que…

- Buenos días – llegó Kakashi - ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

- Adelante – contestó la pareja.

- ¿Este es su lugar? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados recordando que esa misma mesa era donde lo vio el día anterior – Es decir, su lugar preferido.

- Algo así – se sentó el alvino a lado de la Uchiha – Afuera hay mucho ruido y en éste sitio hay suficiente luz para leer mi novela.

- Y me decías… - retomó Megarity la plática.

- Bueno es que estamos esperando un hijo -

- ¡Felicidades! -

- Gracias – se oyó la voz de la pareja.

- Mírala, ahí está – le susurraba Ino a Sakura – Parece ser que ésta vez no le trajo nada a Sasuke.

- Si, tienes razón – le respondió – Será mi oportunidad – pensó para sí – Oye, síguela vigilando, tengo que ir al baño.

- Vaya momento frentezota – gruñó la Yamanaka – Apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo.

Ino se quedó vigilando a Karin que solo estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo tranquilamente y después desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke que se hallaba del lado opuesto al de Karin.

- Lástima Sakura, camarón que se duerme… - Ino se acercó hasta Sasuke y se sentó junto a él – Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Te gustaría que compartiera mi almuerzo contigo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ino? -

- Supongo que lo que tu planeabas -

- Traigo mi propio almuerzo – habló Sasuke – Si me permiten me gustaría comerlo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - dijo coqueta.

- ¿Qué te crees Sakura? Yo llegué primero – se enojó.

Sasuke tomó sus cosas y salió de la cafetería dejando a las dos chicas que lo veían irse de la cafetería.

- ¿Ya lo ves frentezota? Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun se fue -

- ¿Mi culpa? -

- ¡Sakura-chan! – llegó Naruto enérgico y feliz – ¿Comemos juntos?

- Naruto… - trataba de detener su enfado, pero pensando lo que había pasado con Sasuke y sabiendo que seguramente Naruto solo tenía comida chatarra le estiró una caja de almuerzo al rubio – Toma, te lo regalo, era para Sasuke, pero puedes comértelo.

- Sakura-chan me hizo un almuerzo – tomó la caja ilusionado – Gracias.

- No te lo hice a ti… - dijo, pero el rubio ya se había ido a sentar felizmente a comer el almuerzo.

Las clases terminaron y ésta vez Karin fue avisada que debía ir a casa sola pues Megarity tenía que volver a quedarse más de lo previsto.

Karin ya iba de salida de la escuela y tanto Ino como Sakura estaban al pendiente, pero quedaron sorprendidas al ver que ésta vez se iba sola.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó confundida Sakura.

- ¿Pues que más? Vamos a seguirla ¿Qué tal si se dieron cuenta que los seguimos ayer y ahora prefirieron ir por separado?

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Exclamó Naruto al verla - ¿Otra vez están espiando a Sasuke y Karin?

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – Hizo ademán de callarlo – No los seguíamos… solo… solo los cuidábamos…

- ¿Vienes o te quedas? -

- Espera Ino, no me dejes -

Y una vez más, Ino, Sakura y Naruto fueron siguiendo a Karin y si bien las dos chicas hubieran preferido seguir a Sasuke, supusieron que se fue primero por que no lo habían encontrado en el salón.

Poniendo más atención a su alrededor, la pelirroja no se dirigía a casa del Uchiha y al verla parar en una casa, la perdieron de vista cando entró en ésta.

- ¿Será que se habrán reunido en casa de ella ésta vez? - se preguntaron ambas chicas mirándose fijamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en seguirlos? – cuestionó Naruto.

- Esperemos un rato a ver si llega Sasuke – sugirió la rubia y ambas chicas se escondieron para vigilar la puerta.

- Yo no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí como ayer – refunfuñó el rubio – No sé para que quieren espiar a la familia de Sasuke.

Ambas chicas no prestaron atención a lo que el Uzumaki dijo y de repente entendieron lo que éste dijo y se fueron atrás de él, lo pusieron contra un árbol amenazadoramente y comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo que su familia? - cuestionaron en coro.

- Si, ella es su familiar - les contestó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – seguían en la misma sintonía.

- Por que ella me dijo que su nombre es Uchiha Karin -

Ambas chicas soltaron a Naruto y se voltearon a ver con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Entonces no era lo que pensábamos! - ya comenzaban a festejar y de repente detuvieron sus festejos en seco - ¡Ah! ¡La tratamos muy mal, tenemos que corregir o que hicimos!

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo del lugar cada una a su casa mientras Naruto las veía irse.

- ¡Ah! Otra vez no salí con Sakura-chan -

Karin entró a su casa y enseguida comenzó a abrir cajas y a acomodar, la tarea la había hecho durante el descanso y debía apurarse para acabar con la mudanza.

- Quiero ir con Itachi-san – pensaba mientras acomodaba la casa – Lástima que éste Sasuke… - se le bajaban los ánimos – Pero ya me las ingeniaré para quedarme sola con Itachi-san.

Aprovechando que estaba sola en la casa y que ya había terminado con los deberes de la escuela, se apresuró en todo lo que pudo y de igual forma, tenía que hacerse cargo de la cena.

- ¡Ah! por eso odio los primeros y últimos días de clase – exclamaba la peli azul – Puros papeleos y acomodos – volteó a ver a Kakashi que aún leía - ¿No va a hacer nada?

- Ya acabé – señaló la pila de papeles sin dejar de leer su libro.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió y luego vio entrar a Gai trotando.

- ¿Tienen otra pluma negra que me presten? se me acabó la mía – miró al Hatake - ¿Qué? No puede ser, ya me volviste a ganar – volteó a ver a Megarity – Le ganaré el segundo lugar señorita – salió corriendo del salón y luego volvió - ¿Si tienen pluma? – Megarity le estiró una – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué se la pasan compitiendo? – le preguntó al alvino.

- ¿Qué competencias? -

La Uchiha se quedó extrañada por la forma tan seria que de verdad preguntaba por las competencias.

- No, nada – le respondió con una gotita – Olvídelo.

Mientras la mujer seguía terminando de arreglar papeles, le pasaron varios pensamientos y le llegó la curiosidad de ver el rostro del alvino que en ningún momento lo había visto sin bufanda.

- Me pregunto que ocultará – se decía pensando y de vez en cuando volteando a ver a Kakashi - ¿Será que tiene alguna deformidad? ¿O será un criminal que no quiere ser descubierto? ¿O tal vez tal vez tiene gustos raros como pintarse los labios y por eso se oculta? – Miraba fijamente al hombre – Que curiosidad – Kakashi se dio cuenta de que lo miran y la volteo a ver y ella volteo para otro lado rápidamente – Debo ser más discreta.

- ¿Hoy no vino Karin hermanito? – Fue el primer comentario que recibió como saludo al entrar a su casa.

- No, no vino –

Sasuke cerró la puerta y miró a su hermano sentado en la sala con varios libros alrededor, el menor de los Uchiha estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

- Que mal, tenía ganas de verla, se ha puesto muy linda ¿No te parece? -

- No sé y que ella que te importa, no tiene nada que ver contigo - se aproximó a su hermano.

- ¿No? – Le preguntó riendo – Solo es mi prima.

- No, no es nuestra prima… -

- No, yo tampoco la he visto jamás como nuestra prima – rió un poco Itachi – Por eso estaba pensando invitarla a salir a algún lado tu sabes. ¿Crees que acepte?

- No lo sé - contestó con enojo, dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

Megarity al fin volvió a su casa y al abrir la puerta notó que muchas de las cosas ya estaban arregladas y un aroma pasaba por debajo de su nariz.

- Ya llegaste tía, que bueno la cena ya está -

- Karin… oye de verdad quieres ir a la universidad con Itachi ¿verdad? -

- N… no digo si, pero es que acabé rápido la tarea y… y pues… sabes que no me gusta estar entre tanto tiradero -

- Vamos a mi no me engañas – se acercó Megarity hasta su sobrina en plan de hablar "cosas de mujeres" – Te he visto como lo ves y…

- ¡Tía, la cena se va a enfriar! -

- Tienes razón – comenzó a reírse Megarity – Mejor coméntalo con tus amigas, seguro Sakura e Ino les gustará saberlo.

- ¿Quiénes son esas? – preguntó Karin desconcertada y recordó la vez que estuvo en el almuerzo con Sasuke - ¿Por qué les diría a ellas mis cosas?

- ¿No son tus amigas? -

- No, son "amigas" de Sasuke -

- ¿Y no les hablas? Es decir, después de que se pasaron casi todo el día en casa de Sasuke y tú estabas ahí… -

- ¿De que hablas tía? Creo que ya tienes mucha hambre y andas confundida -

- ¿No ayer estuvieron ellas en casa de Sasuke? -

- No – contestó Karin – …tía, mejor vayamos a comer.


	5. Días de escuela

Hi ^^ Saludos a todos los que comentan y a los que no… pues también :P espero les guste este capítulo aunque creo que no tiene nada interesante x_X se me acaba la imaginación u.u

Día miércoles, tercer día de escuela y a la segunda hora se hallaban en su primera clase de Educación Física con Might Gai. Toda la clase de primer año estaba en una fila esperando las indicaciones correspondientes, en la fila había algunos murmullos hasta que llegó el profesor trotando con una lista en mano.

- Buenos días chicos soy Might Gai y conmigo estarán en excelente forma – decía pasando enfrente de todos los alumnos – Primero la asistencia.

- ¿No es ese el profesor que estuvo en la competencia de comida? – preguntaba Sakura a Ino.

- Si, si es -

Al término de que se pasó lista, media clase ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo y la otra mitad luchaba por terminar las 50 lagartijas que les habían pedido.

- Ya no puedo – decía Naruto a punto de dejarse caer y volteo a ver a Sasuke - ¿Qué? ¡Le ganaré a Sasuke y Sakura me admirará!

Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura que estaba tirada junto a Ino y consiguió su segundo aire mirando a la peli rosada.

- Ya no puedo – decía Sakura ya muy cansada.

- ¿Qué está loco ese profesor o que le pasa? – decía Ino que también estaba exhausta.

- Mira, esa chica todavía sigue – señaló la pelirrosada a Karin.

- Al principio me sirvió fingir pero ya no puedo – pensó Karin buscando como poder continuar – Necesito otro plan.

- Vamos chicos, tienen que tener una buena condición física -

Después de un rato, ya todos estaban de nuevo en una sola fila pero quejándose del dolor u otras cosas.

- Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy – anunció el profesor – Vayamos todos trotando a los vestidores.

Nadie hizo caso de lo de trotar pero rompieron filas y se dirigían al edificio para ir a los vestuarios correspondientes.

- Apenas pude sobrevivir – pensaba Karin pensando en el dolor, principalmente el de sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

- Eres una tramposa – se acercó Suiguetsu siguiéndola caminando – No creas que no me di cuenta que cuando nadie te veía no hacías nada y cuando te volteaban a ver decías otro número simulando que hacías un descanso o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué? – Intentó ocultar la verdad y apresuró su paso – ¡Eso no es verdad!

- No mientas, yo te vi – siguió Suiguetsu alcanzándola – De nada te sirve negarlo.

- No… no es mi culpa que no puedas terminar con los ejercicios que te dejan – la pelirroja se ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo casi trotaba para "escapar" – No degrades mi esfuerzo.

- Deja de fingir – insistía el Hozuki y acelerando su velocidad seguía tras Karin – Tu eres una tramposa.

- Y tu eres un pervertido – le dijo Karin al tiempo que lo pateaba fuera de los vestidores de las chicas y múltiples gritos se encendían - ¡Vete de aquí! – una vez fuera, dio un suspiro - ¿Quién se cree ese tipo?

- Oye, eres Karin-san ¿verdad? -

- Si – contestó fríamente mirando a las dos chicas que se habían acercado a ella – Y ustedes deben ser las "amigas" de Sasuke.

- Si – contestaron en coro.

- Queríamos… queríamos pedirte una disculpa – dijo la peli rosada.

- Si, por lo del otro día en el comedor – siguió Ino.

- Es que pensábamos que… -

- Yo jamás me acercaría con esas intenciones a él – interrumpió Karin enojada abriendo su casillero.

- Si, ya lo sabemos, pero es que al principio… - decía Sakura.

- Nos dejamos llevar - siguió la Yamanaka.

- Si, y nos gustaría compensar el mal rato invitándote a salir un rata con nosotras – volvió a tomar la palabra la Haruno – Como acabas de llegar a Konoha ¿No te gustaría conocer el lugar?

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer – buscaba lo necesario en el estante – Aún me faltan varias cajas antes del viernes – pensaba sin mirar a las otras chicas – No quiero perder mi oportunidad.

- ¿Algún otro día? -

- Aún me hace falta mucho por hacer en mi casa así que no insistan - cerró con fuerza el casillero – Y les sugiero que se apresuren, ya va a comenzar la siguiente clase.

Karin se alejó de ellas para alistarse y volver a clases, las chicas solo la miraron confundidas.

- ¿Crees que siga molesta por lo de ese día? - preguntó la peli rosada.

- Tal vez se hace la difícil para que sea más complicado acercarnos a Sasuke-kun – propuso la Yamanaka.

- Si es así tendré que esforzarme más - pensó Sakura con decisión.

Megarity iba en dirección a la sala de maestros y en el camino se topó con Kakashi a quién saludó amistosamente.

- Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – lo saludó - ¿Aún leyendo? Por cierto ¿Qué libro lee?

- Buenos días – miró a la mujer cerrando su libro – ¿Libro? No es un libro, es una novela gráfica – le enseñó la portada a la peli azul.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo – sonrió y se acercó para ver el título. En cuanto lo leyó y se dio cuenta del tipo de lectura se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa - ¿Y no le dicen nada por leer eso en una escuela llena de menores?

Kakashi hizo un rápido movimiento y de un momento a otro el pequeño libro que tenía en manos tenía una portada diferente. Con el título "Manual para profesores"

El Hatake tomó su libro donde se quedó y siguió leyendo mientras abría la puerta de la sala de maestros dejando a Megarity mirándolo fijamente hasta que se cerró la puerta.

- Que buena idea – pensaba la Uchiha analizando la estrategia del alvino - ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi antes? – pensaba recordando en sus propia colección. Después se dio cuenta que la había dejado nuevamente sola - ¿Ah? ¡Espéreme! – Y se metió a la sala de maestros llamando la atención de los presentes – Jejeje perdón.

- Hola Megarity-sensei – saludó Kurenai sonriendo – Que bien verla en la sala de maestros.

- Si jeje, es que no se me había ocurrido venir a ésta hora - se sentó de frente a la profesora – Pero ya veo que somos muchos profesores.

- ¡Claro! – llegó Azuma oliendo a tabaco – Recuerde que ésta es una escuela muy reconocida y es necesario tener buenos profesores especializados en cada materia.

-¡Megarity-sensei! – Llegó una mujer de una coleta en tono de regaño con una hoja en la mano – Desde el inicio de clases no ha venido a reportarse.

- ¿Qué? Pero… - decía confusa.

Anko le puso las hojas en las manos a Megarity donde tenía que registrar su asistencia.

- Solo por ser nueva y por que hay testigos de que ha asistido a la escuela – reprochaba la mujer – Pero la próxima vez le dejaré la falta.

- Lo siento, lo había olvidado – buscó una pluma y enseguida se puso a registrar las asistencias faltantes – Lo siento Anko-sensei no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero -

- ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado registrar mi asistencia? – pensaba mientras llenaba los papeles y al mismo tiempo recordaba.

***** Flash Back *****

**Primer día de clases**

- Espero que hayan dejado pasar a Karin – pensaba en la dirección y un movimiento en el pasillo llamó su atención. Era Kakashi que salía de la dirección e iba camino a la ceremonia – Ah ese es el tipo con el que choqué en el pasillo – lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista y vio el reloj - ¡Ah! ¡Se me hace tarde! – y salió corriendo a la ceremonia aventando la pluma de su mano que ni siquiera había tocado el papel.

**Segundo día de clases**

- Habré llegado tarde el primer día pero ésta vez… - decía yendo con tranquilidad hacia los registros de asistencia – Todavía es temprano y no desayuné, mejor primero voy a la cafetería – voltea a ver a su sobrina - ¿Te parece si desayunamos aquí?

- Si, tengo hambre – refunfuñaba la pelirroja quién había sido sacada bruscamente de la cama y apresurada para llegar temprano a la escuela – Estaba soñando con Itachi-san – pensaba lamentándose de que el sueño no continuara.

Poco tiempo después, Megarity y Karin salieron del comedor, en lo que la pelirroja se dirigía al salón de clases, la peli azul iba por los pasillos hacia los registros.

- Que bien comí – sonreía caminando hasta que llegó al salón correspondiente – Ahora que llego temprano seguramente conoceré a más de mis compañeros – antes de tocar la perilla, alguien abrió la puerta desde dentro.

- Buenos días – saludó el hombre que salía con un libro entre las manos.

- Buenos días – contestó el saludo viendo como se alejaba por los pasillos - ¿Ah? ¿Otra vez medio ignorada? – Se decía así misma por la actitud del alvino - ¡Espere! – le gritó corriendo tras de él y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía que llegar a su primera clase.

**Tercer día de clases**

- Hoy llegamos temprano, ya desayunamos, ahora si voy a hacer el registro – se decía feliz caminando por el pasillo y al pasar por una intersección de 4 caminos, alguien chocó con ella - ¡Auch!

Cuando levantó la vista, era Gai-sensei que por andar corriendo no se fijó cuando Megarity salía de uno de los pasillos.

- Lo siento Megarity-sensei – se disculpó el peli negro ayudando a la mujer a levantarse – Es que ando en una carrera contra Kakashi

Cuando Gai la ayudó a levantarse, la peli azul volteo al pasillo y notó que caminando con normalidad llegaba el Hatake con su singular libro en las manos.

- Buenos días – saludó Megarity.

-Buenos días – saludó Kakashi sin detener su paso.

- Otra vez se fue -

- Es que recuerde que es una carrera – dijo Gai y se puso a trotar – La veo al rato – y siguió su carrera.

- ¿Cómo el caminando no tardó en alcanzar a Gai-sensei? – Se preguntaba reflexionando para encontrarle lógica al asunto, un rato después sonó la campana de inicio de clases – Otra vez no – se dirigió corriendo a su salón.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

- Con razón – dijo terminando de firmar los papeles - ¡Listo Anko-sensei! – se los entregó.

- Te estaré vigilando -

Volteando a ver mejor la sala de maestros, notó que había un gran número de profesores, de los cuales solo recordaba brevemente de la ceremonia de apertura.

Recordando que desde adolescente se distraía con facilidad, le extrañaba que después de tantos años de haberlo superado volviera. Poniendo atención a sus recuerdos, la persona constante en todo eso era Kakashi y meditándolo bien se dio cuenta que le llamaba la atención ese hombre.

- Jajaja parezco chica de instituto – se reía comparándose con las chicas de esa edad que se impresionan con facilidad por un chico – Pero me llama la atención tanto misterio tras esa bufanda. Hace que me sienta como detective – Se decía entrando al cuarto de Karin – Además es bueno tener pasatiempos – seguía pensando y luego se acercó a la pelirroja que aún estaba costada – Karin, despierta, quiero llegar temprano – por debajo de las cobijas Karin se movió y volvió a acomodarse - ¡Karin! – alzó la voz y empezó a mover a su sobrina.

- Todavía es temprano – reprochó la chica de anteojos mirando el reloj despertador junto a su cama y volviéndose a acomodar – Ayer me quedé hasta tarde acomodando las cajas de la mudanza – pensaba para que Megarity no la regañara.

- Vamos Karin, si me ayudas a llegar temprano el resto de la semana dejo que vayas a la universidad con Itachi -

- ¿Cómo? – se levantó rápido de la cama para saber si había escuchado bien.

- Andale Karin, ya levántate – le quitó las cobijas – Apúrate a arreglarte – se dirigió a la puerta – Y recuerda, si me ayudas lo que falta de la semana te dejo ir con Itachi.

Megarity salió de la habitación y cinco minutos más tarde, Karin salió arreglada de su habitación.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar aquí o hasta la escuela? -

- Mejor en la escuela y quiero que me acompañes a la sala de maestros - le respondió tomando su portafolios.

- ¿Para qué? – le extrañó la petición.

- Solo acompáñame y asegúrate que firme mi llegada ¿si? -

- Está bien -

Ambas se dirigieron a la escuela y enseguida entraron a la sala de maestros siendo ellas las primeras sin contar a Shizune que las recibió cordialmente.

- Buenos días Megarity-sensei llegó muy temprano, buenos días Karin-chan -

- Buenos días Shizune-san ¿Y Tsunade-sama? -

- Buenos días – saludó con un bostezo – Me duele todo el cuerpo después del ejercicio de ayer – pensaba adolorida – Cuando me desperté no puse atención por lo que decía mi tía.

- Etto… Tsunade-sama aún no llega – respondió pensando en donde pudiera estar – Pero seguro no tarda.

Megarity llenó y firmó los papeles y salió triunfantemente de la sala.

- ¿Podemos comer algo? – Decía Karin tocándose el estómago que se oía como rugía – Aún nos queda media hora.

- Si, vayamos -

Caminaron hasta la cafetería donde comieron un desayuno ligero con diez minutos de sobra. Ambas se dirigieron al mismo salón al tocarles clase juntas y Karin sentada en su pupitre se acostó un rato a dormir.

- ¿Pero que haces Karin? No te duermas -

- Lo siento tía, pero… - dio un largo bostezo – Pero me gustaría aprovechar los ocho minutos que me quedan para descansar un poco.

Karin cerró sus ojos recargada en la banca y Megarity comenzó a preparar las cosas para la clase. Para desgracia de la pelirroja, el ruido del resto de los chicos llegando, no le dieron tiempo de dormir.

- ¿Puede sentarme aquí? – se dirigió Sakura a Karin señalando una silla junto a ella.

- Si – respondió con pereza – Será mejor que tener a ese molesto de Suiguetsu a mi lado – seguía con la cara sobre la banca.

- Por cierto ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? – Siguió la chica de ojos verdes – Igual si no tienes almuerzo puedo compartir el mío.

- Es verdad, por salir rápido ni siquiera preparé mi almuerzo – pensó Karin – Bueno es que… - quiso responder, peo Megarity se acercó a ella.

- Karin, como no trajimos almuerzo ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a almorzar a Sasuke? -

- ¿Qué? – Se levantó rápidamente – No… etto… lo siento tía pero quedé con mi amiga de almorzar con ella el día de hoy – señaló a Sakura – Y creo que Sasuke ya tenía sus propios planes para hoy.

- Mmm ya veo – contestó felizmente – Entonces que te parece si invitamos a tu amiga Sakura a almorzar con nosotras.

- Que mala idea – pensó Karin y luego se dirigió a la peli rosada - ¿Quieres venir? – y esperando la respuesta de Sakura, Karin solo pensaba en una cosa – Que diga que no, que diga que no.

- Si, claro – sonrió la chica – Jejeje así me acercaré con más facilidad a Sasuke – pensó la chica.

- Al menos no está la otra – pensó Karin recordando a Ino.

- Buenos días profesora – llegó la Yamanaka sentándose del otro lado de Karin – Buenos días chicas.

- Buenos días – respondió el saludo - ¿Ah! Tu también eres amiga de ellas ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras el día de hoy?

- Claro -

- Bueno chicas, las veo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería - se dirigido de nuevo al pizarrón y en el camino se topó con Sasuke – Buenos días Sasuke.

- Buenos días tía – saludó con seriedad y se acercó un poco más a ella – Mi papá quiere hablar contigo hoy, me pidió que las invitara a cenar.

- Gracias Sasuke – cambió con algo de seriedad su rostro – Entonces estaremos ahí – su rostro mostraba seriedad y en parte preocupación – No puedo creer que esto siga así – pensó – Esta vez si los llevaré Sasuke, así que pro favor espéranos.

- ¿Qué? Ese es mi lugar – recién llegaba el Hozuki apresurándose a las chicas - ¿Ahora donde me sentaré?

- Vete al rincón, donde nadie te vea – respondió Karin con ademán un además que parecía que corría a un perro.

- Gracias chicas por salvarme de esa bruja – se dirigió a Ino y Sakura – Pero las compadezco que tengan que lidiar con ella en clase.

Suiguetsu se despidió de las chicas y fue en busca de otro lugar, cuando Karin se levantó tomando su mochila con enfado y la arrojó al alvino.

- ¿A quién llamas bruja? - le gritó enojada después de haber acertado en el blanco y haberlo dejado noqueado.

- ¡Karin! – Regañó Megarity - ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

A causa de lo sucedido, Suiguetsu fue llevado a enfermería y Karin citada en la dirección después de clases acompañada de Megarity al ser su tutora.

Jejej creo que me quedó muy largo éste capítulo, pero espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué pasará en el almuerzo con las 3 chicas? ¿Cómo estará Suiguetsu? ¿Qué le dirán a Karin y a Megarity en la dirección? ¿Por qué Megarity se puso tan seria al ser citada por Fugaku tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué Kakashi no salió en los pasillos como los otros días cuando Megarity intentaba registrarse?

Todas las respuestas estarán en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	6. El castigo de Karin

Perdón si me tarde x_X es que se le metió un virus a mi memoria y se borró el capítulo cuando ya casi lo terminaba y tuve que volverlo a escribir todo u.u Al menos quedó mas o menos largo y espero que se diviertan. Me esforzaré para no tardarme tanto la próxima vez ^^ Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

Karin fue obligada por Megarity a ayudarle a llevar Suiguetsu hasta la enfermería, retrasando la clase y dejando a los alumnos solos. Segundos después de que salieran del salón, los alumnos fueron levantándose de sus asientos y a platicar respecto a lo ocurrido, otros tantos, sin tomarle interés, solo buscaron aprovechar que se perdía parte de la clase.

- ¡Que chica! – Exclamó Sakura mirando a su amiga – Jejeje yo habría hecho lo mismo – pensaba para sus adentros.

- Creo que están en el mismo equipo – siguió la Yamanaka – No sé como lo aguanta, aunque se ve simpático.

Del otro lado del salón, el Uchiha siguió con la mirada a sus familiares y cuando la puerta se había cerrado, él solo cerró sus ojos con el mentón recargado en la mano.

- ¿Te molestó? – Pensaba Sasuke – Ja, vuelves a ser la niña que conocí.

*****Flash Back*****

En la sala de la casa Uchiha, se hallaban dos mujeres, un hombre y una pequeña niña pelirroja hundida en el sillón.

- ¿De verdad planeas adoptar a ésta chiquilla? – Cuestionaba con enfado - ¿Tú viste la situación en la que…?

- Ya sé que empezamos con el pie derecho, pero Nisama, no tienes por que ponerte así – intentaba calmar la más joven de las mujeres ahí – De verdad no quiero dejarla en un orfanato y para poderla adoptar necesito de su ayuda.

Escondido en el marco de la puerta, un pequeño niño miraba la escena y su atención fue robada por la niña pelirroja de cabello suelto.

- Megarity, no sé que pretendas pero… -

- Esperen – intervino la señora Uchiha – No creo que la niña deba verlos discutir – volvió su mirada al marco de la puerta – Sasuke hijo ¿llevarías a Karin a jugar contigo?

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió el niño de haber sido descubierto - ¡Claro! –

Emocionado se acercó a la niña y apunto de tomar su mano, Karin levantó s puño impactándolo en el brazo de Sasuke quién miró a la niña extrañado.

- ¡No me toques! -

- ¡Karin! – se oyó la voz de Megarity.

- Es suficiente Megarity, ya viste lo que hizo y… -

- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – Se apresuró a revisar a su sobrino y al ver que el chico estaba bien, se volteo a ver a la niña – Karin ¿En que habíamos quedado? – La niña se hundió más en el sillón sin decir nada y la mujer tomó la mano de su sobrino para estrecharla con la de Karin – Sasuke no te hará daño… Prométeme que no volverás a pegarle.

- Lo prometo – dijo la niña a regañadientes.

- Sasuke ¿Quieres llevar a Karin a jugar? -

- S… si – contestó el niño sonriendo – Ven – jaló a Karin por los pasillos.

- ¡Suéltame! – Se zafó la niña del agarre de Sasuke cuando se perdieron de la vista de los adultos – No vuelvas a tocarme niño.

- Que niña tan amargada – dijo Sasuke mirándola con desprecio.

- ¿A quién llamas amargada? – Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca - ¿Eh?

- Tía Megarity te dijo que no me pegaras – le recordó y enseguida se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Ya sé por que estás tan de malhumor! – Exclamó corriendo por los pasillos llevando de la muñeca a la niña hasta su habitación y la dejó parada en el marco de la puerta – Espera aquí – se adentró al cuarto acercándose a un cajón – Cuando mi papá olvidó el cumpleaños de mamá, ella se puso de malhumor – sacó algo del cajón junto a su cama – Seguro debieron olvidar tu cumpleaños – se acercó a la niña que desconcertaba oía y veía al niño - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamó extendiendo su mano donde se hallaba un relicario de plata en forma ovalada – Toma, te lo regalo, lo encontré tirado en la calle, pero ya no estés de malhumor.

- ¿Mi… cumpleaños? – murmuraba la niña desconcertada.

- Ya llegué Sas… - entró un niño poco mayor a ellos que hizo que Karin escondiera el relicario y retrocediera asustada – Buenas tardes.

- No te asustes – intervino Sasuke – El es Itachi-Nisama. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

- M… me llamo Karin -

- Nisama ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? -

- Lo siento Sasuke – golpeó con la punta de dos de sus dedos la frente del niño – Tengo mucha tarea hoy, será otro día.

- Vamos Karin – dijo Sasuke haciendo algunos pucheros y saliendo de la habitación y Karin tras de él – Vamos al patio.

El tiempo pasó jugando y poco a poco Karin dejó de ser tan retraída con Sasuke, habían pasado un largo rato jugando.

- Vamos a sentarnos por allá – estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de la niña, pero ésta volvió a levantar su puño.

A diferencia de las otras veces, ella sola detuvo el golpe y bajó la mano

- No me… toques – primero grito y luego bajó el volumen de voz.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? – Preguntó Sasuke extrañado - ¿Sabes? Ninguna niña me había pegado antes, pero eres muy fuerte.

- No quiero que nadie me toque – murmuró la niña – Por que siempre que lo hacen me lastiman o me insultan…

- ¿De verdad? Pero mamá dice que a las niñas no se les debe lastimar – dijo Sasuke – Bueno, mira, si alguien te molesta, dímelo a mí y yo te defiendo.

Karin levantó la vista para mirar a Sasuke con sorpresa y más tarde solo sonrió.

*****Fin de Flash Back*****

Un rato más tarde, Megarity le hacía reproche a Karin mientras caminaban por el pasillo, sin embargo, el corredor no era lo suficientemente largo.

- Karin… ¿Qué te he dicho? -

- El empezó – abrió la puerta del salón y volvió a mirar a Megarity – Sin importar en lo que quedamos, no iba a dejar que me insultara.

- Hablaremos en la casa – suspiró la peli azul – Ahora solo vayamos a clase.

Las clases pasaron una a una, ya estaban más relajados y llegó la hora del almuerzo. El trío de chicas caminaba por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

- Oye que mala pata fue que ese chico quedara noqueado – decía Sakura a la pelirroja – Pero no tenía por que hablarte así.

- Solo fue un mal golpe – siguió Ino – Pero las chicas no deben comportarse tan agresivas.

- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor almorzar con Sasuke – pensaba Karin sin prestar mucha atención a lo que las chicas decía - ¿Qué? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No, es mejor estar envuelta entre ellas que con ese…

- ¡Chicas! ¡Por aquí! – les gritaba Megarity desde la tienda del comedor con bolsas en las manos y acercándose a ellas.

- Di… disculpa Sakura-chan – se oía una voz tímida – Arigatou – extendía una libreta a la peli rosada.

- ¡Ah! Hola Hinata-chan – sonrió la Haruno – Espero que te hayan servido mis apuntes.

- Hai – respondió la chica – Muchas gracias.

- Ya estoy aquí chicas – llegó la profesora con las bolsas llenas de comida - ¡Ah Hinata! ¿También eres su amiga? ¿No te gustaría almorzar con nosotras?

- No quiero… no quiero ser una molestia Megarity-sensei -

- Vamos Hinata-chan, anímate – dijo Sakura.

- Si, yo invito – habló la mujer Uchiha.

- ¿Otra? – Pensaba Karin - ¿Este es mi castigo por noquear al idiota de Suigetsu? – se preguntaba.

Convenciendo a la Hyuga, las chicas decidieron salir al patio a almorzar, donde se sentaron en un árbol cerca de las canchas de Soccer. Ahí, se repartieron la comida, entre la que había comprado Megarity y la que las chicas llevaban.

Todo en el almuerzo quedó bastante callado, solo uno que otro comentario y de no ser lo que había pasado con el alvino, Megarity habría buscado como animar el momento, aunque a decir verdad si lo intentó.

El almuerzo acabó, pero en dirección los profesores fueron llamados a junta y Megarity se retiró dejando a las chicas ya que se suspendería esa hora de clase. En cuanto la profesora se fue, Sakura e Ino se acercaron de inmediato a la peli roja.

- ¿Qué? – les preguntó extrañada al ver como ellas la miraban.

- Es que no te preguntamos antes por que nos daba pena frente a Megarity-sensei – decía Ino con una sonrisa viendo como Karin bebía un jugo - ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Karin no pudo evitar escupir parte de lo que había bebido sonrojándose antes la pregunta.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó y después sacudió la cabeza - ¿A que viene esa pregunta? ¿Quién podría gustarme? ¿En que están pensando?

- ¿Ino, no deberíamos hablar de otras cosas antes que de eso? – decía Sakura sorprendida que se halla dirigido directamente a ese tema.

- Vamos, solo díganlo, si tienen problemas en decirlo, yo empezaré – decía la rubia sonriente – A mi me gusta Sasuke-kun y si tuviera una oportunidad, no dudaría en decirle que si.

- Vaya sorpresa, eso todo mundo lo sabe – decía Sakura enojada.

- ¿Y que me dices tu frentezota? – Se burlaba la Yamanaka – Es obvio que a ti también y claro que todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Ino yo… - se sonrojaba y a la vez se enfurecía.

Una risa interrumpió su pelea y voltearon a ver a Karin les molestaba la actitud que estaba tomando.

- La verdad no puedo creer que les guste Sasuke – decía la chica ya en tono serio – Se nota que de verdad no lo conocen.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaron las chicas en coro.

- No, por nada, mejor descúbranlo por ustedes mismas -

Sakura e Ino se miraron mutuamente desconcertadas, pero no quisieron presionar demasiado a la chica, poco a poco conseguirían que les ayudara con Sasuke. Posteriormente miraron a la Hyuga que miraba callada lo sucedido y luego se acercaron a ella.

- Por cierto Hinata-chan ¿tu confesarás quién te gusta? - le preguntó la rubia.

- ¿Y… yo? – decía con nervios y sonrojada – Yo… etto… yo…

- Vamos Hinata-chan dinos ¿O prefieres que yo lo diga? – seguía la Yamanaka insistente.

- Solo dilo Hinata-chan – siguió Sakura – Ya solo falta que tu y Karin-san nos digan, pero ella es nueva, démosle confianza.

Hinata se puso completamente roja sin poder decir nada de los nervios.

- Si no quiere decirlo que no lo diga – habló Karin con seriedad – Si tanto les interesa saber eso de mi se los diré.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntaron en coro las otras dos chicas con desconcierto por que no pensaron que lo diría así - ¿Y quién es?

- En realidad no sé su nombre – habló con tranquilidad – Ni siquiera va en nuestro grupo – decía – Supongo que así me las quitaré de encima – pensaba.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntaban las chicas en coro.

- Si la ayudo con el chico tal vez me ayude con Sasuke – pensaba Ino.

- Si es alguien con quien me lleve bien seguro podré hacer un trato con ella – pensaba Sakura.

- Ya les dije, no sé su nombre – se intentaba zafar – Si me la iba a pasar oyendo cosas de Sasuke, mejor hubiera almorzado con él, al menos no nos hablamos – pensaba sintiendo a las chicas que se acercaban con curiosidad a Karin.

- Vamos – ambas chicas tomaban a la Uchiha por detrás por sus hombros – Señálalo, queremos saber.

- Si, casi todos los chicos andan aquí afuera – decía la peli rosada.

- Si no les digo alguien no me dejaran en paz – pensaba Karin buscando con la mirada a algún chico – Es… ammm ese de allá – señaló al primero que vio jugando en las canchas.

Tanto las chicas que habían hecho la pregunta como Hinata, buscaron con la mirada al chico que Karin señaló y quedaron completamente sorprendidas; especialmente Ino y Sakura que no tardaron en dirigir las miradas en Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Karin ya que nadie decía nada - ¿A quién vieron?

Sakura e Ino tomaron a la peli roja y la alejaron un poco de la Hyuga que aún miraba al chico que Karin había señalado.

- ¿Sabes quién es él? – preguntó Sakura.

- No, ya les dije que no sé su nombre -

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? -

- ¡No! – Exclamaba Karin ya enojada - ¿Quién es?

- Es Hyuga Neji – dijeron en coro las chicas – Es primo de Hinata-chan.

- ¿A si? – Vio a la chica de ojos color perla y luego al chico que había señalado - ¡Que tonta! Quería quitármelas de encima y ahora no me dejaran en paz. Por andar buscando un conejillo de indias no me di cuenta del parecido – pensaba Karin lamentándose.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ino y Sakura estaban hablando con Hinata y la habían dejado sola.

- Hinata-chan ¿tienes algo en contra de que a ella le guste tu primo? – Preguntaban en coro las chicas que desde que Karin se había puesto a pensar se habían alejado de ella – ¿Verdad que no?

- N… no – contestaba la Hyuga – En realidad no demo…

- ¿Qué pasa? -

Por otro lado, cuando Karin vio que estaba sola y vio a las chicas distraídas se acercó con cuidado a sus cosas.

- Esta es mi oportunidad para irme – pensaba Karin estirando el brazo para tomar sus pertenencias.

- Karin-san – sus voces detuvieron a la chica que se lamentaba por no haberse ido rápido – Si tu quieres, Hinata-chan puede presentarte a Neji-san.

- A… ¿De verdad? – Forzaba una sonrisa – Que bien, me siento feliz, creo que me voy a arreglar, para cuando me lo presente… adiós – echó a correr rápidamente – Solo metí la pata.

Mientras tanto, en la junta de profesores, Megarity estaba sentada entre Anko y Kurenai en una larga mesa donde se hallaban todos los profesores excepto uno.

- Creo que no fue buena idea invitar a sus amigas al almuerzo, pero me sorprende que con amigas vuelva a actuar tan agresiva como antes – pensaba la Uchiha sin poner mucha atención a lo que Tsunade decía – Si vuelve a ese comportamiento no sabré que hacer – volvía a los recuerdos de cuando la halló pero un movimiento brusco de la directora la sacó de sus pensamientos – Pensé que me estaba llamando la atención – miraba a la directora que había alzado la voz, pero algo la distrajo nuevamente, el asiento vacío frente a ella - ¿Quién falta? – Se preguntaba mirando a todos los profesores – Kakashi-sensei no vino… que raro.

Minutos más tarde, se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Shizune se apresuró a abrirla dejando ver al Hatake ahí.

- Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpaba el hombre con un nuevo libro en mano - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Kakashi-sensei, estamos en una junta de profesores y me sorprende que usted llegue tan tarde al colegio teniendo en cuenta que es principio de año – reprochaba la directora al hombre – Por favor toma asiento, ya platicaremos con usted.

La junta prosiguió hasta el final y los profesores salieron a sus respectivos salones, pero en el pasillo, Megarity encontró a Kakashi y se acercó a él antes de que se le perdiera de vista.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – lo llamó y éste la volteo a ver, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía para que lo llamó – Jejeje... Ammn es raro ver que llegue tarde

- Si bueno… -

*****Flash Back*****

Acababa de llegar de la escuela y al entrar vio su calendario donde marcado con un enorme círculo y algunas letras que decían "Nuevo número" estaban en la fecha del día siguiente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mañana sale el nuevo número de Icha Icha paradise! ¡Tengo que tenerlo! -

Tomando un saco de dormir, una lámpara, su libro y algo de comer, salió a la tienda de mangas que ya estaba cerrada y acampó ahí hasta el amanecer; se formó y espero a que abrieran para comprar su libro y enseguida se dirigió a la escuela.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

- Y eso pasó – dijo Kakashi volviendo a su libro – Hasta luego Megarity-sensei – se alejó por el pasillo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Si sabe mi nombre! – exclamó contenta ya que al verlo tan distraído pensó que él no sabía su nombre, pero luego captó lo que el Hatake recién le había dicho – Ahora entiendo por que trae la misma ropa de ayer – pensaba con desagrado - ¡Un momento! ¿Ya salió el nuevo número de Icha Icha paradise? ¡Tengo que comprarlo! – Sacudió su cabeza – No es momento para pensar en eso – se dijo y notó que nuevamente estaba sola – Otra vez me dejó…

Los alumnos ya estaban en el salón esperando a su respectivo profesor, en uno de los salones, Sasuke se hallaba sentado en su asiento mirando la nada y pensando en muchas cosas hasta que un ruido junto a él llamó su atención; junto a él, Suiguetsu recién regresaba de la enfermería con una venda en un chichón de la cabeza.

- Esa bruja me las pagará ¿Quién se cree para pegarme? – Refunfuñaba – Al menos la enfermera era linda – recordaba como la joven lo había tratado.

- Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a molestarla – se oía la voz del Uchiha después de haber oído algo de lo que el alvino había murmurado – O te irá peor.

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿A caso eres su novio? – decía Suiguetsu sentándose en la banca de a lado.

- Solo te digo que te fue bien – siguió el chico – Te pudo hacer algo peor.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Uchiha Sasuke -

- ¡Ah! Eres familiar de esa bruja – se le escapó aunque por otro lado no se arrepentía - ¿Vas a desquitarte?

- Solo deja de molestarla -

Karin recién entraba al salón y buscaba con la mirada a las chicas del almuerzo esperando poder evitarlas, pero para su desgracia, ellas ya estaban donde se habían sentado con anterioridad.

- No puede ser -

- ¡Karin-san! ¡Te tenemos noticias! – le gritaban para hacer que se acercara.

La peli roja dio media vuelta a punto de salir del salón, pero se topó de frente con Azuma.

- ¿Va a algún lugar señorita? -

- No, creo que no -

- Tome asiento por favor -

Las clases continuaron sin problemas hasta la hora de la salida, donde a Karin le esperaba una cita con la directora.

- Lo siento mucho Megarity-sensei, pero a causa de la situación, se le suspenderá un par de días por lo sucedido – informaba Tsunade - ¿Tiene algo que decir a tu favor señorita?

- Solo que él empezó - decía la chica sentada en una silla frente al escritorio y con los brazos cruzados.

- Esas son excusas de niños y usted ya es toda una señorita, por favor asuma su res… -

- ¡No son pretextos de "niños"! – se levantó enfadad de su asiento en forma prácticamente retadora – Simplemente no me iba a dejar, él…

- Karin – Megarity la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla - ¿Podrías salir y esperarme con Sasuke afuera por favor?

- Pero… -

- Por favor… hablaremos en casa -

Karin tomó su mochila que permanecía en la banca y con enfado salió de la dirección, afuera vio a Sasuke recargado en la pared, lo miró y posteriormente se sentó soltando un suspiro en una de las sillas del lugar.

- Te suspenderán ¿no es verdad? -

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Karin cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada – Sé que los apoyarás con que "no debiste golpearlo"

Todo quedó en silencio por un rato, Sasuke se puso completamente de pie y en el marco de la puerta se detuvo.

- Exageraste con la mochila – empezó a caminar – Seguro debió dolerle.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la dirección, Megarity trataba de alegar a favor de Karin.

- Tsunade-sama, sé que lo que Karin hizo no está bien y créame, llevo años ayudándola para evitar ese comportamiento – insistía la Uchiha – Por favor no la suspenda, prometo hablar con ella y darle un buen castigo.

- No podemos pasar por alto lo que hizo, además seguro los padres del chico intervendrán si no se hace nada – vio a Megarity que bajaba la mirada preocupada – Sé que no ha sido fácil criarla, especialmente que no es nada de usted pero no se pueden pasar por alto las reglas de la escuela.

- ¿Y si hablo con los padres del chico? -

- Si ellos están de acuerdo evitaremos la suspensión -

- ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó Megarity feliz.

- Pero no se salvará de limpieza en el salón -

- Estoy de acuerdo, lo único que me preocupa es que no tenga clases – decía la mujer.

- Pues bien, solo hable con los padres del muchacho y de ahí veremos -

- Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, de verdad se lo agradezco -

- Nos vemos mañana por la mañana -

- Si, hasta luego -

Megarity salió de la dirección suspirando y deseando tener una respuesta positiva de la madre de Suiguetsu.

- ¿Y tu primo? -

- No sé, se fue por el pasillo, no sé a donde fue -

- Ven – dijo dando un suspiro – Acompáñame a buscarlo.

- Mejor te espero aquí -

- Karin, no estoy de humor para pelear, por favor.

Sin muchas ganas, se levantó y caminando a lado de la peli azul mantenía una mueca de molestia.

- Karin, apenas logré convencer a la directora de considerar tu castigo, pero tengo que hablar con la madre de Suiguetsu, de ella depende la suspensión – decía la mujer haciendo una pausa – Pero pase lo que pase, no te salvarás de un castigo en casa.

- Ya lo sé -

- Tendrás que hacer el quehacer de la casa mientras dure tu castigo en la escuela… -

- De acuerdo -

- Y no irás a la universidad con tus primos -

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Tía tu sabes lo que pasó, no puedes castigarme así -

- Si, sé lo que pasó, pero sabes bien que debes aprender a controlarte – decía Megarity – Prometiste que lo harías y a mi me pareció que no te esforzaste en lo más mínimo para evitarlo.

- Pero ¿Y el arreglo de la mudanza? ¿Y lo de llegar temprano? Ir con Itachi-san no estaba en condición de portarme mal -

- Lo siento Karin -

Tras ello, después de buscar a Sasuke, Megarity llevó a los chicos a casa del Uchiha, donde al llegar, los adultos se encerraron en una habitación dejando a los adolescentes a solas.

Sin decir nada, ambos estaban en la sala, Sasuke echó camino para ir a su habitación, pero el abrir de la puerta principal llamó su atención.

- ¡Ya llegué! – se oyó la voz de la persona que iba entrando.

- ¡Bienvenido Itachi-san! – Se levantó presurosa la peli roja saludando al recién llegado - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Hola Karin, bien gracias – sonrió - ¿Y que tal el tuyo?

- Noqueó a un chico con la mochila – respondió Sasuke por ella.

Karin volteó a ver con furia a Sasuke cerrando los puños a punto de acercarse a él, pero una mano sobre su cabeza la detuvo.

- ¿Te andaban molestando? -

- Un chico que decía tonterías – volteó nuevamente a mirar al mayor de los Uchiha – Pero me hicieron enfadar.

- Si solo son tonterías solo ignóralas – dijo el muchacho revolviendo el cabello rojo de la chica y mirando a su hermano –Pudiste haberla defendido.

- No es necesario, yo puedo defenderme sola – interrumpió Karin a Sasuke sin darse cuenta de que él iba a hablar.

Una señorita no debe usar sus puños – Itachi no dejó de ver al menor – ¿No es verdad Sasuke? – el nombrado solo apartó la vista.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta – sonrió la chica tras haberle hecho un gesto de desagrado a Sasuke – Por cierto Itachi-san, creo que no podré ir el viernes a la universidad contigo… tía Megarity me castigó

- Era de esperarse – decía Itachi – No te preocupes, ya te llevaré otro día

- ¿De verdad? Gracias – se animaba Karin pensando que tal vez en esa ocasión Sasuke no iría - ¿No quieres algo de comer? Puedo prepararte algo.

- No gracias Karin, quiero dormir un poco - dijo el chico dirigiéndose al pasillo – Nos vemos luego.

- Descansa Itachi-san – se despedía contenta – Que tengas dulces sueños.

Itachi pasaba por un lado de Sasuke quién no dejaba de mirar la escena aparentemente con frivolidad.

- Creo que mi cita con ella tendrá que esperar hasta que acabe su castigo - murmuró de forma que solo Sasuke oyera – Qué lastima.

Sasuke lo miró con seriedad y después de oír que Itachi cerró la puerta de su habitación, él fue a sentarse al sillón al otro extremo de donde se hallaba Karin.

- ¿No ibas a tu habitación? -

- Es mi casa, puedo estar donde quiera -

Todo volvió a quedar completamente callado por unos minutos hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke se levantó y al abrirla, Sakura, Ino y Hinata tras ellas, saludaron al Uchiha.

- ¿Está Karin-san? – se oyó el dueto de las chicas.

- Esas voces – pensó Karin acercándose a Sasuke de forma que las chicas de la entrada no la vieran – Diles que no estoy – murmuraba, pero Sasuke no la oyó.

- Karin, te buscan –

- ¡Te dije que…! – Quiso reclamarle, pero el chico ya había abierto la puerta y la dejó a la vista de las chicas – Ho… hola

* * *

Por cierto XD ya vieron que metí la novela que Kakashi lee en Naruto, la voy a manejar como una novela erótica ya que nadie exactamente sabe que contiene ese libro XDD (o al menos yo no). Nos vemos ^^ (dejen sus comentario :P)


	7. Misterio

Waaaaaa perdón . tuve un bloqueo de imaginación y para colmo me quitaron el Internet .

- Hola Karin-san – saludaron las chicas que se hallaban al frente.

- Bue… buenas tardes Karin-san – siguió la voz tímida de Hinata – Discúlpanos la molestia.

- ¿Cómo saben donde vive Sasuke? – Preguntó y luego agitó su cabeza – No eso si lo sé, digo ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?

- Amm es que etto… - tartamudeaban las chicas de enfrente – Es que ya habíamos ido a tu casa y pensábamos que como no estabas, seguramente estabas aquí.

- ¿Cómo saben donde vivo? -

- A… es que… es que… - empujaron a Hinata al frente – Dile tu.

- A… a mi solo me trajeron – decía desconcertada.

- ¿Saben que? No quiero saberlo – decía Karin prefiriendo no saber la respuesta - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- A pues que ya tenemos preparado el día para que conozcas a… -

- ¡Ah! – Dio un grito para callarlas – Si Sasuke se entera puede decirle a Itachi-san – pensaba y después se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban – Digo ¡Ah! ¡Que bueno! Ammm ¿Qué les parece si mejor me dicen mañana en la escuela? Ahora estoy castigada y pues ya saben, nada de amigos y esas cosas jejeje – se puso nerviosa – Bueno, las veo mañana… adiós – cerró la puerta apresuradamente y recargándose en ella dio un gran suspiro - ¿Qué? – Le preguntó a Sasuke con agresividad quién la veía con una ceja levantada – No te importa.

Sasuke no dijo nada y fue a sentarse donde Karin había estado sentada con anterioridad.

- ¿Por qué les dijiste que estaba aquí? – Se acercó Karin recordando lo sucedido - ¡Te dije que no les dijeras!

- No lo hiciste -

- ¡Claro que si! – Exclamó con más enfado pensando que él le había hecho la travesura, pero en realidad Sasuke no la había oído – Te lo dije antes de que abrieras… - la puerta volvió a sonar.

Karin se volvió a ver la entrada y Sasuke se volvió a levantar a abrir la puerta. Eran nuevamente aquellas chicas quienes habían quedado desconcertadas ante el movimiento rápido de la pelirroja.

- Sasuke-kun – habló Sakura al verlo – Podrías decirle a…

- Hola de nuevo Sasuke-kun ¿puedes decirle a Karin-san que mañana en el almuerzo le presentaremos a Naji-sempai?

- Si – contestó él mirando de reojo a la peli roja.

- Gracias – sonrió Ino llevándose a Sakura – Nos vemos Sasuke-kun

- Malvada Ino – pensaba Sakura hasta que oyó que se cerró la puerta - ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Sasuke?

- Ya no riñas frentezota ¿no ves que tenemos prisa? -

- ¡Ino! -

- Ino-san, Sakura-san… etto… -

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? – voltearon a verla ambas chicas.

- ¿Qué tal si Neji-san no quiere ir a la cita? -

- ¿No puedes convencerlo? – preguntó Sakura.

- Solo no le digas para que va a ser – decía Ino – Dile que quieres hablar con él o algo así.

- Bueno… etto… haré lo posible chicas -

- Bueno pues vayámonos que hay mucha tarea – siguió la rubia y el par asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Sasuke ya había cerrado la puerta y volvió a su asiento en el sillón, Karin seguía en el otro extremo.

- Eran tus "amigas" – habló con seriedad después de un rato – Quieren verte en el almuerzo mañana para presentarte a alguien.

La cara de Karin empalideció al oír lo que Sasuke le había dicho y lo miró alarmada.

- ¿Neji? – La miró fijamente y posteriormente desvió la mirada de modo que Karin solo lo veía de perfil – Sigue mi recomendación y no lo vayas a golpear si de verdad quieres algo con él - Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se dirigía al pasillo.

- E… Ellas mal interpretaron las cosas – quiso defenderse – Si Sasuke le dice a Itachi-san… - pensaba preocupada haciendo que Sasuke se parara y la volteara a ver – Además ¿a ti que te importa?

Sasuke dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un azote.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – Pensaba alarmada – Todo por culpa de esas chicas entrometidas y también yo por no fijarme a donde señalo – se tronaba los dedos yéndose a sentar - ¿Qué hago?

La puerta de la habitación donde se hallaban los adultos se abrió y de ahí salió Megarity quién buscaba a su sobrina con la mirada.

- Karin, creo que tendremos que quedarnos más de lo que planeaba – decía la mujer - ¿Podrías ir con tu primo por las cosas de la cena? Y otro favor ¿les molestaría hacer la cena para todos?

- Si, pero puedo ir sola… - dijo con enojo y luego se detuvo – Ahora voy por Sasuke, no se preocupen, nosotros podemos.

- Gracias – respondió Megarity mirando extrañada a su sobrina y luego sonrió – No creas que por eso voy a levantarte el castigo.

- No tía, ya me conformé, no iré el viernes a la universidad, no importa – decía tranquila y sonriendo – Y no espero que me levantes el castigo – seguía sonriente – De hecho después de lo que esas chicas quieren hacer me conviene estar castigada – pensaba.

- Karin ¿qué pretendes? -

- Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? -

- Nunca haces cosas con Sasuke de buena gana ¿Qué pasó? -

- No, nada tía – seguía sonriente pero cuando vio que la peli azul iba a decirle algo - ¿Sabes que tía? Tenemos mucha tarea, mejor voy a buscar a Sasuke para apurarnos y tener tiempo de los deberes – corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de su primo dejando atrás a Megarity sin que le diera tiempo de detenerla – Oye Sasuke… - abrió la puerta de la habitación mirando dentro - ¡Ah! – Salió corriendo de la habitación gritando y cerrando la puerta - ¡Ah!

Volvió a gritar pero enseguida se tapó la boca antes de que alguien fuera a asistirla. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y se encontraba recargada en la puerta. Ya un poco más calmada se paró en medio del pasillo y poco tiempo después Sasuke salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué querías? -

- ¡Pervertido! -

- Es mi habitación, es normal que la use para cambiarme de ropa – contestó fríamente – Sé educada y toca la puerta de una habitación antes de entrar.

- ¡Yo…! – Iba a empezar el reclamo pero recordó que tenía un encargo y dio un respiro aunque sus mejillas seguían rojas – Nos mandaron a comprar las cosas para la cena – volteó su cara – Y necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos salieron de casa con dirección al mercado, ambos iban callados pues Sasuke no tenía que decir y Karin estaba pensando como convencerlo de no decirle nada a Itachi sobre lo de Neji.

- Tengo que pensar como convencerlo, pero no se me ocurre nada – pensaba Karin mirando su camino y de repente le volvió la imagen que había visto en la habitación de Sasuke haciendo que el color volviera a sus mejillas - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué se me vino eso a la mente? – Gritó enojada consigo mismo a lo que Sasuke solo la miró extrañado - ¿Ah? A no nada… etto… Sasuke, quería pedirte un favor mañana – endulzó su voz a lo que normalmente acostumbraba hablarle – No creo que él esté dispuesto a hacerme favores – pensó sintiéndose tonta.

- Yo no conozco a ese tal Neji - habló en tono agresivo y apresuró un poco su paso.

- ¡No! Yo no quiero que me presentes a ese tipo – aceleró su paso para alcanzarlo – Solo quiero que mañana cuando se supone que me lo presentarán, llegues y me digas algo como "Nada de planes recuerda tu castigo" o algo parecido.

El Uchiha volteó a ver a la peli roja extrañado y siguió con la misma velocidad.

- Supongo que ahora que te pido el favor tendré que darte explicaciones… - hizo una pausa – Me preguntaron si alguien me gustaba y bajo tanta presión solo…

- No necesito saberlo – interrumpió deteniéndose por un momento - ¿Solo tengo que decirte eso no? – volvió a caminar y se acercó a uno de los puestos a comprar.

Terminaron de comprar las cosas para la cena y ya iban de regreso a la casa, después de la pequeña plática no se habían dicho nada en especial.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si eres tú! – exclamó alguien en la calle a lo que ambos chicos se volvieron para buscar al dueño de la voz - ¡Tu bruja! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! – Señaló un chichón que le punzaba en la cabeza - ¡Ya verás!

- ¡Tu te lo buscaste! – Exclamó ella con enfado – Además ¿qué puede hacer alguien como tu?

Suiguetsu se acercó enojado hasta Karin, ella lo veía retadoramente y antes de que el albino pudiera ponerle una mano encima a la pelirroja, Sasuke tomó del brazo al Hozuki aplicándole una llave.

- Oye… espera… ¡suéltame! -

Desconcertada, Karin dio un paso hacia atrás y volteó a ver a su primo con sorpresa.

*****Flash Back*****

Tres niños jugaban en el parque con una pelota, el mayor de los chicos arroja la pelota a la única niña de los tres pero no logra cacharla y la pelota se sigue.

- ¡Yo voy por ella! – sonrió la niña peinada de una coleta corriendo en dirección a la pelota que se fue por unos arbustos perdiéndose de vista de los niños con los que jugaba.

- Olvídate de esto niña – un niño mayor tomó la pelota evitando que la niña pudiera tocarla – Ahora es mía.

- ¡Dámelo es mío! – Se enfadó la peli roja exigiendo la devolución de su juguete - ¡No es tuyo!

Karin intentó quitarle la pelota pero el chico la empujó haciendo que ella cayera raspándose las piernas. Algunas lágrimas querían escapársele de los ojos pero intentó no llorar.

- Te dije que una niña no podría contra mi – se burlaba lanzando y cachando la pelota.

Quiso darse media vuelta para llevarse el juguete y un niño llegó tumbándolo en el suelo. Ambos niños comenzaron a pelearse mientras la niña miraba impresionada, por fin Itachi llegó alejando al niño que había molestado a Karin y se llevó a ambos donde Mikoto y Megarity.

- Sasuke ¿Qué te paso? – se levantó alarmada su mamá al verlo sucio y un golpe en la cara - ¿Con quién te peleaste y por qué?

- No fue nada mamá – decía el niño riendo y luego volteo a ver a su prima - ¿Estas bien Karin? Te dije que si te molestaban me dijeras.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Megarity notó las raspaduras en las piernas de la niña - ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?

- Un niño abusivo quiso quitarle la pelota a Karin – habló Itachi pues ya se había dado cuenta de la situación – Sasuke llegó y la defendió.

- S… si – le respondía titubeante a su primo - Gracias

*****Fin Flash Back*****

- Ya, me rindo – se oyó la voz de Suiguetsu quién dejó de pelear – Suéltame – el Uchiha obedeció y el albino se estiró – Se movió rápido – pensaba mirando a Sasuke – Eres hábil.

Suiguetsu lanzó una mirada de enojo a Karin, dio media vuelta y se fue. Sasuke se agachó al suelo a recoger las cosas que había tirada y por consecuencia se salieron de las bolsas cuando las soltó para detener al albino; la peli roja también se agachó a ayudarle.

- Gracias – se oyó la voz de Karin en tono amable, cosa sorprendente ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás ella no le agradecía de nada al Uchiha, algo arrepentida, cambió su tono de voz a uno más agresivo – Pero yo sola puedo defenderme.

Sasuke no dijo nada y ambos volvieron a encaminarse a la casa, una vez ahí, ambos entraron a la cocina dejando las cosas en una mesita y enseguida Karin empezó a hacer la cena.

- Yo prepararé la cena – dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad – No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que no me ayudaste – ni siquiera lo volteo a ver – Solo a Itachi-san, él debe saber que yo lo preparé – pensaba sonriente.

El Uchiha se acercó hasta su prima y le ayudó a sacar las cosas ayudándole en la preparación de la cena.

- No puedo permitir que envenenes a la familia con lo que cocinas – dijo Sasuke como justificación, Karin estuvo a punto de reclamar pero el chico volvió a hablar interrumpiéndola – Además que mi mamá se dará cuenta de que no cociné, ella distingue los sazones.

Calladamente hicieron su labor y al terminar pusieron la mesa, ya estaba todo servido y recién se levantaba Itachi mirando todo listo.

- Que rico se ve todo – comentó el hermano mayor – Y segura sabrá mejor

- ¿Descansaste bien Itachi-san? – Preguntó Karin con una enorme sonrisa a causa del comentario – Ya puedes sentarte, Sasuke iba a ir a avisarle a los demás

Miró de reojo a Sasuke pues en realidad acaban de servir y todavía ninguno de los dos se ofrecía como voluntario para avisar.

El hermano menor lanzó una mirada a Itachi y enseguida fue a la habitación donde los adultos aún seguían en junta. Sasuke se acercó hasta la puerta y antes de tocar oyó la voz de Megarity.

- ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo hermano? – cuestionaba preocupada.

- Ellos ahora pueden pedir la custodia, la única forma que veo es que demostremos que siguen igual que antes -

- Megarity-san yo sugeriría que mejor le informara por si… - se oyó un ruido y Mikoto se levantó a abrir la puerta - ¿Qué sucede hijo?

- …la cena está servida -

- Gracias hijo en un momento iremos - habló con serenidad – ¿Ya se despertó tu hermano?

- Si -

- Si quieren empiecen sin nosotros -

La señora Uchiha cerró la puerta, dentro de la habitación todo quedó en silencio, Sasuke miró la puerta unos momentos pensativo y después volvió al comedor.

- Karin ¿Qué te parece si después de que termine tu castigo vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones que inauguraron ayer? -

- ¿De verdad Itachi-san? – Preguntó emocionada – Cla…

- Dicen que podemos empezar sin ellos – llegó Sasuke quién si había oído lo anterior y posteriormente se sentó en su lugar en la mesa – Espero no haber interrumpido.

- Llegó en el peor momento, solo espero que a Itachi-san no se le ocurra llevarlo – pensaba la pelirroja mirándolo enfadada y después volvió a mirar a Itachi con una sonrisa – Si, claro que quiero ir.

- En cuanto sepamos cuando termina tu castigo ponemos fecha para nuestra salida – sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Karin y revolvió su cabello – Bueno voy a probar lo que cocinaron que yo me tengo que ir en un rato de nuevo a la universidad.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su lugar mirando de reojo a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y a su prima que se paraba a un lado de él.

- Prometo portarme bien para que tía Megarity me levante el castigo pronto Itachi-san – sonrió la pelirroja colocándose cerca del mayor de los Uchiha – Así podremos ir pronto

- ¿En dónde te vas a ver con Neji? – se oyó la voz de Sasuke – No me lo dijiste.

Karin estaba pasmada al haber oído decir a Sasuke sobre lo de Neji precisamente en ese momento, quería volverse y golpearlo pero una voz la detuvo.

- Es bueno saber que no nada más hay gente que te molesta, si no también amigos -

- A… s… si, si Itachi-san – sonrió al chico y luego miró con furia a Sasuke – No sé mañana te digo – dijo a regañadientes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los adultos llegaran al comedor, Itachi ya se levantaba de la mesa cuando ellos se sentaban mientras Sasuke y Karin iban a media comida.

- Tengo que retirarme, provecho – habló Itachi levantándose de su asiento – Regresaré en cuanto pueda.

- Gracias – contestaron Mikoto y Megarity.

- No te desveles demasiado – dijo Fugaku – También debes cuidar tu salud

- Si, me retiro -

- Que acabes pronto Itachi-kun – dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

Itachi volvió a revolver el cabello de Karin y se acercó a su mochila que se hallaba cerca de Sasuke y le murmuró.

- Me pregunto si en el parque de diversiones habrá un lugar donde pueda estar a solas con ella -

El menor de los Uchiha desvió la mirada oyendo una risa por parte de su hermano quien se marchaba.

- Karin, apresúrate que tenemos que ir a casa de Suiguetsu – decía Megarity atrayendo la atención de la peli roja que había seguido con la mirada a Itachi - Tenemos que ir antes de que se haga más tarde.

- ¿Ir? ¿A que vamos a ir a casa de ese…? -

- Tenemos que hablar con su madre ¿ya lo olvidaste? Y tienes que pedirle una disculpa -

- ¿Disculparme? – Se sorprendió - ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme? El fue quien…

- Karin – pidió en forma de reproche – Por favor apúrate

Karin miró a sus tíos y sin decir nada siguió con lo que le quedaba en el plato, en cuanto acabó se levantó de la mesa.

- Provecho – se retiró a la sala para comenzar con la tarea que no había podido ni querido hacer – Solo por que no quiero hacer esperar mucho a Itachi-san… - pensaba refunfuñando.

Megarity se apresuró con la cena acabando incluso antes que Sasuke quien prefería quedarse un poco más en la mesa.

- Provecho – dijo la peli azul levantándose de la mesa – Gracias por todo y entonces mañana volvemos.

- Las estaremos esperando – sonrió Mikoto – Y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias -

- No llegues tarde -

- Si hermano -

- Tía – llamó Sasuke – Karin no es una blanca palomita pero tampoco ese chico - Megarity miró desconcertada a su sobrino ante el comentario – Buenas noches tía ¿Puedo levantarme? – Se dirigió a su padre quién asintió – Provecho – se levantó de la mesa – Hasta mañana.

De no ser que tenían prisa, Megarity le hubiera preguntado a Sasuke sobre su comentario, pero solo le quedó despedirse e irse, por supuesto, Karin no oyó nada ya que tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Ambas se dirigieron a casa de los Hozuki esperando una respuesta positiva, antes de tocar la puerta, Megarity pidió a su sobrina fuera amable al menos para evitar la suspensión.

- No prometo nada – refunfuñó ella cruzándose de brazos.

La Uchiha tocó la puerta y casi de inmediato abrió una mujer de largo cabello albino, anteojos y ojos negros.

- Buenas noches – saludó Megarity – Usted debe ser la señora Hozuki, lamentamos la hora de la visita.

- Buenas noches – saludó con amabilidad y al mismo tiempo sorprendida - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Soy Uchiha Megarity, profesora de su hijo Suiguetsu – extendió la mano que fue bien recibida – Y ella es mi sobrina Karin, venimos a…

- ¿A caso hizo algo malo mi hijo? - dijo con preocupación – Por favor, pasen.

Ya dentro de la casa, se hallaban sentadas las tres mujeres en la sala.

- No, me apena decirlo pero en realidad fue mi sobrina quién hizo algo – dijo avergonzada – Supongo que en la escuela ya le dieron aviso de lo ocurrido ésta mañana con su hijo.

- Si -

- Mamá mañana… - entró en la sala Suiguetsu y se sorprendió de ver a Karin y Megarity en su casa - ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la señaló alarmado.

- No estoy aquí por gusto – se levantó Karin de su asiento.

- Suiguetsu no seas mal educado – pidió la señora.

- Lo siento mamá – bajó la voz – Buenas noches

- Karin, por favor siéntate – dio un suspiro y esperó que su sobrina se sentara – Como habrá notado, mi sobrina no es muy paciente que digamos y a causa de ello sucedió el incidente con Suiguetsu – introducía Megarity – Y venimos aquí ya que mi sobrina tiene algo que decir.

- Pero… -

- ¿No es así Karin? -

Dando un enorme suspiro, Karin se levantó del sillón e hizo una inclinación.

- Lamento haber noqueado a Suiguetsu con mi mochila – tomó más aire – Y lamento las molestias.

- Como verá, ambas estamos muy avergonzadas de su comportamiento y Karin recibirá un castigo – decía Megarity en lo que Karin permanecía inclinada – Pero necesitamos de su ayuda para que no la suspendan.

La madre de Suiguetsu se levantó y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y miró a Karin con una sonrisa.

- Tranquila, pediré a la directora evite la suspensión – Karin levantó la vista – Sé que Sui a veces puede ser algo grosero, el ya me platicó todo.

- Le agradezco mucho señora Hozuki – dijo Megarity con una gran sonrisa – De verdad, lamento las molestias.

- Está bien, no se apure, mañana por la mañana dejaré a Sui en la escuela y pasare con la directora -

- Se lo agradezco mucho – siguió Megarity levantándose del sillón – Ahora lo mejor será que los dejemos ya que es tarde y seguro tienen cosas que hacer.

- Que tengan buenas noches -

- Hasta mañana Megarity-sensei – se despedía Suiguetsu y posteriormente hizo un cambio de voz – Hasta mañana… bruja – murmuró lo último.

Ambas se despidieron de Suiguetsu y su madre y se dirigieron a casa a realizar lo que les hacía falta y después a descansar.

Al siguiente día, a la hora del almuerzo…

- Karin-san, Karin-san – llegaba Sakura hasta donde la peli roja que había tratado de esconderse tras un árbol – Ya está todo listo, Hinata-chan traerá a Neji-sempai hasta aquí.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – se decía Karin siendo jalada por la peli rosada – Y si les digo ahora que todo fue un error seguramente no me creerán.

- Ya viene Hinata – anunció Ino emocionada – Sakura quítate de ahí que tapas a Karin-san.

Hinata llegó acompañada de su primo, un chico de ojos perlados, cabello castaño obscuro y piel blanca.

- Buenos días Neji-sempai – saludaron en coro la Yamanaka y la Haruno - Ven – llevaron al frente a Karin.


	8. Envuelta en enredos

- Ho… hola – saludó Karin tratando de pensar como librarse – Jamás pensé volver a desear la presencia de Sasuke – penaba buscándolo con la mirada.

- Neji-sempai, ella es Uchiha Karin – intervino Ino – Recién entró éste semestre a la escuela y quería conocer algunas personas.

- Hola – saludó a la peli roja fríamente – Yo…

- ¡Ah! Karin-san, discúlpanos – Ino jaló a Sakura y Hinata – Tenemos que ir con Gai-sensei

- Si, tenemos que ayudarle a unas cosas del gimnasio – le siguió Sakura – Así que los dejamos adiós

Sakura e Ino jalaron a Hinata para dejar solos a Neji y Karin, quienes solo vieron como se alejaban y luego regresaron las miradas el uno al otro.

- Las voy a… -

- ¿Sabes algo sobre esto? – Neji interrumpió los pensamientos de Karin.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Tu no pareces ser el tipo de chica a quien le guste conocer gente – aclaró Neji – Además, esas dos mintieron.

- Desconozco sus planes, solo me dijeron que querían que conociera a alguien – mintió Karin – Aunque mirándolo bien, este chico es guapo – pensó - ¡No! ¡Ya tengo a Itachi-san! – Sacudió la cabeza para botar esas ideas – No tenía intenciones de venir pero ellas me obligaron – siguió su comentario.

- Karin – llegó Sasuke mirando a Neji – Recuerda que estás castigada

- Si – dijo la Uchiha – Lo sé

- Me retiro -

Neji metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se fue dejando solos a Sasuke y Karin.

- Me alegra que esas tres no vinieran a decir algo – suspiró la peli roja – Aunque creo que después de cómo resultó todo, tu presencia estuvo por demás.

- Tú fuiste quien me pidió que viniera -

- Si, pero no tenías que preguntarme los planes frente a Itachi-san -

- No estoy al tanto de lo que quieras o no que sepa mi hermano – dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda a su prima – Y en realidad no me interesa – se alejó.

- ¡Jum! – Le dio la espalda al Uchiha - ¡Que odioso! – pensó.

Recordando que en cualquier momento las chicas regresarían, intentó irse, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡Rayos! Sasuke-kun ya se fue – pensaba Sakura acercándose a Karin - ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡Ah! ¡Que mal! Sasuke-kun ya se fue – dijo Ino – Bueno y ¿Cómo te fue con Neji-sempai? Vimos que se fue después que llegó Sasuke-kun

- Si bueno, parece que Neji-sempai no está interesado, así que ni modo – dijo Karin a punto de irse – A seguir con mi vida…

- ¡Espera! – La jalaron Ino y Sakura - ¡No te rindas tan rápido!

- Seguramente Neji-sempai no sabe que Sasuke-kun es tu primo y cuando se acercó, pensó otra cosa -

- Si – siguió Sakura – Aclaremos el mal entendido

- Oigan… - intentaba pararlas pero la peli roja estaba siendo ignorada – Oigan…

- No te preocupes Karin-san, verás que lo lograrás -

- Si – dijo la Haruno – Hinata-chan ¿crees poder convencer a Neji-sempai de ir al centro comercial el viernes por la tarde?

- No… no lo sé -

- ¡Oigan! – Gritó Karin para llamar su atención - ¡No hagan nada! Por ahora estoy castigada, no puedo salir ni nada de eso así que dejen sus planes.

Karin se soltó de ellas y se fue para otro lado sola.

- Pobre Karin-san, seguro está frustrada por lo que pasó – comentó Sakura.

- Pero aún podemos ayudarla – siguió Ino en tono de tener ya algo en mente – Si mi plan funciona, para cuando el castigo de Karin-san termine, tendrá una cita con Neji-sempai.

Mientras tanto, Megarity se hallaba en el comedor de la escuela en un rincón leyendo un libro.

- Ahora si sabré la continuación de mi novela – decía empezando a leer, lo cual provocó un sonrojo acompañado de una lívida sonrisa – Y con la ideas de Kakashi-sensei podré leerlo en la escuela sin problemas.

- Buenos días Megarity-sensei – llegó Kurenai cuando la maestra ya estaba más adentrada en su lectura - ¿Interrumpo?

- ¡Ah! – Gritó la mujer escondiendo el libro – No, no jeje

- Lamento haberla asustado, creo que estaba muy concentrada en su libro -

- Si jeje algo – sonrió nerviosa - ¿Y cómo ha estado? - desvió el tema.

- Bien debo decir – se sentó junto a Megarity - ¿Y usted?

El recuerdo de lo hablado con su familia el día anterior con su hermano y su cuñada, Megarity bajó la mirada arrugando el libro que escondía bajo la mesa – No muy bien… - se oyó desanimada – Se me atravesó un problema.

- ¡Oh! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó la Yuhi - ¿A caso no tuvo la aprobación para que no suspendieran a su sobrina?

- No… es algo más complicado – presionó más el libro – Pero afortunadamente Karin no estará suspendida – esbozó una sonrisa – Tengo un fuerte problema y yo aquí leyendo novelas – pensaba enojada.

- Esa es una buena noticia – Kurenai aún notaba el efecto de su pregunta – Megarity-sensei, seguro solucionará sus problemas, solo no deje que la consuman.

- Tiene razón… gracias -

- ¡Oh! ¡Kakashi-sensei! – llamó Kurenai a su compañero al verlo pasar no muy lejos de ahí – Seguro se animará hablando con Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la peli azul desconcertada.

- Es que siempre la veo muy animada cuando está con Kakashi-sensei -

- ¡¿Qué? – Se sonrojó la profesora - ¡Eso… eso no…!

- Buenos días – llegó Kakashi con un libro en mano - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- ¿Podría acompañar a Megarity-sensei? – Sonrió la peli negra – Es que tengo que ir a buscar a Azuma y no me gustaría dejarla sola.

Kakashi se sentó frente a Megarity al tiempo que Kurenai se levantaba despidiéndose, Megarity quedó desconcertada.

- Ammm no es necesario que se quede si no quiere -

- Está bien – contestó Kakashi poniendo la mira en su libro – Es más fácil leer cuando se está sentado.

- Pensé que para ahora ya habría acabado el libro -

- Si pero hay que leerlo detalladamente -

- Pervertido – pensó la mujer – Y amm ¿Cómo le ha ido?

- Bien – contestó el alvino – Lo de siempre, las clases, lectura, la cena, el aseo… esas cosas.

- Jeje que vida tan sencilla – comentó Megarity – Que envidia

- Tiró algo en mi pie -

- ¡Perdón! – Quedó apenada y se metió bajo la mesa para recoger su libro - ¡Auch! – gritó al pegarse con la mesa por un mal cálculo al quererse levantar.

- ¿Está bien? -

- Si – contestó algo aturdida volviéndose a sentar – Y… ¿tiene otro pasatiempo además de la lectura?

- ¡Claro! – contestó sonriendo aunque su bufanda no dejaba verlo – Hacer algo de ejercicio, por la mañana, ir de compras y de vez en cuando cenar fuera de casa.

- Jeje, vaya que si es sencillo -

- ¡Ah! Megarity-sensei, Kakashi, que bueno que los veo juntos. Me gustaría retarlos nuevamente a una competencia de comida – llegó Gai – Pero después del regaño de Tsunade-sama, no me queda otra opción que invitarlos a cenar para retarlos. ¿Qué dicen?

- Suena bien – habló Kakashi pensando en la comida gratis - ¿Cuándo?

- El viernes claro está -

- Lo siento, no puedo – se disculpó Megarity – Estaré ocupada.

- Entonces recorramos la fecha al Sábado – siguió Gai muy animoso – La necesitamos en la competencia.

- Lo siento, tengo que cuidar a mi sobrina – volvió a disculparse.

- ¡Lévela! Así tendremos una juez -

- No me esperaba esto, Karin está castigada y no sé si los asuntos legales me abarquen el sábado – pensaba la mujer – Pero es una buena oportunidad para relacionarme con mis compañeros… - se seguía debatiendo la situación – Les aviso mañana – sonrió amablemente.

- Bien –

Karin caminaba por el patio de la escuela buscando un sitio donde esconderse de las chicas, deseaba un tiempo a solas pero en el camino se encontró con alguien que no quería ver.

- Me imaginaba libre de ti dos días pero mi mamá tuvo que abogar por ti – dijo Suiguetsu – Tuviste suerte solo por que a mi mamá le agradó Megarity-sensei.

- ¿Tu otra vez? – Se enojó Karin - ¡Quítate de mi camino o ya verás!

- No tienes nada en la mano que puedas arrojarme – sonrió - ¿O pretendes llamarle a tu hermano… primo… no sé que sea de ti?

- ¡No necesito que él me defienda! -

- Eso no me pareció ayer – dijo Suiguetsu – Aunque por lo que veo son apegados.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? - se alteró la peli roja - ¡Eso es mentira!

- Es decir, ambos por la calle, él te defiende, misma escuela… jamás pensé que alguien tan odiosa como tu fuera familiar de un chico tan sereno como él, ni si quiera se parecen -

- ¿Qué dices? – Se enfadó más - ¡Jum! Pues yo no puedo creer que una mujer tan linda y amable resultara ser tu madre, seguro te cambiaron en el hospital.

- Al menos se nota el parecido entre mi madre y yo – sonrió el alvino – Pero mirándote bien… ni siquiera te pareces a Megarity-sensei, tienes…

- ¡No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia! -

Gritó Karin sintiendo como el esfuerzo que hacía por no agotar su paciencia se agotaba. Al gritar, le dio un pisotón y se fue antes de explotar.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, así pasaron varios días en los que Megarity no pudo aceptar la invitación de Gai por los asuntos que solía atender en privado con Fugaku y Mikoto; Karin cumplió 2 semanas de castigo: en la escuela solía quedarse a todos los grupos de limpieza y en casa, al estar muy metida en la de Sasuke, ella era la encargada de la cena, aunque en realidad disfrutaba la idea de cocinar para Itachi.

En la escuela, Karin se abstenía a toda costa de explotar contra Suiguetsu, pues deseaba ir al parque de diversiones pero siempre parecía que el Hozuki intentaba sabotearla, en cuanto a Ino y Sakura, quienes arrastraban consigo a Hinata, solían dejar sola de vez en cuando a la peli roja para poner en marcha el plan de la Yamanaka. Megarity distraída (más de lo normal), ya tenía un mejor lazo de amistad con Kurenai quien solía animarla con su problema.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas hasta que un viernes donde todo parecía tranquilo…

- ¡Que lindo! – Exclamó Karin abriendo su almuerzo – Hoy es mi último día de castigo y mañana iré con Itachi-san al parque de diversiones – tomó los palillos y los separó – Y hoy esas chicas no están conmigo, éste día no puede ser mejor – pensó – Bueno, a disfrutar del almuerzo ¡Itadakimasu!

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico a quien se le podía oír gruñir el estómago alcanzó a oler un aroma que siguió hasta encontrarse con Karin.

- ¿Podría comer un poco? – preguntó el chico señalándose a si mismo con una línea de baba escurriéndole por la boca – Huele delicioso.

- Ni siquiera nos hablamos – se enojó Karin por la pregunta - ¿Crees que puedes llegar con un extraño y pedirle cosas?

- Pero no somos extraños, vamos en el mismo grupo – se oyó el rugido de su estómago – Vamos, muero de hambre.

- ¿Qué no trajiste tu propio almuerzo O tal vez dinero para comprar algo en la cafetería? -

- No – sufría al recordar los sucesos de la mañana – Me quedé dormido sin tiempo de preparar el almuerzo y al salir de prisa de casa olvidé mi dinero.

- Que lástima que pasen esas cosas ¿no crees? – dijo Karin colocándose un bocado en la boca.

El chico estaba siendo torturado con la escena hasta que dos chicas llegaron presurosas hasta donde estaba Karin.

- ¡Karin-san! – Llegaban Ino y Sakura presurosas - ¡Karin-san!

- Te tenemos una buena noticia – dijo Sakura.

- Mañana queremos que vayas al parque a las 12 del día – siguió Ino y luego sacudió la cabeza – No, mejor a las 9 a.m. en mi casa.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Sakura a su amiga – No entiendo.

- Así nosotras podemos ayudarle a arreglarse – contestó Ino y luego volteó a ver a Karin – Hinata-chan está convenciendo a Neji-sempai de salir contigo mañana.

- Que buena idea – siguió la peli rosada – Estamos seguras que Hinata-chan lo logrará.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Karin alarmada - ¿Cómo lograron…? – Sacudió la cabeza – Es decir, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Sakura - ¿Qué no hoy termina tu castigo?

- ¿Ustedes como saben eso? – preguntó Karin extrañada.

- Se lo oí decir a Tsunade-sama a Megarity-sensei – contestó la Haruno.

- Si bueno, pero no puedo – dijo Karin – Tengo un compromiso

- ¿Compromiso? – Preguntaron ambas chicas en coro – Pero Megarity-sensei nos dijo que no

- ¿Le fueron a preguntar a mi tía mis planes? -

- Queríamos que la citaron Neji-sempai fuera una sorpresa – contestó Ino.

- Pero mañana tengo una cita con… - se tapó la boca – Si les digo con quien seguro se meterán en esto y no quiero que me arruinen nada con Itachi-san – pensó – Digo mañana estaré ocupada y parece ser que a mi tía se le olvidó.

- ¿Una cita? – Preguntaron ambas chicas extrañadas - ¿Con quién?

- Olvídenlo ¿si? – pidió Karin desesperada por que incluso le estaba dando miedo que ellas supieran varias cosas de ella – Pero no puedo mañana.

- O vamos, dinos con quien -

- No es importante -

- Por favor -

- Si no les digo un nombre no me dejarán en paz pero si saben todo eso de mi no me creerán si les digo alguien al azar, además no quiero que pase lo mismo de la última vez – pensaba tratando de buscar una forma de zafarse - ¿Qué hago? – Se preguntaba mirando los alrededores hasta notar a Naruto que se hallaba en el suelo muerto de hambre – Saldré con él – lo señaló.

- ¿Con Naruto? – preguntaron sorprendidas.

- Si, justamente antes de que llegaran le acababa de decir que si – se acercó al rubio tomándolo del brazo y dándole su almuerzo y entre dientes le murmuró – Tu sígueme el juego si quieres mi almuerzo – sonrió para disimular – Por eso no puedo ir a la cita con Neji-sempai

- ¿De verdad invitaste a salir a Karin-san? – preguntó Sakura.

- N… - iba a responder pero Karin casi le quita el almuerzo – No tiene mucho que la invité

- A -

- Bueno voy a decirle a Hinata-chan que ya no se moleste – dijo Ino yéndola a buscar – Vaya, pensé que tenía buenos gustos pero ¿Naruto? No es que sea feo pero… - se decía mientras caminaba – Al menos que sea…

- Y ¿A dónde la llevarás?- preguntó la Haruno.

- Todavía no decidimos – intervino la Uchiha – Es que él se ofreció a llevarme al lugar que pidiera.

Segundos después de haber hablado Karin, Sasuke llegó con dos boletos en la mano.

- Hola Sasuke-kun – sonrió Sakura - ¿Y esos boletos? ¡A que bien son para el parque de diversiones!

- Si y… -

- ¡Ah! ¡Que buena idea! – Exclamó la peli rosada interrumpiendo a Sasuke - ¿Por qué no van al parque de diversiones?

- No mejor… -

- Sasuke-kun ¿me invitarías a ir contigo? – Preguntó Sakura muy emocionada – Es más, podríamos ir con Karin-san y Naruto mañana.

Extrañado, Sasuke miró a Karin y ella muy alarmada jaló al Uchiha alejándolo de ahí.

- - ¿Nos permiten? – Dijo llevándose a su primo – Jeje- mientras Karin alejaba a Sasuke, pensaba en el lío en el que se había metido, otra vez – Si Sasuke le dice a Itachi-san todo se arruinará.

- ¿Irás al parque de diversiones con Naruto? – Preguntó Sasuke cuando ella dejó de jalarlo – Pensé que irías con Itachi.

- ¡No! Digo si… digo… - suspiró – Ellas querían que saliera con Neji y les dije que tenía un compromiso – explicaba de forma rápida – Me insistieron tanto que les dijera con quien y las inventé que con Naruto – tomó más aire – Por favor no le digas eso a Itachi-san.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad? -

- Amm bueno… yo… - tartamudeaba – No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos

- Les hubiera bastado que solo les dijeras que saldrías con un familiar – dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda y luego caminado hasta donde estaban Naruto y Sakura - ¡Sakura! – Le gritó – Te veo mañana a las 11 a.m. en el parque.

- ¡Que tonta! – Se decía Karin – Ellas no saben que en realidad no hay lazos de sangre entre Itachi-san y yo, en fin, ya me libré de eso así que… - detuvo su pensamiento cuando oyó que Sasuke quedaba con Sakura - ¿Qué?

- ¿De… de… de verdad Sasuke-kun? – Preguntaba emocionada la Haruno - ¡Si!

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le entregó los boletos, luego miró a Naruto quien contento apenas acababa de comer.

- Buena suerte – le dijo a Naruto quien no se enteró de lo último por distraerse con la comida – Adiós – y Sasuke se fue.

- ¡Sha! ¡Ayudar a Karin-san está dando sus frutos! – pensaba Sakura – Pero ¿Por qué Naruto invitó a Karin-san a salir?

- ¡Ah! ¡Malvado Sasuke! – Pensaba la peli roja – Ahora que les dije que saldría con Naruto no sé como retractarme por que Sakura puede verme con Itachi-san – se torturaba pero recordando algo que Sasuke le había dicho se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó hasta Sakura y Naruto - ¡Ah! Lo siento Naruto, tendré que rechazar tu oferta, me a pena mucho después de haberte dicho que si pero Sasuke me acaba de recordar que mañana Itachi-san me llevará al parque de diversiones – simulaba estar apenada – Espero no te moleste.

Naruto, sin saber bien lo que había pasado solo asintió con la cabeza y vio a Karin irse. Naruto sonrió y volteó a ver a la Haruno.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Dijo enérgicamente - ¿Y esos boletos?

- ¿Qué no oíste? – le preguntó al rubio felizmente – Sasuke-kun me invitó al parque de diversiones

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió al oírla – Ese Sasuke…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ino quien alcanzó a oír lo que la peli rosada había dicho - ¡No mientas frentezota!

- Es verdad – le presumió Sakura los boletos – Mañana lo veré

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! -

- I… Ino – san – intentaba Hinata por tranquilizarla - Onegai

Mientras tanto, se oía la campana del término del receso y los alumnos volvían a sus aulas. En el camino, por los pasillos, Megarity se encontró a Gai.

- ¡Ah! Megarity-sensei ¿ésta noche si aceptará mi invitación? – Cuestionó el profesor – Necesitamos su presencia

- Hoy no puedo – respondió después de pensarlo un poco – Pero mañana seguro podré, eso si es que aún queda en pie la invitación.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Gai animoso empezando su trote – Nos reuniremos a las 5:30 en la glorieta principal. Ahora me retiro que es momento de clase – dijo alejándose.

- Que tipo tan raro, pero me cae bien – pensaba Megarity doblando por el pasillo – Pero la bufanda que Kakashi-sensei nunca se quita es más raro todavía, tal vez… - ¡zaz! Chocó nuevamente pero cuando se dio cuenta, no estaba precisamente en el piso, si no más bien encima del Hatake y al abrir sus ojos miró el único ojo descubierto de Kakashi a un par de centímetros de ella haciéndola sonrojar - ¡Ah! – gritó levantándose enseguida y como impulso dio una cachetada al maestro por el casi roce de sus labios evitado por la bufanda - ¡Pervertido!

Cuando todo se aclaró, la mujer pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido, muy avergonzada no dejaba de repetir "perdón"

- Tiene mano pesada – comentó el albino con una mano marcada en el cachete izquierdo – Y eso que tiene manos pequeñas

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la mujer mirándose las manos y a causa de eso vio su reloj - ¡Ah! ¡La clase! – Exclamó alarmada a punto de correr al salón correspondiente - ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! – Dijo una última vez y corrió - ¡Me voy a clase!

Después de clases y después del último turno de castigo de Karin, Megarity esperaba a su sobrina en la puerta de la escuela pensando en su reciente, literalmente, tropiezo con Kakashi.

- Pobre hombre, cada vez que lo veo termino estrellada contra él o sobre él – pensaba y se puso completamente roja – Pero lo que más me intriga es que parece no enojarse ni alegrarse… bueno, no es que espera que se alegre – sacudió la cabeza – Pero parece no importarle, ni siquiera ahora que…

- ¿Tía Megarity? – Movió una mano frente a la cara de la mujer que parecía ida - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Ah!... ah! – No… nada jeje – reía nerviosa sonrojada – Solo pensaba jeje. Mejor apúrate que hay que empacar tus cosas.

- ¿De verdad tengo que quedarme? -

Megarity asintió con la cabeza y se metió al carro, Karin entró del lado del copiloto y dieron marcha.

- Pero tía sigo sin entenderlo – decía la peli roja - ¿Por qué vendrán trabajadores sociales si hace años está concedida la adopción?

- ¡Ah! Bueno eso… es que… es que… quieren reasegurar las condiciones de la familia – contestó la Uchiha – Es solo para confirmar

- ¿Y por qué hasta ahorita? – Dudó de la respuesta - ¿De todo eso es de lo que han estado hablando con esas persona en casa de tío Fugaku?

- Amm… si, bueno es que fueron a hablar sobre unos asuntos, al parecer perdieron los papeles – tartamudeaba la peli azul – Y repetirán parte de los exámenes de evaluación familiar para los registros.

- ¿Entonces no me quedaré mucho o si? -

- No, esperamos que no -

* * *

Yo:Waaa aquí está el otro capítulo, ya tengo el otro pero en una libreta, solo que la tengo que transcribir . Gracias a los que siguen comentando ^^

Megarity: *llega* Hasta que sale Kakashi, ahora por eso le meteré más días al castigo ¬¬ y también por que te tardaste

Yo: No tía T_T Es que tengo algo preparado para Kakashi

Naruto: *llega* Yo tampoco salí hasta éste capítulo

Yo: Jejeje si bueno es que no quería que te la pasaras sigueindo a Sakura

Naruto: Pero oye eres malvada no me diste de comer sin un favor

Yo: SI bueno cosas de la vida, mejor nos vemos luego, Adios, saludos a todos :P


	9. El parque de diversiones

Waaa sé que parece que invento pretextos, pero es que seme descompuso la pc y apenas pude escribir el capítulo u.u Espero que al menos sea de su agrado.

* * *

De hacía pocos días, Megarity le había dicho a Karin que tendría que pasar algunos días en casa de sus parientes y aunque su sobrina no estaba del todo convencida de las razones, veía la desventaja de estar con Sasuke y la ventaja de estar con Itachi, aunque no recordó que éste último pasaba varias horas en la escuela o durmiendo.

Karin empacó algunas cosas y fue llevada a casa de Sasuke donde Megarity se quedó a cenar y tras atender más asuntos a puerta cerrada se fue. A Karin se le dio una habitación que ya conocía, se hallaba junto a la que actualmente solo era de Sasuke. Aquella habitación había sido la primera que tuvo cuando llegó a la familia Uchiha y por supuesto que nunca lo olvidaría.

*******Flash Back*******

En una sala de un pequeño orfanato...

- ¿Están de acuerdo con que Karin se quede? - preguntó Mikoto.

- ¡Si! - exclamó Sasuke feliz - Serás como mi hermanita

- Me parece bien - sonrió Itachi - Además creo que Sasuke le agradó más la idea.

- ¿Y tu que dices Karin? - cuestionó Megarity - Será por un tiempo pero yo estaré visitándolos

- ¡Si! - exclamó emocionada - Si me quedo con ellos

- ¿Dormirá en nuestro cuarto? - cuestionó Sasuke alegre.

- No, ella tendrá otra habitación - contestó Fugaku que entraba al lugar - Y mejor arregla tus cosas que ya nos vamos - se dirigió a la niña.

Saliendo del orfanato fueron a casa, donde al entrar, Sasuke tomó la mano de Karin y la llevó corriendo a la habitación junto a la de él.

- Aquí que sea tu cuarto - señalaba y luego abrió la puerta - Así estaremos cerca.

- ¡Si! - exclamó la niña con felicidad - Eso me gusta

- Lo siento niños pero Karin estará en la que era mi habitación - llegó Megarity - Seguro te gustará

- Vamos Megarity, dejemos a Karin ésta habitación si la quiere - habló Mikoto - Además, así estará disponible la tuya por si la quieres

- Pero ya les he causado muchos problemas -

- Yo no lo veo así - siguió la mujer - Además ¿No preferirías volver aquí en lo que se otorga la adopción?

- Pero ¿Y si Fugaku-nisama no está de acuerdo? -

- Hagan lo que quieran - apareció el Uchiha en el pasillo mirando a ambas mujeres y luego a los niños - Me retiro - entró en su cuarto.

- Creo que a Fugaku le gustaría tenerte de vuelta Megarity-san -

- Tal vez... -

- Sasuke ¿Por qué no ayudas a Karin a acomodar sus cosas? – Sugirió Mikoto – Saca un juego de sábanas de mi armario del lado derecho.

- ¡Si! – exclamaron ambos niños felices por la noticia.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Entrando a la habitación, Karin vio todo tal y como lo había dejado hacía algunos años, le sorprendía eso pero le traía tantos recuerdos… Entró a la habitación y en medio de ésta, repasaba gratos recuerdos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde la dejo? – Preguntó Sasuke quien ya estaba dentro de la habitación cargando una maleta - ¿En la cama?

- ¿Qué haces tu con mis cosas? -

- Tía Megarity me pidió que trajera tus cosas – dijo Sasuke adentrándose al cuarto y dejando la maleta en la cama – Pero si no quieres que toque tus cosas ahí están

- Bien – dijo Karin y más molesta se dirigió a Sasuke quien ya salía de la habitación - ¿Por qué entraste sin mi consentimiento? ¡Esta es la habitación de una señorita!

- Sea lo que sea que pueda ver, así estaríamos a mano – contestó el chico dándole la espalda y ya en el pasillo – Además una señorita cerraría su cuarto antes de cambiarse.

Sasuke se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Karin, al escuchar lo que él le dijo, recordó el accidente de cuando lo vio cambiándose y se sonrojó.

- ¡No, no! ¡Tengo que borrar esa imagen! -

Al siguiente día ya todo estaba listo para la salida al parque de diversiones, pero al enterarse Itachi que Sasuke también iría, sugirió juntar las citas, Sasuke estuvo de a cuerdo, en cuanto a Karin, quiso oponerse pero no encontró argumentos, al menos no que quisiera que Itachi oyera.

Los 3 Uchihas esperaron en el parque a Sakura y finalmente entraron al parque de diversiones.

- Y bien chicas ¿A dónde quieren ir primero? – preguntó Itachi.

- ¿Qué tal ahí? – Señaló Sakura la rueda de la fortuna abrazando a Sasuke - ¡Sha! Ese lugar será romántico.

- Si, seguro podremos ver todo el parque desde ahí – apoyó Karin.

Subidos en el juego de dos en dos como habían sido las citas, los 4 miraron todo el lugar desde lo más alto. De esa forma, al menos Karin, ya planeaba los juegos a los que querría entrar, tratando de quedar sola con Itachi y evitando que Sakura la viera con él.

En el transcurso del día estuvieron turnándose para elegir algún juego, y aún cuando Karin intentó buscar la forma de que Sasuke y Sakura se fueran por su parte no lo logró. Así llegó la tarde y en una mesa en el área de comida, Karin y Sakura esperaban al par de hermanos.

- Se supone que éste día solo sería de Itachi-san y mío – pensaba Karin tristemente por sus planes arruinados – Y tanto que me esforcé ara no darle su merecido al idiota de Suiguetsu.

- Karin-san – llamó Sakura - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Ah? -

- ¿Hablas mucho con Naruto? -

- ¿Cómo? ¡Ah! No -

- Es que se me hizo muy repentino que te invitara a salir -

- Pensé que te gustaba Sasuke -

- ¿Qué? Si, si me gusta – tartamudeó Sakura – Es solo curiosidad

- Si bueno a mí también me tomó por sorpresa la propuesta – dijo con la mente en otro lado.

- ¿Y por qué aceptaste si te gusta Neji-senpai? -

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Karin alarmada mirando a los alrededores esperando que Itachi no estuviera cerca - ¡No digas eso aquí!

- Lo siento -

- No acepté por nada en especial – respondió la chica – Solo dije si y ya.

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Sasuke esperaban que estuviera lista su orden y callados aguardaban hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

- Me encantaría estar un momento a solas con Karin-chan – dijo Itachi a su hermano – Y seguramente tú querrás lo mismo con tu novia…

- ¡Ella no es mi novia! – Interrumpió Sasuke en un tono alto – Además, fuiste tu el que sugirió que nos juntáramos.

- No te alteres hermanito – rió divertido por la reacción – Si, yo lo sugerí, pero todo tiene una razón de ser – dijo pensativo – Eso te lo explicaré más adelante pero por ahora quiero un momento a solas con ella…

- Aquí está su orden – habló la tendera del puesto.

- Gracias – tomó Itachi la caja y Sasuke los refrescos en una charola – Por eso me gustaría pedirte que después de comer nos separemos y nos veamos a las 6 en la salida.

- Haz lo que quieras – contestó Sasuke caminado.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Itachi caminado con él – No me dejes.

Y con Karin y Sakura…

- Karin-san… -

- ¿Si? – Preguntó la peli roja – Tengo que buscar la forma de quedar a solas con Itachi-san pero… - pensaba.

- Si Naruto te volviera a invitar a salir ¿aceptarías? -

- No creo que vuelva a invitarme – se desconcertó por la pregunta pero recordó lo que había hecho para que el rubio le ayudara – Así que no tengo por que preocuparme por una respuesta.

- Yo creo que si te volverá a invitar es que… - decía Sakura – Antes me invitaba a mi y me invitó muchas veces desde la primaria hasta… hasta que te invitó a ti.

- ¿Celos? – Sonrió Karin – Créeme, dudo que vuelva a invitarme y yo quiero a alguien más – explicaba ella sin quitar la vista de Itachi – Y según sé, tu intentas algo con Sasuke.

- S… si tienes razón pero no son celo… -

- Y hablando de eso – interrumpió Karin que veía a Sasuke e Itachi acercarse - ¿Qué tal si te ayudo para que te quedes a colas con Sasuke?

- S… si -

- Solo di que no quieres entrar al juego que mencione – sugirió rápidamente.

Ambos hermanos llegaron donde las chicas, en la mesa circular, Itachi dejó la pizza y se sentó junto a Karin, mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo con los refrescos y se sentaba entre Sakura y su hermano.

- Bien chicas, aquí ya está la comida – sonrió el hermano mayor – Esperamos que tengan hambre.

- Mmm huele delicioso – habló Karin, tomó una rebana de pizza y al acabar su primer bocado - ¿Qué les parece si después de comer entramos a la casa del terror? – Preguntó entusiasmada – Que buena idea se me ocurrió, quedándome a solas con Itachi-san en la casa del terror tendré pretexto para abrazarlo – imaginaba sonriendo.

- Etto… Karin-san, en realidad a mi me da miedo -

- Yo si quiero entrar – se oyó la voz de Sasuke.

- Pero no puedes dejarla Sasuke – dijo Karin mirando a su primo acusadoramente – Y más aún por que supongo que Itachi-san también querrá entrar.

- En realidad las casas del terror no son de mi agrado – respondió el mayor de los Uchiha – SI quieren vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré con Sakura-chan

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Karin – Es decir… ¿Estás seguro Itachi-san?

- Si, no se preocupen – contestó - ¿O tienes algún inconveniente? – volteó a ver a Sakura.

- No, es más, si quieren entramos los 4 -

- Si le tienes miedo a esas cosas no es necesario que entres – intervino Itachi – De verdad no me molesta acompañarte.

Ante aquel enredo, nadie dijo nada y volvieron a la comida, una vez terminada, Itachi y Sakura dejaron en la entrada de la casa del terror a Sasuke y Karin.

- ¿Quieres subir a otro juego o prefieres esperarlos en la salida? -

- Mejor los esperamos - contestó la peli rosada - ¡Sha! El plan no salió como queríamos

En lo que ellos los esperaban, a Sasuke y Karin ya los habían integrado a un equipo de 4 personas para entrar agarrados de las manos, los Uchiha iban al frente y no prestaron atención de con quienes iban y entraron a los dos primeros cuartos.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechas para quedarte solo con tu noviecita? – murmuró Karin avanzando – Era tu oportunidad.

- Quería entrar al juego ¿si? – Le respondió Sasuke siendo él la cabeza del equipo – Además ¿quién dijo que quería quedarme a solas con ella?

- Entonces no sé para que la invitaste -

- Tenía los boletos y ya, iba a regalarlos pero no se me antojó -

- No sé para que… ¡Ah! – Gritó la pelirroja al sentir algo en su hombro y por impulso se abrazó del Uchiha quien iba frente a ella y se soltó de la mano de la persona de atrás - ¡No me toquen!

- ¿Te da miedo tu propio cabello? – habló la persona que iba tras de Karin burlándose – Además de miedosa tonta.

- ¡Hey tu! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? -

- Alguien quien no se asusta por tonterías y se abraza de quien está enfrente – contestó el chico - ¿O acaso solo fue una mala actuación para el abrazo? No, no eres tan inteligente.

- ¿Qué…? - ¿Qué, qué? – Karin se dio cuenta que sostenía con fuerza a su primo y enseguida se soltó - ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – buscó otra liga para amarrarse nuevamente su coleta. La otra liga se había roto y fue su cabello caer lo que sintió Karin sobre su hombro.

- Tarada, llevamos tras de ti desde que estábamos en la fila – decía Suiguetsu.

- Seguro no nos vio por que estaba Mangetsu-san – sugirió Juugo.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Preguntó con enfado la peli roja y luego para controlarse le dio la espalda cruzada de brazos – Me niego a volver a tomar la mano a alguien tan molesto como tu.

La Uchiha, más que irritada estuvo a punto de soltarle un buen golpe a Suiguetsu pero una voz la detuvo en el último momento.

- Karin ¿Crees poder ir al frente? -

- ¿Ah? -

- ¿Qué si no te da miedo ir al frente? -

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Se molestó con Sasuke - ¡Claro que puedo ir al frente!

- ¿Tu al frente? – Suiguetsu comenzó a reírse – Ella se asustó con su propio cabello ¿Crees que aguantará estar al frente?

- ¡Óyeme tu…! -

Sasuke se interpuso entre ambos chicos tomando la mano de Karin y volteándola para que fuera al frente.

- El siguiente grupo ya quiere entrar a ésta habitación - se oyó la voz de Juugo que se encontraba hasta atrás - Será mejor avanzar.

- Tienes razón Juugo-kun - dijo Suiguetsu - Es por culpa de la bruja de allá enfrente que se quiere hacer pasar por perso... ¡Auch!

Exclamó el Hozuki de dolor cuando Sasuke tomó su mano y dobló sus dedos. Cuando Suiguetsu sintió eso, se quedó callado y la puerta del cuarto anterior se abrió.

- ¿Sucede algo aquí? – Llegó uno de los encargados - ¿Por qué pararon?

- Fue por culpa de… ¡Auch! –

- Un pequeño tropiezo – habló Sasuke – Lamentamos el percance

- Bien, entonces por favor continúen –

Mientras tanto, a fuera del juego, Itachi y Sakura esperaban sentados en una jardinera, todo estaba muy callado entre ellos dos y era de esperarse, ya que era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de conversar.

- No me di cuenta de cuando Naruto se empezó a fijar en Karin-san – pensaba la peli rosada – Tal vez por que no puse mucha atención o tal vez…

- Sakura-chan – llamó Itachi - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro –

¿Desde cuando Sasuke y tú se frecuentan? – Cuestionó con tranquilidad – Es solo curiosidad

- Pues lo conozco desde la primaria y ahora en el Instituto estamos en el mismo equipo – explicaba la chica – Pero apenas ayer me invitó a venir, fue algo repentino pero la verdad me siento contenta que lo haya hecho

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! – Sonrió el Uchiha - ¿Entonces también ya conocías a Karin-chan en la primaria no?

- ¿Eh? No, no tiene mucho que la conozco -

- Bueno Sakura-chan, disculpa si fui muy insistente en que ellos dos entraran juntos a la casa del terror – se disculpó Itachi – Es que verás, hace años esos dos eran muy unidos pero poco antes de que Karin se fuera, hubo un mal entendido del que me hago responsable – dio un suspiro – No esperaba que Sasuke te invitara y realmente planeaba tratar de arreglar esto

- Entonces… ¿ellos no se llevan bien? –

- No, o al menos no como antes – contestó Itachi – Se que seguramente querrás estar a solas con mi hermano, así que no te preocupes, en cuanto salgan me llevaré a Karin-chan a otro lado

- Creo que terminé estando de más aquí – agachó la mirada

- No es tu culpa, fui yo quien no planeó bien las cosas – consoló a la Haruno – Disfruta tu cita con Sasuke

- Gracias Itachi-san – sonrió Sakura – Si puedo ayudar en algo…

- Gracias, pero solo te pediré un favor – llamó la atención de la chica – No menciones nada de esto a ninguno de los dos

- No se preocupe Itachi-san, será como si no me hubiera dicho nada –

- Bueno pues después de que salgan tendrás tu momento a solas con Sasuke – sonrió y volteó a la salida del juego donde se oía la voz de Karin – Creo que ya salieron

- ¡Cállate! ¿Tu que sabes? – se oía a Karin reclamando - ¿Quién fue el que gritó en el cementerio?

- Iba a caerme – se defendía el albino – Pero la miedosa casi se pone a llorar en el puente

- ¿Y que e dices de…? – Karin se dio cuenta de que Itachi y Sakura se acercaban - ¿Sabes que? ¡Me voy!

- ¿Qué tal les fue? Parece que se divirtieron – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa – E hicieron nuevo amigos

- ¿Eh? No Itachi-san, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo, son Kanato Juugo y el fastidioso de Suiguetsu – dijo amablemente al Uchiha – Y no, no pude disfrutar mucho por que…

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – Comenzó a gritar Suiguetsu señalando a Karin – ¡Una de sus brujas se escapó del castillo!

- Ese idio… -

- ¿Ese es el chico a quien golpeaste? – preguntó Itachi.

- Yo… etto… - tartamudeaba avergonzada – Es que…

- Si – contestó Sasuke que se acercaba – Suiguetsu fue quien recibió la paliza de Karin

Itachi se acercó a Karin y puso su mano en el hombro de ella la peli roja se calmó al sentirlo y respiró hondo.

- Karin ¿Qué te parece si seguimos? – Preguntó Itachi alejándola del lugar – Recuerda que son palabras, ignóralas, si te sigue molestando me dices para solucionarlo

- Vamos Juugo, aún podemos disfrutar de otros juegos -

- Con permiso – se inclinó Juugo para despedirse – Fue un placer

- Ya te dije que no te metas con ella – murmuró Sasuke cuando Suiguetsu pasó junto a él, lo que provocó que él se detuviera – Tuviste suerte de que estuviera mi hermano

- ¿O si no que? – Sonrió Suiguetsu - ¿Qué me harías?

- Haberte noqueado con la mochila no es nada comparado con lo que es capaz de hacer -

- ¡Ese idiota de Suiguetsu! – pensaba Karin enfadada y disimulando por fuera - ¿Qué a caso planea sabotearme?

Suiguetsu y Juugo se fueron por su lado mientras que los Uchiha y la Haruno se alejaron algunos pasos de la atracción

- ¿Y ahora cual será el siguiente juego? – Preguntó Itachi mirando los alrededores - ¿Qué les parece ese? – Señaló un laberinto de espejos – Será divertido

Nadie se opuso y se metieron al laberinto, pero justo antes de entrar, Itachi jaló a Karin sin que Sasuke ni Sakura se dieran cuenta.

Una vez que Sasuke y Sakura salieron del laberinto, esperaron que el otro par saliera, pero poco tiempo después Sasuke se dio cuenta que se habían ido.

- Creo que mi hermano y Karin quisieron irse solos -

- Gracias Itachi-san – pensaba Sakura - ¿Quieres buscarlos?

- Seguro… - sonó el celular de Sasuke y éste contestó - ¿Bueno?

- Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Karin-chan – oyó Sasuke quien ya había visto que se trataba de su hermano – Deberías hacer lo mismo con Sakura-chan. Los vemos a las 5 en la salida. Diviértete.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestionó Sakura que vio una mueca de mal humor de Sasuke

- No, era mi hermano, dice que nos alcanza luego… - hizo una pausa – Pero me gustaría irlos a buscar

- ¿Estas seguro? – Preguntó Sakura - ¡Sha! Quiero estar a solas con Sasuke-kun – pensaba y después tomó del brazo a Sasuke - ¿No te gustaría pasear un poco?

Sasuke no contestó y avanzó llevando a Sakura del brazo, aunque en realidad no le dio mucha importancia a eso último. Yendo a algunos juegos sin toparse con Itachi y Karin, no por que no quisiera, Sasuke ya estaba algo inquieto, miró su reloj y eran las 4:20

- Sasuke-kun ¿quiere entrar ahí conmigo? – Señaló el túnel del amor un tanto sonrojada – Ese es el lugar perfecto para un momento romántico y con ese ambiente podré acercarme a Sasuke-kun y… - se imaginaba la escena pero en lugar de verse a ella con Sasuke, vio a Karin y Naruto besándose - ¡¿Qué? – se alteró

- Dije que vamos – miró Sasuke extrañado

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si ¡Vamos! – Sonrió siguiendo al chico al juego - ¿Por qué me pasó eso por la mente? – se preguntaba y después sacudió la cabeza - ¡Basta de tonterías! Tengo que disfrutar lo que resta del día con Sasuke-kun

Sakura que estaba muy distraída, no notó que un par de lugares al frente se encontraban Karin e Itachi, mientras que Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta mucho antes de que se formara y no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Es un buen lugar para dar fin al día aquí ¿No crees Karin-chan? -

- Si, seguro será relajante – contestó Karin recién que iniciaba el paseo - ¡Si! ¡Esto no pudo ser mejor – pensaba para sus adentro – Me gustan tus ideas Itachi-san

Sasuke y Sakura entraron en su turno correspondiente; el viaje continuó, cada pareja lo pasó diferente. Karin e Itachi, quienes terminaron primero con el juego y tomando en cuenta la hora, decidieron esperar a Sasuke y Sakura afuera del juego, ya que Itachi si se había dado cuenta de que esos dos estaban antes que ellos.

Sasuke y Sakura bajaron del bote, no había habido mucha plática, al menos no por parte del Uchiha; salían del juego cuando vieron a Karin e Itachi con sus rostros muy de cerca, Sasuke llamó su atención con un arreglo de garganta.

- ¡Ah que bien! – Exclamó Itachi separándose de Karin – Ya salieron – volvió la mirada a la peli roja – Lo siento Karin-chan, pero no vi nada en tu ojo.

- A lo mejor ya se salió – decía tallándose el ojo y volviéndose a poner los lentes - ¡Rayos! Tenían que llegar esos dos justo en el momento en que iba a robarle un beso a Itachi-san – pensaba enojada – Me arruinaron mis planes

- Bueno, es momento de irnos – anunció el mayor de los presentes

El día en el parque de diversiones terminó, dejaron a Sakura en su casa y los 3 Uchihas volvieron a la suya.

Por otro lado, Megarity se alistaba para la cena con Gai y Kakashi.

- ¡Waaa! ¿Dónde dejé las llaves? – se preguntaba desesperada justo antes de salir de casa - ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¡Ya no lo soporto! – buscaba las llaves por todos lados - ¡Ya es tarde!

* * *

Megarity: ¿Por qué solo salgo al principio y al final del capítulo? ¬¬

Yo: Ammm eso jeje por que en el que sigue sales más

Naruto: (llega) ¡Sakura-chan salió con Sasuke! T_T

Yo: Si, me arruinaron mi cita con Itachi-san ¬¬

Megarity: No me cambies la conversación (le jala la oreja) Más vale que ya no te tardes y me dejes salir más

Yo: Si tía T_T

Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan! T_T

Yo: En cuanto pueda les traígo el siguiente capítulo, saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios T_T Tía me sueltas ya?


	10. Tres adultos en la ciudad

Apresurada a llegar a la hora acordada, Megarity pisó el acelerador del coche.

- ¡No puedo quedar mal! – se decía conduciendo con algunos sonidos de derrape que dejaba atrás – Tengo 15 minutos para llegar

Estacionándose repentinamente en una calle, corrió rápidamente hasta las puertas del restaurante donde se había citado, buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de trabajo y al no encontrarlos miró su reloj de pulsera.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! -

La mujer de cabellos azulados se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró, llegó con 10 minutos de sobra y aún no llegaba nadie.

En punto de la hora, llegó Gai trotando con una gran sonrisa saludando a la Uchiha.

- Megarity-sensei, veo que me ganó en llegar -

- Buenas noches Gai-sensei - sonrió

- Espero que no la haya hecho esperar demasiado –

- No – contestó – Creo que solo falta Kakashi-sensei -

Después de media hora de esperar frente a las puertas del restaurante, Kakashi llegó con tranquilidad hasta donde el par esperaba.

- Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches – contestó Megarity

- Kakashi que mal educado, no se hace esperar a una dama -

- Lo siento, es que en el camino se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que cambiar el rumbo – Gai y Megarity lo miraron con una gotita - ¿Entramos?

Los 3 profesores entraron al restaurante, como sería una competencia, se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir mas o menos lo mismo y en misma cantidad. Una vez que la cena fue servida, los 3 se prepararon, o al menos Gai y Megarity estaban en posición de competencia.

- En sus marcas, listos ¡Fuera! – Exclamó Gai comenzando a atiborrarse de comida – Esta vez ganaré.

La competencia inició dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos al nunca haber presenciado una escena tan peculiar.

- ¡Terminé! – Exclamó Megarity volteando a ver presurosa a Kakashi buscando ver su rostro en algún descuido – En algún momento tal vez pueda verlo – pensaba emocionada.

Megarity no quitó la vista del alvino viendo los dobleces de la bufanda abrirse para dejar entrar la comida pero sin éxito de ver su rostro.

- Provecho - dijo Kakashi bajando los palillos.

Gai miró como por segunda vez quedaba en tercer lugar y sin poder decir nada por traer la boca llena, ni siquiera podía masticar bien. Cuando Gai al fin pudo pasarse lo que tenía en la boca, bajó la cabeza por su derrota.

- Volví a perder, no puede ser – decía tristemente y volteó a ver a los otros dos maestros – Como buen perdedor, los felicito a ambos – sonrió regresando su ánimo.

- Gracias – sonrió Megarity y volteó a ver al Hatake – Kakashi-sensei, ammm tiene sucia la bufanda – comentó – Si ésta debe ser mi oportunidad.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – se levantó de la mesa – Con permiso, ya vuelvo

Kakashi se retiró en busca del sanitario dejando solos a Gai y Megarity.

- ¿Qué ese hombre no se cansa de cubrir su cara? – Pensó viéndolo irse – Odio ser tan curiosa.

- Vaya, creo que volveré a pedir la revancha cuando llegue Kakashi – pensaba Gai – Bueno, al menos no fue final de fotografía o sería necesario un juez – comentó a la Uchiha – Aunque habría sido agradable conocer a su sobrina

- Jeje, me parece que ya la conoce – rió Megarity – Es una de sus alumnas y ya me ha contado de sus clases de Educación Física.

*******Flash Back*******

- ¡Karin! ¡Ayúdame a mover éstas cajas! – gritaba desde la sala.

La peli roja, sin moverse, estaba boca abajo tendida en su cama con dolor en todo el cuerpo.

- No tía, no puedo – decía casi llorando – No puedo mover ni un músculo

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

- Jeje – recordaba ese momento – Mi sobrina es Uchiha Karin – mencionó la peli azul – Y supongo que también conoce a mi sobrino Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¡Oh! ¡Si! Ya los recuerdo, esos dos tienen buena condición física -

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó desconcertada ya que sabía que Karin no era muy buena en resistencia física - Vaya

- Para ser hermanos, ellos dos no se parecen -

- ¿Ah? No, no son hermanos, son ammm algo así como primos – corrigió Megarity – Bueno no, ammm

- Lamento la tardanza – llegó Kakashi con la bufanda limpia -¿Ya pidieron el postre?

- No – contestó Megarity – Lo estábamos esperando

- Megarity-sensei, Kakashi, los vuelvo a retar la próxima semana -

- ¿Qué? Ammm acepto solo si ésta vez soy yo quien los invita cenar a mi casa -

- Pero yo quedé en último lugar y soy yo quien los está retando - comentó Gai – Lo justo es que yo…

- Vamos Gai-sensei, si no acepta mi oferta me quedaré con el título de primer lugar y e retiraré invicta -

- Está bien -

- ¿Está de acuerdo Kakashi-sensei? –

- Si, estoy de acuerdo -

Después del postre, pidieron algo de café, aprovecharían su sábado por la noche para despejarse un poco del trabajo y ya cuando iban a retirarse del restaurante, Megarity propuso turistear por la ciudad, disfrutar de la noche.

La primera parada que hicieron fue en una plaza, donde terminaron en el arcade haciendo retos iniciados por Gai.

- ¡Esta vez yo ganaré! – decía el peli negro preparándose para un juego de mini hockey contra Kakashi – Cuando te venza, venceré a Megarity-sensei

Después de 9 discos…

- ¡Prepárese Kakashi-sensei! – Megarity se levantaba las mangas – Solo conozco a dos personas que me han ganado en éste juego

- Me gustará ser la tercera – contestó el Hatake.

9 discos después…

- ¡Soy la campeona del mini hockey! – presumía contenta.

- ¡Los reto al The King of Fighter! – Señalo la máquina del juego con entusiasmo – Primero tu y yo Kakashi.

3 peleas después…

- ¿Cómo pude perder? – Se lamentaba Gai – No puede ser

- Wow nunca vi a alguien presionar tan rápido los botones – la oji violeta se sorprendió – Es mi turno

Después de 3 peleas…

- Nadie puede presionar los botones tan rápido – decía Megarity derrotada – Nunca se me dio éste juego – se defendía – En realidad es la primera vez que lo juego – pensaba.

- Un último reto – el Might señaló otra máquina – Los reto en la Pumpu It Up – se acercó al juego – Primero usted señorita

3 canciones después…

- Son demasiadas flechas – bajaba exhausta del juego – Y van muy rápido – se sentó cerca del juego

- Vamos Kakashi, ésta vez te derrotaré –

Después de 3 canciones…

- ¡Si! – Exclamó contento - ¡Al fin gané!

- Buena partida -

- Que buenos puntajes – comentó la mujer – Es vergonzoso saber que fui la única que se cayó - pensó

- Con éste juego he calentado motores – decía Gai muy entusiasmado - ¿Por qué no vamos a una discoteca a bailar?

- ¡Si! ¡Vayamos! -

- No sé bailar – comentó el alvino.

- Vamos Kakashi-sensei, la noche es joven y debes aprovechar nuestra juventud antes de que acabe

No muy convencido, Kakashi aceptó, los 3 iban caminando por la plaza para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, cuando al pasar junto a una tienda de novelas y mangas, Megarity y Kakashi vieron un letrero que llamo su atención.

- ¡El nuevo número de Icha Icha! – exclamaron en coro.

Cuando Gai los escuchó volteó a verlos, ambos estaban pegados al parador viendo la novela con ilusión.

Ambos profesores iban a entrar a la tienda como si sus movimientos los tuvieran ensayados pero segundos antes de entrar, cerraron.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron decepcionados – No es justo

Gai miró la escena con una sonrisa ya que no se esperaba que a Megarity también le gustaran esos libros y por la forma tan sincronizada en que ambos se habían comportado.

- Que lástima – puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno – Ya luego la compraran, ahora es momento del baile

Los 3 fueron a una discoteca donde tomaron una mesa, Kakashi no quiso bailar y se quedó ahí, mientras Gai y Megarity fueron a bailar.

Megarity se cansó pronto y Gai fue a buscar una nueva compañera de baile, mientras que la Uchiha fue a sentarse con Kakashi y tomar algunas bebidas.

- Parece que Gai-sensei tiene demasiada energía – bebió algo de sake - ¿Y usted no va a bailar?

- Ya le dije que no sé -

- Déme unos momentos y con gusto le enseño -

Después de un rato, Gai conoció a una mujer con casi sus mismas energías y Megarity jaló a la pista de baile a Kakashi tratando de explicarle, aunque claro, como Kakashi apenas aprendía, casi no se movía.

- No está tan mal para la primera vez – decía Megarity – Con algo de práctica se verá como un experto

- Ammm gracias -

Unos jóvenes que jugaban entre la multitud, empujaron por accidente a Megarity de forma que cayó sobre los brazos de Kakashi que sostuvo a la mujer para que no terminara en el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Megarity sonrojada y corrió al sanitario - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me disculpo si no fue mi culpa? – pensaba mientras corría

Gai alcanzó a ver lo ocurrido y miró enseguida a Kakashi que vio como Megarity se iba.

- ¡Oh! Creo que acabo de descubrir algo – sonrió pensando sin dejar de bailar - ¡Ya era hora!

Mientras Megarity ya salía del baño y se miraba en el espejo de los lavaderos.

- ¡Que tonta soy! – Exclamó – Ese hombre me pone mal – se echó algo de agua en la cara – La última vez que me puse así con alguien fue…

*******Flash Back*******

Una joven de 16 años de edad de cabello azulado y ojos violetas estaba sentada bajo un árbol con un almuerzo mirando a un chico peli rojo que jugaba Football.

- Lavi-kun es tan guapo – pensaba sonrojada sin dejar de verlo en su juego – Y es tan lindo.

- Megarity – llegó un hombre joven de ojos obscuros.

- Fugaku-onisan – se puso muy nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar trabajando

- Ten – dijo el joven extendiéndole un cuaderno – Hoy te toca física ¿No?

- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi cuaderno? – Decía tomando la libreta – Gracias Onisan

- ¿Qué mirabas? – Preguntó Fugaku y Megarity lo miró extrañado - ¿O a quién mirabas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? A nadie – tartamudeaba – Gracias por traerme mi cuaderno y dile a Mikoto-san que yo recogeré a Itachi-kun del kinder, adiós.

No muy convencido, Fugaku se fue dejando a Megarity dar un respiro.

- Megarity-san – llegó el peli rojo que la chica estaba mirando.

- La… Lavi-kun – se puso nerviosa – Ho… hola

- Hola – sonrió el chico – Quería…

Una pelota llegó de la nada y golpeó no muy fuerte la cabeza del chico.

- ¡Perdón! – exclamó Megarity levantándose muy nerviosa - ¡Perdón!

Antes de que Lavi le aclarara a la joven que estaba bien, Megarity salió corriendo a los baños.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

- ¿Qué? – Gritó la mujer mirándose en el espejo – Pero esas señales de enamoramiento solo las tenía en el Instituto, en la Universidad las superé – se decía con toda la cara roja - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con Kakashi-sensei? ¡Ah! Peor aún ¿Por qué me di cuenta cuando se que saliendo lo tengo que ver? – Se decía sentada en el suelo y de un segundo a otro ala velocidad que llegaba una idea, volvió a levantarse - ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Debe ser una confusión, si, eso debe ser – sonrió – Eso solo me pasaba en el Instituto ¿No? Yo fui al Instituto de Konoha y al volver seguro reviví esos momentos y los reflejo con Kakashi-sensei por ser el primer hombre con el que me topé – amplió su sonrisa y le llegó un pequeño recuerdo – Lavi-kun usaba un parche en el ojo y siempre tuve curiosidad por saber que ocultaba, así me empezó a gustar y Kakashi-sensei y su bufanda… ¡No! Mejor me quedo con mi hipótesis, si.

Tratando de convencerse de que solo eran sus recuerdos de sus días en el Instituto, se tranquilizó un poco y salió del baño, vio como Kakashi estaba solo en la mesa y Megarity dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al baño.

- No, mejor me quedo en el baño – dijo en voz alta a punto de entrar de nuevo a los baños y luego sacudió la cabeza - ¡No! Vamos Mega, se valiente, si vuelves a hablar normalmente con él comprobarás tu teoría del Instituto – se decía a si misma y volvió a mirar al alvino solo en la mesa – Ojalá también estuviera Gai-sensei – bajó la mirada – Ya Mega, basta de payasadas.

Armándose de valor, la mujer llegó hasta donde Kakashi y se quedó congelada, como robot se sentó frente al profesor y dio un trago a su sake.

- Pe… perdón por volverme a caer así -

- No fue su culpa – habló Kakashi con normalidad – Además ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Megarity se puso por completo roja y rió nerviosa por el comentario del Hatake, tratando de calmar sus nervios, volvió a beber de su sake. Ambos se quedaron callados por un largo rato.

- Vamos Mega, compórtate normal, di algo – pensaba para sí – Una pregunta, un comentario; invítalo a bailar otra vez ¡No! ¡Si! A ver, si lo haces demuestras lo del Instituto, si no… Bueno solo hazlo.

- ¿Y ya acabó de leer el número pasado de Icha Icha? – Kakashi le ganó la palabra.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si! – contestó olvidándose de lo anterior – Jiraiya-sama cada vez deja más interesante el final de cada número – comentó – Y Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, se disfruta más leyéndolo con detalle – pensaba.

- Si, por eso tengo que conseguir el siguiente número lo antes posible -

- En cuanto pueda, mañana… -

- Kakashi, Megarity-sensei, quiero presentarles a mi nueva amiga Madoka-san – llegó Gai con una mujer de cabello negro y largo en una cola de caballo y con un buen cuerpo – Es una estupenda bailarina, no se ofenda Megarity-sensei

- No se preocupe – sonrió Megarity – Mucho gusto Madoka-san, veo que tiene la misma condición de Gai-sensei

- Hola – saludó Kakashi.

- Es un placer – sonrió la mujer – Es que mantengo en forma

- ¡Que bien! – Sonrió la Uchiha – En eso se parece a Gai-sensei – pensó.

- Kakashi, vamos a traerles algo a las damas de beber mientras ellas charlan – jaló al alvino – Ya volvemos

- Y ammm ¿A que se dedica Madoka-san? -

- Soy entrenadora, tengo mi propio gimnasio y también doy clases de baile -

- ¡Ah! ¡Que bien! Tu propio negocio ¿Y que tipo de baile es del que das clases?

- Baile de salón – respondió la mujer – Y a veces entramos a competencias

- Suena interesante, tal vez me de una vuelta -

- Y aquí están las bebidas – llegó diciendo Gai dándole un vaso de agua a Madoka y el bebiendo de otro – Enciende esas caderas Madoka-san que volvemos a la pista

- Tome – dijo Kakashi dándole un vaso de refresco a Megarity y él bebiendo de otro – Espero que eso esté bien

- Gracias – sonrió la peli azul - Si

Gai terminó con su agua y dio un leve golpe con su codo a Kakashi.

- ¿Quiere bailar? – cuestionó Kakashi a Megarity

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió la peli azul – Vamos Mega, di que si y supera esto – se decía nerviosa – Ya bailaste con él, no pasa nada – recordó el incidente – Solo di que si, ya no eres una chica de Instituto – agarraba con fuerza su vaso – Si – contestó al final

La noche continuó y Megarity procuraba demostrar su hipótesis pero siempre tenía largos discursos consigo misma.

Así dieron las 2 de la mañana y tanto Megarity como Kakashi ya se habían cansado de antes pero todavía estaban esperando a Gai que se había entendido muy bien con Madoka.

Llegó el momento de irse y Megarity ofreció llevar a la nueva amiga de Gai a su casa. Los 4 iban en el carro y dejaron a Madoka frente a su casa.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos – se despedía – Gracias por traerme

- No hay de que, hasta luego – se despedía Megarity

- Adiós -

- Madoka-san, por la tarde paso a tu gimnasio -

- Te estaré esperando Gai-san – le respondió y luego se dirigió a Megarity – Megarity-san la espero con su novio si quiere tomar clase de prueba – se refería a Kakashi como el novio – Adiós y buenas noches

- ¿Qué? – se le subió el color – El no…

Madoka no oyó lo último y se dirigió hasta su casa, Megarity pasmada, quedó paralizada un rato y finalmente arrancó el carro.

Gai sonrió ante la equivocación de Madoka y después pidió que de favor él fuera el primero en que lo dejaran en su casa y como Kakashi no se opuso, primero fueron a casa de Gai.

Sin problemas, dejaron a Gai en su casa y Megarity ya dirigía el carro a casa e Kakashi quedando un silencio incómodo, el cual, ella quería romper.

- Ammm Fue una buena noche ¿No cree? -

- Si – contestó Kakashi – Es la primera vez que bailo

- ¿Y le gustó? -

- Si, está bien para un rato -

- Ya solo es cuestión de llegar a casa y descansa -

- No, solo iré a recoger unas cosas y volveré al centro comercial -

- ¿Qué? Pero está cerrado -

- Esperaré a que abran para comprar el nuevo número de Icha Icha -

- Jeje y yo que pensaba que era la fan número uno – pensó la peli azul - ¿No cree que es peligroso andar por ahí a estas horas?

- No tiene de que preocuparse -

- Si insiste en ir, yo lo llevo – dijo Megarity - ¿Le parece?

- Es tarde -

- Vamos, se lo debo por tanto choque – rió nerviosa – Solo espero no seguir así o terminaré convirtiéndome en su chofer.

Ambos rieron divertidos y siguieron el plan que trazaron, Megarity no quedó muy a gusto con lo que el Hatake quería hacer, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Al otro día en casa de los Uchiha, por la mañana, Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación de Itachi que prácticamente ya estaba listo para salir.

- Sasuke ¿Qué se te ofrece? -

Tras de sí, el menor de los Uchiha cerró la puerta y miró fijamente a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pretendes? -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

* * *

Yo: Jojo ésta vez no me tardé en subir actualización

Megarity: T_T

Yo:Are?

Megarity: Nada

Yo: Bueno bueno, al siguiente capítulo veremos las exigencias de Sasuke aItachi-san ¬¬

Megarity: Lavi-kun 0

Yo: . Vamos tía (se la lleva)


	11. Planes

- Primero me pides ayuda para quedarte a solas con Karin, luego insistes en que nosotros entremos a la casa del terror y luego te la llevas ¿Qué pretendes? –

- Vi que Karin-chan tenía muchas ganas de entrar y tu sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas – puso la mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta pero Sasuke se recargó en ella – Aún que pensándolo bien, creo que debí entrar, si ella se asustaba pude haberla abrazado.

- Pues creo que le diste más que un abrazo – murmuró Sasuke sin permitir aún que Itachi pudiera abrir la puerta – Si harás algo con Karin deja de restregármelo en la cara.

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y do un paso afuera, pero la voz de Itachi lo detuvo.

- Solo le platico a mi hermano cosas de chicos para que aprenda a tratar con las chicas – rió Itachi quedando a un lado de Sasuke en el marco de la puerta - ¿O será que mi hermanito siente celos de mi por tratarse de Karin-chan? – Salió de la habitación caminando por el pasillo - ¿Acaso me equivoqué?

Itachi no dejó que Sasuke le contestara y de frente topó con Karin, quien llevaba un delantal puesto.

- Itachi-san iba a avisarte que el desayuno está lista – ¿Dormiste bien?

- Gracias Karin-chan – la tomó por la cintura para ir juntos al comedor – Si, dormí bien ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te divertiste ayer?

- Si Itachi-san, mucho – Karin se detuvo un momento – Tengo que avisarle a Sasuke del desayuno – en tono no muy agradable.

- Sasuke, el desayuno ya está – volteó a ver a su hermano que estaba oyendo todo y luego regresó la atención en Karin – Ya no te preocupes por eso Karin-chan, que bueno que te divertiste ¿Qué te parece si la próxima semana te invito al cine?

Sasuke los vio irse y cuando los perdió de vista se dirigió un momento a su cuarto y posteriormente los siguió al comedor.

Por otro lado, Megarity desayunaba sola en el comedor, ella se levantó tarde a causa del desvelo.

- ¡Que solitaria se siente la casa sin Karin! – Pensaba mientras bebía café – Si esto no funciona tendré que hablar con ella muy pronto y tendré más días solitarios como éstos.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, no prestó atención de que llamaban a la puerta y en cuanto reaccionó, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa a abrir. Frente a su puerta, estaba Kakashi saludando.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Cómo supo donde vivía?

- Fue fácil, Naruto me lo dijo – explicaba – Vine a traerle esto.

Kakashi le entregó un librito igual al que él llevaba en las manos, Megarity lo recibió extrañada y cuando leyó el título…

- ¡Ah! ¡El nuevo número de Icha Icha! – Exclamó emocionada – Gra…

Cuando volteó a ver al Hatake, detuvo su oración por que él ya se iba.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana, ahora tengo que dormir en una cama -

- Que descanse – se despidió la Uchiha - ¿Venirme a dejar el nuevo número de Icha Icha? – Se sonrojó - ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – Gritó después de haber cerrado la puerta – Tengo que admitir que… ¡Ah! ¡Kakashi-sensei me gusta! – Se tiró en el suelo abrazando su libro - ¿Por qué él? ¡Es poco profesional enamorarse de compañeros del trabajo! – decía lamentándose, luego se puso de pie enseguida – Basta de dramas, tengo que comportarme como la mujer madura de 33 años que soy – volvió a sentarse en el suelo – Nisan tenía razón, debí casarme en mis años 20 – bajaba la mirada – Así ahora solo tendría que preocuparme por la escuela de los niños y el trabajo – suspiró - ¿Escuela? ¡Cierto! ¡Karin! – se levantó nuevamente del suelo - ¡La cena!

Megarity corrió enseguida a su habitación a bañarse y arreglarse, había quedado de ir a cenar ese día en casa de su familia y debía apresurarse para no llegar tarde. Una vez lista, tomó sus llaves que acostumbraba dejar en un librero de la sala y vio una foto que la hizo detenerse a tomarla.

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice – decía mirando la foto donde estaban Megarity y Karin hacía unos 6 años – Y sin importar cuanto me cueste encontrar a alguien que me acepte con ella, no me arrepiento – dejó la foto en su lugar y tomó las llaves – Solo espero que Karin siga a mi lado.

El día siguió su curso sin novedades, la noche llegó y cada quién descansaba en sus respectivos hogares, pronto tendrían que volver a la escuela nuevamente.

Llegó el lunes y ya todos estaban nuevamente en clases y por supuesto llegó la hora en que los equipos se reunían.

- Bien chicos, como saben, en 2 meses será el festival de otoño – decía Megarity a su equipo – Pero éste ciclo escolar se decidió con las ciudades vecinas, hacer competencias entre las escuelas principales

- ¡Genial! Podré ver a mis amigos de Kirigakure – sonrió Suigetsu.

- Pues entonces creo que estarás más feliz Suiguetsu-kun – sonrió Megarity – Por que precisamente Kirigakure será nuestro anfitrión de otoño

- ¿Y que festival le tocó a Konoha? – preguntó Karin curiosa.

- No se sabe – contestó la profesora – En cada festival se hará un sorteo al azar para definirlo.

- ¿Este anuncio no tuvo que haber sido hecho a nivel escuela o grupal? – preguntó Juugo extrañado.

- Y así será, verán, a cada Ciudad le corresponderá un evento, al Instituto de Konoha le toca organizar los juegos y cada grupo organizará uno – explicaba la mujer con emoción – Nuestro trabajo como equipo es proponer uno que servirá de propuesta a nivel grupal.

- ¿No es mucho barullo? Sería más sencillo todos en grupo hacer las propuestas ¿O no? – decía el alvino.

- Si, pero recuerden que se les debe enseñar a trabajar en equipo, así que ésta actividad consistirá en que ustedes como equipo elijan algo de modo que los tres estén de acuerdo -

- ¿Y si no nos gusta un juego en común? – preguntó Karin.

- Tienen la opción de inventar uno -

- Suena tonto – habló Juugo – Uno podría decir un juego y los demás decir que si solo para tener algo rápido y ya no habría trabajo e equipo.

- Pues si lo quieren hacer adelante – sonrió con malicia – Pero cada uno deberá entregarme un reporte de cómo fue que eligieron el juego y por qué les gustó.

- ¿Algún otro dato Megarity-sensei? – preguntó el Hozuki.

- No, por ahora no – contestó la peli azul levantándose de su asiento – Los dejaré un momento solos para que discutan lo del juego – abrió la puerta del salón – Espero que para cuando vuelva ya estén empezando a escribir sus reportes.

Por otro lado en el salón de a lado, el profesor también había salido dejando a los alumnos solos.

- ¿Por qué no eliges un juego? – Volteó a ver a su compañera – Así los 3 solo decimos que nos gustó

- Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que tenía que ser en equipo, además no se me ocurre nada – se aproximó hasta el Uchiha que se hallaba a una distancia considerable de sus compañeros – Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no propones algo tu? Seguro tendrás una idea genial.

- Kakashi-sensei no se dará cuenta – contestó Naruto y al ver las atenciones de la Haruno y recordando la cita que tuvo con Sasuke, vio con enfado al Uchiha – Y seguro a mi se me ocurrirá una mejor idea.

- Tenemos que hacerlo en equipo como pidió Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sasuke – En el reporte que pidió se dará cuenta si lo hicimos o no y si piensan seguir ese plan, al menos comentemos lo que pondremos en el reporte para que no se note.

- ¡Sha! Sasuke-kun es tan inteligente, me pregunto cuando volverá a invitarme a salir – pensaba Sakura - ¿Y que propones Sasuke-kun?

- Da lo mismo -

- Ese Sasuke – miraba con coraje al chico – Digo que propongamos el juego de lanzar dardos – habló Naruto - ¿Te gusta mi idea Sakura-chan? – Volteó a ver a la susodicha - ¿Verdad que es una buena idea? Solo los mejores como yo podremos con un juego así y ganar premios.

Por otro lado en los pasillos de la escuela, los maestros hablaban entre sí, ya que ese momento a solas de los alumnos, era un momento estratégico para la educación de los alumnos.

- ¿Cómo ves a tus chicos? ¿Crees que harán las cosas bien? – preguntó Kurenai.

- No lo sé, en realidad algo me dice que mi sobrina será difícil en ello, todavía veo muchos choques con Suiguetsu-kun- contestó Megarity un poco pensativa - ¿Y los tuyos?

- Que pena, pues creo que con mis alumnos no habrá muchos problemas – respondió Kurenai – Se han ido integrando poco a poco.

Megarity vio a Kakashi con disimulo y de reojo, luego tomó Kurenai del brazo y la aleo del resto de los profesores.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- Kurenai, ammm ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

- Si claro, adelante -

- Sé que estás casada con Azuma-san y por eso te quería preguntar ¿no tuvieron reclamos de Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó algo avergonzada – Es que bueno en la escuela que trabajaba antes eso estaba prohibido.

- No, en realidad no hay problema mientras no afecte las actividades laborales – contentó extrañada.

- Es que ammm – alejó más a la pelinegra – Ayer descubrí… - le murmuró en el oído.

De otra parte del pasillo, Gai había llevado a Azuma lejos de donde estaba Kakashi y también lejos de Megarity y Kurenai.

- Azuma, Kakashi necesita de nuestra ayuda -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? -

- Es que Kakashi quiere invitar a salir a Megarity-sensei -

- ¿De verdad? ¿Eso te dijo? -

- No, no me lo dijo pero yo lo sé – comentó el pelinegro muy seguro de si mismo – Y necesita de nuestra ayuda

- No, estoy seguro, conozco a Kakashi desde el kinder y reconozco cuando una mujer llama su atención – explicaba a Azuma – He visto las evidencias.

- ¿Cuáles evidencias? -

- Evidencia A: Cuando lee, procura estar con ella -

- Eso no es nada -

- Evidencia B: Es la primera mujer que conoce que le gusta lee Icha Icha como a él -

- Bueno no es que Kakashi conozca a muchas mujeres -

- Evidencia C: Aceptó clases de baile de Megarity-sensei después de haber aceptado ir a una discoteca -

- Comienzas a convencerme -

- Evidencia D: el sábado fuimos a cenar los 3 y Kakashi llegó 15 minutos después de la hora fijada –

- ¿15 minutos? -

- Si, y todos sabemos que Kakashi siempre llega al menos media hora tarde -

- Vaya, tienes razón, está interesado en Megarity-sensei ¿Por qué no la ha invitado a salir? -

- Ahí es donde necesita nuestra ayuda, jamás he visto a Kakashi invitar a salir a una mujer, inclusive ya me estaba preocupando un poco -

- ¿Qué me dices de Rin? -

- Ella fue quien lo invitó – respondió con rapidez – Es por eso que tenemos que ayudarle

- Bien ¿Qué tienes en mente? -

- Entonces estaba pensando invitarlo a salir pero no sé si Kakashi-sensei ya tenga algún compromiso -

- Por ello no te preocupes Megarity, es tu oportunidad -

Las clases siguieron su curso hasta llegar a la última, donde los equipos dieron su propuesta del juego que podrían hacer. Después de decidirse por el juego del equipo 8, el cual era la pesca de peces dorados con "redes" de papel, llegó el momento de la salida, Karin tenía intenciones de llegar lo antes posible a casa.

Ino buscaba a Karin y se topó con Sakura, la miró con enfado, aunque así la había estado mirando desde que la vio ese día.

- ¿Has visto a Karin-san frentezota? -

- No ¿Para que la quieres? -

- ¿Qué te importa? – Ino no se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle a Sakura sobre su cita y se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué pasó entre Sasuke-kun y tu?

- ¿Qué te importa? – Le respondió medio indignada pero no se iba a aguantar las ganas de presumirle a Ino y sonrió – No estuvimos solos todo el tiempo por que estuvimos con Karin-san e Itachi-san, pero cuando estuvimos solos en el túnel del amor…

- ¿Estuvieron en el túnel del amor? – preguntó entre enojada y sorprendida.

- Si y… -

Sakura le inventó una historia a Ino sobre lo ocurrido en el túnel del amor, ya que en realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron callados.

******* Flash Back *******

El recorrido estaba a punto de terminarse y cada comentario o pregunta de Sakura, Sasuke le respondía de forma cortante. Sakura recordó el comentario de Itachi y pensó que tal vez podría comenzar a hablar con Sasuke desde un punto más "casual"

- Karin-san es agradable -

- Ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la vi – contestó Sasuke con una pausa haciendo que Sakura pensara que iba a ser otro comentario cortante – Ahora es más paciente que cuando la conocí.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sakura forzando una sonrisa – Y yo ya la calificaba como alguien con poca paciencia – pensaba.

- En aquel entonces solo alguien veloz podía esquivarla -

- Supongo que Sasuke-kun fue uno de ellos -

- No, la primera vez logró golpearme – hizo una pausa – Creo que solo Itachi fue el único que no recibió un golpe de ella.

- Ya veo – seguía forzando la sonrisa – Itachi-san dijo que se llevaban bien antes, a menos que sea cuando se pelearon – pensaba para si misma – Itachi-san también es agradable – dijo para cambiar el tema.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, hizo una mueca de inconformidad y volteó para otro lado. Después de eso Sasuke volvió a los comentarios cortantes.

******* Fin de Flash Back *******

- ¡Mentirosa! – Exclamó Ino - ¡No creo que Sasuke-kun haya hecho eso!

- Bueno, cree lo que quieras, yo solo te platiqué lo que pasó -

- ¿Han visto a Karin? – llegó Naruto preguntando – No la alcancé cuando salió del salón.

- ¿Y para que quieres a Karin-san? – preguntó Sakura enfadada.

- ¿Yo? Bueno… quería preguntarle algo si – contestó Uzumaki nervioso – No puedo preguntarle a Sakura-chan ni al tonto de Sasuke sobre lo que pasó entre ellos. Ojalá que Karin los haya vito y me diga – pensaba.

- Yo también la estoy buscando – dijo Ino – Vamos a buscarla aunque creo que ya se fue.

- Entonces iré a su casa – dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida - ¡Yo los acompaño!

Los 3 fueron a casa de Karin pero nadie las abrió y supusieron que estaría en casa de Sasuke ya que a él tampoco lo vieron en la salida. Al llegar, Itachi fue quien les abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes ¿está Karin-san? – se oyó al unísono de los 3 visitantes.

- ¿Sasuke? – Se preguntó Naruto al ver a quien abrió la puerta – No, no es.

- ¿Quién es él? – se preguntaba Ino sonrojada – Es muy guapo.

- Perdón por venir sin avisar Itachi-san – dijo Sakura.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, adelante – los dejó pasar Itachi - ¡Karin-chan! ¡Tus amigos te buscan!

Karin estaba en la cocina y cuando oyó eso se extrañó y salió a ver. Cuando vio a ellos tres, se alarmó mucho de pensar en que pudieran hablar demás frente a Itachi.

- A… yo… no puedo atenderlos, estoy preparando la cena – decía Karin esperando que así se fueran.

- No te preocupes por ello Karin-chan, yo puedo hacerlo – intervino Itachi dirigiéndose a la cocina – Tu atiende tus visitas.

- Perfecto, así no escuchará, aunque no quiero hablar con ellos – pensaba la pelirroja – Pero probaré algo preparado por Itachi-san.

- Karin-san, te tengo una buena noticia – decía Ino animada – Hinata y yo logramos convencer a Neji-sempai que vaya al cine mañana por la tarde – se acercó a Karin – Bueno, en realidad él piensa que Hinata tiene que ver una película y quiere que la acompañe, pero en el último momento cancelará y tu estarás ahí por ser del mismo grupo que Hinata y dirás que también te dejaron plantada.

Karin alarmada, la tapó la boca a Ino esperando que Itachi no oyera nada.

- Esta chica si que sabe hacer planes – pensó Karin – Escucha, ni aquí ni en mi casa ni enfrente de Tía Megarity quiero que digas esas cosas – decía Karin enojada – No se pueden enterar de eso ¿Entendido?


	12. Enrededos y desenredos

Sin poder hacer mucho, Ino asintió con la cabeza, estaba enojada y al ver respondida su pregunta, Karin la soltó.

- Bueno, pero puedes aprovechar esa oportunidad – dijo Ino.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? No quiero ir, pero si no voy no me las quitaré de encima – pensaba triste - ¡Ya sé! Iré sin cruzarme con él y cuando pregunten les diré que me rechazó y que ya no quiero saber nada de él ¡Si, eso haré!

- Hinata-chan y yo estaremos ahí para guiarte – dijo Ino.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Karin – Digo, es que me da pena.

- Por eso estaremos ahí para ayudarte – dijo Ino guiñando un ojo – Bueno, tengo que irme, mañana nos veremos a las 3 en el centro comercial

- S… si – decía Karin forzando una sonrisa – Claro – apretaba los puños – Tengo que idear un nuevo plan – pensó.

- ¿Y que querías preguntarle a Karin-san Naruto? – preguntó Sakura enfrente de la pelirroja.

- No puedo preguntarle con Sakura-chan aquí – pensaba Naruto – No, nada, olvídenlo. Vámonos.

Ya iban de salida y Naruto empujó a Ino y Sakura cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

- Perdón Sakura-chan – la volvió a abrir para disculparse y la cerró nuevamente dirigiéndose a Karin – Karin, tienes que decirme que pasó entre el odioso de Sasuke y Sakura-chan.

- ¿Y para que quieres que te diga? -

- Dime por favor -

- De acuerdo, pero con una condición -

- La que sea -

- Quiero que impidas que Ino y Hinata lleguen al cine mañana, no sé como le hagas pero no las quiero ahí y no les vayas a decir que yo te dije eso -

- Si, bueno, está bien pero ya dime -

- Te lo diré cuando vea cumplida tu parte del trato -

- ¿Y como sé que no me estás engañando y al final no me dirás nada? -

- Si no te digo nada podrás quedarte con mi almuerzo durante una semana – comentó Karin – Que tonto, me pudo amenazar con decirles a esas chicas que yo le dejé el encargo, bueno no importa, mejor para mi – pensó Karin.

- ¡Genial! De acuerdo, pero mañana, cuando no llegue ninguna de las dos yo estaré ahí para que me digas lo que quiero saber -

- Si, si, solo procura que no lleguen entre las 3 y 4 de la tarde -

Naruto salió de la casa, Sakura le empezó a preguntar a Naruto por qué había hecho es y otras cosas, pero Naruto le inventó varias cosas que Sakura no se creyó.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – llegaba Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, solo veníamos de pasada, pero ya nos vamos – decía Sakura – No quiero que Sasuke-kun desmienta lo que le dije a Ino – pensó.

- ¿Sasuke-kun no te gustaría ir al cine mañana conmigo? – Se abrazó del brazo de Sasuke – Así también podrías apoyar a Karin-san.

- ¿Apoyarla? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

- Le arreglamos una cita con Neji-sempai y tal vez necesite apoyo – dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa – Que buena idea se me ocurrió – pensaba – También irán al cine, tal vez podríamos hacer algo así como una cita doble ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun?

- ¿A que hora será? -

- A las 3 quedamos de vernos con Karin-san en el centro comercial justo mañana -

- Entonces las veo ahí –

- ¿No podrías mejor irme a recoger a mi casa? – preguntó Ino.

- De acuerdo – contestó Sasuke y entró a su casa.

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamaron Naruto y Sakura sorprendidos.

- Te estaré esperando Sasuke-kun – sonrió Ino – Creo que en realidad Sasuke-kun no disfruto de tu compañía.

Al mismo tiempo, en la escuela donde Megarity ya iba de salida…

- Bien, creo que ésta es mi oportunidad – pensó Megarity mirando a Kakashi sin que éste lo viera – Solo tengo que verme tranquila – se miró las piernas y le estaban temblando – Estoy fuera de práctica con esto de los hombres – se paró derecha y con gesto de decisión se dijo – Vamos Mega, no pasa nada.

Megarity se decidió y aprovechó el valor que había reunido para acercarse a Kakashi pero al mismo tiempo llegó otra persona llamando al Hatake.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – llamaron al mismo tiempo y el alvino volteó a ver a quienes lo llamaban - ¡Ah! Es usted, bueno hable primero – seguían en coro – No, usted por favor…

- Hágalo usted Gai-sensei, lo mío no es importante – dijo Megarity que se le había acabado el valor – Los veo luego, adiós – se alejó de ellos sin darles tiempo de que se despidieran – Eso me pasa por no decidirme rápido.

- ¿Y que querías? – preguntó Kakashi a su amigo.

- No vi a Megarity-sensei llegar, si no, los hubiera dejado solos – pensó Gai mirando como la Uchiha se iba - ¿Qué? ¡Ah si! Quería pedirte un pequeño favor, bueno en realidad también quería pedírselo a Megarity-sensei pero ya se fue.

- ¿Y qué es? -

- Quería pedirles a ambos que si nos acompañarían a Madoka-san y a mi a una cita – respondió Gai – Es que Madoka-san es tímida y no acepta mis invitaciones, entonces tal vez si vamos con compañía se sienta más tranquila.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Azuma y Kurenai? -

- Por que ellos ya están casados – contestó el pelinegro – Tiene que darse un ambiente amistoso y a ustedes ya los conoce.

- Pero ella piensa que Megarity-sensei y yo somos… -

- Si – interrumpió Gai – Pero ya le aclaré todo pero ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, te ayudaré – respondió Kakashi – Pero solo si Megarity-sensei está de acuerdo.

- Ok, de eso no te apures, yo se lo diré – dijo Gai dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda a Kakashi – Bien, primera fase del plan, lista – pensó para sí mismo y comenzó a trotar – Bueno Kakashi, voy a alcanzar a Megarity-sensei para preguntarle.

Gai corrió tan rápido como pudo y apenitas alcanzó a detener a Megarity que ya casi arrancaba el coche.

- ¡Megarity-sensei! -

- ¿Qué pasa? – bajó el vidrio de la ventana.

- Es que se fue sin que me diera tiempo de decirle algo -

- ¿Pasa algo malo? -

- No, bueno es que quería pedirles a usted y Kakashi un favor, Kakashi accederá si usted está de acuerdo – explicaba Gai y de forma rápida y resumida le explicó a Megarity lo que quería - ¿Y me ayudará?

- Vaya, hasta parece que la vida quiere algo a mi favor – pensaba Megarity – S… si, si ayudaré – sonrió nerviosa – Aunque solo saldremos como conocidos – pensaba con tristeza – Bueno tal vez me ayude a animarme más - ¿Y cuando será la cita que tienes con Madoka-san?

- Bueno pues espero que no se moleste pero es que será precisamente el Sábado en que quedamos ir a su casa por la revancha – decía Gai muy apenado – Sé que es de mala educación si ya lo teníamos planeado pero es que Madoka-san no puede otro día.

- O si quiere podemos llevar a cabo una cena en mi casa – decía Megarity – No me molesta que la lleve

- Es muy amable Megarity-sensei pero el problema es precisamente lo que le mencioné hace unos momentos, pienso que una cena en casa de alguien podría verse muy comprometedor -

- Mmm tiene razón, bueno no hay problema – sonrió Megarity.

- Muchas gracias Megarity-sensei, el jueves le diré bien los detalles -

- Ok, estaré esperando – se despedía la mujer – Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Karin recién se había quitado el uniforme y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla acampanados con una blusa blanca, no se arreglaría para una cita que no sucedería. Ella ya iba de salida, pero era lógico que alguien le preguntara a donde iría.

- Tía Mikoto jeje ¿No te lo dije cuando llegué de la escuela? – preguntaba nerviosa por que no sabia que contestarle – No puedo decir que es reunión de equipo por que a lo mejor tía Megarity viene o podría mencionar que nunca hubo tal reunión programada – pensaba buscando que decir – Es que yo… bueno…

- Vamos al centro comercial – llegó Sasuke con ropa casual – Prometí acompañarla de compras.

- S… si tía – sonrió -

- Me alegra ver que vuelven a llevarse bien nuevamente – sonrió la mujer - ¿Ya acabaron sus tareas?

- Si – contestaron en coro.

- Pues bien, vayan, diviértanse y lleguen antes de la cena -

Sasuke y Karin salieron de la casa, iban caminando juntos y la pelirroja no estaba segura de por que Sasuke la había ayudado.

- ¿Pero por qué el me ayudó a ocultarlo? ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que el sabía que yo no quería decir a dónde iba? – Se decía para sus adentros - ¿Y a dónde vas tú? – le preguntó para no delatarse.

- Al mismo lugar que tu -

- No es necesario que me acompañes – se enojó Karin - ¿Por qué le mentiste a tía Mikoto?

- Por que si mamá le dice a Itachi sobre la cita será todo muy molesto -

- ¿Ci… cita? ¿Cuál cita? – Preguntó sonrojada - ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No saldrás con Neji? – dijo Sasuke causándole una gran impresión a Karin – Pues yo saldré con Ino.

- ¿Có… cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó - ¿Saldrás con Ino? Pensé que estabas saliendo con Sakura.

- Salir con ella una vez no significa que quiera seguir saliendo con ella – contestó Sasuke – Y fue Ino quien me dijo que saldrías con él, quería que la acompañara para apoyarte con él.

- No… no necesito apoyo yo… - decía Karin nerviosa y se dio cuenta que Sasuke dio vuelta por otro lado - ¿A dónde vas?

- Qué de recoger a Ino en su casa – respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida – Ammm mejor yo me adelanto

- Como quieras -

Sasuke se fue por su lado y Karin se dirigió al centro comercial rápidamente.

- Bueno tranquila, no hay problema, después de todo se supone que ese tal Naruto los entretendrá, así que no hay problema – se decía caminando por el centro comercial – Ahora solo debo permanecer aquí un buen rato y luego me iré – caminando, de frente se topó con alguien - ¿Tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar evitando que Ino y Hinata vengan.

- Pensé que solo no querías que se acercaran al cine -

- ¡No! No quiero que se aparezcan por aquí – decía Karin enojada -

- Está bien, que exigente – decía Naruto – Ya voy

Naruto ya se iba a ir en busca de las chicas, cuando a lo lejos, vieron llegar a Sasuke e Ino.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan pronto? – Exclamó Karin – Trato cancelado – se dirigió a Naruto.

- Oye, pero no fue mi culpa – reclamaba el rubio.

- Tengo que hacer algo, lo que menos quiero es involucrarme en estas cosa – pensaba y al oír la voz de Naruto, le vino una idea a la mente – La reanudaré solo si logras que… - vio llegar a Neji del otro lado – ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora que hago? Piensa rápido – se decía por que último plan había sido descartado casi enseguida que lo había planeado – Reanudo el trato si logras que Neji vea a Hinata por aquí

- ¿No que querías que Hinata-chan no llegara? Ni siquiera la veo por aquí -

- Pues ahora si la quiero, pero que la vea Neji - dijo Karin apresurando a Naruto por que Ino y Sasuke ya estaban cerca de ellos – Solo tráela.

Naruto se fue refunfuñando y pensando que todo tenía que ser por saber lo que había hecho Sasuke con Sakura y fue en busca de Hinata. Sasuke e Ino se acercaron a Karin e Ino hizo gesto de sorpresa.

- Simulemos que nos encontramos de casualidad – le murmuraba entre dientes Ino a Karin – Sasuke y yo entraremos primero y has como que esperas a alguien, ya cuando haya pasado cierto tiempo haces como que no hay de otra y te metes al cine, pero que te vea Neji-sempai.

- De… de acuerdo – contestaba Karin forzando una sonrisa.

- Nosotros estaremos en la sala 4 hasta atrás por si necesitas algo -

Ino que estaba llevada del brazo de Sasuke, se despidió de Karin y la pareja entró al cine.

- No tengo que disimular que espero a alguien, solo espero que Naruto venga con Hinata aquí pronto -

Karin estuvo esperando pero no veía a nadie llegar, de repente vio que el celular de Neji sonó y supo que era Hinata avisándole que ya no iría, Neji se veía enojado.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – se preguntó Karin – ¡Un momento! ¡Esto es perfecto! El se va, nadie vio que no le hablé y puedo seguir diciendo que me rechazó ¡Si! – Dijo contenta dando media vuelta para irse y de frente topó con Neji - ¡Ah! – Gritó por que no esperaba verlo – A… lo… lo siento.

- ¿Tu eres del mismo grupo que Hinata-san verdad? – preguntó Neji.

- S… si -

- ¿También viniste a ver la película que les dejaron verdad? -

- Si pero… -

- ¿Ya tiene boleto? -

- No, no ha llegado aún con quien se supone entraría – contestó Karin - ¿Por qué me preguntó? ¿A caso funcionará el plan de Ino? – pensaba alarmada y a la vez sonrojada.

- Toma – le dio los boletos que él llevaba – Te los regalo – y se fue.

Karin tenía los boletos y vio como el chico se iba.

- Eso estuvo cerca – pensaba Karin – Bueno él se pierde de mi…

Karin estaba a punto de irse y del lado opuesto legó Naruto con Hinata de la mano que la había llevado hasta ahí corriendo.

- ¿Y Neji? - soltó a Hinata que estaba toda roja sin decir palabra.

- Ya se fue – contestó Karin – Llegas tarde

- Pero yo la traje – decía Naruto.

- Luego hablamos de eso – dijo Karin – Ahora me tengo que… - se detuvo a pensar – Cierto, tengo que entrar a decirle a Ino mi historia y ver la mentada película, tengo que llegar con Sasuke después de todo – pensaba recordando que se suponía Sasuke la acompañaría – Tengo que entrar a ver la película.

- ¿Cómo te fue Karin-san? – preguntó Hinata tímidamente ya cuando pudo reaccionar.

- Tu primo se acaba de ir – contestó Karin acomodando todavía su historia en la cabeza para decírsela primero a Hinata – Me dijo que no estaba interesado en mi y no quiero ser insistente – siguió Karin – Que bueno que ella no me interrumpe como Ino o Sakura – pensaba.

- Lo… lo siento Karin-san -

- Está bien – contestó la Uchiha – Ahora pues solo tengo que esperar a Sasuke a que salga – dijo Karin y miró los boletos - ¿Los quieren?

- ¡No! – Exclamó Naruto – Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato

- Bu… bueno, creo que mejor me voy – decía Hinata un poco triste – Hasta mañana

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Hinata-chan? – Llegó Shino y vio que estaba acompañada - ¡Ah! Buenas tardes

- Hola – saludó Karin en seco.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó enérgicamente Naruto - ¿Sabes? Eres un tipo raro

- Tú no eres muy normal que digamos -

Mientras sucedía esto entre Naruto y Shino, Karin quería irse sin ser descubierta, poco a poco ya se desplazaba para el cine que era donde mejor podría esconderse, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta.

- ¡Oye! ¡Aún me tienes que decir lo que te pedí! – Naruto vio que Karin se metió corriendo al cine cuando la descubrió y echó a correr tras ella - ¡Vuelve aquí!

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? -

- S… si – decía desanimada – Creo que me retiro Shino-kun yo…

- Hinata, que bueno que te veo ¿Has visto a Naruto? – llegó Sakura apresurada.

- Acaba de entrar con Karin-san al cine – indicó la Hyuga.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida - ¿De verdad?

- Si -

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun e Ino también están ahí? – preguntó viendo como Hinata le decía que si con la cabeza - ¿Y que pasó con Neji-sempai?

- Karin-san dice que la rechazó -

- Supongo que mejor regreso a casa – dijo Sakura dando media vuelta y se fue despidiéndose de los dos.

- Hinata-chan ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y con Kiba? -

- ¿Kiba-kun? -

- Si, no ha de tardar en llegar – comentó el Aburame – Pero tenemos que estar en la tienda de mascotas

- E… está bien -

Por otro lado, Megarity ya estaba en casa pensando en que podría hacer con su situación con Kakashi.

- Saldremos como amigos el viernes, pero solo compañeros del trabajo – se decía nerviosa – Pero podría aprovechar el momento, es decir, Gai-sensei seguro intentará algo con Madoka-san y podría usar el ambiente pero… ¡Ah! De verdad estoy fuera de práctica de éstas cosas – se dejó caer en un sillón – Al menos tengo 4 días para planear que hacer el viernes por la noche, espera ¿Viernes? ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que asistir a la junta con los trabajadores sociales! ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? Creo que tendré que cancelar eso con Gai-sensei, ésta era mi oportunidad.

Después de un rato de meditarlo, Megarity estuvo a punto de cancelar, pero se le ocurrió dejar aviso que llegaría un poco tarde a la reunión y buscaría arreglar todo lo antes posible con los trabajadores sociales.

Por otro lado, en el cine, Karin y Naruto terminaron usando los boletos que Neji le dio a la pelirroja, Karin solo estaba ahí para esperar a Sasuke y Naruto no dejaba de pedirle a Karin que le dijera lo que quería saber.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! – Se levantó Karin enojada a lo que se oyó el clásico "sh" por parte de los presentes - ¡Sasuke, te espero afuera!

- ¡Dime! – se fue Naruto tras de ella y ya en el pasillo del cine… - ¡Si no me dices le diré a Hinata-chan, Ino-chan y Sakura-chan lo que me pediste!

- ¡Hay! ¡Está bien! – Dijo Karin enojada – No es tan tonto después de todo – pensó enojada – miró a Naruto con enfado – Estuvimos todo el tiempo Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi-san y yo juntos sin nada importante hasta el final que nos separamos y no supe que pasó con esos dos

- ¿Quién es Itachi? -

- Mi primo… - contestó Karin fastidiada – Lo conociste ayer en la tarde

- ¿Pero no pasó nada entre ellos? -

- Yo que sé – dijo Karin – No los estuve espiando

Karin dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a la fuente que no estaba lejos del cine, ahí esperó a Sasuke e Ino y con su primo se regresó a casa.

- ¿No compraron nada? – preguntó Mikoto cuando los vio llegar.

- No, será para el fin de semana – contestó Karin – Solo fuimos a ver

- Bueno, espero que se la hayan pasado bien – siguió la señora Uchiha – La cena ya está lista para que coman.

- Gracias, solo me iré a lavar – dijo Karin metiéndose al pasillo para entrar al baño – Al menos ya me libré de cualquier cosa con Neji – pensaba mientras caminaba.

- ¿Y ya olvidaron lo pasado? – preguntó Mikoto a su hijo.

- Parece que no del todo – respondió Sasuke – Hasta parece que se olvidó de mí

Al decir esto, Sasuke se fue por el pasillo pero la voz de su mamá lo detuvo por un instante.

- Entonces hazle recordar los buenos momentos -

Sasuke no volteó a ver a su mamá y caminó hacia su habitación.

La semana pasó volando, Ino inventó algo romántico de lo sucedido en el cine aunque en realidad no fue nada cercano a ello y Karin dejó claro que no habría nada entre Neji y ella. Al fin era de nuevo viernes y Megarity llegaba a casa de su hermano para la reunión con los de trabajo social.


	13. Malas noticias

Al llegar a casa de su hermano, Megarity se encontró con Sasuke que iba de salida, extrañada y llena de curiosidad, la Uchiha no se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle a su sobrino a donde se dirigía, así como la ubicación de Karin, ya que la quería ver.

- Salió al cine con Itachi – contestó Sasuke cerrándose la chamarra y girando la perilla de la puerta para salir – Yo solo iré a dar una vuelta

- Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que Karin no lo admitirá directamente pero su la… -

- Mis papás la están esperando tía Megarity – interrumpió Sasuke – Regresaré más tarde

Megarity vio a Sasuke irse, aún no comprendía por que ambos seguían llevándose mal y lo que menos comprendía que jamás había podido sacarle a Sasuke, era por que en aquel entonces se había comportado así. Sin Sasuke para resolver su duda, Megarity entró a la habitación donde Fugaku, Mikoto, 2 trabajadores sociales y un abogado la esperaban.

- Hemos estado evaluando constantemente las condiciones en las que vive Karin – comentó a hablar la trabajadora social que sostenía algunos papeles en las manos – Creemos que son adecuadas, sin embargo, la avaluación hecha a sus padres nos confirman que ella puede regresar con ellos.

- Pero... – intervino Megarity, pero un gesto por parte de su hermano la hizo callar - ¿Por qué? – se preguntó para sí misma la Uchiha.

- Si las condiciones aquí son adecuadas y se tiene un antecedente de los padres biológicos ¿Por qué quieren regresarles la custodia? – Cuestionó Fugaku con tranquilidad - ¿No cree que habría choques?

- Siendo ellos los padres biológicos, tienen la prioridad con la custodia – aclaraba el segundo trabajador social – Cuando fueron declarados no aptos para criarla, fueron despojados de ese derecho, pero en la nueva evaluación psicológica, se ha declarado una recuperación y ahora reanudan su derecho.

- ¿Y que hay si ella no quiere volver? – cuestionó Mikoto.

- No es posible hacer mucho con ello… -

- Karin pronto cumplirá 16 años – interrumpió el abogado – Es apta para tomar una decisión.

- Mientras siga siendo menor de edad tiene que seguir atándose a la custodia – siguió el hombre de traje – Para evitar grandes impactos, se sugiere un lento acercamiento con los padres.

La mujer hojeó los papeles de sus manos y sacó uno de tantos entregándoselo a Fugaku, él lo recibió comenzando a leerlo mientras la trabajadora social resumía el contenido.

- Los señores Ishida solicitan el primer contacto para dentro de una semana – buscaba un nuevo papel – El proceso requiere a los tutores y por supuesto, uno de nosotros estará presente – entregó un nuevo papel al Uchiha y siguió con el resumen de éste – En dos semanas se hará legal la custodia a los señores Ishida y esa es la cita para que asistan.

Los papeles fueron leídos cuidadosamente y minutos más tarde los trabajadores sociales se retiraron. Megarity quería hallar la forma de evitar que Karin fuera y quería hacer consulta con el abogado esperando que hubiera algo que hacer.

- Me temo que la única forma de evitarlo es que los señores Ishida rechacen la custodia o se demuestre que siguen sin ser aptos para tener la custodia de la joven – explicaba el abogado – De lo contrario, no habrá remedio y la solicitud será hecha.

- Megarity, creo que no hay nada por hacer – comentó Fugaku con seriedad – Al menos ten en cuenta que puedes solicitar verla de vez en cuando, si lo pre…

- ¡No! ¡Es que yo sé que Karin no quiere saber nada de esas personas! – Se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento – Sé que eso la perjudicará.

- Megarity-san, como dijeron los trabajadores sociales, harán la integración lenta para evitar la perjudicación de Karin-chan – habló Mikoto – Creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella lo antes posible y que ella vuelva a la casa contigo para que convivan juntas este tiempo.

Megarity no dijo nada, el abogado se retiró dando unas últimas explicaciones. Megarity no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y olvidó el compromiso que tenía hasta que sonó su celular. Ella no se sentía con ánimo de salir y pidió una disculpa a Gai.

Por otro lado, sin que Karin conociera lo que estaba pasando en casa, iba muy contenta del brazo de Itachi saliendo del cine.

- Fue una linda película ¿No crees Itachi-san? -

- No soy muy afecto a ese género pero fue buena -

- Me la pasé muy bien contigo Itachi-san – sonreía ampliamente – Ojalá no estuviera tan ocupado en la escuela – pensaba.

- Yo también me la paso muy bien contigo Karin-chan – comentaba Itachi cuando notó a su hermano que los miraba no muy lejos de ahí y tomó por la cintura a la pelirroja – Tal vez en vacaciones de invierno podamos salir más – comentó sonriendo – O tal vez prefieras salir con tus amigos o tu novio.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntó Karin sonrojada - ¡Que cosas dices Itachi-san! Yo no tengo novio.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Una chica tan linda como tu sin novio? No puedo creértelo -

Karin se sonrojó más y Sasuke al notarlo, se acercó a ellos para encontrárselos muy "casualmente"

- De verdad Itachi-san, no tengo - decía Karin alagada por las palabras del joven – Yo…

- Hola Sasuke – saludó el mayor de los Uchiha - ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¿Vienes con Sakura-chan?

- ¿Qué reimporta? -

- Que genio, deberías conseguirte una novia – rió Itachi – Oye ¿Es verdad que Karin-chan no tiene novio? Yo no se lo creo.

Ambos comentarios tan parecidos tomaron por sorpresa a Karin dejándole la cara roja por completo, en cuanto a Sasuke, solo dio media vuelta para ocultar su rostro.

- ¿Yo que voy a saber? ¡No estoy al pendiente de ella! – Empezó a caminar – Me voy a casa.

- Espera Sasuke, volvamos juntos – detuvo Itachi sosteniendo el hombro de su hermano y él paró – Nosotros también ya vamos a casa.

Itachi volteó a tomar a Karin por la cintura y los 3 empezaron su camino a casa estando Sasuke por delante.

Karin e Itachi iban platicando en el camino y Sasuke mostraba irritaciones con algunos de los comentarios. A medio camino, Itachi notó la presencia de dos personas que los venían siguiendo.

- ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que olvidé un cuaderno en la escuela – dijo Itachi parando su caminar y soltando la cintura de Karin – Sasuke, lleva a Karin-chan a casa, iré por el cuaderno de una vez.

- Yo quiero acompañarte – dijo Karin – No me gusta estar sola con Sasuke – pensaba.

- Es muy noche para que una señorita como tú ande en la calle… -

- Pero iré contigo – interrumpió Karin – Así no me pasará nada.

- Por favor Karin-chan, si voy solo, podré ir y regresar rápido – daba media vuelta – Además, Sasuke te cuidará bien ¿Verdad hermanito?

Sasuke lanzó una mirada enfadosa a su hermano, Karin estaba a punto de objetar pero él la tomó de la mano y le dio un leve jalón sin lastimarla.

- Vamos – le pidió insistente – Seguro no se tarda.

Sasuke la jalo sin lastimarla y ella lo siguió son la mirada baja tras haberse conformado con lo que Itachi le pedía.

Cuando Itachi vio a ambos alejarse, se acercó directamente a las personas que los habían estado siguiendo, los interceptó antes de que siguieran al par de adolescentes que comenzaban a perderse de vista.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les preguntó el joven.

- Que muchacho tan mal educado – comentó la mujer.

- Debes ser el hijo mayor de Fugaku-san y Mikoto-san – siguió el hombre sin recibir respuesta – Venimos a ver a nuestra hija por supuesto.

- No tienen permiso de acercarse a ella -

- Deberías ponerte al corriente muchachito – sonrió el hombre de cabellos blancos – Muy pronto Karin volverá con nosotros, ya todo está arreglado.

- Mientras no sea la fecha más vale que no se acerquen a ella -

- Agradecemos a tu familia haberla cuidado por nosotros – respondió la señora – Pero no vamos a tolerar ese tipo de amenazas.

- Es solo una advertencia -

Itachi dio media vuelta y caminó con dirección a su casa vigilando que esas personas no volvieran a seguirle y manteniendo distancia con Sasuke y Karin.

Poco antes de llegar ala casa, Karin se dio cuenta que Sasuke aún le tomaba la mano y ella no se había soltado. Desconcertada se soltó de inmediato, Sasuke se detuvo y l miró, ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Ya no caminarás solo por que te solté? – Preguntó Karin desconcertada aún más por lo que hizo - ¿Por qué estará actuando tan extraño? – se preguntaba.

- ¿Recuerdas el libro de "El principito" que te regalé? – Preguntó Sasuke recibiendo una afirmativa - ¿Podrías prestármelo?

- ¿Por qué piensas que después de 6 años aún lo tengo? - preguntó Karin con desconcierto - ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Si ya no lo tienes no importa – volvió a caminar – Fue una petición de Kakashi-sensei en la clase de equipos.

Eso era mentira, en realidad Sasuke le tomó la palabra a Megarity y a su mamá sobre hacerle recordar a Karin los momentos de su niñez y Sasuke también pensó que fue tonto el pretexto de Kakashi-sensei por que seguramente en cualquier momento la mentira se le caería.

- ¡Espera! Corrió Karin para alcanzar a Sasuke – Si lo tengo, cuando lleguemos a casa te lo doy – ella alcanzó a Sasuke y empezaba a caminar a la misma altura que él – Si te lo presto es solo por que me ayudaste con tía Mikoto el día del lío con Neji.

- Gracias -

Ambos llegaron a la casa y para la hora que era se les hizo extraño ver a Megarity aún en la casa.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? – preguntó Fugaku.

- Fue por un cuaderno que olvidó en la Universidad – respondió Sasuke extrañado de ver a los 3 adultos con cara de serio en la sala - ¿Sucede algo?

- Karin, hoy irás a casa conmigo – dijo Megarity – Mañana volvemos por tus cosas así que no es necesario que traigas nada por ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Nada – contestó la Uchiha – solo que ya puedes regresar a casa.

- No pongan esas caras – pidió Mikoto a ambos chicos que se veían preocupados – Sasuke, has de estar cansado, ve a dormir.

- Vamos Karin, tu también debes estarlo, vamos a casa -

- De acuerdo, solo le daré algo a Sasuke -

Karin se fue por el pasillo a su habitación y Sasuke, al notar que no le dirían nada, fue tras ella. Casi enseguida de que ellos entraran en la habitación, Itachi llegó a la casa.

- Supongo que verlos así y el haberme encontrado con esas personas no es coincidencia ¿Verdad? -

- ¿Los viste? – Se levantó Megarity precipitadamente de su asiento - ¿Qué te dijeron?

Itachi les contó lo sucedido y le informó a él lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque él ya tenía conocimientos previos de ello.

Karin le dio el libro a Sasuke, que para su sorpresa, estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Tanto Megarity como Karin se despidieron de sus familiares y fueron a casa.

Al otro día, por la mañana, Megarity pidió con seriedad hablar con Karin, esto desconcertó a la pelirroja pero sin decir nada se sentó en la pequeña sala para hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede tía? -

- Karin, tengo algo importante que decirte – cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro – Mentí con eso de que se habían perdido los documentos y todo eso.

- Ya me lo imaginaba – habló Karin – No eres muy buena mintiendo tía – rió divertida – Pero entonces ¿Para que me mandaste con mis tíos?

Buscando la forma más sutil de decírselo, Megarity informó a la pelirroja sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo Karin se alteró - ¡Yo no quiero saber nada de ellos! ¡No quiero si quiera que seme acerquen!

- Por favor Karin tranquila… -

- Tía Megarity, no permitas que me lleven -

- Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, intentamos de todo pero… -

- ¡Prometiste que me cuidarías, prometiste que no volvería con esas personas! – Gritaba desesperada - ¡Nadie sabe cumplir una promesa!

Alterada, Karin se encerró en su cuarto, Megarity quiso explicarle que ella estaba haciendo lo posible para cumplir su promesa, pero la pelirroja no le dio tiempo de nada.

Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke entró a la habitación de su hermano. Itachi se hallaba sentado en las orillas de su cama.

- Vienes a preguntarme sobre lo de ayer ¿verdad? -

- ¿Al fin te dignarás a decirme por qué tanto secreto? – Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de si – Dime que es lo que está pasando

- Karin volverá con sus padres – dijo Itachi – Ayer en la noche tenían intenciones de hablarle pero no lo permití.

- ¿Cómo pueden permitir eso? – Preguntó Sasuke enfadado - ¿Ya le dijeron?

- AL parecer fueron rehabilitados y según "ya están calificados" – aclaró Itachi – Seguramente tía Megarity se lo estará diciendo en este momento – miró fijamente a su hermano - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al verlo abrir la puerta a prisa.

- A hablar con papá -

- ¡Espera! – Logró detenerlo – Papá ya hizo lo que pudo, el abogado dice que a menos de que ellos desistan de la custodia o recaigan no se puede hacer nada.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, dentro, buscó un objeto que guardaba en lo más hondo del cajón de un buró junto a su cama y salió a la calle sin avisar a nadie.

- ¡Sasuke! – llamó Mikoto tratando de averiguar a donde se dirigía.

- Ese niño ya se las verá conmigo cuando vuelva – seguía Fugaku furioso por la desobediencia de su hijo – No apre…

- Déjenlo – llegó Itachi – Ya sabe lo de Karin

Por otro lado, Karin quien estaba encerrada en su habitación, ya había dado algunas patadas y golpes en la pared, no sabía de que otra forma desahogarse, cuando se cansó, se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo.

- ¡No quiero volver! -

*******Flash Back*******

Poco a poco Karin abría los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía y lo primero que vio fue el foco roto que colgaba del techo. El cuerpo le dolía y con trabajos pudo moverse, se levantó y vio todo desordenada, a penas recordaba lo que había pasado y notando que sus padres aún dormían se limpió la sangre seca del brazo y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

No era la primera vez que huía de la casa, pero siempre la encontraban, la pobre niña de 8 años no entendía por que era tratada de esa forma ni por que sus padres no podían ser como los de los otros niños que veía en los parques.

Ya llevaba 3 días fuera de casa, le eran una eternidad más aún que llevaba casi cinco días sin comer y sentía como las energías se le iban, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba tirada en el piso desmayada.

Volvía en si poco a poco, un aroma agradable pasó por su nariz y sintió algo cálido bajo de ella y otra cosa sobre ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba dentro de alguna casa. No sabía como había llegado ahí y sabía que no era su casa así que se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba. Notó que estaba en una cama cubierta por algunas cobijas, las ropas sucias y prácticamente andrajosas ya no las tenía y asustada corrió a la puerta con la intención de salir de ahí.

- ¡Ya despertaste! – Exclamó una joven mujer que iba a revisar a la pequeña niña – Deberías volver a la cama, la comida está casi lista.

Asustada, la niña se alejó de la mujer de cabellos azulados, en lugar de mostrar una expresión de lo que realmente sentía, podía notársele un rostro lleno de odio y tristeza.

- No temas, no quiero hacerte daño – se acercó con cautela para no asustarla – Hola, mi nombre es Megarity, te encontré en la calle desmayada ¿Qué te pasó?

Intentó correr para escapar, pero aún estaba muy débil y la niña cayó al suelo, Megarity se apresuró a recogerla, pero en cuanto la tocó, ésta intentó golpearla, gracias a la falta de energía, Megarity pudo evitar el golpe y detenerla.

- Ya te he dicho que no te haré nada – dijo Megarity llevándola de nuevo a la cama – Espera aquí, te traeré de comer.

La niña no comprendía tanta amabilidad de una extraña y pasmada se quedó esperando a que la mujer regresara.

********Fin de Flash Back*******


	14. Los recuerdos

Megarity se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Karin, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero se arrepintió, bajó la mano y agachó la mirada pensativa.

- Creo que por ahora será mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pasen las emociones – pensó Megarity.

La mujer de cabellos azulados regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones dando un gran suspiro, ella no quería que Karin se fuera y mucho menos con esas personas.

- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer – decía en voz alta – Tal vez si hablo con ellos… es que si no quisieran la custodia seguramente no la habría pedido en primer lugar – seguía pensativa - ¡Ya sé!

Megarity se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se acercó al librero para tomar las llaves del librero, también agarró los documentos para la cita y vio una de las tantas fotos que tenía ahí. Miró todas y enseguida tomó una donde estaban ella, su hermano, su cuñada y sus sobrinos; Karin y Sasuke estaban juntos.

- Todavía no he hecho de todo – se dijo volviendo a dejar el marco en el librero – Aún quedan alternativas.

Más decidida se subió al carro y buscó la dirección que había en el citatorio para hablar con los señores Ishida y en el camino solo le llagaban varios recuerdos.

*******Flash Back*******

Iba de regreso a su casa, ya que había ido al mercado para cocinarse la comida, cuando vio del otro lado de la calle a una niña pelirroja de cabellos largos tirada, estaba muy delgada y tenía un rasguño muy grande en el brazo, no vio a nadie en los alrededores que dijera nada y preocupada se la llevó a su casa donde le cambió la ropa que estaba muy sucia y un tanto andrajosa.

Megarity llamó a un doctor y éste revisó a la niña, informó que el rasguño en el brazo no era grave pero tenía algunas otras heridas que parecían haber sido graves aunque ya se veían mejor. También dijo que presentaba desnutrición y que dormiría un tiempo.

La Uchiha explicó al médico que la había hallado y él le dijo que lo mejor era ir con las autoridades, que podría perteneces a algún orfanato y escapó o tal vez era una niña perdida.

Megarity agradeció al doctor y prefirió esperar a que la niña despertara para preguntarle lo que le había ocurrido. Cuando ella despertó, tuvo una reacción que en parte ya se lo esperaba la joven mujer, decidió tenerle paciencia y volvió a la habitación con una charola donde llevaba sopa, ensalada, takoyaki y algo de beber.

- Supongo que tienes hambre – dijo Megarity colocándole la charola en las piernas a la niña que se había vuelto a acostar y cuando ella entró se sentó – Come lo que quieras, si quieres más puedo servirte más.

La mujer de ojos morados vio como la niña en cuanto tuvo la comida enfrente comió tan rápido como pudo y cuando acabó pidió más.

- Deberías comer más lento, está bien que tengas hambre pero comer rápido te puede hacer daño -

Megarity le sirvió más comida y solo la observaba pensando que pregunta hacerle primero. Recién había terminado su profesión como maestra de Instituto y sabía que no era bueno presionar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? -

- Pues es de cortesía que si alguien te da su nombre tú des el tuyo – explicaba Megarity sonriendo – Sabía que esto no sería fácil – pensaba.

- Yo no te pedí que me dijeras tu nombre -

- Bueno no, pero yo quería que lo supieras, además, si me dices tu nombre podré llamarte por él -

La niña siguió comiendo sin responder a la pregunta y la Uchiha no sabía muy bien como tratar a una niña de edad, bueno si tenía una idea por su sobrino, pero niños y niñas son diferentes.

- Me llamo Karin – contestó la niña cuando acabó de comer y tenía intenciones de irse pero Megarity la detuvo – Suéltame.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- No sé, suéltame -

- Eres una niña, no puedes andar por ahí tu sola -

- Siempre estoy sola, suéltame – seguía diciendo Karin y como la joven no la soltaba le dio un golpe tan fuerte como pudo en la cara - ¡Que me sueltes!

Megarity quedó descanteada por el golpe pero se integró rápidamente y alcanzó a detener a la niña antes de que saliera de la casa.

- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! – Detuvo otro golpe que la niña estuvo a punto de darle cuando Megarity la agarró del brazo - ¡No se le pega a la gente!

- A mi me pegan todo el tiempo -

Todo se quedó muy callado dejando a Megarity pensativa recordando lo que el doctor le había dicho de las heridas y luego quedó preocupada.

- Yo no te voy a pegar – dijo Megarity con suavidad – Pero tú tampoco tienes que pegarle a nadie.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? -

- Megarity no sabía que responderle, además de que la forma en que Karin hablaba no se parecía mucho a la de una niña de su edad -

- Hagamos esto – te quedó conmigo un tiempo, deja de pegarle a la gente, yo no te pego, puedes comer lo que quieras y me cuentas que te pasó -

- Sigues sin garantizarme lo que dices -

- Vaya, no es fácil convencerla – pensaba la peli azul - ¿Sabe como se usa el dinero no? – La niña la miró con enojo – Bueno pues velo de ésta forma, si tú no le pegas a nadie, yo no le pego a nadie, si tú me cuentas lo que te pasó, yo te doy lo que quieras de comer y puedes dormir en mi cama.

Karin bajó la guardia y después se protegió con las manos la cara a lo que Megarity quedó extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Según el trato, yo te pegué 2 veces – explicaba la niña – Ahora te toca a ti – dijo volviéndose a proteger.

- Ya estamos a mano -

Cuando Karin oyó eso quedó sorprendida y miró a la mujer sorprendida, bajó sus manos un tanto insegura.

- Te prepararé el baño para que te metas a bañar – dijo Megarity yendo al baño – Creo que no tengo ropa para ti así que le haremos un arreglo a tu ropa cuando salga de la lavadora e iremos a comprarte algo.

- Pregunta – la detuvo Karin – Ya comí, ya dormí, ahora pregunta lo que quieres saber.

- En cuanto vuelva te haré las preguntas – dijo Megarity yendo a poner el agua a calentar – Que niña tan despierta – pensaba.

Megarity se sintió satisfecha con la aceptación de Karin y se apresuró para indagar en el problema de la niña.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -

- Acabo de cumplir 8 -

- ¡Ah! ¡Entonces tenía razón! Tienes la misma edad de Sasuke – decía contenta y luego volvió a controlarse – Y dime ¿Dónde están tus papás?

- Si no están en casa, a lo mejor mamá está en algún bar y papá… bueno él no sé a donde vaya -

Megarity quedó sorprendida con la naturalidad en que Karin le decía esas cosas y ya se daba una idea más concreta de por que la niña se comportaba así.

- ¿Y por qué estabas en la calle? -

- Cuando papá llega furioso a la casa le quita el dinero a mamá y golpea todo lo que hay alrededor, luego se va y mamá se emborracha y me grita que por mi culpa papá está así – decía la niña con algo de temor – Y como tengo la culpa de eso, mamá me pega por que soy mala hija.

- Ya veo – decía Megarity preocupada.

- Por eso no me gusta estar en la casa cuando pasa eso – seguía su explicación – Me escondo donde puedo y regreso cuando todo se tranquiliza, pero no sé que me pasó.

- El doctor dijo que te desmayaste por falta de alimentación ¿A caso llevas mucho tiempo fuera de tu casa? -

- No, pero no siempre papá vuelve de buen humor con comida a la casa -

- ¿Y no vas a la escuela? -

- Si iba, pero desde que la maestra habló con mis papás nos mudamos aquí y dijeron que no tenía por que seguir yendo -

- ¿Eso cuanto tiene? -

- Un mes, creo -

- ¿Y te gustaría volver a la escuela? -

- No sé, me gustan las clases pero los niños de la escuela se burlan de mí y también me pegan -

Megarity vio el desánimo de Karin y paró con las preguntas. Karin se quedó unos días con la joven, pero un día ya iba de salida de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- Tengo que volver a casa – dijo la niña – Ya pasó una semana de que me fui, ya puedo regresar.

- ¡Espera! – La detuvo - ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

- Si, pero tengo que volver -

- Oye Karin ¿No preferirías quedarte a vivir conmigo? -

- ¿Y mis papás? -

- Eso se puede arreglar, pero quiero saber si te gustaría quedarte – propuso la mujer – Si te quedas volverás a la escuela pero nadie se burlará de ti ni te pegará, además te presentará a unos sobrinos míos con los que seguro te llevarás bien ¿Qué dices?

- ¿De verdad se puede hacer eso? -

- Si, pero para eso, primero tendrías que estar en un orfanato y de ahí vendrías conmigo – Megarity vio como Karin ya se iba a ir cuando oyó lo del orfanato – Espera ¿No estas de acuerdo?

- ¡No! Mamá dijo que un orfanato era peor que quedarme en casa – decía Karin muy enojada – Por eso nos fuimos de la otra casa, para que la maestra no me mandara al orfanato.

- Oye, espera – la detuvo por los hombros y Karin iba a pegarle pero se detuvo – EN un orfanato hay muchos niños con los que puedes jugar, te darán bien de comer y tendrás juguetes – explicaba – Además, no te quedarás en el orfanato para siempre, solo será en lo que se me da el permiso de tenerte conmigo

- ¿Qué no puedo quedarme sin permiso? -

- ¿Qué no puedo quedarme sin permiso? -

- Podrías quedarte conmigo, pero sin ese permiso no podría mandarte a la escuela y en cualquier momento tus papás podrían llevarte – explicaba de forma que Karin pudiera entender – Pero si me dan el permiso, irías a la una bonita escuela y tus papás no podrían llevarte si no quieres.

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si, solo tienes que ser paciente -

Karin aceptó la propuesta que Megarity le hizo, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles, ya que antes de reportar el caso de Karin, Megarity investigó los requisitos de la adopción y no cubría todos.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

- ¡Ese niño me va a oír cuando regrese! – Decía Fugaku aún enojado por la salida de Sasuke – El que se haya enterado de eso no le da derecho a ser desobediente.

- Papá, tu sabes que esa no le fue una noticia cualquiera – intervino Itachi – Al menos deberías tratar de entenderlo.

Molesto, Itachi salió de la casa para buscar a Sasuke, mientras que Fugaku se quedó callado y Mikoto se acercó a él.

- Itachi tiene razón – Mikoto puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su marido – Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que Karin-chan vuelva con esas personas.

- No – apoyó el Uchiha – Pero no hay mucho que hacer.

*******Flash Back*******

Vieron a Karin y Sasuke irse por el pasillo después de su primer encuentro y cuando los vieron perderse de vista, Megarity siguió intentando convencer a su hermano.

- Yo la adoptaría pero no cumplo con los requisitos – explicaba la peli azul – Para empezar no estoy casada y no tengo mucho que inicié trabajando, las reglas de adopción piden un matrimonio y un estado económico estable.

- Megarity, eres muy joven para hacerte cargo de una niña, además, adoptarla te haría difícil encontrar a un hombre que te acepte con una niña que ni es de él y mucho menos tuya – decía Fugaku casi regañando – Eso sin contar que el estado mental de esa niña no es muy bueno, si de por si es difícil criar a los hijos propios ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás con ella con tantos problemas psicológicos que tiene?

- ¿Muy joven? Si no mal recuerdo tengo más edad de la que tenía Mikoto-san cuando tuvo a Itachi-kun, en mis planes no está casarme o tener una pareja – se defendía Megarity – Tengo algunos estudios de educación con niños y no puedo abandonarla después de saber por todo lo que ha pasado. Nisan, por favor te lo suplico, a ti y a Mikoto-san, ayúdenme

- Megarity, tu has visto como se comporta esa niña, viste lo que le hizo a Sasuke, no creo que… -

- Fugaku, yo también quisiera ayudar a esa niña – intervino Mikoto con voz dulce – Y con el tiempo, Itachi y Sasuke podrían llevarse bien con ella.

- ¡Ven! ¡Vayamos a jugar al jardín! – Se oía la voz de Sasuke quien luego apareció jalando a Karin hasta el lugar que nombró – Es muy grande, seguro te gustará.

- ¡Espera, no tan rápido! -

Fugaku siguió con la mirada a los niños y vio que la escena dada hacía unos minutos más atrás había cambiado a una más amistosa.

- Bien – contestó el Uchiha – Pero nada de arrepentirse, ya tomaste una decisión.

- ¡Gracias Nisan! – Exclamó abrazando a su hermano muy alegre - ¡Le diré la noticia a Karin!

- Mejor luego – dijo Mikoto – Creo que se está divirtiendo con Sasuke.

Se hizo el reporte de los padres de Karin, como era de esperarse les quitaron la custodia y a ella la mandaron a un orfanato pero enseguida Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha fueron a hacer los trámites para adoptarla.

Karin se quedó 6 meses en el orfanato y después fue llevada a casa de los Uchiha, antes de concederles por completo la custodia, estuvieron evaluando constantemente a la familia y durante ese tiempo, Megarity volvió a vivir con su hermano para estar cerca de Karin.

Un año después, la custodia de Karin fue otorgada oficialmente a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Desde que salió de su casa, Sasuke había estado caminando rápidamente como solía hacerlo cuando enojado o triste. No ponía mucha atención a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta una primaria que le resultó familiar y se sentó en una banca cercana a la puerta de la escuela. Se quedó pensativo un largo rato y después miró la entrada detenidamente.

*******Flash Back*******

En una primaria se oía mucho ruido por que recién era la hora de entrada, Megarity y Mikoto fueron a dejar a Karin, Sasuke e Itachi a la primaria, ese era el primer día de clases de Karin en esa escuela.

- Bien, diviértanse mucho y pongan atención – decía Megarity a los niños – Y Karin, los niños de aquí no tienen por que hacerte burlas ni pegarte.

- No te preocupes tía Megarity – decía Sasuke – Yo la cuido

- Pórtense bien niños – decía Mikoto.

- Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde – decía Itachi apresurado.

Los 3 niños entraron a la escuela, Itachi fue a su salón y Sasuke y Karin al suyo, ya que Mikoto buscó la forma de que les tocara en el mismo salón.

La clase fue bastante normal, pero a la hora del recreo, Karin estaba sola, ya que a pesar de que llevaba ya una muy buena relación con Sasuke y una moderada con Itachi, no se atrevía a interactuar con otros niños.

- ¿Por qué estás sola? – Se acercó Sasuke a ella cuando la vio escondida detrás de un árbol - ¿Por qué no juegas con las otras niñas?

- Es que no sé como me vayan a tratar -

- Mmm… pues ven – la jaló con una sonrisa – Juega con nosotros – Sasuke la llevó con sus amigos – Miren, ella es Karin, es mi prima y jugará con nosotros.

- Es una niña, mejor que juegue con las otras niñas – reclamó uno de los niños.

- Ella también puede jugar – dijo Sasuke y luego volteó a ver a Karin - ¿Sabes jugar football?

- No bien -

- Yo te enseño -

- Ella no puede jugar, es una niña, las niñas no juegan con niños a los deportes – volvió a decir el mismo niño.

- Te aseguro que patea más fuerte que tu -

Sasuke le explicó el juego a Karin y no muy conformes los demás niños la dejaron jugar, y el primer niño que protestó lanzó a propósito el balón contra Karin para que ella se saliera del juego. El niño esperaba que ella se pusiera a llorar y se fuera, pero Karin sabía que le habían pegado a propósito y no tardó en lanzarse contra el niño. Sasuke también se había dado cuenta y se apresuró a detener a Karin.

- ¡Me pegó a propósito! -

- Si, yo vi – detuvo a Karin – Pero ya te dije que yo te defiendo.

- ¿Tu la vas a defender? – Preguntó el niño que había sido golpeado por Karin que se levantaba – Entonces tu vas a pagar lo que me hizo

Ese día mandaron llamar a la mamá de Sasuke y al explicar Sasuke lo ocurrido, Megarity y Mikoto hablaron con Sasuke y Karin sobre como comportarse.

Fugaku quedó muy enojado ya que antes de llegar Karin no había habido quejas de sus hijos. Estaba por arrepentirse de haber adoptado a Karin.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Sasuke se levantó de la banca y volvió a caminar por la calle.

Por otro lado, Karin se había dado cuenta que Megarity había salido y ella también quiso salir de la casa. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la casa de Sasuke pero no entró y siguió caminando.

*******Flash Back*******

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Karin comenzó a vivir en casa de los Uchiha, Megarity se mudó con ellos y cada mes iba un trabajador social a evaluar las condiciones en las que vivían.

A pesar de que Mikoto y Fugaku fueron quienes adoptaron a Karin, les pidieron a los niños que se llamaran primos por que en el futuro esperaban que Megarity se hiciera cargo de ella.

Era fin de semana, la ida al parque había sido suspendida y tuvieron que quedarse a jugar en casa, Itachi propuso un juego de mesa y tuvieron una tarde tranquila pero conforme avanzaba el día, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte así como los rayos. Cada vez que se oía uno, Karin se encogía en el piso cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te dan miedo los rayos? – Preguntó Sasuke riéndose – Pero no hacen nada, caen afuera de la casa.

- Ya sé – contestó Karin y otro rayo cayó repitiendo la acción anterior – Pero es que así se oía cuando papá aventaba las cosas de la casa.

- Pero él no está aquí -

- ¿Qué pasó? – llegó Itachi que había ido a guardar el juego de "Serpientes y escaleras" - ¿Qué tiene Karin?

- Le dan miedo los rayos por que le recuerdan a su papá -

- Hay que llamarle a mamá o a tía Megarity – dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se quedó acompañando a Karin e Itachi encontró primero a Megarity quien fue rápido y le contaron lo que tenía la niña.

- Ven Karin – levantó a la niña del suelo y cuando cayó otro rayo no dejó que se encogiera – Abre los ojos

- No quiero -

- Ábrelos – pidió con suavidad.

- Si Karin, hazle caso a Tía Megarity -

Sasuke tomó la mano de la niña y ella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

- ¿Ves? Todo está en su lugar – decía Megarity – Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Orto rayo cayó y Karin volvió a cerrar los ojos, ésta vez no se encogió pero apretó la mano de Sasuke y buscó la de Megarity para hacer los mismo.

- Bueno, esto no se supera fácil – dijo Megarity - ¿Crees poder estar en la cena?

- No sé -

- Ven, tratemos – dijo Megarity – Vamos al comedor, su mamá ya va a servir la cena – se dirigió a los niños.

- Tía Megarity – llamó Karin - ¿No estás enojada?

- No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -

- Es que mis papás… - llegó otro rayo.

- Karin, las cosas aquí no son como lo serían con tus papás – explicaba Megarity – Mejor acostúmbrate a ésta nueva vida.

- ¿Y de verdad ya no volveré con ellos? -

- No, te prometo que haré todo para que no regreses si no quieres -

- No, no quiero -

- Bien, entonces vayamos a cenar -

Se retiraron al comedor y la lluvia cesó poco tiempo después.

A Karin se le dijo que llamara "Mamá" a Megarity o al menos esa fue la intención de Fugaku, pero tanto oír a Itachi y Sasuke decirle a Megarity "Tía", adoptó esa idea.

Por la noche, cada quién acudió a su habitación para dormir, pero a media noche las lluvias volvieron acompañadas de rayos y truenos que despertaron a Karin quien solo se quedaba escondida bajo las cobijas tapándose los oídos. Aún cuando tenía miedo no lloraba ni llamaba a nadie, por que a pesar de todo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ya no estaba sola y que si ella pedía, irían a ayudarla.

Karin oyó que la puerta de su cuarto se abría y asustada se encogió tanto como pudo en su cama.

- Karin – oyó una voz familiar que la llamaba y luego sintió unas manos en su brazo que la movían – Se que estás despierta – se subió a la cama y levantó un poco las cobijas para verle la cara - ¿Todavía estas asustada verdad?

- Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? – sonó un trueno y jaló la cobija para volverse a tapar.

- Ya sabía yo que todavía estabas asustada – dijo Sasuke metiéndose bajo las cobijas con ella – Ya te dije que yo te voy a cuidar, así que no tengas miedo – sonó otro rayos, Karin volvió a encogerse y Sasuke la abrazó – No tengas miedo.

Karin abrazó a Sasuke y se fue dando cuenta que de verdad podía confiar en Sasuke. Ambos se quedaron dormidos un rato después y a partir de ese día, Sasuke iba a cuidar a Karin cuando llovía por las noches, aún cuando ella le perdió el miedo tiempo después.

*******Fin de Flash back*******

Karin seguía caminando pensativa, esos recuerdos le eran buenos, aún cuando incluyeran a Sasuke. Una sonrisa se le escapó cuando recordó que Sasuke le decía "Ya te dije que yo te voy a cuidar" y por andar distraída casi choca con alguien que la tomó de la muñeca.

- ¡Suélte…! – levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver quien era, tanto que ya no luchó por zafarse - ¿Por qué me lo encuentro cuando justamente vengo pensando en él? Debe ser una mala broma de la vida – pensaba Karin.

- ¿Ya te dijeron verdad? – preguntó Sasuke y vio que Karin movía la cabeza para decirle que si y la soltó - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Karin solo agachó la mirada y siguió caminando, Sasuke se puso a caminar con ella con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón. Ninguno se dijo nada pero por alguna razón ambos empezaron a tener el mismo recuerdo.

*******Flash Back*******

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Fugaku y Mikoto había aceptado ayudar a Megarity y recién ese día se hizo el reporte de los padres de Karin, las autoridades dijeron que al siguiente día irían a recoger a la niña, así que solo tenían ese día para jugar por lo menos hasta que Karin saliera del orfanato.

- Mamá ¿De verdad Karin tiene que irse? -

- Solo será un tiempo, pero no piensen en eso y vayan a divertirse -

Jugaron todo el día hasta cansarse, al atardecer se dejaron caer en el jardín y miraban al cielo, querían seguir por que sabían que no se verían en un tiempo pero sus cuerpos ya no se los permitían.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Karin! – Llegó Itachi llamándolos – Mamá dice que ya deben entrar a la casa.

- No nos podemos levantar – decía Sasuke riéndose - Cárganos

- ¿A los dos? – Dijo Itachi pensativo – No podría, pero si dejo a Karin aquí afuera tía Megarity me regañará – decía cargando a Karin y la acomodó de caballito, Karin iba a golpear a Itachi, pero oyó una palabra que detuvo su golpe – Lo siento Sasuke, pero te quedas solo, yo me llevo a la princesa.

- ¿Princesa? – se preguntaba Karin confundida por que jamás le habían dicho así - ¿Y tu eres el Príncipe? – le preguntó a Itachi.

- Si, yo seré el Príncipe que salve a la Princesa del monstruo que no deja que la Princesa entre al castillo – decía Itachi en tono juguetón – Vamos al castillo Princesa.

- ¡Oye no! ¡No te la lleves! – Decía Sasuke levantándose rápidamente – Yo no soy el monstruo, yo seré el Príncipe.

- ¿No que no podías levantarte? – se reía Itachi a lo que Karin le siguió con las risas – ¡Oh! Princesa corramos, el monstruo despertó.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no quiero ser el monstruo! – Exclamaba Sasuke corriendo tras Itachi que se llevaba a Karin - ¡Vuelve! ¡Yo te rescataré del monstruo Karin!

- ¡Sasuke alcánzanos tu puedes! – Exclamaba Karin contenta.

Los tres entraron a la casa e Itachi volteó a ver a su hermano sin bajar a Karin.

- Baja a la Princesa monstruo – decía Sasuke apenas pudiendo respirar.

- Bien, al menos ya hice lo que me pidió mamá – decía Itachi – Ya los metí a los dos.

- ¡Los Príncipes Sasuke e Itachi me salvaron! – decía Karin siguiendo el juego, uno que jamás había jugado.

- No, no, solo yo te voy a salvar – decía Sasuke tratando de bajar a Karin de la espalda de Itachi – Itachi es el monstruo.

- No Sasuke, no hagas eso – pedía Itachi.

Sasuke intentaba bajar a Karin y al jalarla, Itachi y Karin cayeron sobre Sasuke, enseguida, Itachi se levantó para ayudarlos. Mientras, Sasuke tenía todo el cabello largo de Karin sobre la cara que no podía ver bien.

- Por eso te dije que no hicieras eso Sasuke – decía Itachi ayudando a levantar a Karin y luego a Sasuke - ¿Están bien los dos?

- Si – contestó Karin.

- Tienes un cabello muy largo como el de mamá – decía Sasuke – Solo que el tuyo es rojo, es más llamativo y alegre.

Karin tomó eso como un cumplido y por primera vez se sintió contenta por su cabello, ya que por la irresponsabilidad de sus padres, no la llevaban a cortárselo y lo tenía más debajo de la cintura que le molestaba, ahora se le había olvidado la molestia.

El día terminó y al siguiente Karin se fue.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******


	15. Los recuerdos II

Los dos seguían caminando sin decirse absolutamente nada a pesar de que había mucho que preguntarse y mucho que decirse, sin darse cuenta, llegaron al centro comercial y con solo miradas Karin le indicó a Sasuke que quería llegar a donde estaba la fuente y Sasuke se quedó parado frente a ella.

— Toma - dijo Sasuke entregándole el libro que ella le había dado el día anterior agarrando con fuerza un objeto que guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón — No quiero maltratarlo si lo tienes tan cuidado.

— ¿Y tu tarea? — preguntó Karin.

— No era nada — respondió Sasuke viendo que Karin tomaba el libro y se le quedó viendo.

*******Flash Back*******

Sasuke estaba muy contento por que ese día irían a recoger a Karin del orfanato. Antes de subir al carro, sacó un pequeño obsequio de su habitación y en una sala, él Itachi y Megarity esperaban a Mikoto y Fugaku quienes iban a terminar de firmar algunos papeles.

— Mira tía, mamá dijo que era buena idea darle un regalo a Karin — decía Sasuke enseñándole el paquete con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que bien! — Exclamó Megarity — ¿Por qué a mi no se me ocurrió antes? — Pensaba — ¿Y dime, qué le vas a regalar?

— Itachi-san me sugirió que fuera algo que le sirviera y le gustara —

— Itachi-kun te dio un buen consejo — dijo Megarity — ¿Pero qué le vas a regalar? — quiso agarrar el regalo.

— Es una sorpresa — dijo Sasuke evitando que Megarity agarrara el regalo que llevaba en las manos.

— Si, pero la sorpresa es para Karin, no para mi —

— No te preocupes tía — dijo Itachi — Yo te digo que es

— ¡No! ¡Nisan, no digas nada! —

— Chicos - llegaron Fugaku y Mikoto — Ya volvimos — decía Mikoto.

— ¿Y Karin? — preguntaron Megarity y Sasuke en coro e Itachi solo se asomaba buscándola.

Mikoto se hizo a un lado y dejó ver a Karin que iba tras ella. Sasuke se acercó a Karin emocionado y ella se escondió otra vez detrás de la señora Uchiha.

— ¿Karin qué tienes? — Preguntó Sasuke desanimado y luego recordó el regalo y se lo acercó a Karin — ¡Mira! ¡Te traje un regalo!

Mikoto se hizo a un lado y tomó la mano de la niña para pasarla al frente. Sasuke vio que Karin llevaba puestos unos lentes y que su cabello estaba muy corto, más arriba de los hombros.

— ¿Y esos lentes? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —

— Es que ella necesita lentes — habló Megarity que ya sabía de eso y se puso atrás de Sasuke — Y también necesitaba un corte de cabello.

— Ya no tengo mi cabello largo... — decía Karin agarrando las puntas de su cabello — Me lo cortaron

— No te preocupes — Megarity se agachó a la altura de la niña con una sonrisa — Ya crecerá

— Te ves diferente — decía Sasuke y volvió a sonreír.

— Iré a traer el carro — se oyó la voz de Fugaku y se fue.

— Karin-chan, te ves bien — sonrió Itachi — ¿No le ibas a dar un regalo? — volteó a ver a su hermano.

— Nisan tiene razón... casi lo olvido — dijo Sasuke recordando lo que tenía en las manos y las estiró para darle el regalo a Karin — Toma, es un regalo de bienvenida.

Karin solo se quedó viendo el regalo desconcertada sin saber que pensar.

— Vamos Karin-chan — se oyó la voz de Mikoto — Tómalo, ve que es.

Karin tomó el regalo y lo desenvolvió viendo que era un libro con el título "El principito" y unos dulces.

— ¿Un libro? Vaya, no se me hubiera ocurrido que le regalaría eso — pensaba Megarity.

— ¡Gracias! — Exclamó contenta — Yo quería leer éste libro.

— Si, me acordé que me dijiste —

Ese libro, lo iban a leer en clase de Karin cuando iba a la escuela, le entusiasmaba leerlo, pero precisamente cuando lo iban a leer, sus papás la habían sacado de la escuela y en algún punto, Karin se lo había comentado a Sasuke.

— ¿Están de acuerdo que Karin se quede? — preguntó Mikoto.

— ¡Si! — Exclamó Sasuke Feliz — Serás como mi hermanita — volteó a ver a Karin.

— Me parece bien - sonrió Itachi — Además creo que a Sasuke le agradó más la idea.

— ¿Y tu que dices Karin? — Cuestionó Megarity — Será por un tiempo pero yo estaré visitándolos

— ¡Si! — Exclamó emocionada — Si me quedo con ellos

— ¿Dormirás en mi cuarto? — cuestionó Sasuke alegre.

— No, ella tendrá otra habitación — contestó Fugaku que entraba al lugar — Y mejor arregla tus cosas que ya nos vamos — se dirigió a la niña.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

— ¿Pasa algo? — Sasuke le preguntó a Karin quien no respondió enseguida — ¿Karin?

— ¿Eh? — Salió de sus pensamientos — No, no es nada.

— Papá hizo lo que pudo y seguramente tía Megarity hizo más por evitarlo — dijo Sasuke después e que los dos se habían quedado callados un rato — Itachi también hizo su parte — hizo una pausa muy brusca e iba a sacar lo que tenía en la bolsa del pantalón — Y yo...

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Se oyeron dos voces que interrumpieron al Uchiha y se acercaron a ambos chicos — ¡Hola Karin-san, hola Sasuke-kun!

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Sakura al ver la expresión de sus rostros.

— Nada — contestó Karin — Regresaré a mi casa, adiós.

— Adiós Karin-san — se despidió Ino abrazándose de Sasuke — Sasuke-kun, volvamos a salir.

— Adiós — se despidió Sakura viendo que Karin se alejaba y cuando vio lo que Ino hacía, enseguida se puso del otro lado de Sasuke — ¡Ino!

— Adiós — Sasuke se soltó y se fue.

— ¡Mira frentezota! ¡Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun se fue! —

— ¿Mi culpa? — Preguntó Sakura enojada — ¡Fue tuya!

Sakura e Ino comenzaron una nueva discusión por el Uchiha hasta que llegó Hinata saludando tímidamente. Al principio no le hicieron caso, pero una vez que la notaron, la saludaron.

— Oye Hinata-chan ¿Neji-sempai aún está enojado contigo? — Le preguntó la Yamanaka apenada — No era mi intención traerte problemas con tu primo.

— Creo que ya no tanto — contestó Hinata — Aunque todavía me mira con recelo — pensó.

— ¡Ah! ¿Karin estaba aquí hace un momento verdad? — Llegó Naruto apresurado buscando con la mirada a la peli roja — ¡Yo la vi!

— ¿Para que la buscas? — se acercó Sakura amenazadoramente — Si estuvo pero ya se fue.

— Para… para… - tartamudeaba — ¿Qué le invento a Sakura-chan? No le puedo decir que le voy a preguntar el por que Sasuke invitó a Sakura-chan a salir y luego a Ino. Vamos Naruto, piensa rápido — Para… para…

Naruto ya se había tardo en contestar por que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada y Sakura que se desesperaba por saber los sucesos, lo tomó de la chamarra.

— Si la vas a invitar a salir ya no puedes — reclamaba la peli rosada con llamas en los ojos — Por que tienes una cita conmigo, te veo el Sábado enfrente del cine a la una de la tarde.

— Pero… pero… Karin… tartamudeaba — Naruto que no captaba lo que le acababa de decir.

— ¡Ya dije! —

Sakura soltó a Naruto y se fue echando humo por las orejas con pasos pesados.

— ¿Qué acabo de hacer? — se preguntó quedándose parada y volteando sigilosamente donde sus amigos la veían — ¡Waaa acabo de invitar a Naruto a salir! Pero Sasuke-kun y yo… pero… — estaba muy confundida y para que nadie le diera nada salió corriendo para su casa - ¡Si estoy celosa! — pensaba mientras corría.

Ino, Hinata y Naruto vieron a Sakura irse corriendo desconcertados por lo que acaba de pasar, y unos segundos después de que la Haruno se perdiera de vista, Naruto captó lo que había pasado.

— ¡Tengo una cita con Sakura-chan! — Exclamó contento y olvidó que iba en busca de Karin — ¡Ya no puedo esperar a que sea Sábado!

Embobado por la idea, Naruto se alejó imaginándose muchos escenarios en los que estaba con Sakura en el cine.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamo Ino — Ahora tengo campo libre con Sasuke-kun — decía emocionada y miró a Hinata cabizbaja — ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido — se acercó a Hinata para consolarla — A ti te gusta Naruto y debes sentirte mal.

— ¿Có… cómo lo supiste? — Preguntó Hinata muy sonrojada — Yo no…

— Se te nota a distancia — contestó la rubia — Solo que ese Naruto es muy despistado que creo que fue el único que no se dio cuenta.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada al oír a Ino pero enseguida se le fue el sonrojo recordando lo sucedido.

— No te deprimas Hinata, hay muchos peces en el mar y el centro comercial está repleto de ellos — decía mirando a varios chicos que pasaban por ahí — Solo es cuestión de echar ojo y yo tengo uno muy bueno, te conseguiré a alguien muy guapo, claro, nadie como Sasuke-kun, pero tu confía en mi.

— Pe… pero Ino-chan… yo… —

— Hinata-chan — llegó Kiba con un pequeño cachorrito dentro de la chamarra que sacó su cabeza dando un ladrido — No salgas de ahí Akamaru, si el guardia te ve nos corre.

— Hola Akamaru-chan — el cachorrito le sacó una sonrisa a la Hyuga — Hola Kiba-kun.

— Creo que le agradas a Akamaru — comentó el Inuzuka metiendo de nueva cuenta a su chamarra al cachorro — Escóndete amigo — le decía al perrito.

— Hinata, vayamos a buscar a un chico — interrumpió Ino ya que se sentía ignorada — Aprovechemos el tiempo

— ¿Vas a ir a buscar un chico? — Preguntó Kiba desconcertado — No creí que Hinata-chan fuera así – pensaba.

- Bueno yo… — se sonrojó tanto que se desmayó y Kiba alcanzó a detenerla.

— ¿Hinata? —- preguntaba Ino.

— ¡Busca quien nos ayude! —

— ¡S… si! —-

Ino salió corriendo en busca de ayuda aunque no sabía hacia donde ir, entonces vio a un policía y corrió hacia él, pero en el camino chocó con un chico que iba de salida de una de las tiendas.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – Gritó la rubia y cuando volteó a ver al chico se extrañó por que él no le reclamó ni dijo nada en especial — ¿Estás bien? ¿O el golpe te afectó demasiado?

— Eres una chica muy bonita – le contestó el pelinegro - ¿Me dejarás pintarte algún día?

Ino se sonrojó al escucharlo, y su sonrojo fue lo que le recordó que tenía que ir a ayudar a Hinata.

— Me tengo que ir – dijo levantándose rápidamente — Adiós.

Ino consiguió la ayuda, pero cuando llegó con ella, Hinata ya había despertado.

— ¿Está bien señorita? — le preguntó el policía a Hinata.

— Si — contestó ella levantándose —- Disculpe la molestia

— ¿Cómo despertó tan rápido? — Preguntó Ino extrañada que conocía los desmayos de su amiga que tardaba en despertar — ¿Qué hiciste? – volteó a ver a Kiba.

— Na… nada… - contestó volteándose a otro lado — Le hablaré a Shino, ya debió haber llegado a la tienda de mascotas – dijo sacando su celular — Le diré que venga para que te vayamos a dejar a tu casa — volteó a ver a Hinata — ¿Sabes Ino? No es necesario que nos acompañes — dijo Kiba por que la conocía y seguiría preguntando hasta tener una respuesta — Nosotros podemos irla a dejar.

— ¿Están seguros que no necesitan ayuda? — preguntó el policía.

— No, gracias — respondió Kiba y el policía se fue.

— ¡Ah! Ya entendí — dijo Ino sonriendo — Bien, yo iré a buscar a Sasuke-kun, talvez todavía esté por aquí — miró los alrededores — Adiós y buena suerte — le guiñó el ojo a Hinata y ella no entendió — A lo mejor todavía veo a ese chico, era raro, pero…

Por otro lado, Itachi caminaba por la calle buscando a su hermano, en el trayecto, pasó por una joyería, se detuvo a mirar el vitral y vio una gargantilla con un dije de osito que le trajo un recuerdo a la mente.

*******Flash Back*******

Itachi y Sasuke iban caminando hacia el mercado, tenían 10 y 13 años. Esta vez, Karin se había quedado en casa ya que se quedaría a empacar. Como Fugaku y Mikoto ya tenían la custodia de Karin, Megarity se llevaría a Karin a vivir a su propia casa. No se habían ido antes por que se sentían a gusto, pero Megarity ya no quería seguir causándole molestias ni problemas a su hermano ni a su cuñada.

— ¿Por qué tan callado? — Le preguntó Itachi a su hermano — Normalmente vas muy animado cuando vamos los dos al mercado.

— Es que… no quiero que Karin y tía Megarity se vayan —

— No se irán muy lejos — contestó Itachi — No tienes que ponerte así.

— Si pero… — decía pensativo — Ya no tendré con quien jugar.

— ¿Y yo estoy pintado o qué? —

— Nisan, tu nunca puedes jugar conmigo y cuando lo llegas a hacer papá te llama por alguna tarea o algo así —

— Tienes razón pero tú sabías desde un principio que ellas se iban a ir —

Estuvieron platicando un rato e Itachi notó que de verdad a Sasuke le afectaba la idea de que Karin, más que de Megarity, se fuera. Pasaron por enfrente de una joyería y Sasuke se detuvo viendo el aparador.

— ¡Nisan! ¡Mira! — Señaló un brazalete con unas figuritas que se parecían al relicario que Sasuke le regaló a Karin el día en que se conocieron — ¡Le regalaré eso de cumpleaños a Karin!

— ¿No crees que es muy caro? — Le señaló el precio — No creo que tengas ese dinero —

Sasuke se puso a hacer cuentas en su cabeza y luego agachó la mirada.

— Tienes razón, no me alcanza — siguió caminado — Ahora tengo que pensar en otro regalo

— Oye no es necesario que le regales cosas tan caras — alcanzó a su hermano — Regálale un oso de peluche o algo así.

Sasuke no estaba convencido por que quería darle algo diferente ya que después del cumpleaños de Karin, ella y Megarity se irían a su propia casa.

Al siguiente día, Sasuke entró corriendo a su cuarto con un paquete en sus manos y fue a guardarlo en su cajón.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — Preguntó Itachi cuando lo vio entrar — ¿Sasuke?

— Mira Nisan — sacó el paquetito del cajón antes de cerrarlo y lo abrió — Solo me alcanzó para un dije.

Sasuke le enseñó un dije de plata con forma de un osito a Itachi, estaba un poco desanimado con la idea.

— ¿Por qué no le pediste a papá un adelanto de tu mesada? — preguntó Itachi extrañado — ¿O aún así no te alcanzaba?

— Si le dije, pero no quiso — contestó Sasuke — Por eso le compré esto

— Me hubieras pedido prestado — siguió el hermano mayor — Yo te hubiera prestado

Ya no se pudo hacer nada y llegó el cumpleaños de Karin, invitaron a algunas niñas de su grupo aunque sus amigos en sí, eran los amigos de Sasuke, al final se había llevado bien con ellos.

— No esperes que ella lo use si no tiene con qué — le entregó el brazalete que Sasuke había visto en la joyería — Pon aquí el dije

— Pero… —

— Luego me lo pagas — sonrió — Es lo de menos

Sasuke se alegró por la ayuda de su hermano, por sugerencia de Itachi, puso el dije en el brazalete y se lo dio a Karin. Ella estuvo muy contenta al recibirlo y se lo puso de inmediato.

Llegó el día en que Megarity y Karin se iban, a los que más les dolió fue a Sasuke y Karin, pero no había nada más que hacer y antes de irse, Karin le regaló a Sasuke como despedida un medallón con la leyenda "Gracias por protegerme"

*******Fin de Flash Back*******


	16. La culpa de Itachi

Al ir caminando, Itachi vio pasar a Karin del otro lado de la calle, se detuvo un momento a punto de llamarle pero no muy lejos, vio a Sasuke que por lo visto iba atrás de ella.

— ¡Ay hermano! — decía evitando ser visto u oído por ellos — Espero un día me perdonen

Mientras los veía irse, a Itachi le llegó un nuevo recuerdo, uno que le dolía por ser el culpable de cómo estaban ellos dos actualmente.

Antes de conocer a Karin, Sasuke tenía una amplia admiración a Itachi, el problema que tenían, era que su papá tenía bajo presión al mayor de sus hijos. Las escasas veces en que Itachi convivía con Sasuke como hermanos, eran interrumpidas por Fugaku. A Sasuke no le gustaba eso y cuando llegó Karin, Sasuke no estaba solo.

*******Flash Back*******

Al principio, Itachi estaba feliz de que Sasuke tuviera compañía, pero después le entraron celos de hermano por que Sasuke ya no le tenía la admiración de antes, se la pasaba velando por Karin y todo el día se la pasaban juntos. No es que no quisiera a la niña, pero si extrañaba la atención de su hermano menor.

Itachi cuidaba de los dos niños y le confortaba saber que Karin no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Cuando Megarity y Karin se fueron a su propia casa, Itachi pensó que si bien no todo sería como antes, al menos Sasuke ya no le tendría tanto apego a Karin, pero se equivocó, ya que muy a pesar de no vivir en la misma casa, Sasuke siempre estaba de visita en casa de Megarity o Karin iba a la casa.

A Fugaku le molestaba que todos los días Sasuke se fuera de visita o Karin llegara a la casa, no por que le agradara Karin o le disgustara la relación que los niños tenían, si no por que a su parecer, si cada uno tenía su casa, no había razones para pasarse el día en la casa de alguien más.

Ese día, Fugaku le prohibió a Sasuke ir a casa de Megarity y el niño estaba muy enojado y de mal humor. Se le pidió a Sasuke que ayudara a Itachi a pasar sus cosas al otro cuarto, ya que él, a punto de cumplir 14 años y ya estando en la pubertad, necesitaba su propio cuarto.

— ¿Y hoy no vendrá tu novia? — Le preguntó Itachi a su hermano — No la veo

— ¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? — preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

— Karin —

— ¡E… ella no es mi novia! — exclamó Sasuke sonrojado y cargando una de las cajas — Es mi prima.

— Sabes que no es nuestra prima — dijo Itachi riéndose — Y se nota que te gusta

Itachi conocía a su hermano y sabía que eso era cierto, pero también sabía que decirle eso le incomodaría. Ya que estaba celoso de Karin, presionaría a Sasuke para molestar, aunque en parte, lo hacía inconcientemente.

— ¡Nisan! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡No me gusta Karin! —

De ahí, Itachi siguió molestando a Sasuke y el menor de los Uchihas que a pesar de todo, seguía admirando a su hermano, se sentía mal que Itachi le hiciera burla y eso ayudó a que Sasuke ya no hiciera tantas visitas a su tía ni llevaba tan seguido a Karin a la casa hasta que un día, ya cansado de lo que Itachi decía…

— ¡No Nisan! ¡Karin no me gusta! – Exclamó Sasuke enojado — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Siempre la estas cuidando, se la pasan siempre juntos y le compras cosas muy caras —

— ¡No, no me gusta Karin! — Seguía diciendo — ¡Es mi prima! ¡Por eso la trato así!

— Usualmente los primos no son tan atentos — seguía molestando — Solo admítelo

— ¡Te lo probaré! – exclamó haciendo pucheros y sonrojado – Solo es mi prima

— ¿Y como lo probarás? — preguntó Itachi que no se esperaba la reacción de Sasuke.

— Ya lo verás —

Sasuke intentó muchas cosas como dejar de hablarle, procurar no cuidarla y no estar tanto de visita pero la verdad le costaba trabajo y que decir que como Karin no sabía lo que ocurría, se esforzaba para estar más con Sasuke pensando que era por culpa de su tío Fugaku.

Itachi no dejaba de molestar a su hermano menor y sin querer, lo orilló a hacer algo más para quitarse de burlas.

— Hola Sasuke — llegó Karin muy contenta a casa de su primo — Que mal que tío Fugaku ya no te deje ir a visitarnos

— Si — decía Sasuke recordando que le había dicho a su hermano que ese día le demostraría que Karin no le gustaba — Oye ¿Ya acabaste la tarea?

— Si, si no tía Megarity no me hubiera dejado venir —

— Yo no ¿Me ayudas? —

— ¡Si! —

La tarea que tenían que hacer era algo sencillo, se acercaba la primavera y a cada alumno se le encomendó hacer flores, abejitas, mariposas y esas cosas para adornar el salón. Ambos niños se fueron al cuarto de Sasuke y se pusieron a pintar, recortar, pegar y demás.

— Le demostraré a Nisan que Karin es mi prima nada más — pensaba buscando que hacer y notó el bote de pintura verde del escritorio y se lo aventó a la niña — ¡Mira!

Karin volteó y toda su cara junto con los lentes quedó pintada de verde. Karin quedó desconcertada y enseguida se quitó los lentes y evitó que la pintura le cayera en los ojos. Buscó en el escritorio y tomó otro bote de pintura, pero era roja y se la lanzó a Sasuke en la cara.

— Te queda el rojo — se empezó a reír.

— ¿A si? — Preguntó Sasuke tomando otro bote y arrojándoselo a Karin – A tu verde le falta amarillo.

Empezaron a aventarse la pintura haciendo una guerra hasta que Itachi entró a la habitación para llamarlos a la cena y vio el cuarto hecho un desastre por la pintura y a los niños riendo.

— Cuando mamá vea esto… - peor aún, si papá ve esto… — les decía Itachi preocupado por los dos niños — Quedaron peor que cuando jugaban en el lodo.

Fue inevitable que Mikoto, Fugaku y Megarity se dieran cuenta de lo que pasó en el cuarto de Sasuke, por supuesto, Fugaku reprendió a los dos e incluso a Itachi por tratar de encubrirlos de él, en cuanto a Megarity y Mikoto, hicieron sus propios regaños, aunque más suaves.

— Se nota su buena relación — dijo Itachi al ver salir a su hermano de su cuarto recién bañado y cambiado — ¿Una guerra de pintura?

Sasuke se le quedó viendo a Itachi sin saber que decirle y siguió caminado. Poco tiempo después, Karin salió de su antiguo cuarto bañada y con ropa de Sasuke limpia.

Durante la noche, Sasuke se levantó y entró al cuarto de Karin, quien seguía despierta. La niña escuchó que entraban a su cuarto pero no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

— Estoy despierta Sasuke — dijo entre risas y se levantó para verlo — ¿Qué haces?

Karin sintió las manos de Sasuke en su cabello pero le pareció algo extraño y prendió la luz para saber que pasaba. Cuando el cuarto quedó iluminado, vio a Sasuke con unas tijeras en la mano y en la otra parte de su cabello.

Pasmada, Karin agarró las puntas de su cabello hasta llegar a la parte que Sasuke le había cortado. Casi año y medio dejándose crecer su el cabello para volverlo a tener como antes, ya la llegaba poco más abajo del hombro y ahora veía a Sasuke con las tijeras en las manos.

— ¿Po… por qué? —

Sasuke se le quedaba viendo, pensó que a lo mejor Karin lo golpearía, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo echo por que sabía que para la niña, su cabello era muy importan, aunque no sabía que él era la razón de que así fuera.

— Disc… — se acordó nuevamente de cómo Itachi lo molestaba y no sabía que hacer — Karin… Nisan… — pensaba sin poder reaccionar — Ya no te quiero — le dijo ala niña.

Al decir esto, Sasuke se cubrió con las manos y cerró los ojos creyendo venir el golpe, pero en su lugar, oyó unos sollozos que se convirtieron en llanto. El niño volteó a ver a Karin y por primera vez la vio llorar.

— Karin… —

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —

Sasuke tiró las tijeras y mió el cabello que tenía en las manos. Si se disculpaba, seguiría con las burlas de Itachi y si seguía con la farsa, Karin lo odiaría. Seguía oyendo llorar a la pelirroja y se le vino a la mente, la idea de que si ya le había cortado el cabello a Karin, a lo mejor Itachi lo dejaría en paz y no sería necesario seguir haciéndole cosas malas a Karin. Justo cuando iba a empezar a disculparse y explicarle todo a la niña, Itachi entró a la habitación al haber oído llorar a la pelirroja y Sasuke no sabía si disculparse frente a su hermano. Casi enseguida, llegó Megarity que se quedó incrédula con lo que veía.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Megarity.

— ¡Sasuke lo hizo! — Exclamó Karin sin parar de llorar — ¡Te odio!

— Sasuke ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — volteó a ver a su sobrino.

Sasuke no supo responder y salió corriendo, Itachi lo siguió hasta su cuarto.

— Sasuke… —

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Karin no me gusta! — Exclamó Sasuke aventándole el cabello que tenía en las manos — ¡Le prometí que no la haría llorar! ¿Ves como solo es mi prima?

Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto y aunque Fugaku le ordenó que saliera, no hizo caso por lo menos hasta el otro día.

Itachi pensó que al otro día, todo podría arreglarse, pero, después de eso, Karin ya no quería ver a Sasuke, aunque el menor de los Uchiha intentaba disculparse.

Después de ese día, Karin volvió a ser casi como antes, una niña retraída y agresiva. En la escuela, ya no jugaba con nadie, siempre estaba sola y no dejaba que nadie a excepción de sus tíos o Itachi se acercaran a ella.

— Karin perdó… —

— ¡Aléjate! — gritó la niña cuando vio a su primo acercarse — Ya no creo en ti — decía pegándole a Sasuke que por sentirse culpable no se iba a defender ni a detenerla — ¡Mentiroso!

Karin se fue a meter al baño de las niñas y no dejaba que Sasuke le dijera nada o se acercara en lo absoluto.

Sasuke, al ver como Karin lo trataba y que a Itachi lo trataba como siempre, le entró cierto rencor contra su hermano, ya que por hacer caso de sus burlas, Karin ni se le acercaba.

Un par de meses después a Megarity le ofrecieron un trabajo en un Instituto de La Niebla, tendría una mejor paga y la necesitaba ahora que mantenía a Karin. Aceptó el empleo y en unos días se mudarían, ya que les quedaba lejos para seguir viviendo en Konoha.

En dos días, Megarity y Karin se irían, la niña ya no iba a la escuela, pues ya se habían retirado sus papeles de la escuela. Cuando Sasuke se enteró de que se irían, se puso de mal humor, quería disculparse con Karin y ella no se lo permitía, en un par de días se iría y tenía que buscar disculparse antes de que se fuera.

— Aún no entiendo por que hiciste eso — decía Megarity a su sobrino quien le pedía ayuda a su tía para hablar con Karin — De la nada cambiaste.

— No… no sé — contestó Sasuke que no quería decir la verdadera razón — Fue una mala broma.

— Bueno, los niños son más pesados en juegos y bromas que las niñas — dijo Megarity — Pero recuerda, a las niñas hay que tratarlas con más delicadeza.

— Si, lo sé, no sé que me pasó —

— Bueno, voy a hablarle a Karin — dijo Megarity — Solo espero que tu papá no se de cuenta que viniste

Eso lo decía por que Fugaku lo había castigado y Sasuke se había escapado de la casa para disculparse con Karin.

Megarity fue a buscar a Karin a su cuarto, ya que cuando vio llegar a Sasuke, se fue a encerrar ahí.

— ¡Karin! — Llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta — ¡Sal por favor! — No oyó ninguna respuesta de la niña — Karin, se que sigues enojada con Sasuke, pero vino a pedirte disculpas — otra vez nadie le respondió — Vamos ¿No me digas que no lo extrañas?

Después de un rato de insistir, Megarity buscó la llave de repuesto de la habitación y entró a buscarla por que no le contestaba; al entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta que Karin no estaba.

Megarity se puso a buscar a Karin junto con Sasuke por la calle, pero no la encontraban, hasta que Fugaku llegó con Itachi y se llevaron a Sasuke, no sin antes regañarlo.

Entre todo lo sucedido, llegó el momento en que Megarity y Karin se fueron. La familia fue a dejar a Megarity y Karin a la estación de camiones, la niña se sentó en la ventana y se despedía de todos menos de Sasuke, era notorio, ya que solo nombró al resto de la familia al decir adiós.

Sasuke, que no quería que las cosas permanecieran así, encontró como llegar hasta la ventana del camión.

— ¡Karin! — Exclamó al verla, pero la niña se volteó para ignorarlo — No importa que no me veas pero…

El camión arrancó, Megarity estaba a punto de gritar que se detuvieran por que avanzar, causaría un accidente en Sasuke, pero vio que Fugaku ya se había acercado y lo quitó justo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Lo alejó a tiempo del camión — ¡Tu madre… ¡

— ¡Suéltame! — pedía Sasuke, pero era demasiado tarde, por que el camión ya se había ido — Yo quería disculparme antes…

A partir de ese momento, Sasuke cambió bastante, tuvo un conflicto en la escuela y lo cambiaron de escuela a causa de ello.

Dos años después, Megarity y Karin fueron de visita, no habían ido antes por que como apenas empezaban en La Niebla, no tenían recursos para ello, sin embargo, al fin habían podido volver, aunque fuera solo en vacaciones de verano a Konoha.

Sasuke pidió disculpas al fin a Karin, pero ella ya no era como antes, pensó que esa disculpa tan solo fue una disculpa más obligatoria y solo le dio el avión. Sasuke, por su parte, se dio cuenta que era inútil convencerla y quiso buscar una forma de acercarse a ella de otra forma pero un día, cuando la estaba buscando, oyó que ella hablaba con Itachi, le entró la curiosidad y se puso a oír.

— Oye Karin, quisiera hablarte de algo —

— ¿De qué? —

— Bueno ¿recuerdas que antes de irte lo que Sasuke te hizo? — introducía el tema.

— ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de eso? — Dijo con fastidio agarrando su cabello que ya había crecido nuevamente — Pero es algo que ya no me importa.

— Eso me agrada — sonrió Itachi — Bueno, es que quería decirte que lo que hizo Sasuke no fue su culpa, verás, yo lo presioné para que hiciera eso.

— ¿Presionarlo? —

— Si bueno, es que le jugué un par de bromas y lo reté a que te hiciera alguna y bueno, la verdad fui un inmaduro de cómo me comporté con él —

— ¡Hay Itachi-san! — Karin se empezó a reír y parecía divertida — ¡Que buen hermano! — Cuando la oyó, Itachi quedó desconcertado — No tienes por que encubrirlo — decía Karin casi reprochando — Sé que él lo hizo por propia mano por que no creo de ti llevar a tu propio hermano a esos extremos, si lo hizo, fue por que quiso.

— No Karin es que… —

— Sasuke debería estar agradecido de tener un hermano como tú — interrumpió Karin — ¿Pero crees que no me doy cuenta? Si hubiera sido como dices, me lo hubieras dicho en ese entonces — decía acomodándose los lentes — Si Sasuke te pidió que me dijeras todo eso, de nada sirve, con eso aprendí que no se puede confiar en una persona como él.

— Karin… —

— ¡Sasuke, Itachi, Karin! – Se oía la voz de Mikoto — ¡Ya está la cena!

— Será mejor que después hablemos — decía Itachi no muy contento con el resultado — Vayamos al comedor.

— Si, te alcanzo en un momento —

Itachi salió, pero no se dio cuenta de Sasuke, quien se alcanzó a esconder, cuando vio que Itachi se iba, salió de su escondite y oyó nuevamente la voz de Karin.

— Itachi-san es tan atento con su hermano — pensaba en voz alta sonrojada y en un tono muy emocionado — Lástima que su hermano no se merezca a alguien como él.

Cuando Sasuke la oyó, solo dio media vuelta y se fue al comedor antes de que Karin lo descubriera.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

— Tal vez no pueda reparar lo que hice en ese entonces — pensaba Itachi viendo el camino por el que se habían ido — Pero puedo ayudarlos a formar una nueva relación — comenzó a caminar de regreso — Pero por ahora tenemos otro obstáculo.

Por otro lado, Megarity llegaba a la dirección que venía en el citatorio. Llegó a un apartamento del cual llamó a la puerta y en cuanto se identificó le abrieron.

Al entrar, vio un lugar bastante ordenad y arreglado, cuestión que le sorprendió un poco al recordar cuando Karin le describía su casa. Un hombre alto, pelirrojo de ojos azules y una mujer albina de ojos rojos la recibieron amablemente.

Cuando dieron reporte de la situación familiar de Karin, Megarity había conocido a los padres de la niña, las personas que veía ahí, eran bastantes normales comparadas con las que había conocido.

— Buenas tardes — saludó nerviosa — Soy Uchiha Megarity, la tutora de Karin

— Un gusto — contestaron ambos señores — ¿A qué se debe su visita?

— Pues quisiera hablar sobre Karin —

— Se podrá hacer en la cita — dijo la señora.

— Si bueno, es que esto tiene que ser antes de ese día —

* * *

Yo: Me cortó mi cabello T_T

Inner: Tu y yo sabemos que por eso no te peleaste con él ¬¬!

Yo: Tu cállate ¬¬# nadie debe saber que por que tenía muchos traumas y solo confiaba en Megarity y Sasuke me sentí tricionada ¬¬!

Inner: Ok, yo no diré nada :roll:

Megarity: (llega) Ensayaré mi discurso

Yo: ¿Cuál discurso?

Megarity: El que les daré a tus papás

Yo: Ni me los nombres ¬¬#

Inner: (cierra una cortina para que no se vean Megarity y Karin) Bueno, un saludo a todos y gracias por seguirleyendo

Yo: ¡Hey tu! Ven acá!


	17. Chapter 17

Ya en la sala, los tres adultos se encontraban sentados, la pareja de frente a la Uchiha que tenía una última esperanza en esa visita por el bienestar de su sobrina.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó el hombre.

— Quisiera saber por que después de tanto tiempo ahora piden de vuelta a Karin —

— Sabemos bien que no fuimos los padres que debimos ser para Karin — decía la mujer — Pero ahora que estamos bien, queremos convivir con nuestra hija antes de su mayoría de edad.

— Entiendo — Megarity suspiró — El problema es que ella no está de acuerdo con ello.

— Por eso la trabajadora social nos sugirió estar en algunas sesiones — dijo el pelirrojo — Para que nos ayuden a cambiar la relación con nuestra hija.

— ¿No preferirían… no sé, que mejor tengan las puertas abiertas de nuestra casa? — sugería Megarity como última opción pues ya se esperaba esa respuesta y aunque seguro Karin se opondría, sería más fácil que ella accediera, sin contar que Megarity no quería que ella se fuera — De verdad, a Karin le perturba la idea y pienso que sería más fácil que ella aceptara recibirlos en nuestra casa — los miraba suplicantemente — O que ella los visitara; si deciden continuar con esas sesiones podría tardar demasiado, en cambio así aprovecharían mejor el tiempo…

— Nosotros no creemos que tardemos mucho tiempo — dijo el señor Ishida — Tenemos que volver a La Hierba a más tardar en 4 meses.

— ¿Qué? ¿Planean llevársela? — Preguntó Megarity alterada — Pero es que…

— Nosotros somos originarios de allá y nuestra casa está en La Hierba y… — decía la albina.

— ¿Y la vida de Karin aquí? — Preguntó Megarity — ¡Ella no aceptará eso!

— Antes de estar con ustedes, ella tenía una vida con nosotros, no le dimos lo que merecía pero queremos repararlo desde ahí — decía el hombre en tono severo — Apenas está empezando con el Instituto, será fácil meterla a uno allá y como no tiene mucho que empezaron con las clases no hay gran inconveniente.

— Pero… —

— ¿Nos sugerirá mudarnos aquí? — Siguió el pelirrojo — Nuestra casa, empleos y amigos están allá, mudarnos aquí es empezar desde cero y eso significaría que no se nos permitirá estar cerca de nuestra hija a falta de recursos.

— Le agradecemos a usted y su familia lo que han hecho por ella — siguió Tooru — Pero ya es tiempo que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de ella, no importa lo que diga o sugiera, nosotros tenemos una decisión — se levantó la mujer de cabello blanco — Ahora, si no tiene más que decir, le voy a pedir que se retire.

Megarity no logró buscar algo que tranquilizara a Karin, cuando Tooru le dijo eso último se despidió de ella y su esposo. Ahora que sabía que incluso se la llevarían a otra ciudad, estaba más triste, pensó en decirle a Karin sobre ello, pero decidió que mejor esperaría a que la pelirroja se calmara de la primera noticia para darle esa otra.

Cuando Megarity llegó a la casa no encontró a nadie, ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría y decidió esperar pacientemente a que Karin regresara.

Por otro lado, Karin estaba a unas casas de llegar a la suya, vio que el carro de Megarity estaba en la entrada y se quedó parada en la calle decidiéndose por entrar, aún no estaba lista para hablar con nadie del asunto.

— ¿Qué hago? — Pensaba viendo la puerta de la casa — No quiero irme…

— ¿Qué haces ahí como tarada viendo la nada bruja? — Llegó Suiguetsu acompañado de Juugo con un balón de football — ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?

— Suiguetsu… — llamó Juugo para señalarle que Karin no se veía muy bien ya que el chico solía ser bueno para identificar ese tipo de cosas en los demás — Creo que no es el momento.

Karin ni siquiera volteó a ver a los chicos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras tanto, Juugo y Suiguetsu la seguían con la mirada.

— No respondió mis insultos — dijo el Hozuki sorprendido y miró a su amigo — O se dio cuenta que tengo razón o le pasó algo muy malo.

— Se veía triste — dijo el Kanato — Aunque también parecía algo enojada.

Suiguetsu quedó pensativo por un momento y poco antes de que Karin fuera a abrir la puerta, el Hozuki tomó el balón y lo pateo teniendo buena puntería para darle un golpe en la nuca a la Uchiha.

— ¡Hey! ¡Bruja! — La llamó — ¿Quieres venir a jugar football con nosotros? — Vio que Karin volteaba con la mueca de enfado al verlo — Si te pones de portera del equipo contrario seguro podré patear muy fuerte el balón.

Por el golpe, Karin olvidó momentáneamente los problemas que la tenían así, enojada, tomó el balón y lo pateó con dirección a la cabeza del albino. El Hozuki alcanzó a agacharse a tiempo, dejando ver como el balón se dirigía hacia Sasuke que recién llegaba, justo a tiempo cachó el balón antes de ser golpeado y notó que Karin fue quien lo había pateado.

Karin, Juugo y Suiguetsu quedaron sorprendidos con lo que sucedió y el Hozuki se levantó volteando a ver al Uchiha.

— ¡Buena atrapada! — Exclamó sonriendo — ¿No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? Es mejor tener un buen portero que un blanco — señaló a Karin — Si me concentro en pegarle a ella no tiraré ningún gol.

— ¿A quien llamas blanco? — Se acercó Karin muy enojada al Hozuki — ¡Yo podría golpearte con el balón y anotar!

— ¿A si? — Retaba Suiguetsu — ¡Demuéstramelo!

— ¡Dame esto! — Exclamó Karin quitándole el balón a Sasuke — Le voy a demostrar a este como se juega.

Juugo notó lo que el albino quería hacer y al parecer lo estaba logrando, aunque le sorprendió que de una forma tan brusca lograra animarla.

— ¿Y vendrás con nosotros? — Preguntó Juugo al Uchiha que no había dicho nada desde que llegó — Así podríamos ser 2 contra 2

Karin y Suiguetsu ya se estaban adelantando, así que sin decir nada, Sasuke aceptó empezando a caminar y Juugo le siguió. En el parque, encontraron a un grupo de 4 que los retó a un juego, ellos aceptaron.

Sasuke recordó cuando iba a la primaria con Karin, solían jugar football o basquetball con sus amigos, ahora hacían lo mismo, solo que notaba la frustración de la chica en las fueres patadas que lanzaba, al mismo tiempo también notó cierta felicidad, se preguntaba si ella había recordado lo mismo que él.

— ¡Te dije que jugaba mejor que tu! — Decía Karin victoriosa que ya se sentía más tranquila e iban caminando saliendo del parque — A ver si para la próxima cuidas mejor lo que dices.

— ¿Cómo no vas a patear así de fuerte el balón? — Decía Suiguetsu que se sobaba la cabeza de un balonazo que había recibido de Karin — Siendo bruja seguro invocaste tus poderes malignos para sacar esas fuerzas.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a golpearte? — se enfadó Karin.

— Suiguetsu — llamaba Sasuke mirándolo amenazadoramente de reojo para evitar que Karin se pusiera de mal humor — Sabes que no dudará en hacerlo.

— Mejor yo me llevo esto — decía el Hozuki quitándole el balón a Sasuke — ¿Juugo no te importa que me lleve tu balón hasta que la bruja regrese a su cueva?

— ¡No necesito un balón para darte una lección! — Exclamó Karin queriendo atrapar a Suiguetsu que corría entre Juugo y Sasuke — ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Mientras Karin seguía al albino entre los dos chicos, en un momento se tropezó, Sasuke alcanzó a tomarla del brazo pero el impulso también lo jaló a él y antes de caer al suelo, buscó amortiguarle la caída a su prima, el movimiento ocasionó que algo saliera de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Cuando Karin se vio encima de Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la escena donde por accidente lo vio cambiándose, nerviosa, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y notó lo que se le había caído de la bolsa a Sasuke.

— Eso… — se agachó a recogerlo — ¡Tu tenías mi brazalete!

— Hace unos días me pidieron que limpiara el sótano — dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba — Estaba tirado ahí, solo estaba el dije, yo no vi el brazalete — se sacudía el polvo de la ropa — Iba a dártelo en el centro comercial pero te fuiste.

— Pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pero ahora no tengo donde colgarlo —

— Si no piensas cuidarlo puedes devolvérmelo — decía Sasuke metiendo una mano en la bolsa del pantalón de donde había salido el dije y tomó con fuerza un brazalete que estaba adentro — así no tendrás que preocuparte por perderlo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Suiguetsu quitándole el dije de osito de las manos a Karin cuando estaba distraída — ¿Un osito? ¡Ah que cursi!

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees? — Decía Karin queriendo volver a alcanzar al albino — ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Es mío!

La Uchiha estaba a punto de golpear al Hozuki, cuando de repente, Sasuke la jaló haciéndola a un lado y aplicándole una llave al albino.

— Ya, ya, lo devuelvo — decía éste dándole el dije al Uchiha — Toma.

Sasuke soltó a Suiguetsu cuando le devolvió el dije y se lo dio nuevamente a la pelirroja.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Juugo a su amigo que se seguía sobando las partes dañadas.

— Si —

— La próxima vez no te lo devolveré — advirtió Sasuke.

Ya todo más calmado, volvieron a su caminata para llegar a sus respectivas casas. En el camino, Karin tomaba con fuerza el dije en su mano y Sasuke, por su parte, tomaba el brazalete escondido en la bolsa de su pantalón recordando la verdadera forma en que lo había encontrado.

*******Flash Back*******

El camión arrancó, Megarity estaba a punto de gritar que se detuvieran por que avanzar, causaría un accidente en Sasuke, pero vio que Fugaku ya se había acercado y lo quitó justo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Lo alejó a tiempo del camión — ¡Tu madre…!

— ¡Suéltame! — pedía Sasuke, pero era demasiado tarde, por que el camión ya se había ido — Yo quería disculparme antes…

— ¡Síguete portando como hasta ahora y estarás castigado hasta que te gradúes! — Regañaba a su hijo a punto de llevárselo — Solo le causas penas a tu madre y…

— ¡Bájame! — Exclamó Sasuke logrando zafarse de su papá y corrió hasta donde había estado el camión, ahí, en el piso, encontró el brazalete que le había regalado a Karin días antes y lo recogió con tristeza — Su regalo…

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Sasuke había pensado que Karin había tirado a propósito el brazalete, por eso dudaba en devolvérselo, ese día planeaba dárselo como disculpas, pero el incidente le cambió los planes. Por la forma en que Karin había reaccionado, dedujo que había perdido el brazalete por accidente y creyó que no estaba listo para devolverle el brazalete, el cual, lo había modificado un poco durante esos años.

Primero llegaron a casa de Karin, que tras algunas peleas con Suiguetsu, se despidió de Juugo y Sasuke para entrar a su casa. Al entrar, Megarity estaba preparando la cena y la mujer se alegró al verla llegar, pero no quiso presionar a Karin para hablar del suceso.

— Ya casi está la cena ¿Puedes poner la mesa por favor? — Le preguntó, a lo que Karin hizo caso — ¿Qué tal tu caminata?

Era algo que acostumbraba la pelirroja cuando se sentía triste o enojada, salir a caminar por un largo rato, por eso Megarity no se preocupó cuando no la vio en la casa.

— Bien — contestó secamente poniendo la mesa — Aunque no estuve sola.

— Lo noté por tu ropa — le señaló las manchas de tierra en la ropa — Primero te vas a bañar antes de cenar.

Karin obedeció y no fue si no hasta la cena que volvieron a hablar entre ellas- El comedor había estado de lo más callado, algo que no solía pasar casi nunca, pero la primera en hablar fue Karin.

— No quiero volver con esas personas — bajó los cubiertos aunque todavía no había terminado lo que había en su plato — Y no quiero asistir a la reunión.

— Karin, yo sé que… —

— Pero lo voy a hacer — la interrumpió — Me presentaré para dejarles claro que no pienso volver — Megarity la miraba con mucha atención — Y decirles que tampoco quiero saber de ellos.

— Me gustaría decir que está madurando — pensaba Megarity al oírla — Al menos no habrá problema en llevarla y talvez oírlo de ella haga que los señores cambien de opinión — Megarity suspiró cuando Karin se calló — Lamento no poder hacer más, pero tienes mi apoyo para lo que quieres hacer — se levantó de la mesa y sirvió el postre — También quiero que tengas presente que si aún hay algo que hacer lo buscaré.

Para evitar amargarse la vida, ambas siguieron con su vida normal, además de que aún tenían la esperanza de que los padres de Karin hicieran caso de sus palabras.

La semana de clases comenzó, Megarity recibió una notificación de cambio de fecha de la reunión por un problema que se le atravesó a la trabajadora social, cuestión que dejó que tanto ella como Karin se relajaran un poco. El problema con el cambio de fecha, era que precisamente caía en el día del festival de otoño.

— No es necesario que la reunión sea en casa de ellos — decía Megarity después de haberle enseñado la notificación a Karin — Si quieres podemos invitarlos al festival — sugería — Tal vez así el ambiente no sea tan pesado.

— No — contestó su sobrina — No quiero involucrarlos en mi vida.

— Pero te perderás el festival —

— No importa, solo quiero que de esa vez sea la última que los vea —

Entre Megarity y Karin, Karin era la que mejor disimulaba lo que pasaba y llevaba más normal su vida, en cuanto a Megarity, era notoria su falta de ánimo. A los que llegaron a preguntar, les inventó algo, aunque a Kurenai si le confesó lo que realmente pasaba.

— ¡Oh! Vaya, entonces usted adoptó a su sobrina — decía Kurenai que recién se enteraba — ¿Pero por qué le dice sobrina? — Preguntaba desorientada — ¡Ah! Disculpe, no es algo que me incumba.

— No se preocupe — contestó Megarity — Pero esa es una larga historia.

— Bueno, pero no deberías ponerte así — consolaba Kurenai que reanudó el tema principal — Como dijiste, tal vez oír a su hija pedir quedarse los haga cambiar de parecer.

— Eso espero — decía preocupada.

— Levanta los ánimos para que ella no se deprima — sugería la pelinegra — Y no pienses que se irá, nada está definido todavía — sonreía para tratar de contagiarle el buen humor — Además ¿Qué me dices de Kakashi-sensei? ¿Aceptó tu invitación?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Megarity sonrojada — ¡Ah! Este… bueno pues yo… no pude preguntarle — volvió a bajársele los ánimos — Además, con todo lo que pasó no tengo cabeza para pensar en esas cosas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Megarity-sensei! Hasta que la veo fuera de clase — llegaba Gai apresuradamente ante las maestras que estaban sentadas en el comedor de la escuela — Buenos días — saludó a las dos.

— Buenos días — contestó Kurenai.

— Buenos días — siguió Megarity — De verdad lamento mucho haber cancelado de último momento pero…

— No se preocupe, estoy seguro que fue una emergencia — contestó el hombre que seguía trotando en su lugar — Vine a pedirle de favor que si puede acompañarnos este sábado.

— ¿El sábado? —

— Si, es que pues verá, como ese día faltó usted, Madona-san se sintió algo incómoda entre dos hombres y sigue sin aceptar mis invitaciones solos — explicaba Gai enérgicamente — Kakashi ya aceptó ir pero solo si usted va, por que al parecer tampoco se sintió cómodo.

— Es que… —

— Deberías ir — sugirió Kurenai — Necesitas divertirte.

— Lo pensaré — contestó Megarity — Luego le avisó.

— Espero que se anime — dijo Gai notando el semblante de la Uchiha — Las salidas suelen ayudar a olvidar penas y otras cosas — Bueno, con permiso, tengo que seguir mi ruta.

Gai se fue pensando que tal vez era mejor dejar en manos de la Yuhi fuera lo que fuera que tenía la peli azul.

Megarity y Kurenai vieron al profesor alejarse y en cuanto se perdió de vista, la oji violeta suspiró. No se sentía con ánimos de salir pero se sentía culpable por haber cancelado de último momento y pensaba que se lo debía.

— Deberías ir —

— Pero no es momento de… —

— Solo será un día, necesitas desestrezarte — explicaba Kurenai — Además, si no puedes invitar a salir a Kakashi-sensei, esa puede ser tu oportunidad.

Megarity no estaba muy segura, sabía que Kurenai tenía razón pero todavía no estaba muy convencida.

Por otro lado, Karin estaba afuera almorzando en compañía de Sakura, Ino y Hinata, como ya era costumbre.

— Aún no puedo creer que haya invitado a Naruto a salir — pensaba Sakura que por buena suerte no había hablado con el Uzumaki – Solo espero que Ino y Hinata no lo recuerden, especialmente Ino.

— Karin-san ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun? — Preguntaba Ino con emoción — No lo he visto desde la segunda hora — decía acercándose maliciosamente a la Haruno — Ahora que Sakura saldrá con Naruto, me gustaría invitarlo a salir.

— A veces pienso que Ino la mente — pensaba Sakura que alarmada se levantaba del pasto — ¡Un momento Ino! ¿Quién dice que ya no quiero a Sasuke-kun?

— Es cierto, desde la segunda hora tampoco he visto a Sasuke — pensó Karin ignorando la pelea de las chicas — Se habrá saltado las clases por que de ser emergencia familiar, tampoco estaría aquí.

— Solo digo que aunque siguieras intentando algo con Sasuke-kun no tienes oportunidad contra mí — decía Ino — Es obvio que… — vio pasar a Kiba y se levantó rápidamente — ¡Kiba-kun! — lo llamó corriendo hasta él.

— ¿Qué querrá? — Se preguntaba el Inuzuka que no tenía intenciones de esperar a la rubia, pero para su desgracia, ya lo había alcanzado — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Ahora si me dirás que hiciste para despertar a Hinata ayer? — preguntaba Ino con una gran sonrisa.

— Nada, nada en especial — volteó a cara para otro lado — Ella sola se despertó.

— Vamos, puedes decirme — seguía Ino — ¿No ves que así puedes ayudarnos?

— ¿Ayudar a qué? — preguntó desconcertado.

— La siguiente vez que Hinata se desmaye podremos usar tu "técnica" para despertarla —

— ¡No es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera! — exclamó Kiba.

— Entonces admites que hiciste algo — acusó la Yamanaka con aires de victoria — Mmm… con que algo que no puede hacer cualquiera — se acercaba maliciosamente al castaño — ¿No será que la despertaste como a la bella durmiente? Por que…

— ¡Ten cuidado! — Llegó Shino deteniendo a la rubia que iba a pisar una catarina — e donde pisas.

— ¿Sigues buscando escarabajos? — Preguntó Kiba muy nervioso a su compañero — Yo te ayudo.

— ¿Hinata no se volvió a desmayar? — Preguntó Ino al Aburame sin dejar su sonrisa — Es que no nos ha contado bien que pasó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— El que ayer que Hinata se desmayó en el centro comercial, cuando ayer la fueron a dejar a su casa ¿no se volvió a desmayar? —

— Es que Shino no fue — intervino el Inuzuka — Solo yo fui a dejar a Hinata-chan a su casa.

— Pensé que él ya estaba en el centro comercial — seguía Ino — Fue lo que dijiste.

— Si bueno, Shino no pudo ir, cuando le hablé a su celular me dijo que no pudo ir y fui yo a dejar a Hinata-chan —

— Ayer no me hablaste al celular — dijo Shino mirando a su compañero — Ni quedamos de ir al centro comercial.

— Ya nos vamos, adiós —

Muy nervioso, Kiba empujaba a Shino yéndose antes de que la Yamanaka siguiera haciendo preguntas.

— Aquí hay gato encerrado — pensaba Ino — Si Hinata no fuera tan tímida no me involucraría — sonreía — Pero con mi ayuda tendrá éxito.

Al mismo tiempo, la profesora Anko le pidió a Hinata un favor, dejando a Sakura y Karin a solas.

— Oye, tal vez no me incumba pero te veías triste ayer — decía Sakura esperando que la pelirroja no se enojara — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Triste? ¿Yo? — Se hacía la disimulada — Estaba de mal humo ¿Qué acaso no viste quien me acompañaba? — Respondió esperando desviar el tema — En realidad su compañía me ayudó mucho en ese momento — pensaba para sus adentros — ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡Nada de eso! Hubiera estado mejor sola — se decía — Pero eso en cuanto ustedes llegaron aproveché para irme — siguió diciéndole a la peli rosada.

— No pensé que te llevaras mal con Sasuke-kun — contestó la Haruno — Es que los he visto muy seguido juntos y bueno…

— Es inevitable coincidir con la familia — contestó Karin — Familia… si, los Uchiha son mi verdadera familia — pensó removiéndose de nuevo los sentimientos — Tengo que irme, tengo que ir a ver a tía Megarity antes de que termine el receso.

Karin tomó sus cosas, al levantarse la campana que daba fin al receso sonó y se fue en una dirección que no correspondía a su salón de clases. Fue directamente a las escaleras y subió hasta llegar a lo más alto del edificio, abrió la puerta de la azotea y notó a alguien sentado a las orillas de la escuela.

— ¿Tu? —

Era Sasuke quién se hallaba ahí y a Karin le sorprendió verlo, aunque al menos ya estaba resuelto el misterio de donde había estado el Uchiha.

— No deberías estarte saltando las clases — dijo Sasuke cuando vio a Karin — Si tía Megarity se da cuenta…

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? — Le echó en cara sobre la inasistencia a las clases anteriores acercándose hasta donde estaba él — Tal vez tía Megarity no le avise a tío Fugaku pero…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— ¿Yo? Na… nada — pensaba que inventarle por que no quería decirle la verdadera razón — Solo que no se me antojó entrar a química.

— Pensé que te gustaba esa materia —

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —

— Lo noté solamente —

— ¿Lo notaste? – Preguntó Karin desconcertada — ¿Cómo es eso? — Preguntó mirándolo fijamente — Yo nunca se lo he comentado a nadie.

— Me di cuenta — decía levantándose de donde estaba sentado para quedar de frente a Karin — Sueles mirar…

— Vaya, vaya — llegó una tercera persona — Con que saltándose clases.

Dejo una super disculpa pero tardaré en subir los capítulos por que ando sin Internet y al parecer me dejaran otro mes marginada de la vida social cibernética T_T

Espero les guste el capítulo y en cuanto pueda subo los demás… (tenía otro 3 capítulos listo pero se me olvidó meterlos a la memoria T_T)


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke y Karin voltearon a ver al recién llegado muy sorprendidos, especialmente la peli roja por ser más expresiva.

— Estoy seguro que querrán tener sus momentos solos par de tortolitos, pero que no sea en horario de clases —

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó Karin sonrojada y muy alarmada — Nosotros no…

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Sasuke acercándose al hombre — Si no es de la escuela no puede estar en las instalaciones.

— Es cierto, no lo había visto antes por la escuela — pensaba Karin.

— ¿Qué quién soy? — Remarcaba la pregunta del Uchiha tomando una extraña pose — Yo soy el Gran Jiraiya, subdirector del Instituto de Konoha.

— No tiene facha de subdirector — dijo Karin mirando al hombre de forma acusadora — Ni siquiera de maestro.

— ¿Si realmente es el subdirector por que no estuvo en la ceremonia de apertura? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Estuve de gira promocionando mi novela Icha Icha— contestó quitando su pose — Como verán, están tratando con una persona muy famosa ¿No me conocen?

— No — contestaron los Uchiha sin pensarlo y desanimando al escritor.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera! Creo que es el que escribe esas novelas que tía Megarity lee a escondidas — dijo Karin recordando una foto que vio en uno de los libros — ¿Qué tipo de novelos son? Tía Megarity no me deja leerlas y no me quiere decir de que son — miraba acusadoramente a Jiraiya.

— Eso es bueno — dijo arreglándose la voz — Son menores de edad y o pueden leer esas cosas — decía Jiraiya — Y hablando de eso, lamento haberlos interrumpido pero deben volver a clases.

— ¡No somos…! —

— Si volvemos ahora interrumpiremos la clase — interrumpió Sasuke.

— Tienes razón, además los regañarían — dijo Jiraiya.

— ¿Quiere decir que no nos acusará? — pregunto Karin sorprendida.

— No, no podría acusar a una joven pareja que buscaba un momento de privacidad — contestó Jiraiya haciendo que Karin volviera a sonrojarse con cara de enfado — Los dejaré solos, pero no se propasen y volveré al final de la hora para revisar que entrarán a su siguiente clase.

— ¡Que no somos novios! — exclamó Karin.

Jiraiya no oyó lo que Karin dijo por que había cerrado la puerta tras de si al irse a lo que Karin muy enojada pateó la puerta.

— Si alguien más nos descubre no tendremos la misma suerte — dijo Sasuke llamándole la atención por lo de la puerta — Es mejor no hacer escándalo.

A Karin le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero Sasuke tenía razón, ahora tenía que quedarse ahí con él siendo que quería estar sola. Pensándolo bien, era la segunda vez que quería estar sola y él no se lo permitía.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu reunión? — Preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a la cita con sus padres — No me gustan los festivales y sería un justificante para faltar.

— Da lo mismo — contestó Karin — De todas formas no pienso quedarme ahí mucho tiempo.

— ¿Huirás? —

— ¡Para nada! — Exclamó enojada — Solo no pienso quedarme — bajó la voz cuando vio la cara de Sasuke y recordó lo de no hacer tanto ruido — Pero no creo que estar en una plática como esa sea más entretenido que un festival.

— Al menos en la reunión solo requiere la presencia — contestó Sasuke — En el festival tendría que unirme a las actividades o los profesores me pedirán ayuda con los puestos.

— Me gustaría que Itachi-san fuera el que nos acompañara — pensaba Karin — Pero por otro lado mejor no, si exploto, no quiero que él me vea — se avergonzaba de tan solo pensarlo — ¿Y qué tanto has hecho aquí tu solo? — preguntó.

— Nada en espe… — contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Viniste aquí arriba sin traerte algo de comer? — preguntó al haber oído el estomago de Sasuke rugir de hambre — Al menos hubieras bajado en el receso.

— No traje almuerzo — contestó el Uchiha — Además no podía bajar por que Iruka-sensei no me vio en clase y le tocó a él la guardia del receso.

— Ni hablar — le dio una caja de Obento a Sasuke — Desde que tía Megarity me ve con tus noviecitas me da el triple de almuerzo para compartirles — se sentó en la barda donde había estado sentado su primo — Dos de ellas solo hablan de dietas, la otra chica siempre trae su almuerzo y yo sola no me lo termino.

Sasuke tomó el almuerzo y escuchando a Karin la miró extrañado por no imaginarse lo que hacía con lo que sobraba.

— No me veas así, no creas que lo tiro — dijo la pelirroja mirando a su primo — A veces llega tu escandaloso amigo a pedirme de comer o si no se lo llevo a Juugo

Sasuke comió del almuerzo y ambos se quedaron callados durante ese lapso. Cada quien estaba en su propio pensamiento hasta que el Uchiha terminó de comer.

— Gracias —

— Agradécelo a tía Megarity — dijo Karin guardando nuevamente la caja de obento — De no ser por ella no e habría dado nada.

— Agradécele por mí —

— Como sea, por cierto ¿tu que hacías aquí? —

— Lo mismo que tu supongo — contestó Sasuke —Se me fue el tiempo y me salté más clases de las que planeé — se levantó para pararse de frente a Karin — Peor me sirvió mucho lo que estuve pensando.

— ¿Pensar? ¿Quién dijo que subí a pensar? — se puso nerviosa.

— Karin, el día en que… — metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón tomando el brazalete sin sacarlo —…te fuis…

La campana de cambio de hora sonó interrumpiendo a Sasuke que soltó el brazalete y miró con dirección a la puerta de la azotea.

— ¿Qué decías? — Preguntó Karin extrañada por el comportamiento de su primo — ¿Sasuke?

— Olvídalo — comenzó a caminar a la puerta — Vámonos ante de que llegue ese sujeto.

El día siguió su curso sin ningún inconveniente, por lo menos hasta la ora de la salida donde después de que Naruto gritara por todo el salón que saldría con Sakura, corrió a buscarla.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Gritó alegremente al verla a punto de irse hacia su casa — ¡Yo te acompaño a tu casa!

— Me alcanzó — pensó Sakura lamentándose — ¡Ah! ¡Naruto! Jeje, no es necesario.

— Vamos Sakura-chan yo te acompaño —

— Emm… Naruto — decía medio apenada — Lo de la cita del…

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy muy emocionado por eso! — Decía con ilusión — Por un momento pensé que tendría que pedirle a Karin que…

— ¡No le pidas nada! — Exclamó la Haruno pensando que Naruto se refería a citarla a ella — ¡Apresurémonos que tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa!

— ¡Si! — exclamó Naruto más que contento — Que bueno que me evité el favor con Karin, si no ella seguro me hubiera puesto alguna condición — pensaba.

— Creo que Karin-san tenia razón con lo de los celos — pensaba Sakura mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Naruto — ¿Pero y Sasuke-kun?

Los días siguieron su curso hasta el jueves, durante ese lapso se hicieron los preparativos para el festival de otoño que sería la siguiente semana, así que hubo algo de movimiento en la escuela y Megarity que era nueva como profesora, había oído de la llegada del subdirector pero no había podido coincidir con él. Había llegado la clase por equipos y les devolverían el trabajo que habían hecho con respecto a la sugerencia del juego para el festival.

— Antes de darles sus trabajos — decía Megarity con los reportes en las manos — Quiero decirles que me decepcionó que no hayan elegido e juego entre los 3.

— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? — Preguntó Suiguetsu que al igual que Karin y Juugo estaba sorprendido — Seguro reprobamos por tu culpa — volteó a ver a su compañera — Tu y tus grandes ideas.

— ¿Mi culpa? — Agarró amenazadoramente al Hozuki de la camisa — Seguro fue tu culpa por no hacer las cosas como te dije.

— ¡Karin! — Regañó Megarity — ¡Suelta a Suiguetsu-kun!

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Juugo a su amigo — No debiste delatarla.

— Si — decía mirando con enojo a Karin — De todas formas seguro reprobamos los 3

— Ya me había supuesto que había sido tu idea Karin —suspiró la mujer entregándoles sus trabajos — tenía finta de ser tu plan.

— ¿8? — preguntaron los 3 sorprendidos cuando vieron la calificación.

— El objetivo del ejercicio era que lo hicieran en equipo y aunque me hubiera gustado que siguieran mis instrucciones — explicaba la profesora — Al final se ve el trabajo en equipo al tratar de engañarme.

— ¿Cómo nos descubrió? — preguntó Juugo con curiosidad.

— Por que en el reporte de Suiguetsu hay un párrafo que le copió a Karin —

— ¿Y cómo sabe que ella no me copió a mi? — Preguntó el Hozuki molesto — Ella me copió.

— Por que creo yo, que tú no te diriges a ti mismo en femenino — Megarity le señaló el párrafo donde todo estaba en femenino — Solo cambiaste los nombres y no cambiaste los géneros de las palabras.

— ¡Tonto! — Exclamó Karin zapeando al albino — ¡Te dije que no copiaras!

Por otro lado, en el equipo 7, Kakashi también hacía entrega de los reporte a sus alumnos.

— Muy bien hecho — decía el Hatake — Buen trabajo en equipo.

— ¡¿Qué? — Se sorprendió Naruto enojado — ¿Por qué tengo 7?

— Por que tu reporte está lleno de errores ortográficos — señalaba Kakashi — Habría pasado una o dos pero necesitas mejorar esa ortografía.

— ¿Escribiste hacer sin h y había con v? — Preguntó Sakura sorprendida — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el Instituto así?

— Bueno, como saben, aun nos faltan arreglos para el festival — decía el profesor levantándose de su silla — Así que vayamos con los demás para ayudar.

Durante esa semana, la mitad de las clases en equipo eran para los arreglos del festival, así que toda la escuela se encontraba en el patio para colaborar.

— ¡Megarity-sensei! — se acercaba Gai trotando — ¿Ya pensó en lo que le pedí?

— ¡Casi lo olvido! Ammm… ¿Está bien si le doy mi respuesta mañana por la mañana? — Preguntaba Megarity que aún no estaba segura si estaría bien aceptar — La verdad es que me gustaría quedarme lo más posible con Karin antes de que… — pensaba.

— Claro, solo espero que diga que si — sonrió y no muy lejos vio a Kakashi acercarse — Bueno, iré a ver si mis alumnos necesitan ayuda.

Gai se fue con la esperanza de dejar "a solas" a Kakashi y Megarity aunque estuvieran rodeados de alumnos, pero justo cuando él se fue, Jiraiya llegó hasta Megarity y rápidamente tomó una de sus manos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Que linda señorita! No la había visto antes por aquí — decía mientras Megarity se sonrojaba y quedaba desconcertada — ¿No le gustaría salir conmigo a algún lado?

— Etto… yo — decía roa y de un momento a otro se soltó rápidamente de Jiraiya sacando uno de sus libros en una página donde había una foto — No… no puede ser… usted es…

— ¡Jiraiya-sama! – Llegaba Kakashi emocionado — ¿Trajo lo que me prometió?

— ¡Ah! ¡Que bien! ¡Usted me conoce! — se alegró al escuchar a Megarity y luego volteó a ver al Hatake — ¡Claro! ¡Aquí está el último número de mi novela!

De entre su ropa, Jiraiya sacó un libro que entregó a Kakashi y regresó la mirada a donde estaba Megarity quien ya había sacado el número de la novela que Kakashi le había regalado.

— ¿Jiraiya-sama me da su autógrafo? — Preguntó la peli azul — ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¡Claro! — Sonrió Jiraiya tomando el libro de Megarity y buscando una pluma — Todo por mis admiradoras.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Volvió a decir Megarity emocionada — ¿Qué hace Jiraiya-sama aquí?

— Jiraiya-sama es el subdirector del Instituto de Konoha — respondió Kakashi — Ella es Uchiha Megarity, la nueva profesora de Física.

— Con que Megarity-sensei — dijo Jiraiya encontrando una pluma y autografió el libro de la Uchiha — Es un placer tenerla aquí.

— Muchas gracias Jiraiya-sama — decía Megarity recibiendo el libro autografiado — Ya me estaba lamentando al no haber podido ir a una de las giras.

— Es una lástima que solo haya traído un número — decía pensativo — De haber sabido que encontraría a una fan habría traído otro.

— Tome — se acercó Kakashi a la Uchiha dándole el libro que Jiraiya le había dado — Yo podré esperar a que lo saquen a la venta.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Megarity y se dio cuenta que se trataba del siguiente número de la novela que aún no salía a la venta — ¿Esta seguro?

— Si, no hay problema —

— Mmm… esto me recuerda a ese par de chicos de la azotea — pensaba Jiraiya al ver a Kakashi y Megarity — Creo que yo estorbo aquí, mejor me iré para dejarlos solos — seguía pensando.

— Pero se lo dieron a usted — decía Megarity — Jiraiya-sama podría enojarse.

— ¡Claro que no! — Intervino Jiraiya — Acéptelo, mañana te traigo otra Kakashi.

— Bueno, muchas gracias —

El día de escuela terminó y Megarity estaba contentan por lo que le había pasado en el día pero aún tenía que decidir si iría a la invitación de Gai o no. A la hora de la comida, Karin y Megarity estaban sentadas en la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cita? — preguntó Karin.

— ¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? — preguntó Megarity extrañada.

— Con Gai-sensei — forzó una sonrisa — Tía Megarity tiene gustos extraños — pensaba.

— ¿Con Gai-sensei? Yo no tengo… ¡Ah! Ya sé a lo que te refieres — decía la mayor de las Uchiha — ¡Un momento! ¿Tu como sabes de eso?

— Estaba junto a ti cuando llegó Gai-sensei a preguntarte sobre "tu respuesta" — contestó Karin — Solo que no oí todo, cuando se acercó ese tipo que dice ser el subdirector me fui antes de que me viera — pensaba.

— No me di cuenta — trataba de recordarlo — Bueno, no importa, pero no es lo que piensas.

Megarity le explicó a su sobrina sobre el favor que Gai le había pedido a ella y a Kakashi omitiendo la parte de que le interesaba el Hatake.

— ¿Por qué no vas? — Preguntó Karin extrañada de que su tía pidiera tiempo para una respuesta — ¿Te caen mal?

— No, para nada — contestó Megarity — Es que… Bueno, con todo lo que pasó, realmente prefiero quedarme lo más posible contigo.

— Tienes que salir a divertirte —

— Pero… hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda — decía triste — Cuando te vayas…

— Aún me faltan 2 años para los 18 — interrumpió Karin — Hasta ese día no pienso ir a ningún lado y tal vez ni a esa edad me vaya — Karin sonreía mirando a su tía — Deberías ir y divertirte, hace tiempo que no sales a conocer gente.

— Pero Karin… —

— Quiero verte casada o juntada antes de que yo entre a la Universidad — se levantó de la mesa agarrando sus trastes — SI estoy tan ausente como Itachi-san, necesitaré que alguien te cuide.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Se enojaba Megarity viendo como Karin iba a dejar sus trastes al lavadero — No necesito que me cuiden… — luego sonrió — Está bien, iré, después de todo prometimos comportarnos como si nada pasara — pensó.

Para el viernes ya todo estaba listo para el festival de Otoño, en la semana llevarían las cosas a la Ciudad de la Niebla para el día del festival. Megarity ya había dado su respuesta a Gai, quien se alegraba de oír la noticia.

— Bien, la primera fase de mi plan al fin está lista — murmuraba Gai.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó la Uchiha.

— No, nada — contestó el profesor de educación física — Digo que me alegra que vaya.

— Bien — sonrió Megarity — Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué irá a hacer Karin mientras no estoy? — Se preguntaba — Cuando era pequeña le dejaba niñera pero ahora está grandecita y aunque le busque niñera, sé que se negará — cruzó los brazos pensativa — Se que si la obligo le hará la vida imposible a la pobre mujer.

— Entonces la veo a usted y Kakashi en el mismo restaurante de la vez pasada a las 8:00 p.m. — decía Gai que había notado que Megarity andaba pensativa — Hasta luego.

— Si, hasta mañana — se despidió Megarity que si prestó atención a lo que Gai le dijo — Estuvo insistente en que fuera, a lo mejor quería hacer una fiesta a escondidas — pensaba enojada — ¡O peor aún! ¡Tal vez citarse con algún novio que esconde! — se alarmó y fue a buscar a su sobrina — ¡Con que esas son sus intenciones! ¡Ya verá esa niña!

Como ya era hora de la salida, Megarity fue por Karin y una vez las dos subidas en el carro…

— Mañana es mi salida — comentó Megarity — ¿Tu que planeas hacer?

— ¿Yo? Bueno pues nada, en especial — respondió Karin — Estaba pensando en hacer mi tarea o invitar a Itachi-san a ver una película en la casa.

— SI como no, con Itachi-kun — pensaba con desconfianza — Bueno, pues si es así ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas a dormir en casa de tus primos?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya les hemos dado muchas molestias a mis tíos, mejor invito a Itachi-san — decía Karin apresurada — No me apondré a ir pero en realidad quisiera estar a solas con Itachi-san — pensaba.

— Ellos no lo ven como molestia y a ti te gusta ir a quedarte, al rato le hablo a Fugaku-nisan para avisarle — decía Megarity con una sonrisa de triunfo — Así no habrá fiestas ni novio — pensaba.

— Cuando quiero estar sola aparece Sasuke ya hasta parece que nada nos quiere interrumpir, quiero estar a solas con Itachi-san y hasta parece que el mundo se pone de cabeza para evitarlo — se lamentaba la pelirroja de mal humor — Ojalá fuera al revés para aprovechar mejor mi tiempo con Itachi-san.

Llegó el momento tan esperado para Naruto, corría tan rápido como podía para llegar al cine, donde Sakura lo esperaba.

— ¡Ya llegué Sakura-chan! — Exclamaba enérgicamente mientras se acercaba a ella — ¡De veras!

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Gritó enojada — ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¡Perdón Sakura-chan! — Se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que la peli rosada le dio — Es que mamá no me dejaba salir de la casa si no terminaba de comer.

— Mejor déjate de excusas y entremos —

— ¡Si! — Naruto la siguió hasta la taquilla donde se pararon a leer la cartelera — ¡Veamos a la de Actividad Paranormal 2! — Exclamó señalando la siguiente función — Fue lo que papá me sugirió.

*******Flash Back*******

— ¡Estoy muy emocionado por salir con Sakura-chan! — Exclamaba Naruto en su cuarto — ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

Minato subía las escaleras y alcanzó a oír parte de lo que su hijo había dicho.

— Dice tu madre que bajes a comer — entró el Namikaze al cuarto de Naruto — Oye, por cierto ¿Qué tanto gritabas?

— ¡Es cierto! Tal vez sería buena idea preguntarla a él que se hace en una cita — pensaba Naruto y se acercó rápidamente a Minato — ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con mamá?

— ¡Ah! ¡Entonces escuché bien! — decía Minato mientras trataba de recordar — Un día iba caminando por la calle y oí un grito, enseguida me fui al lugar donde lo había oído y vi que unos tipos la estaban molestando, por supuesto, les di su merecido y para tranquilizarla la llevé al cine, ella se espantó mucho y quedó abrazada de mi hasta que le robé un beso en la parte más emotiva de la película — decía entusiasmado — Recuerda que cuando invites a una chica al cine, vean una película de terror, podrás aprovecharte cuando ella se asuste.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi papá es genial! —

— Ahora mejor bajemos que ya sabes como se pone tu madre si no estamos en la mesa cuando ella nos llama —

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ver la de Harry Potter! ¡Quiero ver a Daniel Rafcli!— decía ilusionada de pensar en el actor — Además ya sé de tus intenciones con esa película y tu me invitaste, así que deberás dejarme elegir la película.

— Mi mamá tenía razón — pensaba Naruto sobándose de otro golpe de su compañera — Pero no quiero ver esa película.

*******Flash Back*******

En el comedor, Naruto y Minato ya estaban sentados en la mesa sobándose un golpe que Kushina les había dado por sentarse tarde.

— Es que le estaba contando a Naruto de nuestra primera cita — se justificaba el rubio.

— ¡Ah! Ya preguntando esas cosas — sonrió la peli roja y luego miró acusadoramente a Minato — ¿No le habrás dado los consejos que te dio Jiraiya-sensei verdad? — Minato solo se empezó a reír y Kushina se cruzó de brazos — No le hagas caso a lo que te dijo tu padre, dime ¿Con quién vas a salir y a dónde?

— Iré al cine con Sakura-chan —

— ¡Ah! Al cine muy bien — Kushina servía la comida — Recuerda esto, cuando invites a una chica al cine, deja que ella elija la película y sobre todo ¡Respétala!

— Eso no fue lo que papá me dijo de su cita —

— ¿Qué le dijiste Minato? — preguntaba enojada.

— Nada — se hacía el disimulado.

— ¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó? —

— Estaba buscando a Minato y vi que dos tipos lo andaban correteando, así que les puse el pie y como me lo suponía, él se fue a esconder a la casa abandonada que está por el mercado — explicaba Kushina — Lo fui a buscar y le dije que quería una cita con él a las 4 del siguiente día en el cine de la ciudad, al otro día fuimos a ver una película de acción y cuando intentó pro…

— ¿Podrías omitir eso querida? —

— Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que cuides lo que haces hijo — lo miró acusadoramente.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Al final, Naruto y Sakura entraron a ver la película que la peli rosada quería y al Uzumaki no le quedó de otra que comprarle todo aquello que la Haruno pedía, además, no se le ocurría que decir o que hacer por que estaba nervioso y Naruto solo recordaba lo que lo que Kushina le había dicho sobre lo de cuidar lo que hacía.

— Naruto está muy callado — pensaba Sakura al salir del cine — Pensé que no podría ver la película a gusto.

— ¿Qué te gustaría ir a comer Sakura-chan? —

— ¿Me está preguntando que quiero? Pensé que simplemente me llevaría el puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku, bueno, también pensé que terminaríamos viendo la película que él quería — se decía a sí misma — Bueno, ya vimos la película que yo elegí y me compró todo lo que le pedí, así que no estaría mal comer un buen ramen — Sakura sonrió — Comamos ramen.

— ¿De verdad? —

— Si — sonrió Sakura.

— ¡Vamos por ramen entonces! – exclamó emocionado.

Ambos fueron al puesto de Ichiraku por ser el sitio favorito de ramen de Naruto. Al llegar, Naruto no dejaba de decir lo feliz que estaba y poco a poco comenzaron a entrar a otros temas divirtiéndose juntos, algo que Sakura recientemente notaba.

— Cuando estamos en equipo me divierto mucho, cuando estaba sola con Sasuke-kun estaba feliz con la idea pero ahora que estoy con Naruto, me estoy divirtiendo — pensaba Sakura mientras seguía la conversación con Naruto — Ya no tengo duda de que Naruto me gusta, pero no quiere decir que ya no quiera a Sasuke-kun ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Sakura-chan… - decía Naruto sonrojado — Ahora que ya saliste con Sasuke y conmigo ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

— Este… ya es un poco tarde — se levantó de la silla — Nos vemos luego, adiós.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —

— No, gracias — dijo caminando rápidamente — Gracias por todo.

— Mala racha muchacho — comentó Ichiraku.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó Naruto — Seguro Sakura-chan sigue pensando en ese Sasuke.

Por otro lado, había llegado la fecha y la hora indicada para la salida que Megarity tenía, previamente, ya había ido a dejar a Karin a casa de su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! — Exclamaba la Uchiha al ver su reloj — Volví a salir tarde de mi casa y llegué con 5 minutos de ventaja — se lamentaba suspirando — Nunca entenderé al tiempo.

Al poco rato, Gai y Madona llegaron al lugar de la cita casi al mismo tiempo a lo que Megarity se sintió como "el mal tercio"

— Ojalá que Kakashi-sensei no tarde — pensaba Megarity al sentirse incómoda.

— Con ayuda de Madona crearé un ambiente idóneo para Kakashi y Megarity-sensei — pensaba Gai — Solo espero que Kakashi no tarde demasiado — sonrió — Lo bueno que también previne eso y lo cité a él más temprano.

Kakashi llegó un minuto más tarde disculpándose por que el Hatake había llegado un par de minutos tarde y Gai explicó que había citado a Kakashi 14 minutos más temprano.

— Cuanta exactitud con lo de los 14 minutos — murmuró Megarity.

— ¿Perdón? — Preguntó Madona que la alcanzó a oír — No la oí.

— No, nada, mejor entremos al restaurante —

— Si, tiene razón — se animó Gai — Entremos.

Los primero en entrar fueron Megarity y Kakashi, ya que la otra pareja dejó que ellos se adelantaran un poco.

— Gracias por la ayuda Madona-san — murmuraba Gai mientras veía que sus amigos ya estaban dentro del restaurante — Ahora manos a la obra.

— Si vamos a seguir con lo de nuestra relación tienes que olvidarte del "san" —

— Disculpa, pero mientras ellos dos no sepan tendremos que seguir con las formalidades —

— Cierto, tienes razón —

— Bueno, pongamos en marcha la operación "Cupido" —

Después de un tercer concurso de comida en el que Madona se integró y no concluyó a causa de ser corridos del restaurante, el cuarteto se dirigió a un Karaoke donde Gai y Madona esperaban que su plan funcionara sin ser interrumpidos como en el restaurante.

— ¡Yo cantaré primero! — Exclamó Madona con energía — Jamás había venido a uno de estos.

— ¡Animo Madona-san! — Aplaudía Gai con entusiasmo — ¡Muéstranos tu linda voz!

Madona subió al escenario donde la canción Anata ga mori* empezó a sonar y Gai se acercó a murmurarle algo a Kakashi.

— Yo no canto —

— Vamos, por favor ayúdame — pedía su amigo sin que Megarity se diera cuenta — Si se la dedico solo yo se sentirá incómoda.

— No —

— Kakashi hazme ese favor —

Madona terminó su canción, cuando acabaron los aplausos y detuvieron los de Gai, el pelinegro animó a la Uchiha para que fuera la siguiente en lo que buscaba convencer al Hatake. Pensativa, Megarity aceptó y subió al escenario cantando Michi to you all*

— Hacía tiempo que no venía a un karaoke — pensaba Megarity mientras cantaba — Había olvidado lo divertido que puede ser.

Así fueron tomando turnos a excepción de Kakashi, ya que Gai no había logrado convencerlo. A cierta hora, se retiraron del karaoke dirigiéndose a un nuevo lugar.

— ¿Por qué no hicieron la dedicatoria? — Preguntó Madona — Dijiste que ese sería tu idea para el Karaoke

— No logré convencerlo — contestó Gai — Se opuso rotundamente.

— Esperemos que al menos funcione nuestro último plan —

Los 4 se dirigieron a la discoteca donde habían conocido a Madona y tras haber pedido una mesa comenzaron con el baile. Como era de esperarse, los primero en cansarse habían sido Megarity y Kakashi, quienes regresaron a la mesa correspondiente.

— Gai-sensei y Madona-san se llevan muy bien y hacen una bonita pareja ¿No lo cree? — Preguntó Megarity al Hatake — Ojalá que Gai-sensei tenga suerte con ella.

— Si — contestó Kakashi.

— Está podría ser mi oportunidad para invitarlo — se decía la Uchiha — Después de todo Karin está de acuerdo con la idea aunque…

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Uchiha, recién habían terminado de cenar e Itachi se preparaba para ir a la Universidad.

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir hoy a esta hora a la escuela Itachi-san? — Preguntaba Karin con tristeza — Siempre te veo muy atareado.

— Si, me gusta adelantar algunos trabajos y tareas — contestaba el universitario — Así me da tiempo de estudiar cuando llegue el periodo de exámenes.

— Ya veo — dijo Karin agachando la cabeza — Espero que acabes pronto Itachi-san.

— Gracias… ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! — Exclamó Itachi tomando su mochila — Aún te debo la ida a la Universidad — dijo pensativo — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy?

— ¡Si! —

— ¿Qué tal si tía Megarity se enoja si no te encuentra cuando llegue? — Llegó Sasuke diciendo seriamente — No le pediste permiso.

— De eso no hay problema, hoy me quedaré y tía Megarity vendrá mañana por la tarde a recogerme —

— Vamos Sasuke, no te pongas celoso — sonrió Itachi haciendo que su hermano lo mirara con enojo — Si también quieres ir, puedo llevarlos a los 2

— ¡¿Qué? —

— ¿Pasa algo Karin-chan? —

— No, nada — respondió la Uchiha — No puede ser, justo cuando pensé que estaría a solas con Itachi-san — pensaba viendo con enojo a Sasuke y esperando que él no quisiera ir — Que no se atreva a arruinar mi oportunidad.

Los tres se fueron a la Universidad y aunque tuvieron algunos problemas con los vigilantes, Itachi logró convencerlos de dejar pasar a Sasuke y Karin a las instalaciones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer Itachi-san? —

— Un trabajo de investigación documental — contestó Itachi — Pero primero les daré un tour por la escuela.

— ¡Bien! Así tendré tiempo para pensar en como deshacerme de Sasuke — pensaba Karin — Con suerte a lo mejor él solo decide quedarse en alguna de las áreas.

— ¿Ya tienen idea de lo que les gustaría estudiar o aún tienen dudas? — Preguntaba Itachi mientras los conducía por los pasillos de la escuela — Si ya tienen alguna idea podemos ir directo al área.

— Yo si — sonrió Karin — Quiero ser una investigadora pero aún no se en que especializarme.

— Vaya, que interesante — revolvió un poco el cabello de Karin — Veamos si alguna de las áreas que están aquí te interesan.

— No hagas eso Itachi-san — decía Karin controlándose por que no le gustaba que le hicieran así — Me siento como un cachorro y ya no soy una niña.

— Lo siento, tienes razón — sonrió Itachi soltando a la peli roja — Ya no eres una niña, eso es muy claro.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos primero? — intervino Sasuke.

— Tal vez vayamos primero al área de experimentales — contestó Itachi — Pero tú no has respondido mi pregunta.

— Da lo mismo, solo enséñanos el lugar —

— Itachi, te estábamos esperando — llegó una joven de cabello azul — Ya comenzamos.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer que le habla con tanta familiaridad a Itachi-san? — pensaba Karin mirando a la recién llegada de pies a cabeza — Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

— Gracias por decirme Konan – dijo Itachi — Espero que no les moleste si llego algo tarde, es que como verás, tengo visitas — señaló a sus familiares — Sasuke, Karin-chan, ella es Kanako Konan, una compañera de clase, Konan, ellos son Sasuke, mi hermano y Karin-chan, mi prima.

— Con que él es tu hermano Sasuke — comentó la joven — Un placer conocerlos.

— Hola — saludó Karin de mala gana.

— Buenas noches — saludó Sasuke secamente.

— Les mostraré la escuela y en un rato vamos con ustedes —

— Bien, no tarden —

Konan se fue e Itachi comenzó el recorrido, Karin no se concentraba del todo en las explicaciones por pensar e imaginar una y mil cosas hasta que se decidió en tener bien vigilada a la compañera de su primo.

Por otro lado, con Megarity…

— Kakashi-sensei yo… — decía la Uchiha que ya se había armado de valor — Quería invitar…

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Hatake Kakashi? — Llegó una chica de cabello rojizo — ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

— No la recuerdo —

— Clásico de ti — comentó la mujer — Soy Itaque Rin ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¿Rin? ¿De verdad eres Rin? —

*Anata ga mori es el ending de la serie "Fate Stay Night"

* Michi to you all es el segundo ending de "Naruto Shippuden"


	19. Chapter 19

— Vamos, no creo haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez — decía alegremente la recién llegada — Solo me ha crecido un poco el cabello.

— ¿Quién será ella? — Se preguntaba Megarity — ¿Por qué llegó justo cuando iba a invitarlo a salir? — se lamentaba.

— Pensé que estarías en la Ciudad de la Arena — dijo Kakashi — Estabas trabajando en el hospital de allá ¿No?

— Así es, pero vine de visita a Konoha, hacía tiempo que no venía — sonrió Rin — ¿Y no me presentas a tu amiga?

— Disculpen, Megarity-sensei, ella es Itaque Rin, una vieja amiga, Rin, ella es Uchiha Megarity, compañera y amiga del trabajo —

— Mucho gusto —

— No digas eso de "vieja amiga", suena como si fuera una anciana — reía Rin — Mucho gusto, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

— ¿Eh? No, en lo absoluto — dijo Megarity — Solo lo que no me atrevo a decir — pensaba.

Por otro lado, Gai y Madona preparaban lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan, cuando lo tenían todo listo, se acercaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¡Oh no! — Exclamó Gai — ¿Es quién creo que es?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Madona volteando a ver a la mesa de sus amigos y notó a la extraña — ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conocen?

— Es Rin la ennovia de Kakashi — le decía a su compañera — ¿Qué hará en la Ciudad?

— ¿Ella será un problema? ¿Qué tal si Kakashi-san prefiere volver con ella? —

— No creo que Kakashi quiera volver con ella — comentó Gai pensativo — Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que ella se fuera — agarró la mano de Madona — Hay que ir, tal vez Megarity-sensei no se sienta muy cómoda.

Gai y Madona se acercaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos y Rin reconoció enseguida a Gai.

— ¡Que gusto verte! — saludó al profesor — Ya se me hacía raro ver a Kakashi por aquí.

— Si, no fue fácil traerlo pero todo fue gracias a Megarity-sensei — sonrió Gai — Por cierto, te presento a Ryu Madona, mi nov… una amiga

— Mucho gusto — le extendió la mano.

— Un placer — respondió el saludo con la mano — Si no me dicen lo de amigos, podría pensar que esto es una cita doble.

— Solo es una salida entre amigos — dijo Gai.

— Hablando de amigos ¿Azuma y Kurenai? —

— Ellos se casaron hace algunos meses y no pudieron venir por que están esperando un hijo — dijo Kakashi.

— Que bien, si me llegó la invitación de la boda pero no pude asistir, luego tendré que pasar a felicitarlos —

— Es lo que odio de ser nueva en algún lugar, hay temas de los que no puedo hablar — pensaba Megarity — Sobre todo si no conozco a ciertas personas.

Rin se integró al grupo imposibilitando a Gai y Madona a hacer su plan efectivo, además conocieron a un par de amigas de Rin que también se integraron.

— Por cierto Rin ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta a Konoha? — Preguntó Kakashi — Hacía mucho que no venías ni de visita.

— Que malvado, apenas llegué hoy y ya me estas corriendo — bromeaba riendo — Pero que bueno que preguntas; mis amigas y yo estamos viendo la posibilidad de una transferencia al hospital de Konoha.

— ¿Quién decidirá eso? — preguntó Gai.

— EL director del hospital de Konoha, nosotras ya tenemos el permiso e hicimos la petición — explicaba la peli roja — Tendremos un periodo de prueba y en un par de semanas nos darán la respuesta.

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta — comentó Kakashi — Espero que tus planes salgan bien.

— Gracias, la verdad espero quedarme, extraño esta ciudad —

La velada continuó sin anomalías hasta muy tarde, la presencia de Rin evitó incluso que Megarity recobrara su valor para lo que quería hacer.

Por otro lado, en la Universidad, Itachi ya había mostrado las áreas y especialidades a Sasuke y Karin, por supuesto, el menos de los Uchiha no se separó de ellos a pesar de los intentos de Karin. Cuando terminaron el recorrido, se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde los esperaban.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, Karin pensó que solo vería a la peli azul esperando, pero en su lugar, la vio a ella acompañada de un grupo de 7 varones bastante peculiares.

— Hola chicos — saludó Itachi — Les presento a mi prima Karin-chan y mi hermano Sasuke

Los presentes saludaron con un gesto o un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras Itachi se sentaba en la mesa con sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué no dan una vuelta a la biblioteca en lo que hago mi trabajo? — Sugirió Itachi — Tal vez encuentren algo que les interese.

— Con tantos libros aquí, primero acabamos nuestra tesis — dijo un joven rubio.

— No seas tonto Deidara — murmuró un peli rojo que estaba junto al rubio — No se pondrán a leer todo, solo…

— Yo prefiero quedarme contigo Itachi-san — interrumpió Karin — Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.

— Gracias Karin-chan — dijo Itachi sonriendo — Pero primero tengo que ponerme al corriente.

— Pero… —

— Dejemos de quitarle el tiempo — dijo Sasuke que estaba a lado de la peli roja — Si necesita ayuda la pedirá.

— SI quieres ayudar, hecha un vistazo a los estantes — sugirió Itachi — Más tarde podrías ayudarme a buscar libros que necesite.

— ¡Está bien! — dijo animada.

Karin se puso a ver la biblioteca con Sasuke, aunque más bien, él solo iba tras de ella mientras ella miraba múltiples títulos de libros.

— Y yo que pensaba que todos los Uchiha se parecían — dijo un joven de piel pálida azulada — Si no me hubieras dicho que es tu prima, pensaría que es pariente de Sasori.

— Puede que lo sea — dijo Itachi — Pero un simple detalle como el color del cabello no dice nada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que puede? — cuestionó el peli rojo.

— Si tienes parientes en La Hierva, es posible que tengan la misma sangre — aclaró Itachi — Si así fuera, aún habría posibilidades de que no se fuera — pensaba.

— No, no conozco a nadie de mi familia que haya ido a ese lugar — contestó Sasori — Y mucho menos que haya vivido ahí.

— ¿Si es de La Hierva por qué no le preguntas a Zetsu? — Bromeó un joven con una capucha y una bufanda puesta — Tal vez sea pariente de él.

— No seas idiota Kakuzo — dijo un joven alvino — Esa chica no se parece en nada a Zetsu.

— Ya veo — dijo pensativo Itachi con la respuesta de Sasori — Que lástima.

— Menos charla y más trabajo — miró un joven de ojos violetas a los que estaban hablando — Esto debe estar terminado para el lunes.

Karin se había detenido a hojear un par de libros y poco tiempo después notó que Sasuke ya no estaba con ella.

— ¿A dónde se habrá metido? — Se preguntó curiosa asomándose a un pasillo — Bueno, no importa, tengo que concentrarme en otras cosas — se metió en otro pasillo echando otro vistazo a los libros — ¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría leer este! — Exclamó contenta y al recordar que estaba en una biblioteca se tapó la boca y tomó el libro — Mejor regresaré con Itachi-san.

Karin tomó el libro junto a otros 4 que iban relacionados con el tema de investigación que estaban haciendo los universitarios y volvió a la mesa donde estos estaban.

— Itachi-san — llamó la atención del Uchiha — Traje esto, espero te ayude.

— Gracias — tomó los libros dejándolos en el escritorio — ¿Y Sasuke?

— No sé, iba conmigo pero se me perdió — contestó Karin — Pensé que habría regresado — lo buscó con la mirada pero notó que Konan tampoco estaba — Vaya, al fin se va Sasuke y ahora tengo que deshacerme de todos ellos — pensó mirando a los que leían y escribían.

— Bueno, no creo que tarde, es clásico de él — dijo Itachi mirando los títulos de los libros que Karin le había dado y notó que uno no tenía nada que ver con los demás — ¿Otelo?

— Lo siento, ese lo tomé para mi — dijo Karin agarrando el libro — No me di cuenta.

— Aquí están las copias — llegó Konan.

— ¿Las fuiste a escribir a mano o que? — Preguntó el joven de la cachucha — Te tardaste mucho.

— Se atascó una hoja en la copiadora y tuve que quitarle — contestó la peli azul irritada — Al menos me gustaría un "gracias"

Enseguida llegó Sasuke con un libro en las manos sin decir nada y se sentó en un escritorio que estaba junto al que estaba Itachi y los demás.

— ¿Karin-chan por qué no vas con Sasuke a leer? — Sugirió el mayor de los Uchiha — Tus libros me servirán mucho.

La peli roja miró el largo escritorio donde Itachi y los demás estaban sentados esperando encontrar un lugar ahí, pero al no encontrarlo, no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso de mala gana y se sentó al extremo del escritorio de donde estaba Sasuke.

Karin leí sin poner atención a su libro, a escondidas miraba de vez en cuando a Konan y cuando la veía acercarse al Uchiha, ella se acercaba a preguntarle a su primo si necesitaba de algo. Por otro lado, Sasuke leía su libro ocultando el título y volteaba a ver a su prima cada vez que se levantaba.

Así se siguió la noche durante un rato hasta que la peli azul casi se queda dormida al estar escribiendo.

— ¿Por qué no mejor regresas a casa? — Sugirió el chico sentado a su lado — Ya el café ni te hace efecto

— Gracias Pein, pero no — levantó su cara del escritorio — Todavía…

— Has estado trabajando desde antes que nosotros, ve a dormir — insistió el chico – Vamos, te llevo…

— Yo te llevo — intervino Itachi — Así también los dejo a ellos — miró a sus familiares.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Exclamó Deidara enojado cuando oyó al Uchiha — ¡Llegó tarde y ahora se quiere ir temprano!

— Volveré, solo los iré a dejar —

— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? — volteó a ver a su compañera.

— No —

— ¡Pero…! —

— Déjale los reclamos a los que llegamos siempre puntuales — dijo un joven alvino a Deidara — Cuando dejes de llegar tarde, podrás reclamarle a los demás.

— ¿Por qué protestas si Itachi ni siquiera está en tu clase? — Recalcó Sasori — Mejor deja de reclamar y apúrate o no lo terminaremos.

— Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde — comentó Itachi levantándose de su silla — Regresaré tan pronto como pueda — se acercó a sus familiares en lo que esperaba que Konan tomara sus cosas y se despidiera — ¿Quieren seguir leyendo esos libros?

— ¿De verdad puedo llevármelo? — preguntó Karin emocionada.

— No precisamente — contestó Itachi — Por ahora el servicio de préstamos está cerrado, pero mañana podría pedirlos y los llevaría por la tarde.

— Eso me gustaría —

Aguantándose un bostezo, Karin le entregó el libro a Itachi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo quieres? — volteó a ver a Sasuke — ¿O tal vez ya lo acabaste de leer?

Sasuke miró a Itachi, luego cerró el libro que leía y se levantó a dejarlo en un estante al azar.

— Estoy lista — llegó la peli azul.

— ¿Lista para qué? — Preguntó Karin que por casi ganarle el sueño no había prestado mucha atención a la discusión anterior — No quiero que esté cerca de Itachi-san — pensaba.

— Iremos a dejar a Konan a su casa — explicó Itachi con tranquilidad — Su casa nos queda de paso.

Karin estuvo a punto de exaltarse, pero logró contenerse con algo de trabajo y los 4 se pusieron en marcha.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de la peli azul y con mucho trabajo, Itachi logró tener un momento a solas con su compañera.

— ¿Por qué Itachi-san insistió tanto? — Se preguntaba Karin enojada — No voy a permitir que esa mujer se acerque a Itachi-san.

— ¿Acabaste de leer tu libro? — Sasuke interrumpió los pensamientos de Karin — Tiene una moraleja sobre los celos que podrías tomar en cuenta.

— ¿Celos? ¿Quién está celosa? — decía nerviosa y desahogando un poco de su enfado — ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?

Sasuke no contesto y Karin le mostró indignación a su primo aunque había regresado la mirada hacia Itachi y Konan que estaban por terminar su charla.

— ¿Entonces podrías hacerme ese favor? — Preguntaba Itachi a su compañera — Claro, si no tienes inconvenientes.

— No los tengo, pero primero quisiera comentarlo con Pein —

— Te lo agradecería mucho — dijo Itachi — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —

Itachi se despidió de Konan y fue con sus familiares para llevarlos a su casa.

La semana fue principalmente dedicada a transportar las cosas del festival a la Ciudad vecina hasta que al fin llegó el viernes, día del Festival de Otoño y día de la reunión con los papás de Karin. A pesar de los peros de Fugaku, con ayuda de Itachi, Sasuke tuvo permiso para acompañarlos.

Fugaku y Mikoto al estar registrados como los papás adoptivos, asistieron a la cita junto a Megarity. Estando frente a la puerta de la casa, se encontraron con la trabajadora social y casi luego luego entraron a la casa.

— ¡Karin! — Exclamó la mujer al ver a la peli roja y corrió a abrazarla — ¡Cuánto has crecido hija mía!

Casi enseguida que la mujer la tocó, Karin la empujó y se alejó de ella, la trabajadora social se acercó a Tooru y le sugirió que no se precipitara.

—Karin, por favor sé un poco más amable — pedía Megarity — Sé que no estás a gusto pero…

— No voy a permitir que me toque —

— Entonces mantén tu distancia — le murmuró Sasuke — Así te dará tiempo de evitarlo.

Las 8 personas se sentaron en la sala para comenzar con el reencuentro, Karin quiso ser la primera en hablar pero la trabajadora social no lo permitió y ella tomó la palabra.

— Buenas tardes, soy Yuma Nanao — se presentaba la trabajadora social — Los señores Ishida reanudaron sus derechos sobre su hija aquí presente y mi deber ante ello es ayudar a todos a mantener una buena relación — explicaba colocándose unos lentes — Karin-chan, sabemos que los recuerdos de tu antigua vida hace que te rehúses a volver con tu familia biológica, pero he evaluado a tus padres y puedo asegurarte que ya no son los que recuerdas…

— Karin, por favor perdónanos — interrumpió Tooru — Hija, tan solo queremos reponer lo que te hicimos.

— Deja terminar a la señorita — pidió el hombre pelirrojo.

— Gracias, como iba diciendo, otro de los objetivos de ésta reunión, es demostrar a Karin-chan y a sus padres adoptivos que Karin-chan estará en un ambiente adecuado para que los trámites se completen.

— ¿Quiere decir que la custodia aún no se la otorgan a ellos? — preguntó Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

— No — contestó la trabajadora social — Es necesaria la firma de consentimiento de los padres adoptivos.

— ¿Y si mis papás se oponen a firmar? —

— Los señores Ishida tienen prioridad en derecho al ser los padres biológicos, por las malas condiciones del pasado se les retiró la custodia, pero ahora que tienen de nuevo el consentimiento, si los padres adoptivos se niegan a firmar, habrá que confirmar la evaluación y el juez regresará la custodia a los padres biológicos sin necesidad de la firma de los señores Uchiha.

— No tiene sentido entonces pedir la firma de los padres adoptivos — comentó Megarity — Por un momento la pregunta de Sasuke-kun me dio esperanzas — pensó triste.

— El consentimiento de los padres adoptivos es para ver que están de acuerdo con las condiciones de los padres biológicos — seguía explicando Nanao — El oponerse nos obligará a hacer una nueva evaluación.

— ¿Y si Karin-chan no quiere regresar con ellos? — Preguntó Mikoto — Creo que tiene edad para decidirlo.

— Ella es menor de edad y como tal, no se toma en cuenta su preferencia — respondió la trabajadora — Por eso realizamos estas reuniones para que haya una mejor relación.

— ¡No quiero irme! — exclamó Karin levantándose de su asiento — Desde que tengo memoria les he temido por sus locuras al enojarse y sus vicios, pero ahora tengo el valor para decir que no quiero saber nada de ustedes — se dirigió a sus padres biológicos — Ni hoy ni nunca podría creerles que han cambiado, jamás me trataron como a su hija, así que no pretendan hacerlo ahora.

— ¡Karin! — exclamó Fugaku llamándole la atención.

Karin dio media vuelta y salió de la casa a prisa, intentaron seguirla pero la trabajadora social los detuvo.

— Esa es una reacción normal para un reencuentro así, déjenla un momento a solas — sugería tranquilizando a los presentes — Cuando desahogue el primer impacto podremos hablar con ella, por ahora es bueno que entre ustedes charlen.

— Está muy equivocada si piensa que ese fue el primer impacto — Sasuke también se levantó de su asiento — Ella ya tomó su decisión

Sasuke también salió de la casa pero caminando, Megarity sabía que Sasuke tenía razón y le preocupaba los problemas que se podrían hacer por ello.

Por otro lado en el festival de otoño, Sakura e Ino habían estado buscando a Sasuke para invitarlo a pasar el día con alguna de ellas, sin embargo, ellas no sabían que no había asistido.

— ¿Dónde estará metido Sasuke-kun? — preguntaba la peli rosada.

— Seguro se estará escondiendo de ti — decía Ino — Mejor me separo de ti para que se acerque a mi.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y no será que se está escondiendo de ti? — Se enojaba Sakura — ¡Seguro no te soporta!

Una nueva pelea entre ellas comenzó hasta que la voz de Hinata las detuvo después de haberlas llamado varias veces.

— ¡Oh! Hinata-cha, perdón por el desorden — decía Sakura — ¿Qué tal el festival?

— No he tenido la oportunidad de participar en alguna actividad — contestó Hinata — Estoy buscando a Kiba-kun

— ¡Ah! ¡Con que Kiba-kun! — Exclamó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa — Hinata puede dejar a un lado su timidez cuando quiere — pensó.

— Shino-kun y yo lo estamos buscando — dijo Hinata nerviosa tratando de aclarar las razones — Kurenai-sensei nos pidió que nos reuniéramos antes de andar por el festival.

— ¿Kurenai-sensei? — Se preguntaba Sakura — ¿Reunión?

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamaban Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo — ¡La reunión en equipo!

— Te veo luego Hinata — se despedía Ino — Que fastidio ir ahora — pensaba.

— Gracias por recordarnos — decía la Haruno alcanzando a Ino — Veré a Sasuke-kun

— ¡Sakura! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Ya me las pagarás! — Decía Ino con enojo — ¡No te acerques a Sasuke-kun!

— ¿Y ahora donde busco a Kiba-kun? — Se preguntaba la Hyuga después de haber visto a sus amigas irse — Tal vez ya haya llegado con Kurenai-sensei.

Al mismo tiempo, Karin ya se había alejado de la casa, estaba enojada y al mismo tiempo liberada, pensando en que su descanso sería lo suficiente para convencer a la trabajadora social de que no se diera la custodia a sus padres biológicos.

— Aún cuando quieran obligarme a ir con ellos — se decía mientras caminaba rápidamente — Tendrán que lidiar conmigo.

— ¡Karin! — Se oyó una voz — ¡Por favor espera!

La pelirroja pensó que se trataba de alguien de la reunión que había corrido tras de ella para hacerla regresar, cuando volteó a oír su nombre, creyó haber oído la voz de Sasuke y prefirió apurar su paso, pero un tercer llamado la hizo voltear y vio a Itachi tratándola de alcanzar.

— ¿Itachi-san qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Karin sorprendida por que no se esperaba verlo — Perdón por no…

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó el Uchiha — ¿No estarías en la cita?

— Me salí de ahí, no quería estar con esas personas — contestó Karin — Y si, estoy bien — se sonrojo por saber que él estaba preocupado — ¿Pero tu que haces aquí?

— Fui a entregar algunas cosas a Kizame para un proyecto — contestó — Veré a una calle de aquí ¿Estás segura que estas bien?

— Si, gracias por preocuparte Itachi-san — contestó con una sonrisa — ¿A dónde vas ahora?

— Iba camino a mi casa — contestó el Uchiha — ¿Pero no te gustaría ir por un helado?

— ¡Si! — contestó emocionada.

— Me da gusto que saber que puedo alegrarte el día — sonrió — Entonces vayamos.

Karin e Itachi comenzaron a caminar con dirección a las plazas de la ciudad y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Karin sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Algo asustada notando que no era la mano de Itachi, volteó a ver a quien correspondía tras haber gritado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Itachi volteando a ver el incidente — ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? — Se preguntó Karin extrañada y recordó que él también estuvo en la reunión — ¿No será que viene para llevarme de vuelta? — Se enojó con la idea — ¡No pienso volver! Así que no pienses que podrás llevarme fácilmente — dijo.

— Eso ya lo sé – contestó Sasuke con tranquilidad — Solo vine a decirte que piensan que el haberte ido así, solo fue un impulso — quitó su mano del hombro de la pelirroja — Así que ve pensando lo que harás, por que quieren que vuelvas otro día.

— ¿Ya no vendrán a buscarla? — preguntó Itachi.

— Por ahora no — contestó el menor de los Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo pudieron creer eso? — preguntó Karin enfadad — ¡No fue algo que se me haya ocurrido en ese momento!

— Vamos por el helado — animó Itachi que intentaba calmar a su prima.

— Eso ya no importa — dijo Itachi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja — Mejor tranquilízate, si ven ahora tu enojo creerán que tienen razón.

— Tienes razón Itachi-san — dijo Karin calmándose solo en apariencia para no quedar mal frente al Uchiha — Pero es que no sé por que dijeron eso.

— ¿Prefieres ir a casa? — preguntó Itachi.

— N… no — contestó Karin — No voy a dejar que ellos arruinen mi oportunidad — pensaba.

— Si no te sientes con ánimo mejor te llevo a tu casa — dijo Itachi — Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

— No, prefiero no estar en mi casa por ahora — insistió Karin — Así me despejo.

— De acuerdo entonces vamos — dijo Itachi — ¿Quieres venir? — le preguntó a Sasuke.

— Si —

— Ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos — reclamó Karin.

— No importa — contestó su primo — Si voy a mi casa me regañarán al no haber ido al festival.

Karin suspiró para tranquilizarse ya que no quería explotar frente a Itachi. Los 3 Uchiha se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Por otro lado, Sakura había llegado donde Kakashi había indicado, cuando llegó, vio a los compañeros de Karin cerca de ahí.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Llegaba Naruto con energía — Bien, llegué primero que Sasuke — pensaba — ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo en el festival Sakura-chan? — le preguntó a su compañera.

— Etto… bueno, es que yo… —

— ¡Oigan! — Interrumpió Suiguetsu — ¿Han visto a Megarity-sensei?

— ¿Por qué interrumpes cuando Sakura-chan estaba a punto de decirme que si? — dijo Naruto enojado.

— Pues si te va a decir que si entonces no tiene caso que esperes una respuesta, en cambio yo si tengo una pregunta que desconozco la respuesta — le contestó el Hozuki — Además nosotros tenemos media hora esperando y no llega la profesora.

— No, no la hemos visto — contestó la Haruno — ¿Tanto llevan esperando?

— Si, Megarity-sensei no es de las que llega tarde, pero ya se tardó —

— Tampoco ha llegado Karin, así que yo creo que ni siquiera han llegado al festival — dijo Juugo — ¿Sasuke está en su equipo no? ¿Tampoco a he llegado?

— No… —

— Hola — llegaba Kakashi con su clásico libro en las manos — Perdón por la demora pero es que iba a medio camino y me di cuenta que la matrícula del taxi donde iba, tenía el número 13 y tuve que bajarme — explicaba con tranquilidad — Me costó trabajo encontrar otro taxi.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este maestro? — pensaba Suiguetsu.

— Bueno, ya estamos completos — dijo Kakashi — Así que empecemos.

— Pero Kakashi-sensei, falta Sasuke-kun — decía la peli rosada.

— Cierto, que no saben nada — decía Kakashi — Megarity-sensei, Sasuke y la otra chica no vendrán.

— Se llama Karin — murmuró Suiguetsu.

— Tuvieron un asunto familiar que atender y mientras tanto los 4 trabajaran conmigo — decía el Hatake — Lo primero que quiero que hagan, es que se pongan frente a un compañero del otro equipo, se presenten y díganle lo que más les gusta hacer.

— Soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto — decía la peli rosada a su compañero alvino — Lo que más me gusta hacer es divertirme con mis amigos.

— Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Hozuki Suiguetsu — estrechaba la mano de la Haruno — Lo que más me gusta es salir de paseo cada que me sea posible.

— Soy Kanato Juugo y me gusta estar encerrado —

— ¿A quién le gusta estar encerrado? — Preguntaba el Uzumaki — Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y lo que más me gusta es estar con Sakura-chan.

— Bien, pues eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer hoy en el festival — dijo Kakashi enseguida de que se acabaron las presentaciones — Mientras disfrutan del festival, quiero que hagan esto mismo con chicos de las otras escuelas

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con trabajo en equipo? — preguntó Naruto.

— En si no hay mucho que ver, pero es para mejorar las relaciones entre las escuelas — explicaba Kakashi — Además, quiero que pidan a las personas con las que se presenten que firmen esto — les entregó a los 4 una hoja diferente — El equipo que consiga más firmas con los datos que les pedí aprobará, en cuanto al contrario, reprobará.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso! — Reclamó Suiguetsu — ¡Usted no es nuestro tutor!

— Yo tengo las listas de las calificaciones — dijo Kakashi sacando las listas para demostrar lo que decía — Así que si puedo hacerlo.

— ¡Sakura-chan y yo les ganaremos! — Decía Naruto en su tono competitivo — ¡Somos un buen equipo!

— ¿A sí? Pues Juugo y yo no nos dejaremos vencer —

Los 4 comenzaron con su competencia recolectando las firmas de chicos de las otras escuelas, de vez en cuando se detenían a disfrutar de lo que había pero solía ganarles el espíritu competitivo o el miedo a reprobar.

Al llegar el final del día, el equipo 7 y el equipo 11, o al menos los que estaban, llegaron con sus hojas con Kakashi.

— Creo que ya reprobamos — decía Suiguetsu desanimado a su compañero — Si no fueras tan tímido hubiéramos conseguido más firmas.

— Lo siento —

— ¡Naruto! ¡Te dije que no espantaras a los demás! — Se oían los reclamos de la Haruno a su compañero — Si llegas amenazando a la gente es obvio que no te firmarán

Kakashi tomó las hojas e hizo el conteo de las firmas. Cuando terminó de contar, miró a los 4 alumnos.

— Todos tienen 8 — dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntaron sorprendidos.

— Trajeron la misma cantidad de firmas — contestó Kakashi — Les habría puesto 10 pero se concentraron mucho en obtener las firmas que en disfrutar en conocer a los demás.

El festival terminó con algunas amistades con los alumnos de las otras ciudades, aunque también hubo una que otra enemistad.

Cuando Karin llegó a su casa, Megarity no le mencionó nada hasta que encontró el momento que le pareció más apropiado.

— Karin, tenemos otra cita… —

— Lo que dije en ese momento no fue un impulso — interrumpió Karin — Sabes que lo tenía premeditado.

— Si, lo sé —

— No quiero volver —

— Karin, imagino como te sientes y está bien — Megarity se acercó a su sobrina — Se que no quieres ir y no quiero obligarte pero tu sabes lo que eso significaría.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendan que no quiero volver? — decía desesperada.

— Se que no es fácil lo que te voy a pedir pero escúchame bien — Megarity abrazó a Karin — Asiste a las citas con ellos, demuéstrales a ellos lo que quieres sin huir.

— Pero… —

— Escucha lo que tengan que decir para que vean que no son solo impulsos y negocia con ellos — pedía Megarity — Si te quieren de vuelta debe ser por que te quieren y si en realidad te quieren, te escucharan a ti — la miró a los ojos — Por favor, asiste a las citas, si no lo haces por ellos al menos hazlo por tus tíos.

— De acuerdo, por ellos iré — contestó Karin después de haberlo pensado — Pero dejaré que me lleven.

— Eso no entre en nuestras manos — pensaba Megarity con tristeza — Las citas serán los viernes después de la escuela — decía — No se exactamente cuantas semanas pero es posible que sean hasta diciembre.

Por otro lado, Sakura había estado evitando a Naruto tanto como podía y procuraba llegar al mismo tiempo que Kakashi. Ese día en especial, había decidido andar sola en el receso y por no poner atención se tropezó con Suiguetsu.

— Lo siento mucho — decía Sakura disculpándose con el Hozuki que había quedado un poco mareado — No me fijé por donde iba.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Juugo a su amigo y después de haber ayudado a Sakura a levantarse — ¿Suiguetsu?

La Haruno y Juugo ayudaron al Hozuki a levantarse y luego la peli rosada volvió a disculparse cuando el alvino se le quitó lo aturdido.

— ¿Tu eres amiga de Karin verdad? — preguntó Suiguetsu que vio a Sakura decirle que si — No te pareces a ella, tu eres amable.

— Gracias… creo —

— Es peligroso que andes caminando tan distraídamente — dijo Juugo — Al menos no andabas en la calle.

— Tienes razón, es que tengo mucho que pensar — sintió las miradas de los chicos que la miraban con curiosidad — No es nada, de verdad.

— Espero que no sea una epidemia femenina — comentó Suiguetsu — A menos que tenga que con su periodo.

Cuando Sakura lo oyó, se puso roja y sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada al Hozuki.

— Retiro lo dicho, si te pareces a Karin — decía sobándose la mejilla.

— No sé por que dices eso pero en mi caso, no es por eso — se quedó pensativa — Lo que pasa es que…

Sakura contó su situación con Naruto y Sasuke pero sin decirles los nombres, también les contó de su rivalidad con Ino y de por que comenzaron a hablarle a Karin.

— Y la verdad no estoy segura de cómo me siento — terminaba su explicación.

— Vaya, las mujeres son tan complicadas — decía Suiguetsu.

— ¿No has pensado que tal vez ni t ni tu amiga realmente les siga gustando ese chico? — Sugirió Juugo — Tal vez cuando lo conocieron si les gustaba pero ahora solo es algo así como un "trofeo"

— ¿Trofeo? — preguntaron la Haruno y el Hozuki en coro.

— Cuando eran niñas se peleaban por él, dices que ya no se trataban igual desde ese día, entonces ahora se siguen peleando por él pero ya no por que les guste, si no por que inconscientemente piensan que si una de las dos no "lo consigue", echaron a perder una buena amistad a la basura por nada — explicaba Juugo con serenidad — Yo pienso que en realidad te gusta el oro chico, pero como no quieres "perder" ante tu amiga, te creas la idea de que sigues queriendo al primero.

— ¡Wow! Creo que se te pegó algo de tu mamá — decía Suiguetsu — Tal vez deberías seguir los pasos de tu mamá y ser psicólogo.

— ¿Entonces no me gusta? — decía Sakura pensativa.

— Velo como algo positivo — decía Suiguetsu — No creo que Sasuke les haga caso a ninguna de las dos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me refiero a Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la peli rosada sorprendida.

— Es obvio, Sasuke es el único tipo que conozco que tiene una prima con la que ustedes se juntan — explicaba el alvino — Además concuerda bien con la descripción que diste y tu amiga debe ser la chica rubia por que la otra no tiene facha de ruda.

— ¿Y por qué dices que Sasuke-kun no me haría caso? — preguntó la Haruno enojada y amenazadoramente.

— A… yo… solo lo digo por que… — buscaba defenderse — Si le gustara alguna de ustedes ya le habría hecho caso.

— Mira, lo que te digo solo es una suposición — siguió Juugo que vio que Sakura se volvía a poner pensativa — Medítalo, tal vez descubras que me equivoqué.

— Bueno, muchas gracias, lo pensaré — decía la Haruno — Nos vemos luego.

Juugo y Suiguetsu vieron a Sakura irse y mientras tanto ellos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

A la hora de la salida, Megarity fue en busca de Kakashi para pedirle las evaluaciones del día del festival, pero ya no lo encontró en la sala de maestros y Anko le informó que recién se había ido y que tal vez podría alcanzarlo. Megarity corrió a la salida a buscarlo y si lo encontró, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Rin.

— Creo que debía suponerlo desde un principio — se decía Megarity que veía a Kakashi abrazando a Rin con los rostros muy cercanos — Esto me pasa por no actuar cuando debo.


	20. Chapter 20

Megarity veía al par de adultos frente a la escuela a punto de regresar a la sala de maestros, pero la voz de la peli roja la detuvo.

— Megarity-san, hola — saludaba Rin soltándose de Kakashi — ¿Cómo está?

— Etto... bien, gracias ¿y tu? —

— Muy contenta — contestó la Itake — Me acaban de dar una gran sorpresa.

— Que bueno — se acercó Megarity lentamente — Espero no haber interrumpido nada pero si no es mucha molestia Kakashi-sensei, venía por los trabajos de Juugo y Suiguetsu.

— Están en la sala de maestros — comentó el Hatake — En un momento se los traigo.

Kakashi se fue dejando solas a Megarity y Rin a fuera de la escuela, claro, sin contar a los alumnos que salían de la escuela.

— ¿Qué caballeroso dejando a la 2 damas afuera no cree? — Bromeaba Rin — Creo que él nunca cambia.

— Gai-sensei dice que es distraído — contestó Megarity desanimada y recordando un comentario de Kurenai sobre la peli roja — Seguramente ya regresaron, si no, no habrían estado abrazándose al punto de casi besarse — pensaba.

— Megarity-san, espero que acepte salir un día conmigo y mis amigas — decía Rin — Claro que será después de que Kurenai tenga a su hijo para hacer "noche de chicas"

— Eso quiere decir que… —

— Si, aceptaron mi transferencia — decía emocionada — Volveré a vivir aquí.

— Felicidades — forzaba una sonrisa — Que buena noticia.

— Discúlpeme un momento — dijo Rin para contestar su celular que comenzó a sonar.

— A Karin se la quieren llevar y Kakashi-sensei ya tiene novia — pensaba tristemente — Creo que mi destino es estar sola.

— Aquí están — llegaba Kakashi con los trabajos dándoselos a Megarity — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada —

— Perdón, tengo que irme — decía Rin apresurada — Nos vemos luego.

Sin darles tiempo a Kakashi ni a Megarity de responder, Rin se fue apresuradamente.

— Bueno, tengo que volver a acomodar esto — dijo Megarity deprimida — Nos vemos.

— Megarity-sensei — detuvo Kakashi — ¿Me acompañaría a la premier de la película de Icha Icha?

— ¿No se enojará Rin? —

— ¿Rin? ¿Por qué se enojaría? — preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

— ¿No es su novia? —

— No, no lo es — contestó Kakashi todavía más extrañado — ¿De dónde sacó eso?

— Bueno, es que cuando llegué se iban a besar y yo pensé que… — explicaba Megarity — Y además estaban abrazados.

— ¿Besarnos? ¿Abrazarnos? — Decía pensativo — ¡Ah! No, lo que pasó fue…

*******Flash Back*******

Iba yo de camino a mi casa cuando llegó Rin muy emocionada.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Estoy contenta! — me dijo — Pero antes de decirte por que, llama a Kurenai, Azuma y Gai… también a Megarity-san.

— Azuma y Kurenai ya se fueron, no se si Megarity-sensei ya se fue y Gai está en el club de gimnasia.

— Entonces me olvido de Gai, capaz y me pone a hacer los ejercicios — me dijo — Bueno, te lo digo a ti ¡Hoy aprobaron mi estadía en el hospital de Konoha!

— Felicidades —

— Volveré a Konoha y… — sonó su celular, contestó y cuando colgó se puso a saltar — ¡Mi novio vendrá a vivir conmigo!

Siguió saltando y quien sabe que piso que se resbaló y alcancé a atraparla antes de que cayera al piso, fue en ese momento que usted llegó.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

— No estoy segura que esa historia sea muy creíble — pensaba.

— ¿Entonces qué dice? — Siguió Kakashi — También espero me acepte una cena.

— Si — contestó Megarity dudosa.

— Bueno, nos vemos luego — decía Kakashi caminando.

— ¡Un momento! — Exclamó Megarity después de haber visto al alvino irse — ¿El me invitó a mi? — Dio un suspiro — Bien, creo que así nunca superaré mis nervios — se lamentaba pero enseguida se le levantó el ánimo — ¡Saldré con Kakashi-sensei! Aunque no me convence del todo su historia…

Al otro día precisamente después de clases, Karin iba caminando hacia su casa ya que Megarity se quedó un poco más tarde, ella iba reflexionando sobre que decir en su cita del siguiente día cuando del otro lado de la calle vio a Itachi con Konan.

— ¿Qué hace ella con Itachi-san? — Se preguntaba enojada — Se supone que ya acabaron su trabajo.

Karin se iba a acercar para interponerse entre su primo y la peli azul, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ellos ya se habían acercado a ella.

— Hola Karin-chan — saludó Itachi — ¿Recién saliendo de la escuela?

— Buena tardes — saludó Konan.

— Hola — saludó Karin un poco agresiva a la peli azul y cambió su tono con Itachi — Si, no tiene mucho que acabaron las clases.

— ¿Has visto a Sasuke? — preguntó el Uchiha.

— ¿A Sasuke? No, no lo vi cuando salí — respondió la peli roja — Desde que regresé a Konoha parezco secretaria de Sasuke — pensaba molesta.

— ¿Sabes si está en algún club o algo? —

— No, no lo sé — contestó la peli roja — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No realmente — dijo el Uchiha — Konan quiere hablar con él, pero creo que será otro día.

— Espero verlo la próxima vez — comentó la peli azul — En todo caso mejor me retiro, con permiso.

— Qué lástima — dijo Itachi — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

— No gracias — alcanzó a decir Konan y se fue.

— Bueno Karin-chan, vayamos —

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? — preguntó desconcertada.

— Te llevaré a tu casa — dijo Itachi — A menos de que no quieras compañía.

— ¡Si! Si quiero — se apresuró Karin a decir — Así también me sentiré segura.

Itachi y Karin, comenzaron a caminar, la pelirroja estaba muy emocionada pero le entró la curiosidad de Konan buscando al menos de los Uchiha.

— Itachi-san ¿Por qué Konan-san buscaba a Sasuke? —

— No lo sé, no quiso decirme — contestó el Uchiha — ¿Por qué?

— No, por nada, simple curiosidad — contestó Karin — No se por que pregunté, ni que me interesara lo que Sasuke hace — se decía a si misma.

Karin estaba cambiando el tema de la conversación para centrarse solo en Itachi pero el gusto no le duró mucho por que llegó Sakura.

— ¡Que bueno que te alcancé Karin-san! — Exclamó la peli rosada y luego se detuvo a recuperar el aliento — Quería invitarte después de la escuela al centro comercial — le dijo — Perdón, buenas tardes Itachi-san.

— Buen día Sakura-chan —

— También irán Ino y Hinata —

— No puedo, los viernes después de la escuela no puedo — contestó la Uchiha — Jamás pensé que preferiría ir con ellas ésta vez — pensaba.

— ¿De verdad no puedes ir? —

— Lo siento Sakura-chan pero son asuntos familiares — respondió Itachi ya que Karin se había quedado callada — Los viernes estaremos ocupados un par de meses.

— Qué lástima — decía Sakura pensativa — Espero que la próxima vez puedas acompañarnos.

— ¿De cuando acá me invitas a salir? — preguntó Karin extrañada captando que era la primera vez que la invitaban a una salida entre amigas — Si es para hablar de Sasuke o sobre Neji…

— No, es para divertirnos entre chicas — aclaró la peli rosada — Verá si podemos cambiar la fecha para que asistas.

— Como quieran — dijo Karin.

— Nos vemos luego — se despedía la Haruno — Adiós Itachi-san, Karin-san.

Itachi y Karin vieron a Sakura irse, en tanto que la peli rosada se iba caminando lentamente pensando.

— Bien, ahora creo que tengo que buscar a Naruto — se decía para sí misma — Me alegro haber conversado con esos dos chicos, tenían razón.

Sakura volvió a la escuela a ver si encontraba al Uzumaki y cuando ya no lo encontró, se decidió a irlo a buscar a su casa. Cuando llegó, Kushina fue quien la recibió.

— Buenas tardes — saludaba la Haruno — ¿Estará Naruto?

— Hola Sakura-chan, que gusto verte — decía Kushina contenta al verla — Si, si está, en un momento lo llamo ¿Quieres pasar?

— Etto… mejor lo espero aquí afuera, gracias —

— Bueno, ahora lo llamo — sonrió Kushina entrando a la casa — ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura-chan te busca!

En poco tiempo, Naruto ya había bajado a toda velocidad para recibir a Sakura y llegó frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Sakura-chan vino a verme! — Pensé que ya no me volverías a hablar como antes por lo de aquel día.

— Bueno, de eso vengo a hablarte — decía Sakura — Es que, estuve reflexionando y si aún está en pie tu propuesta…

— ¿Cuál propuesta? — preguntó Naruto despistado.

— ¿Cómo que cuál propuesta? — Sakura se enojó y lo agarró de la oreja — ¿No me habías preguntado que si quería ser tu novia? — Sakura soltó la oreja de Naruto sonrojada — Vine a decirte que si quiero ser tu novia.

— ¡¿Qué? — se sorprendió Naruto abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡Que si quiero ser tu novia! — exclamó Sakura.

Sakura iba a volverle a jalar la oreja a Naruto, pero el Uzumaki se le adelantó y contento la abrazó.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿No estoy soñando? — Preguntaba Naruto — ¿Entonces ya somos novios?

— Si — contestó Sakura abrazando a Naruto.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? — Preguntó Naruto soltándola — No será que…

— Me di cuenta que hacía tiempo que Sasuke-kun ya no me gusta y después de nuestra cita me di cuenta que tu me gustas — explicaba Sakura — Desde el día de nuestra cita estuve muy confundida, pero gracias a unos amigos me di cuenta de la verdad.

— Pero… —

Sakura seguía abrazando a Naruto y no lo dejó terminar ya que ella se había acercado al Uzumaki lo suficiente para besarlo.

Así las semanas pasaron hasta que llegó el festival de invierno que se celebraría 4 días antes de la navidad, el día en que iniciaban las vacaciones de invierno.

Durante ese tiempo, Karin había conseguido controlarse para no explotar en las reuniones y en ningún momento dudó en seguir firme a quedarse con Megarity; Sakura y Naruto siguieron con su noviazgo aunque a simple vista parecían seguir igual con una que otra palabra de cariño, en sus citas eran más románticos; Ino, al no tener competencia, se aferró más a Sasuke; a pesar de que Itachi ya estaba de vacaciones, seguía yendo a la escuela diciendo que iba a estudiar y en cuanto a Sasuke, siempre buscaba la forma de enterarse de lo que sucedía en las reuniones y alguna que otra vez asistía a ellas.

En la Ciudad de la Lluvia donde se estaba celebrando el festival de invierno, recién llegaban Megarity, Karin, Sasuke e Itachi, ya que éste último había sido invitado por la peli roja; Sasuke fue en busca de Kakashi para el trabajo que les dejarían para el festival, mientras tanto, Megarity, Karin e Itachi, esperaban la llegada de Suiguetsu y Juugo.

— ¿Y qué haremos en el festival? — Preguntaba Itachi — Veo muchas cosas.

— Me gustaría ir a la cafetería — contestaba Karin muy animada — ¿Tu no tienes algo en mente Itachi-san?

— ¿A la cafetería? — Llegaba Suiguetsu — Yo pensaba que las brujas tomaban algún brebaje para no dormir y hacer sus maldades — se burlaba — Buenos días Megarity-sensei.

— ¡Cállate! — Reclamó Karin y recordando la presencia de Itachi se controló rápidamente — Cof, cof, etto… ¿A qué lugar quieres ir Itachi-san? — ignoró al Hozuki.

— No lo sé, a donde tu quieras — contestó Itachi.

— Buenos días, saludó a los recién llegados — Suiguetsu-kun, por favor, esos comentarios.

— Lo siento Megarity-sensei — disimulaba arrepentimiento y veía la cara de triunfo de Karin — ¡Hola Juugo!

— Bien, ahora que estamos todos, les diré su ejercicio — comentaba Megarity sacando unas hojas y se las dio a Suiguetsu y Juugo, tenían algunas anotaciones y le dio una vacía a Karin — Supongo que recordarán lo que hicieron en el festival de otoño.

— Yo no tengo ni idea — contestó Karin.

— ¿Alguno quiere explicarle a Karin que hicieron? —

— Kakashi-sensei nos pidió recolectar firmas de estudiantes de otras escuelas — explicaba Juugo — Teníamos que apuntar sus nombres y que les gustaba en estas hojas.

— ¡Correcto! Y ahora lo que quiero es que busquen a las mismas personas y ahora registren su edad y que no les gusta — indicaba la peli azul — El trabajo me lo darán en la escuela para su evaluación.

— ¿Y yo que hago? — Preguntó Karin recordándole a su tía que ella no había estado la primera vez — No tengo a nadie registrado.

— Lo siento mucho Karin, pero tendrás doble trabajo — contestó Megarity — Tal vez hasta te sea más sencillo.

— ¡Pero…! —

— Aquel que no traiga lo que le pedí, estará reprobado — comentó Megarity — Y como saben. Si reprueban conmigo, reprueban el año.

— Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con un equipo — reclamó la peli roja.

— Hasta que concuerdo en algo contigo — murmuró Suiguetsu.

— Eso ya nos lo había explicado Kakashi-sensei, comentó Juugo — Tiene que con…

Un grito interrumpió a Juugo y llamó la atención de todos, era Naruto quejándose de su trabajo, ya que quería pasársela con Sakura, después de haber hecho a un lado lo sucedido, el equipo 11 se distribuyó por el festival.

— ¡No es justo! — Se quejaba Karin — Solo tengo trabajo extra por asistir a algo que no quería — se le quedaba viendo a la hora — Yo quería pasarla contigo Itachi-san.

— El que tengas que hacer ese trabajo, no evita que disfrutemos del festival — Itachi sonrió mirando a su prima — Además así conocerás gente.

— Es que sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con el equipo —

— No precisamente con tu equipo, pero si con las demás ciudades — explicaba el Uchiha — Todo esto, es para mejorar las relaciones entre las ciudades vecinas. Además, podrías encontrarte con viejos amigos — señaló a chicos de otras ciudades — Vivías en La Niebla con tía Megarity y me contaste que esa ciudad también participaba en este festival.

— Si, tienes razón — sonreía — Solo que yo no tenía amigos — penaba para sí misma.

Anduvieron un rato por el festival en algunas actividades hasta que algo no muy agradable, llamó la atención de la peli roja.

— ¿Ella? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Pensaba — Tengo que evitar que Itachi-san…

— ¡Oh! Konan está por aquí — dijo Itachi llevando a Karin hasta donde estaba la peli azul — Buenos días Konan, no esperaba verte.

— Buenos días — saludó al par de Uchihas — mis viejos profesores del Instituto me invitaron y decidí pasar un rato.

— Hola —saludó Karin molesta y no muy convencida de lo que la mujer había dicho — ¿Itachi-san, podrías acompañarme a los juegos? — señaló el área.

— Si, vamos — dijo Itachi amablemente — ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — le preguntó a su compañera.

— Si ¿Podrían esperarme un momento? —

Itachi hizo un ademán para contestarle a Konan y vieron como ella se acercaba a los profesores, Karin no quería que la joven los acompañara pero no se le ocurría una razón para evitarlo.

— A mi se me hace extraño que ande por aquí — comentó Karin — Es mucha coincidencia.

— No tanto, Konan es de aquí, de La Lluvia — rió Itachi — En vacaciones viene y no dudo que sus profesores le tengan aprecio.

— De todas formas yo te invité al festival — Karin hizo pucheros — Es de mala educación invitar gente sin consultar.

— Tienes razón Karin-chan, lo siento — quedó pensativo buscando una idea — Ya se me ocurrirá algo para compensarte, pero será una sorpresa.

— Perdón por hacerlos esperar — llegó Konan.

Los tres se dispusieron a ir al área de juegos y Karin no se despegaba de Itachi sin mirar retadoramente a Konan, de hecho, no prestaba mucha atención en su entorno que por accidente tropezó con alguien.

— ¿Estás bien Karin-chan? — Preguntó Itachi ayudándola a levantarse — ¿Y tu? — le preguntó a la otra persona.

— Si, estoy bien — contestó Karin y cuando vio de quien se trataba — ¿Tu?

— ¡Tenía que ser la ciega de Karin! — se levantaba y luego miró a Itachi — Si, estoy bien, gracias, tuve suerte de que no me cayera ella encima.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir? — preguntó la peli roja enojada.

— Veamos cuanto llevas — Suiguetsu le robó la hoja de firmas a Karin — Vaya, así nunca me alcanzarás.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! —

— Mira Juugo y pensabas que tu eras el que menos tendría —

Itachi le quitó al Hozuki la hoja y se la devolvió a Karin, cuando Suiguetsu vio eso, salió corriendo entre risas y Juugo, después de disculparse lo siguió.

— Oye, si tanto tienes miedo a él y a Sasuke deberías dejar de molestar a Karin —

— ¿Miedo? — Se rió el alvino — No les tengo miedo, solo sé en que momento retirarme.

— ¿Oye qué es eso? —

— Le quité a Karin su credencial de la escuela — la mostraba con triunfo y luego la miró — No me aclaró nada — dijo pensativo.

— ¿Para qué quieres su credencial? — Preguntó Juugo extrañado y preocupado de que su amigo pudiera haberse vuelto loco — ¿Oye, si te gusta Karin por qué no intentas ser amable en lugar de molestarla?

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Ella no me gusta! — Exclamó enojado y luego se tranquilizó — Ya sé que parece eso pero es que… ¿Cómo te lo explico?

— A mi no tienes nada que explicarme —

— La verdad me serviría decírselo a alguien — seguía pensativo — Es que no creo que ella sea familiar de Sasuke o de Megarity-sensei — introducía el tema — Pensé que viendo su credencial vería otro apellido.

— No creo que los maestros la llamen "Uchiha" por gusto — comentó Juugo confundido — ¿Y que tiene que ver eso contigo?

— Es que la primera vez que la vi en la escuela me pareció haberla visto antes — explicaba el alvino — Y si es quien creo que es…

Una tercera persona llegó arrebatándole la credencial de las manos a Suiguetsu.

— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! — Volteó a buscar al responsable — ¡Ah! Sasuke — el oji violeta sonrió tras ver la mirada del Uchiha — La encontré tirada, creo que Karin no…

— ¿No la han visto? —

— Se fue por allá — señaló Juugo la dirección en donde la habían visto — No tiene mucho, es posible que la alcances.

Sasuke tomó la credencial y fue en busca de su prima, Juugo y Suiguetsu solo lo vieron irse y decidieron tomar su camino por el festival.

Por otro lado, Megarity ayudaba a los profesores de la Ciudad a mantener el orden.

— No debí decirle que si a Kakashi-sensei, no recordaba que el estreno de la película era en diciembre — pensaba la Uchiha angustiada — Y justo en esa fecha, tal vez se lleven a Karin — daba un suspiro con tristeza — Creo que en cuanto acabe el festival le diré a Karin que se la llevarán a La Hierva.

Megarity había evitado que Karin se enterara de eso para no alarmarle más, pero como era prácticamente seguro que se la llevarían, ahora tendría que decírselo, la esperanza en que no se la llevaran, al menos en ese mes, era que los señores Ishida, lograran conseguir más tiempo en sus trabajos para volver a con las reuniones a finales de enero.

— También tendré que cancelar mi cita con Kakashi-sensei — seguía pensando — Tal vez algún día me llene de valor y lo invité yo… cuando me acostumbre a estar sin Karin.

— Megarity, con que aquí estabas — llegaba Kurenai tocando el hombro de la Uchiha — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien —trataba de disimular — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

— ¿Estas segura? — Preguntó la peli negra no muy convencida pero Megarity siguió insistiendo — Es que Rin me pidió que te invitara a su casa, está organizando una pequeña fiesta el 23

— Etto... no podré ir — contestó la mujer — Ese día hay reunión con…

— ¿Se la llevará no es así? — Comentó la Yuhi viendo como agachaba la cabeza — ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

— No, pero ahora no quiero decírselo — suspiraba la peli azul — Mejor que disfrute de este día.

Kurenai abrazó a Megarity para consolarla, la Uchiha ya no pudo aguantarse y se puso a llorar.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado a platicar? — Preguntó Kurenai — Vamos al estacionamiento o a buscar donde sentarnos.

— Al estacionamiento — pidió Megarity — No quiero que Karin o Sasuke me vean así.

Ambas iba camino al estacionamiento pero antes de llegar, enfrente de las dos mujeres pasó corriendo Kiba y casi enseguida llegó Ino que casi choca con la peli azul.

— Lo siento mucho Megarity-sensei —

— No deben correr por ahí, van a tirar a alguien — regañó la Uchiha entre sollozos — ¿A quién seguías?

— No la tiré ni le pegué tan fuerte para que llore — pensaba Ino que no sabía la verdadera razón — seguía a Kiba-kun por que…

— Megarity… — llamaba Kurenai entrecortadamente — Necesito…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —

— Voy a tener a mi bebé — decía tratando de soportar las contracciones — Necesito ir a un hospital.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? — decía Megarity alarmada por que no sabía que hacer por los nervios que le entraron — A ver, respiremos hondo — tratando de calmarse a si misma, recordó que a ella también la había tocado estar cuando sus dos sobrinos iban a nacer y recuperó parte de su calma — Ino-chan, por favor, ve y busca a Azuma-sensei y avísale.

— Pero… — a Ino también le habían invadido los nervios — ¿Dónde le digo que estarán?

La llevaré a un hospital, en cuanto sepa de uno yo le hablo para informarle — decía Megarity ayudando a su amiga a andar para llegar al carro — ¡Ve, apresúrate!

Ino salió corriendo en busca de Azume y Megarity llevó a su coche a Kurenai arrancando el coche.

— ¿Conoces algún hospital por aquí? — preguntó Kurenai que había tenido una pausa en sus contracciones.

— No — contestó la Uchiha — No sé… le preguntaré a alguien — se detuvo a buscando en la banqueta para pedir indicaciones —- ¿Qué no preveían que esto podía pasar?

— Se supone que nacería en 2 semanas —

Megarity buscó llevar lo antes posible a un hospital a Kurenai y en cuanto encontró uno, se comunicó con Azuma para decirle a donde habían ido.

Por el lado de Sasuke, ya había podido encontrar a Karin que no se despegaba de Itachi.

— ¿Y tu cómo vas con tu trabajo? — Preguntó Itachi a su hermano quitándole la hoja — ¡Oh! Vaya, parece que has conseguido firmas de muchas señoritas.

— Dame eso — le quitó a su hermano la hoja — No te importa

— Parece que hasta sus números de teléfono te dieron — reía divertido — ¿Quién diría que mi hermanito es todo un "Don Juan"?

— ¿Sasuke pidiendo número telefónicos? — Se preguntaba Karin para si misma — ¿Cómo pudo conseguir tantos?

— Yo no se los pedí — se justificaba Sasuke — Solo llegó un grupo de chicas y pusieron sus datos.

De repente, se oyó un arreglo de voz proveniente de la compañera de Itachi.

— ¡Oh! Perdona Konan — se disculpó el Uchiha — Sasuke, Konan quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Ella qué podría hablar con Sasuke? — pensó Karin dudosa.

— No tuve tiempo de decírtelo en la biblioteca — se acercó la peli azul al Uchiha — Pero estoy interesada en ti y me gustaría salir contigo.

— No estoy interesado —

— ¡¿Cómo? — Karin intentó ocultar su asombro — ¿Konan y Sasuke?

— Bueno, si cambias de opinión — apuntó algo en la hoja de firmas de Sasuke — Bueno, tengo que irme, con permiso.

Konan se fue dejando con una gran sorpresa a Karin, no se esperaba esa preferencia hacia Sasuke cuando pensaba que la Kanako quería algo con Itachi.

— ¿Itachi-san tu sabías eso? —

— Si, Konan ya me lo había comentado, no le dije nada a Sasuke por que era mejor que Konan se acercara —

— ¿Y no te molesta? — Preguntó Karin intrigada — Ella es mayor…

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Para el amor no hay edades, lo importantes es que se lleven bien — contestó Itachi con tranquilidad — ¿O acaso a ti te molesta Karin-chan?

— ¿Eh? No, para nada — decía Karin — AL menos así estaré segura que no se acercará a Itachi-san — pensaba — Es que me extraña ¿Qué no polos opuestos se atraen?

— Yo no creo en eso, es muy contradictorio ¿No crees? — rió Itachi — Si polos opuestos se atrajeran, no habría nada en común, nada que compartir — explicaba el Uchiha — Konan y Sasuke tienen varias cosas en común, serios, directos, seguros de sí mismos entre otras cosas.

— Dejen de estar hablando de mi — murmuró Sasuke — Y dijo de meterte en mi vida, yo puedo elegir por mi mismo — volteó a ver a su hermano.

— Tienes razón hermanito — se acercó a Karin para simular murmurar pero con intenciones de que su hermano lo oyera — El carácter es algo en lo que difieren un poco, por ello no hay de que preocuparse.

— ¿Karin? — Llegó una joven rubia que reconoció a la Uchiha — Que sorpresa verte.

— Temari, que gusto — sonrió Karin.

Hacía tiempo en la secundario en una excursión a un museo, Karin había coincidido con Temari, ambas estaban interesadas en cierto tema y terminaron congeniando, se podría decir que después de haber salido de Konoha, Temari era la única chica con que la peli roja había hecho amistad por voluntad propia, solo que la distancia de vivienda, solo les permitía encontrarse en eventos como ese.

— Te estuve buscando en el festival de otoño pero… — recién notaba a los acompañantes de la peli roja — Hola, buenas tardes.

— Lo siento — Karin se disculpaba con Itachi — Ella es Sabaku Temari, ellos son Itachi-san y Sasuke.

— Hola, mucho gusto — saludó la chica — Son unos chicos guapos — pensó.

— Ella es una amiga, Temari, ellos son… —

— ¿Han visto a Asuma-sensei? — Llegó Ino nerviosa — ¡Necesito encontrarlo!

— Tranquila ¿Qué pasa? — Se acercó Itachi para tratar de calmarla — ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

— Necesito encontrar a Azuma-sensei — repetía varias veces — Es que… Kurenai-sensei va a tener a su bebé.

— ¿Dónde está? — Siguió preguntando el mayor de los presentes — ¿Ya le avisaron a alguien más?

— Megarity-sensei se la llevó al hospital — decía un poco más calmada — Pero tengo que avisarle a Azuma-sensei

— Vayamos a buscarlo — sugirió Itachi — Lo encontraremos antes si nos separamos.

Itachi sugirió donde podrían ir a buscar y en donde podrían encontrarse cuando lo encontraran, cada uno se fue por su lado a excepción de Temari y Karin, ya que Temari no conocía al profesor.

— Te rodeas de chicos guapos — decía Temari refiriéndose a los hermanos Uchiha — Que envidia.

— No te fijes demasiado —

— ¿Me dirás que andas con los dos? — Bromeó la rubia — Vaya pensamiento liberal.

— Para nada, aunque espero hacerlo con Itachi-san — se molestó Karin — En cuanto a Sasuke, no te agradará.

Temari y Karin siguieron en la búsqueda de Azuma pero aprovechando el tiempo para platicar.

Itachi, por su lado, buscaba al profesor hasta que sonó su celular, habló un poco y después se dirigió al sitio donde se había quedado de ver con los demás. Cuando llegó, Sasuke estaba ahí.

— ¿No fuiste a buscar? — preguntó Itachi.

— Encontré a Iruka-sensei, me dijo que Azuma-sensei iba de camino al hospital —

— Tía Megarity fue a llevar a Kurenai-sensei — dijo Itachi — Me habló por teléfono y dijo que disfrutáramos del festival, en cuanto pueda vendrá a recogernos.

Todo se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que Sasuke se acercó a su hermano.

— Quiero que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos —

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Itachi — ¿Cuáles asuntos?

— No te hagas el que no sabes ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? — Insistió Sasuke — ¿Crees que voy a caer en algo como esto? — Señaló lo que Konan había escrito en su hoja — Si lo que quieres es algo con Karin, ve y díselo, te aseguro que tendrás éxito, no tienes por que intentar "quitarme" del camino — Sasuke tomó el brazalete que siempre guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a su hermano quien lo acachó — Cuando se lo digas dáselo, sin el dije de osito no lo reconocerá.

Itachi miró el brazalete sorprendido por que estaba lleno de dijes diferentes.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Itachi.

— Regalos — contestó Sasuke dándose la vuelta — Nunca los ha visto.

— ¡Espera! — Itachi alcanzó a su hermano y lo detuvo antes de que se fueran.

— Toma — Itachi le devolvió el brazalete — Esto se lo tienes que dar tu — Sasuke se lo iba a devolver pero Itachi no lo recibió — ¿No prefieres ser tu el que le diga que la quieres?


	21. Chapter 21

— Quien se le va a declarar eres tu, no yo — dijo Sasuke a punto de irse.

— Lo siento — dijo Itachi poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano — Perdóname por lo que les hice.

— No sé de lo que hablas — dijo Sasuke.

— Por mi culpa tu y Karin dejaron de llevarse tan bien — contestó el mayor de los Uchiha — De no ser por esas bromas pesadas, tal vez hoy…

— Ya no ha de tardar — interrumpió Sasuke refiriéndose a Karin — Aprovecha el festival.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de fingir! Sé que la quieres más que como una prima o una hermana — exclamó Itachi — Y estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

— ¿Qué más de lo que sienta? Ella te quiere a ti y si realmente me quisiera, me habría oído cuando quería disculparme con ella — dijo Sasuke con enojo — Sé que le dijiste que fue tu culpa pero no te creyó, ya no hay nada que hacer.

— ¿Qué no lo hay? ¿No crees que ya va olvidando lo que pasó? — Insistió Itachi — Antes ni siquiera dejaba que te acercaras ni te hablaba — seguía diciendo el Uchiha – Olvídate de lo que pasó y hazla olvidar esos malos recuerdos, empieza de nuevo.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo y dile a tu amiga que se aleje —

— Karin aún te quiere y seguro te extraña — Itachi daba su último esfuerzo — Puedo notar los celos de ella hacia Konan…

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, guardó nuevamente el brazalete y se quedó hablando con su hermano hasta que llegó Ino, quién cuando supo que ya le habían dado el mensaje a Azuma, no perdió el tiempo para invitar a Sasuke a pasar el festival con ella.

Mientras tanto, Kiba, quién ya había notado que había dejado de ser perseguido, tomó un descanso por la corrediza.

— Al fin la perdimos — dijo Kiba a su mascota que se ocultaba en la chamarra del castaño — Esa chicas es muy persistente.

Akamaru dio un ladrido en apoyo a su amo y se sentó a un lado de él mientras el castaño sacaba su hoja.

— Con ella siguiéndonos no he tenido tiempo de buscar a estas personas — miraba su hoja preocupado — Ni si quiera me acuerdo de cómo eran.

Akamaru volvió a ladrar con ánimo y se bajó de las piernas del Inuzuka corriendo con alegría hasta una chica que recién llegaba a la jardinera donde Kiba estaba sentado.

— Hola Akamaru-chan — saludó al cachorrito que saltaba a sus brazos y lamía su mejilla – Buenas tardes Kiba-kun

— Hi… Hinata-chan — tartamudeó el castaño al ver a la recién llegada y recordando la razón por la que Ino lo andaba persiguiendo — Buenas tardes.

— ¿Ya lograste reunir la información que Kurenai-sensei nos dejó? — preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Eh? Etto… no — contestó nervioso — ¿Y tu?

— Si, ya acabé — mostró su hoja — Tuve suerte que ellos se acercaran a mí.

Intrigado, Kiba tomó la hoja por que no se lo podía creer de su tímida amiga y vio que los nombres ahí escritos eran en su mayoría de hombres.

— Creo que a los chicos de otras ciudades les pidieron recolectar números telefónicos o celulares — comentó Hinata pensativa — Es lo que a mi me han pedido.

— Estoy seguro que los profesores no pidieron ese tipo de información — pensaba Kiba enojado — Me alegro que Hinata-chan no se haya dado cuenta.

— ¿Has visto a Kurenai-sensei? — Preguntó la oji blanca — que notó a su amigo distraído — Quisiera darle la hoja de una vez.

— ¿Eh? No, no la he visto — contestó el castaño — Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla.

— No quiero darte problemas Kiba-kun, pero gracias —

— No es problema, vamos, te acompaño — dijo Kiba.

— Pero, no quiero quitarte el tiempo — decía Hinata preocupada — No quiero que por mi culpa no acabes tu trabajo.

— Yo… —

En ese momento se oyó un grito que llamó la atención de ambos, era Naruto quién había recibido un golpe de Sakura.

— Perdóname Sakurita — pedía Naruto que por accidente había caído sobre una chica de otra ciudad en una posición muy incómoda justo cuando la peli rosada salía del sanitario — Fue un accidente, de veras.

— ¿Y como quieres que yo te crea? — decía la Haruno con una cara maligna.

— Yo había ido al puesto de enfrente a compra esto — se defendía el Uzumaki mostrándole a su novia un llavero con una foto que les tomaron a los dos en uno de los juegos mecánicos — Pisé una cáscara de plátano y resbalé…

Naruto quería contarle lo que había ocurrido a Sakura pero ella, emocionada le arrebató el llavero a su novio, lo miró con una gran sonrisa y luego abrazó al rubio llenándolo de besos.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Está liadísimo! — exclamó Sakura.

— Al menos valieron la pena los dos golpes — pensaba Naruto sonrojado que llevaba marcas de besos en toda la cara, especialmente en las mejillas que llevaba hinchadas — ¿Entonces ya me crees?

— ¡Si! —

Sakura se abrazó de Naruto que iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se lo llevó para seguir disfrutando del festival como pareja.

Al ver esa escena, Hinata agachó su cabeza bastante triste y deprimida, Kiba lo notó y de hecho de hacía tiempo que él ya se había dado cuenta que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto aunque ella no dijera nada a nadie.

— ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? — Se acercó a ella y Akamaru lamía la mejilla de la Hyuga — Ven, te acompaño a buscar a Kurenai-sensei.

— No… no tengo nada — decía triste acariciando la cabeza del cachorrito — Si… vamos por Kurenai-sensei.

Kiba no estaba muy seguro de cómo animar a Hinata pero prefirió llevársela lejos de Naruto y Sakura para que no se deprimiera. Akamaru hizo un mejor trabajo jugando con la chica de ojos perlados sacándole una sonrisa.

En el hospital, Azuma llegaba donde estaba Megarity en la sala de espera.

— ¿Dónde está Kurenai? — llegó preguntando rápidamente — ¿Ya nació?

— No, está en labor de parto — contestó Megarity — Habla con las enfermeras para ver si te dejan pasar.

— ¿Dónde están los doctores? — Preguntó alarmado — ¿Ella está bien?

— Si, al parecer todo está bien — alentaba a Azuma — Los doctores están adentro con ella.

Casi enseguida salió una enfermera del cuarto donde Kurenai estaba. Azuma no tardó en pedirle poder entrar y lo prepararon para que pudiera estar presente.

Cuando Azuma entró, vio a Kurenai recostada, no tardó en acercarse hasta ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas. La Yuhi había estado muy temerosa con lo del parto, pero cuando vio a su marido y sintió sus manos, todo miedo se había ido.

Megarity esperaba pacientemente y ahí, parada recargada en una pared, comenzó a recordar cuando Itachi y Sasuke nacieron, a ella le había tocado estar en ambos casos a solas con su cuñada y tuvo que encargarse de llevarla al hospital, pero que después de todo el alboroto por el que tuvo que pasar, cuando oyó llorar a ambos sobrinos, sintió una gran tranquilidad y felicidad. Cuando por primera vez cargó a Itachi, solo imaginaba el día en que ella se convertiría en madre y cuando cargó a Sasuke, anheló que ese día llegara pronto.

— Me pregunto lo que pasó cuando Karin nació — pensaba recordando nuevamente sus tristezas — Ojalá yo hubiera podido ser su madre biológica.

Megarity dio un suspiro a punto de ganarle el llanto, pero dentro del cuarto donde estaban sus amigos se oyó un fuerte lloriqueo, sintió felicidad por sus amigos pero también aumentó su melancolía.

Poco tiempo después, el llanto cesó y Azuma salió con una gran sonrisa invitando a la Uchiha a entrar para conocer al recién nacido. Megarity entró y vio a su amiga con un bebé en los brazos, a pesar de que se le veía lo cansada, estaba muy contenta.

— Es un varón — dijo Azuma orgulloso – Se parece a su madre.

Megarity se acercó y miró al niño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. Tenía el color de piel de su padre, el poco cabello que tenía era negro y la forma de la cara era igual a la de Kurenai.

— Muchas felicidades — dijo Megarity forzando una sonrisa — Me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

— Por cierto, antes no te lo dije pero Azuma y yo queremos que seas la madrina, claro, si estás de acuerdo — sonrió Kurenai.

— Si, si quieres… — contestó la Uchiha — Será un honor.

— El honor es nuestro — dijo Azuma.

— ¿Y cómo lo llamarán? —

— Kouta, se llamará Kouta — contestaron en coro los felices padres.

Por otro lado, en el festival, Karin y Temari iban a divertidas platicando, ya les habían dicho que Azuma se había ido e iban al punto de reunión pero…

— Gaara, aquí está — llamó un chico de cachucha que se paró frente a ambas muchachas — Te hemos estado buscando — se dirigió a Temari.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Karin.

— Si, es mi hermano Kankuro — contestó la rubia.

— Es nuestro turno en la puesta — llegó un chico peli rojo — El sensei te está buscando.

— Y él también es mi hermano, es Gaara — decía la chica — El es de tu edad.

— Hola, mucho gusto — saludó Karin.

— Te veo luego Karin, me tocó participar en la obra de teatro — decía con poco ánimo — Si quieres ir, empezará en 20 minutos.

— De acuerdo, tienes que terminar de contarme sobre tu aventura en el lago — advirtió Karin.

Los 3 hermanos se fueron para prepararse, en cuanto a Karin, ella llegó hasta donde estaban Itachi, Sasuke e Ino.

— Que bueno que llegas Karin-chan — sonrió Itachi — Por Azuma-sensei ya no te preocupes.

— Gracias, si ya me dijeron por eso volví — contestó Karin.

— ¿Y tu amiga? — preguntó Itachi extrañado.

— Participará en la obra de teatro — contestó tomándose del brazo de su primo — ¿Me acompañarás? Le prometí ir.

— Sasuke-kun, vamos nosotros también — dijo Ino que desde que había llegado no se había despegado del Uchiha — La obra se llama "Bodas de sangre", suena romántico.

Cuando Karin oyó el comentario de la Yamanaka, la miró con interrogancia por que no comprendía donde le veía lo "romántico" al título.

— Claro — contestó Itachi — Vamos.

Itachi y Karin se adelantaron, no sin antes de que Itachi volviera a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa de complicidad. En cuanto a Sasuke, se liberó de Ino y caminó en la misma dirección que sus familiares.

El festival terminó sin nada relevante, Megarity fue a recogerlos en cuanto le dijeron que darían de alta a su amiga en 4 días. Temari, al saber que Karin viviría en Konoha y le quedaba más cerca de su ciudad, prometió ir de visita.

Al otro día, Megarity llamó a su sobrina para darle la mala noticia, no estaba segura como darle la noticia y prefirió que la idea le llegara en cuanto la viera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Karin llegando a la sala.

— Por favor, siéntate — dijo Megarity con un gesto bastante desalentador a lo que la pelirroja obedeció — Has hecho muchas cosas para…

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo a Megarity, ella se apresuró a contestarlo, era Mikoto y lo que le dijo la alentó un poco y tuvo más valor para hablar con su sobrina.

— Karin, hemos hecho de todo para evitar que lleven y tus padres no han querido hacernos caso — le decía a Karin con más tranquilidad — Ellos tuvieron que volver a sus empleos y querían llevarte pero tus tíos se negaron a firmar el acuerdo.

— ¿Entonces me quedaré? — preguntó emocionada.

— Por ahora si, la trabajadora social tampoco estaba de acuerdo y no veremos a tus padres un tiempo, serán evaluados nuevamente y volverán hasta febrero, aún tenemos tiempo —

— ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Qué podrían encontrar que evite que me lleven? —

— No lo sé, cualquier cosa — se acercó a abraza a su sobrina — Lo importante es que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos un tiempo.

Karin aún se sentía frustrada por no tener la seguridad de quedarse con quien realmente quería, pero cuando sintió que su tía la abrazó y que comenzó a llorar, se controló.

— No iré a ningún lado — dijo Karin abrazando a Megarity — Olvidémonos de eso — trataba de consolarla — Ya se me ocurrió algo — decía sonriendo con astucia — Tengo un plan — pensó.

Gracias a la llamada, y los ánimos de Karin, Megarity asistió a la premier de la película que quería ver con Kakashi, era 23 de diciembre 10:25 de la noche y el Hatake no llegaba. Se habían quedado de ver en el cine a las 10:15 pero como ya era costumbre, por muy tarde que saliera de su casa, Megarity había llegado más temprano.

— La película empieza en 5 minutos y no llega — se decía yendo de un lado a otro — ¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si se le olvidó? ¿Y si me deja plantada? — Pensaba nerviosa — ¡Calma Mega! — se dio una cachetada haciendo una mueca de que le había dolido — Debo dejar de comportarme como chica de Instituto, solo son 10 minutos de retraso, además, siempre lo veo llegar tarde — se decía quedándose parada en un solo lugar y luego miró su reloj que decía 10:28 — ¿Y si le pasó algo malo?

— Hola —

— ¿Y si tuvo una emergencia? No tiene mi celular para avisarme — seguía preguntándose sin darse cuenta que el Hatake ya había llegado — ¿O tal vez…?

— Lamento la tardanza — Kakashi levantó un poco la voz — Es que olvidé los boletos y tuve que volver por ellos.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó Megarity cuando al fin notó la presencia del alvino — Pe… perdón, no se preocupe.

— ¿Entramos? Ya es tarde — dijo Kakashi señalando el cine — Nos falta pasar por las palomitas.

— Si, vamos — decía Megarity nerviosa.

Ambos entraron a la sala correspondiente donde disfrutaron la película completa, ignoraron al resto de la sala pero era más que notorio que fueron los más emocionados por ver la película.

A la salida, Jiraiya estaba dando autógrafos, Kakashi y Megarity iban a formarse pero Jiraiya los llamó dejándolos pasar hasta donde él estaba.

— Usted no tiene que formarse Megarity-sensei, usted solo venga directo a mi — decía Jiraiya dándole el autógrafo a Megarity hasta que vio a un grupo de jovencitas muy bonitas y no perdió el tiempo para acercarse a ellas — ¡Oh! Señoritas, ustedes no tienen que formarse, solo acérquense a mi…

Megarity solo vio a Jiraiya con una gotita tipo anime y una sonrisa semiforzada se formó en su cara.

— Creo que así nunca acabará — decía en voz alta — Ojalá no tenga problemas.

— ¿Vamos a cenar? — Preguntó Kakashi que ya tenía hambre — Espero que haya algún restaurante abierto.

— ¿No pedirá autógrafo de Jiraiya-sama? — Preguntó Megarity extrañada — Se fue antes de que le firmara.

— Ya tengo el autógrafo — Kakashi sacó su novela de esa semana con la firma del escritor — Me lo dio en el intermedio cuando fui al baño.

— Si sabe adelantarse — pensó la peli azul — Entonces busquemos donde cenar — dijo sonriendo.

Megarity y Kakashi se acercaron a Jiraiya para despedirse, se le hizo la invitación de acompañarlos, pero el escritor prefirió quedarse y los dos profesores se fueron en busca de un local abierto para cenar.

Mientras tanto, Karin había sido llevada nuevamente con sus tíos por que a Megarity volvieron a formársele ideas, que, aunque no estaban tan equivocadas, no se daba cuenta que a su sobrina le gustaba Itachi.

Karin estaba desanimada por que Itachi no estaba, veía aburrida la tele hasta que Sasuke salió de su cuarto aparentemente listo para salir y se sentó en la sala dejando a Karin extrañada.

— ¿Te escapaste y acabas de regresar? — preguntó Karin al verlo sentado — ¿O se te hizo tarde para salir con Ino?

Sasuke no contestó nada, vio a Karin y luego volteó a ver la tele.

— ¿De verdad estará con Ino? — se preguntó Karin pensándolo con sorpresa — ¿O tal vez con alguna otra chica?

Karin se quedó pensativa por un momento y regresó su atención a la televisión sin dejar de pensar en como iba su primo. De pronto, se oyó abrirse la puerta de la casa y ambos voltearon con curiosidad.

— ¡Ya llegué! — anunció el recién llegado y vio a los jóvenes sentados en la sala.

— ¡Bienvenido! — saludaron Karin y Sasuke.

— Buenas noches tío Fugaku — se levantó Karin para saludar — Gracias por recibirme.

— Bienvenido — llegó Mikoto a recibir a su esposo — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien gracias — contestó Fugaku — ¿Compraste todo para mañana?

— Si — contestó Mikoto — Ahora te sirvo la cena

Fugaku fue a su habitación, Karin volvió a sentarse y Mikoto se dio cuenta de cómo iba Sasuke.

— ¿Planeas salir a algún lado? — Mikoto preguntó enojada — Es demasiado tarde para que Mikoto preguntó enojada — Es demasiad tarde para que andes en la calle.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal, era Itachi que llegaba.

— Ya llegué — se anunció y volteó a ver a su prima y a su hermano — Lo siento Sasuke, te dije que seguiría en La Lluvia.

— Bienvenido hijo — saludó Mikoto extrañada por el comentario — En un momento te sirvo la cena — dijo yéndose a la cocina.

— Bienvenido Itachi-san — se levantó Karin saludando después de haber salido de su mente cuando oyó el comentario de su primo mayor que la había dejado igual o más extrañada que a su tía — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Mas o menos — sonrió Itachi — Creo que tengo que esforzarme un poco más.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? — Preguntó Karin — ¿Ahora en qué trabajas?

— No es necesario, pero muchas gracias Karin-chan — contestó Itachi — Además regresaré a mi investigación hasta después de año nuevo.

Sasuke se fue sin decir nada, lo último que se oyó fue la puerta de su cuarto azotándose después de que él entró.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasó? — Preguntó Karin cuando oyó el portazo — Se veía de buen humor hace rato.

— Tenía esperanza de ver a Konan pero le advertí que no vendría — comentó Itachi — Ella sigue en su ciudad por las fiestas.

— ¿Sasuke y Konan? — Se decía Karin tratando de imaginar una escena con ellos dos juntos y al no lograrlo sacudió la cabeza — Vete a lavar Itachi-san, iré a ayudarle a tía Mikoto a servirles.

Después de buscar por la ciudad, encontraron un pequeño puesto de ramen, donde Megarity y Kakashi se detuvieron a cenar. Ambos recordaban con alegría las partes más divertidas de la película y hacían comentario donde comparaban la película con la novela.

— SI, usualmente las películas no son tan buenas como los libros pero fue divertida — decía Megarity comiendo de su plato de ramen — Creo que pasamos un buen rato, debo aprovechar para hacer saber mi interés — pensaba mientras comía.

— Megarity-sensei — llamaba Kakashi ya que la peli azul andaba en las nubes — ¿Quieres más?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Preguntaba la Uchiha saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo como distraída, seguía haciendo el ademán de comer cuando su plato ya estaba vacío — No gracias — contestó con risa nerviosa — Debo de dejar de meterme tanto en mis pensamientos — pensó.

— ¿Está segura? — Preguntó el alvino no muy convencido — No hay problema.

— No, muchas gracias — contestó ella aún con su risa nerviosa — Ahora piensa que como mucho — se dijo — Ahora tendré que esperar a que se le olvide para hablar con él — se decía suspirando.

— ¿Está bien? —

— Si, muy bien, solo… solo seguía pensando en la película — se inventó Megarity — Es que me gustó mucho la escena donde…

— Tomen — interrumpió el cocinero — El postre

— Nosotros no pedimos postre — dijo Megarity extrañada.

— Viene incluido en los paquetes de comida que pidieron — contestó la hija cocinero — Provecho.

Megarity y Kakashi comieron con gusto su postre, aunque la Uchiha no dejaba de pensar en que momento sería adecuado hablar con el Hatake. Cuando terminaron con la cena, Megarity llevó a Kakashi a su casa en su coche y…

— Vamos Mega, ésta es tu última oportunidad de la noche — se decía la peli azul viendo como Kakashi se bajaba del carro — Vamos, no seas cobarde.

— Buenas noches, espero se haya divertido — se despedía Kakashi ya fuera del carro — Que pase lindas fiestas.

— Adiós, buenas noches, gracias por todo — se despedía Megarity con una sonrisa — Felices fiestas — Vio como Kakashi se dio la media vuelta — Eres una cobarde Mega ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ¡Toma de una buena vez la oportunidad! — Se dijo para sí misma y levantó la mirada para buscar al Hatake — ¡Kakashi…! — Quiso gritar pero Kakashi ya había entrado a su casa — No puede ser, solo esto me pasa a mí.

Megarity se lamentaba no haber aprovechado la oportunidad y dio arranque al carro, se oyó el motor pero en lugar de avanzar, volvió a apagar el carro y fue hasta la casa de Kakashi, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió.

— Etto… ammm… Kakashi-sensei quería decirle que si… — decía la peli azul sonrojada y tartamudeando —… decirle que…

— Megarity-sensei, usted me parece una persona importante y me interesa, si usted está de acuerdo, quisiera entablar una relación de pareja — dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo a la peli azul — Si no está de acuerdo, al menos me gustaría seguir con esta relación amistosa.

¡Puf! Su sueño despierta se deshizo, Megarity había estado imaginando todo desde que había salido del carro.

Megarity se paró frente a la puerta del copiloto y miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana pensativa.

— Creo que el amor no es para mi — pensaba la peli azul en un tono melancólico — O cupido no me quiere.

Megarity dio un largo suspiro y casi enseguida oyó que una puerta se abrió, miró hacia atrás y vio salir a Kakashi de su casa acercándose a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó Megarity desconcertada.

— Megarity-sensei, usted me parece una persona importante y me interesa, si usted está de acuerdo, quisiera entablar una relación de pareja — dijo Kakashi dejando desconcertada a Megarity al oír las mismas palabras de su imaginación — Si no está de acuerdo, al menos me gustaría seguir con esta relación amistosa.

Megarity parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, incluso, hasta le causaba miedo la exactitud de las palabras.

— Por cierto, casi lo olvido — dijo Kakashi.

Quitándose la bufanda del rostro, el Hatake se acercó a Megarity dándole un tierno beso. Las mejillas de la Uchiha estaban coloradas, su corazón latía rápidamente y en cuanto pudo reaccionar, correspondió el beso con la misma ternura.

— Espero no le haya molestado — pensaba Kakashi separándose de la oji violeta lentamente y volviéndose a colocar la bufanda — ¿Y qué dice? — le preguntó intrigado.

— Yo… — Megarity no lo podía creer, incluso había sido mejor que en su imaginación pero de la emoción no podía hablar — Yo…

— Si quiere tiempo para pensarlo estoy de acuerdo — dijo Kakashi esperando la respuesta de la profesora, pero no contestaba y creyó que la respuesta no era favorable — Bueno, al menos me gustaría conservar su amistad, que tenga buenas noches.


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, Megarity intentaba contestarle, pero no fue si no hasta que lo vio acercarse a la puerta de la casa que sus piernas le respondieron y corrió a detenerlo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — le gritó Megarity haciendo que el albino volteara a verla desconcertado — Yo… Kakashi-sensei yo… ¡Yo también quiero una relación con usted!

Megarity dio su respuesta casi gritando pero a Kakashi no le molestó y sonrió acercándose a la profesora que se veía muy nerviosa.

Recientemente Karin había hablado con Megarity por celular, su tía le había informado que se quedaría a dormir con sus primos y aunque la peli roja estuvo preguntando el por que, Megarity no le contestó.

Esa noche, Karin no le dio importancia a que su tía no fuera a recogerla, quedó contenta de estar con Itachi pero a la hora de dormir, no dejó de tratar de imaginar a Sasuke con Konan, también trataba de olvidarse de ello, pero por alguna razón no podía.

Al otro día Megarity llegó muy temprano para ayudar a Mikoto con la cena de Navidad, también anunció que tendría a un invitado. AL principio, Megarity pensó que su hermano se enojaría al no haber avisado con anticipación, pero cuando le dijo que se trataba de un hombre, Fugaku no dijo nada.

— ¿Puedo ir a la plaza? — Se acercó Karin a Megarity — Olvidé comprar algo.

— Karin, es víspera de navidad, habrá mucha gente — contestó Megarity — No creo que sea conveniente.

— Sasuke también quería ir — comentó Mikoto — ¿Por qué no van juntos?

— ¿Qué? Pero no quiero que nadie vea lo que compraré hasta mañana — decía Karin a punto de hacer pucheros.

— Pero ahorita no es conveniente que vayas sola — dijo Megarity — Ve con Sasuke-kun o Itachi-kun, pero no vas sola.

— No puedo ir con Itachi-san pero no quiero ir con Sasuke — pensaba Karin — Pero así no tengo de otra y no sé si el me quiera acompañar.

— Itachi irá con su padre — intervino Mikoto — Tendrás que decirle a… ¡Sasuke! — Lo llamó al verlo pasar por el pasillo y él se detuvo — Por favor acompaña a tu prima al centro comercial — Sasuke miró a Karin — Así aprovechas tu también.

— Bueno, al menos no se lo tuve que pedir yo — pensó Karin — Apúrate para irnos temprano — dijo a su primo — No quiero que nos cierren las tiendas.

Poco tiempo después, ambos salieron de la casa.

— En realidad no quiero que él esté mientras elijo el regalo de Itachi-san – pensaba Karin — ¿Qué tal si le dice lo que le compré?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Se oyó un grito que tanto a Karin como a Sasuke los estremeció — ¡Feliz navidad adelantado!

Ino llegó corriendo abrazándose de Sasuke y por detrás de ella, llegaban Sakura y Hinata saludando.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó Karin extrañada por que no se esperaba verlas ese día — ¿No deberían estar en sus casas?

— Veníamos a invitarte al centro comercial para comprar algunos obsequios — contestó Sakura — Con del festival no tuve tiempo de comprarle nada a Naruto.

— Yo te daré un gran regalo — dijo Ino a Sasuke aferrándose más a él — Sé que te gustará.

— Yo solo las acompañaré — dijo Hinata en voz muy baja.

— Entre Sasuke y ellas, ésta vez prefiero ir con ellas — pensaba Karin — No creo que ella se acerquen a Itachi-san

— Te veo en la fuente de sodas en 3 horas — comentó Sasuke a Karin — Así nos regresaremos juntos.

—Si voy con ellas no tienes que preocuparte por tía Megarity — dijo Karin — Puedes regresar a la casa.

— Si regreso me reclamaran por dejarte sola — comentó el único varón presente — Además yo también quiero comprar algo.

— De acuerdo —

Sasuke se zafó de Ino yendo para una dirección diferente.

— Seguramente Sasuke-kun me comprará algo — decía Ino emocionada — Le tengo que regalar algo digno de él.

— No creo que Sasuke-kun te compre nada — comentó Sakura.

— ¡Tu cállate! ¡Tú tienes a Naruto! — gritó Ino.

— Yo tampoco creo que te compre nada — siguió Karin — De hecho, pienso que será algo para Konan — pensó.

— ¿Tu también? — Volteó la rubia a ver a la Uchiha — Al menos deberías agradecerme que te ayudé con Neji-sempai.

— ¡Yo no te pedí ayuda! —

Tanto Ino como Karin se miraban retadoramente mientras Sakura y Hinata las miraban.

— Bueno, después de todo hay que ayudar a la familia — dijo Ino calmándose — Así que puedes pedirme cualquier favor.

— ¿Y ésta que quiere decir con "familia"? — Se preguntaba Karin mirando a la Yamanaka extrañada.

— Después de todo, cuando me case con Sasuke-kun seremos primas — siguió diciendo la rubia — ¿Nos vamos?

Ino vio a Hinata que tenía una expresión triste, recordó lo que le había dicho a Sakura sobre Naruto y enseguida supo por que la Hyuga estaba así. La Yamanaka tomó a Hinata adelantándose dejando a Sakura y Karin atrás.

— Me alegro que esta vez si pudieras venir con nosotras — inició Sakura la plática — Ya era momento de que saliéramos como amigas.

— ¿Amigas? ¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta de que se acercan a mí para agradarle a Sasuke? ¿A caso crees que no me di cuenta lo del primer día de clases? — Dijo Karin — No se tu por que me sigues hablando si andas con ese chico, a menos que lo que intentas es darle celos a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? No, yo quiero mucho a Naruto y ahora solo veo a Sasuke-kun como amigo y compañero — decía Sakura — Y admito que al principio nos acercamos a ti por Sasuke-kun pero…

— Solo pierden su tiempo — interrumpió Karin — El y yo no nos simpatizamos, así no podrán acercársele.

— Eso no importa, como dije, al principio di fue por Sasuke-kun que nos acercamos a ti pero ahora que estoy con Naruto, me di cuenta que fuera de todo eres una persona agradable — dijo Sakura dejando a la peli roja desconcertada — Y aún cuando Ino siga tras Sasuke-kun, puedo asegurarte que le agradas al igual que a Hinata.

— SI como no, a ella solo le interesa Sasuke — se refirió a Ino — Y a ella solo la arrastran con ustedes — se refirió a Hinata.

— Vamos, tu has visto como es Ino, si no le cayeras bien ya te lo habría dicho — insistió la Haruno — No es precisamente la reina de la paciencia.

— ¡Ya deja de lamentarte! — Exclamaba Ino exasperada — ¡Si sigues así te quedarás sola!

— Y Hinata es muy tímida, no dice las cosas directamente, pero le caes bien — siguió Sakura acercándose a Karin y bajando la voz — Incluso te tiene un regalo de navidad — volvió a tomar su distancia de ella — Nos habremos acercado a ti por conveniencia pero ahora yo te considero una de mis amigas.

— Ustedes… —

Karin iba a responder el comentario pero en eso, vio como Hinata terminaba tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclamó Sakura acercándose a la nombrada — ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Yo no le hice nada — contestó Ino — A mi no me culpes.

— Algo le dijiste entonces — se acercó Karin.

— Solo le dije que si no enfrentaba su timidez moriría virgen — contestó Ino con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo le dices esas cosas a Hinata? — se enfadaba Sakura con la rubia y luego volteó a ver a la Hyuga que ya tenía en las piernas — Hinata, despierta por favor.

Karin se acerco hasta donde estaba la inconciente sin agacharse y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Oigan, qué no es él el chico que le gusta a Hinata? — gritó Karin sonriendo — ¡Si! ¡Volteó aquí…!

— ¿Qué? — Se levantó Hinata rápidamente con laminada baja — Yo…

— ¿Cómo supiste que con eso se despertaría? — Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

— Solo fue un experimento, si con impresiones fuertes se desmaya, pensé que tal vez con algo parecido se levantaría — contestó Karin bajando los brazos que tenía cruzados — ¿Podemos irnos? No se si lo recuerden pero tengo límite de tiempo.

Explicándole a Hinata lo sucedido, las 4 retomaron su camino al centro comercial. Una vez ahí, estuvieron viendo varias tiendas a pesar de que la mayoría de las tiendas estaban llenas. Después de un largo recorrido, hicieron una parada de descanso en un café.

— ¿Qué acaso no piensan comprar nada? — Preguntó Ino que ya llevaba varias bolsas de compras — ¿Entonces a que vinieron?

— Estoy pensando que comprar — contestó Sakura bebiendo de su café — Quiero comprarle algo especial a Naruto.

— Cocínale cualquier cosa y será feliz — comentó Karin recordando cuando el rubio le pedía de su almuerzo — Creo que él se comería cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cocinar? No, me gustaría darle algo lindo que pueda conservar — contestó Sakura sacando el llavero que su novio le dio en el festival de invierno — Algo tan dulce como esto.

— Por cierto Karin-san — se acercó Ino maliciosamente a la peli roja — ¿Tu que vienes a comprar?

— Unos obsequios que me faltaron — contestó Karin tranquilamente bebiendo de su chocolate caliente.

— Si, pero para quién es — Ino amplió más su sonrisa — ¿Tal vez para algún nuevo prospecto?

El comentario de la Yamanaka había hecho que Karin escupiera parte de su bebida con asombro ante la adivinación de la rubia.

— N… no, para nada… — Karin tartamudeaba buscando como zafarse — Se me olvidó el regalo de… de Sasuke.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía razón! — Exclamó Ino triunfantemente — Dime quien es, por que ya no estás interesada en Neji-sempai ¿Verdad?

— No, ya no — contestó Karin — Pero ya te dije que es regalo para Sasuke.

— No mientas, si fuera para Sasuke-kun no habrías venido a comprar su regalo acompañada de él — decía Ino acorralándola — Esa es la mayor prueba de que tengo razón.

— ¿Qué acaso ella es una especie de espía? ¿O lee mentes? — Se preguntaba Karin que no hallaba como zafarse, después de un momento se le ocurrió algo — Bien, me atrapaste, es para un chico.

— ¡Ya confesaste! — Exclamó Ino contenta — Ahora quiero los detalles.

— Lo sabía, solo espero que con lo que diga le baste o estaré perdida — pensaba Karin — No quiero decir nombres, solo te diré que no es de la escuela.

— O vamos, con mayor razón tienes que decirme — pedía la rubia intrigada.

— Y si fuera de la escuela lo mismo — murmuró Sakura.

— ¡Tu cállate! ¿No me digas que no lo quieres saber? — Exclamó Ino que si había oído a su amiga y volvió a mirar a la peli roja — Vamos, no nos dejes con la duda, al menos dime otra cosa.

— No, no diré quién es —

— Bien, no me digas — dijo Ino indignada y luego cambió su tono de voz a uno curioso — ¿Qué le regalarás?

— No… no lo sé — contestó Karin que no comprendía el cambio tan drástico de actitud de la Yamanaka — No se me ocurre nada.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Pensó Ino muy animada — Lástima que no sepa quien sea — decía en tono fingido — Así no podré ayudarte.

— Con que eso tramaba — pensó Karin — Pero ahora que preguntó, la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que regalarle a Itachi-san — se torturaba con la idea — Bien, no te daré un nombre, pero les hablaré un poco de él.

Ino y Sakura se acercaron con curiosidad a la Uchiha, mientras Hinata solo se notaba su curiosidad en su mirada sin dejar de beber de su té.

— Vamos, no nos hagas esperar — insistía Ino.

— Es un chico mayor… —

— ¿Qué tanto? — preguntó Sakura.

— Tiene 19 años — contestó Karin — Estudia en La Universidad de Konoha.

— Vaya, primero Neji-sempai y ahora este chico — sonrió Ino maliciosamente — Con que te gustan los chicos mayores.

— ¿Y qué está estudiando? — Se oyó la delgada voz de Hinata que se apenó tras haber sido vista por las otras 3 chicas — Lo siento.

— No, no, es una buena pregunte — siguió Ino — Así tendremos una mejor idea sobre un regalo.

— Derecho — contestó Karin dándole un sorbo a su chocolate — Acaba de terminar el tercer semestre.

— ¿Qué no Itachi-san igual terminó el tercer semestre? — preguntó Sakura pensativa.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No… no estoy hablando de Itachi-san! — Exclamó Karin exaltada — ¡No es él!

— ¿Cómo va a hablar de él? Es tu primo — dijo Ino — Seguramente conociste a alguno de sus amigos ¿no?

— Cierto, no me acordaba que ella no saben nada — pensaba Karin asentando con la cabeza a la pregunta — De haberme acordado me habría ahorrado problemas con Neji y les hubiera dicho que el regalo era para él.

— Bien, chico de 19 años que estudia derecho — Ino repasaba la información — Se me ocurre una idea.

— ¿Y por qué a mi no me ayudas? — reclamó Sakura a la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no le regalas uno de esos colguijes de corazón con sus nombres? — Intervino Hinata con desánimo — Es parecido a lo que te dio.

— ¡Que buena idea Hinata! — Exclamó la peli rosada con mucha emoción — No se me había ocurrido antes.

Emocionada, Sakura terminó su bebida apurando a sus amigas y llevándoselas a la tienda correspondiente al regalo que quería.

Cuando terminaron las compras, vieron que Karin tenía una y media todavía, ella quería irse pero no podía llegar sin Sasuke y no sabía donde estaba, así que se tuvo que quedar con las demás.

— Ya que tenemos tiempo, sigamos viendo tiendas — dijo Ino emocionada.

— Etto... yo… — se oyó la voz de Hinata llamando la atención de las demás chicas — Si nos queda tiempo yo… — sacaba 3 sobres de su chamarra — Quiero darles su regalo de una vez.

Hinata les dio a cada una uno de los sobres, ellas los tomaron preguntándose lo que podrían contener.

— Los regalos son hasta mañana — dijo Karin.

— Si, lo sé, pero quiero adelantárselos — decía Hinata sonriendo — Ábranlo, tal vez quieran usarlo hoy.

Extrañadas, las 3 chicas abrieron sus sobres, la primera en ver lo que era fue Ino, quién emocionada, sonrió y saltó.

— ¡Servicio completo en un Spa! — gritó Ino.

— Si prefieren pueden usarlos de una vez — dijo Hinata que se alegró con la reacción de la rubia — Ahí mismo las pueden maquillas y arreglar para la cena de navidad.

— Pero no quiero estar tan arreglada para estar con mi familia — dijo Sakura — Tal vez para alguna cita.

— Estas cosas no son para mí — dijo Karin.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía — siguió Hinata un poco desilusionada.

— Pues no será para ti, pero con un arreglo en uno de estos lugares puedes verte mayor y gustarle a ese chico misterioso — se acercó Ino a la peli roja en forma de complicidad — ¿No quieres verte linda para él? Le atraerás más si t vez de más edad.

— Vamos de una vez — dijo Karin convencida y muy animada — Pero apúrense.

— Pero… —

— Vamos Sakura ¿No me digas que no verás a Naruto más al rato? — Decía Ino — Y seguro lo verás mañana también.

— Bien — dijo Sakura alcanzando a Karin.

— No pongas esa cara Hinata — siguió la Yamanaka con su amiga Hyuga — Ya olvídate de Naruto, además tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendrás un novio.

— ¿Qué… qué? — Preguntó Hinata sonrojada y luego volvió a agachar la cabeza — No es eso.

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces? —

— Es que creo que si no le hubieras dicho a Karin-san sobre lo de verse mayor no le habría gustado el regalo — contestó Hinata triste — Quería darle a todas algo de su agrado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Claro que le gustó — afirmó la rubia — Solo que a veces no es muy expresiva.

— ¿Vienen o se quedan? — gritó Karin que ya iba a cierta distancia.

— ¿A quién no le gusta que la consientan? — Siguió Ino después de hacer señas de que ya las alcanzaban — Ella es prima de Sasuke-kun y ninguno es de los que andan diciendo lo que les gusta.

— Si, tienes razón — sonrió Hinata — Pero la próxima vez les daré algo que si les guste a las 3

Ambas quedaron de acuerdo y caminaron hacia donde Sakura y Karin estaban, pero al pasar frente a una zapatería, Ino se quedó viendo la vitrina sin que Hinata se diera cuenta.

— ¡Eso zapatos son los que quiero! — Dijo emocionada viendo el precio — ¿Qué? Me esperaré a que bajen los precios después de las fiestas, están muy caros.

Ino se dio la vuelta para ir donde la estaban esperando pero sin querer chocó con un chico y se le cayeron las cosas que llevaba en las manos.

— ¡¿Por qué no te fijas…? —

— Lo siento — se disculpaba el chico de cabello negro levantando las bolsas — No quería tirar tus cosas.

— Tu eres el chico de la otra vez — dijo Ino recordando que no era la primera vez que chocaba con él — Si, no me equivoco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres esa chica bonita que quiero pintar! — Le entregó las bolsas — Me alegra volverte a ver.

— ¡No! — Se oyó la voz impaciente de Karin — ¡Ya vámonos!

— Tengo que irme gracias y perdona — dijo Ino sonrojándose — Adiós, feliz navidad.

El chico quiso detenerla pero ella se echó a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigas y se fue.

En cuanto terminaron con su pase en el Spa, Ino las apresuró para llegar con Sasuke, ya que sin darse cuenta, se habían tardado media hora de más.

— ¡No vayas tan rápido! — Exclamó Karin que era jalada por la Yamanaka — ¡Deja de correr! La que tiene que llegar soy yo.

— Vamos — ignoró Ino — Quiero ver a Sasuke-kun.

— Ino… Ino… — llamaba Hinata que también era jalada — Por favor.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! — Gritaba Sakura tratando de alcanzarlas — ¡No me dejen aquí!

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Ino cuando vio al Uchiha y soltó a las otras dos chicas para acercarse a él — Perdona la tardanza pero me estaba poniendo más bonita para ti — modelaba aunque en si, el cambio solo era en el maquillaje que llevaba — ¿Cómo me veo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta de Ino y miró atrás de ella buscando a su prima, ya quería irse.

— ¡Ino! ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? — llegaba Sakura enojada.

Ino era la que llevaba más rubor de las 4, sus labios y ojos iban en tonos azules y Sakura tenía sombras y labial verde obscuro.

— Sakura, tiraste esto — llegaba Hinata dándole una bolsa a la peli rosada.

— Gracias Hinata —

— ¡Casi me estrellas contra un señor! — Llegó Karin enfurecida con Ino — ¡No vuelvas a llevarme corriendo así otra vez!

Hinata no llevaba rubor ya que sus mejillas eran fáciles de sonrojar, sus párpados y labios habían sido pintados en tono violeta. Las sombras que llevaban los ojos de Karin eran fiushas y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo.

— ¿Tu con maquillaje? — Preguntó Sasuke cuando la vio — ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada que te importe — contestó Karin sonrojada y volteando a otro lado enojada — ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke se soltó de Ino que ya lo había abrazado y se adelantó unos pasos con una bolsa de alguna tienda.

— Gracias por el regalo Hinata — dijo Karin sin voltearla a ver — Feliz navidad a todas.

— Feliz navidad — dijeron Hinata, Sakura e Ino en coro — Pásenla bien.

— Feliz navidad — dijo Sasuke.

— Mañana paso a dejarte tu regalo Sasuke-kun — dijo Ino cuando los vio irse.

Karin y Sasuke iban caminando en dirección a su casa, caminaban rápido ya que era algo tarde y de vez en cuando, Sasuke volteaba a ver a la peli roja.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Karin que ya lo había notado.

Sasuke no le contestó y siguieron su camino. Estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar pero Karin ya estaba enojada de que su primo la volteara a ver de esa forma.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a preguntarle parándose frente a él con enojo — ¡Ya sé que no te gusta, pero no para que te guste a ti!

— Ya sé que es para Itachi — dijo Sasuke haciendo que Karin se pusiera nerviosa — ¿Pero quién te dijo que no me gustaba?

— ¿Có… cómo…? — Tartamudeaba Karin sonrojada — ¿Quién… quién te dijo que…?

— Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda — llegaba una tercera persona llamando la atención de los Uchiha — Y las brujas vestidas de princesa, no dejan de ser brujas.

— ¿Era mucho pedir un día tranquilo? — se preguntaba Karin.

— ¿No me golpearás? Eso si es un milagro — dijo Suiguetsu sonriendo — Ese debe ser mi regalo de navidad, que considerada — dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Nada de regalo de navidad! — Dijo Karin golpeando a Suiguetsu — Si no te pegué antes fue por probarme paciencia pero contigo es imposible.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sasuke al alvino al verlo caer y que no reaccionaba después del golpe — Creo que ésta vez si te pasaste.

— No le pegué tan fuerte — contestó Karin agachándose a zangolotear a Suiguetsu — Hey, no me vengas con esas bromas o te dejamos tirado en medio de la calle.

Suiguetsu comenzaba a despertarse y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Karin que seguía enojada al pensar que era una broma.

— Si te pareces — comentó Suiguetsu — No, eres igualita.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Karin desconcertada.

— No, nada — contestó el Hozuki — Olvídalo.

Sasuke y Karin se quedaron viendo a Suiguetsu extrañados, no entendieron su reacción y prefirieron no preguntar.

— ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Solo pasaba — contestó encogiéndose de hombros — La calle es libre.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — preguntó Karin a punto de quitarle a Suiguetsu una bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

— ¿Quién dijo que podías ver? — Dijo el alvino quitando a tiempo la bolsa — No seas metiche.

— ¿A quién llamas metiche? — se enojo Karin.

Suiguetsu sonrió con la reacción de la peli roja y sacó una caja de regalo que dio a Sasuke.

— No acostumbro a dar regalos a mis amigos en navidad pero mi mamá insistió — dijo Suiguetsu — Ya sabes, por lo de socializar y esas cosas.

— ¿Un regalo para Sasuke? — Preguntó Karin entrándole la curiosidad — ¿Qué podrá ser? — Pensaba mientras se acercaba a su primo esperando que lo abriera para ver que era — No se me ocurre nada.

— Ábrelo hasta mañana que es navidad — dijo Suiguetsu notando la curiosidad de Karin — Nos vemos, feliz navidad Sasuke — caminó varios pasos y luego volviéndose, aventó la bolsa a Karin — Casi lo olvido, feliz navidad, si es que las brujas lo celebran.

Karin atrapó la bolsa que todavía tenía algo adentro y vio a Suiguetsu irse. Curiosa, Karin miró dentro de la bolsa, había otro regalo con una nota que decía: Sabré si los abren hoy.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Sasuke cuando vio la cara de extrañeza de su prima.

— Un regalo — contestó sacando una caja del mismo tamaño que el regalo que tenía Sasuke — Y esto — le enseñó la nota.

Sasuke y Karin llegaron a la casa donde Itachi y Fugaku ya habían llegado con el árbol de navidad.

— Vengan a ayudar a decorarlo — dijo Fugaku cuando los vio entrar — Regresaré para la cena.

A pesar del día, Fugaku tenía que ir a trabajar, miró a Karin pero no dijo nada y salió de la casa.

— ¡Karin! ¡Que linda! — Exclamó Itachi cuando la vio — ¿A que se debe ese cambio?

— ¿Te gusta Itachi-san? — Preguntó Karin emocionada — Fue un regalo de una amiga.

— Si, te ves muy guapa — contestó Itachi sonriendo — ¿Verdad Sasuke?

— Ya le dije lo que pienso — contestó Sasuke yendo a su cuarto — Ya vuelvo.

— No sé que te habrá dicho pero si no te dijo lo linda que te ves, entonces fue mentira — dijo Itachi.

Karin se sonrojó cuando oyó a su primo y luego recordó lo que Sasuke le había dicho. La primera impresión que le dio y lo que le dijo antes de que llegara Suiguetsu la hicieron pensar en lo que realmente él quiso decirle.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que bien! ¡Ya llegaron! — Llegó Megarity y vio a Karin extrañada — ¿Y ahora tu? ¿No que no te gustaba hacer esas cosas?

— Yo… yo… ¡Tía! — exclamó Karin yéndose a su cuarto — No tenía por que decir eso enfrente de Itachi-san — pensaba.

Horas más tarde, la cena ya estaba lista, estaban arreglando la mesa y el árbol ya estaba listo con varios regalos acomodados.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Karin fue a abrirla.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

— Buenas noches Karin — saludó Kakashi alegremente — ¿Está Megarity-sensei?

— Si ¿Quiere pasar? —

— Gracias —

— Ahora la llamo —


	23. De regreso a clases

Karin cerró la puerta y fue casi corriendo al comedor a avisarle a su tía de la visita. En cuanto la pelirroja le contó las cosas a su tía, vio como Megarity se puso nerviosa.

— Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando — murmuró Karin.

— Es su invitado — dijo Mikoto que había oído a Karin — Cenará con nosotros.

— ¡Hay no! — Exclamó la peli roja corriendo a esperar a ambos maestros — ¿Por qué no me equivoqué?

Preguntó Karin al ver como Megarity y Kakashi se daban un beso.

A Karin no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Megarity estuviera con el Hatake, ya que recordaba que en la secundaria, su tía había salido con uno de sus profesores. Al principio, el profesor la trataba bien y si de por si no tenía amigos, el buen trato por parte del profesor hacía que la despreciaran más. Lo peor no fue eso, si no que cuando Megarity terminó con él, el profesor se la traía contra la peli roja.

— No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez — pensaba torturándose y viendo que Sasuke entraba al mismo cuarto donde estaban los profesores — Y ésta vez no seré la única que lo sufrirá.

Karin entró a la sala llamando la atención de los presentes y simuló ir por una hoja que encontró por ahí.

— Karin, ayúdale a tu tía a terminar de poner la mesa — pidió la peli azul.

— Te acompaño — dijo Sasuke siguiendo a su prima.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Megarity invitó a Kakashi a sentarse y ella se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿De verdad está bien que te quedes? — Preguntó Megarity preocupada — ¿No será mejor que fueras con tu familia?

— Bueno, es que no tengo — contestó Kakashi con toda tranquilidad — Usualmente paso éstas fiestas con Gai.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía — dijo la Uchiha arrepentida por su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? No hay de que disculparse —

— ¿Y no se molestará Gai-sensei de que no asistas éste año? —

— No creo, pasará las fiestas con Madona-san y su familia y cuando le dije que vendría, solo me deseó buena suerte —

Megarity y Kakashi platicaron un rato y justo cuando Megarity estuvo a punto de darle un beso a Kakashi aprovechando que estaban solos…

— ¡Ya está puesta la mesa! — llegó Karin interrumpiendo — ¡Ya pueden pasar a sentarse!

— Parece como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito — pensó Megarity enojada — Ya vamos — contestó pero no vio que Karin se fuera para poder continuar con lo que iba a hacer — Te dije que ya vamos.

— Si, pero estoy esperando a Itachi-san para avisarle — contestó Karin.

— Mejor ve a su cuarto y avísale — sugirió la mujer.

— De acuerdo —

Al poco rato, todos estaban en el comedor, el único que faltaba era Fugaku y en lo que llegaba, se ponían los platos en la mesa.

La escena era algo rara e incómoda; Kakashi, Karin, Sasuke e Itachi sentados esperando en lo que Mikoto y Megarity regresaban, habían ido a terminar de arreglarse.

— ¿Y qué tal les fue en el festival de invierno? — Preguntó Kakashi — ¿Acabaron con su tarea?

— Si, si quiere le doy mi hoja antes de que se vaya — contestó Sasuke.

— No, mejor hasta el regreso a clases —

— Si acabé — contestó Karin.

Todo se quedó en silencio un rato y todos se miraron mutuamente.

— ¿Y qué tal te va en la universidad Itachi? — volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

— Bien, la carrera es muy interesante — contestó Itachi amablemente — ¿Y a usted? ¿Cómo le ha ido con sus equipos?

— Desde que saliste tú, sólo he tenido un equipo y el actual — contestó Kakashi — Ambos muy buenos, pero éste último empezó con el pie izquierdo.

— ¿Tu estás con Kakashi-sensei no Sasuke? — preguntó Itachi mirando a su hermano menor.

— Si — contestó Sasuke de mala gana.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, los presentes en el comedor se quedaron callados hasta que Fugaku apareció en escena.

— Buenas noches — saludó a Kakashi sentándose a la mesa — ¿Y su madre y su tía?

— Ambas están arreglándose — contestó Itachi.

— Buenas noches — saludó el Hatake.

— Lamento que mi hermana sea tan descuidada con los invitados — dijo Fugaku — Pero será una buena esposa.

— ¿Esposa? — se preguntaba Kakashi confuso.

— Mi amor, ya llegaste — entraba Mikoto al comedor saludando a Fugaku con un beso — En cuanto llegue Megarity-san sirvo.

Casi de inmediato llegó Megarity, cuando vio a su hermano no pudo evitar tensarse por que ya se imaginaba todo lo que podía decirle al alvino.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nisama! ¡Te presento a Hatake Kakashi! — Decía nerviosa — El es... el es mi novio.

Fugaku le dio la mano al alvino, todos se sentaron a la mesa comenzando con la cena de navidad. Durante la cena, Karin estuvo al pendiente de 2 cosas, la primera de estar con Itachi y la segunda era tratar de interrumpir los momentos de pareja de Megarity y Kakashi, por supuesto, Fugaku le hice varias reprimendas a la peli roja.

La cena terminó con Megarity enojada, de ahí en fuera todo normal. Kakashi regresó a su casa ya tarde y los demás se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en la sala frente al árbol de navidad, incluyendo a Kakashi, que fue invitado al recalentado. Era momento de abrir los regalos y los primeros en recibirlos fueron Sasuke y Karin al ser los más pequeños de la familia.

Cuando llegó el momento en que Karin debía dar su regalo a Itachi, estaba muy emocionada y prácticamente corrió a dárselo.

— Espero que te guste Itachi-san — Karin sonreía mientras veía que su primo abría la cajita — Espero que yo sea la primera en darte esto.

*******Flash Back*******

Cuando terminaron la compra de la Haruno, Ino las levó a la tienda donde Karin encontraría el regalo que necesitaba.

— Puedes regalarle esto — dijo Ino mostrándole aquello que se le había ocurrido — ¿Qué te parece?

— Ino, ese es un regalo como para alguien que realmente no conoces — dijo Sakura.

— ¿No habrá algo mejor? — preguntó Hinata.

— No debí confiar en ti — siguió Karin.

— Es solo una broma — rió Ino dejando el juego de plumas que había sugerido como regalo — Mira, a lo que realmente me refería era esto — sacó varias corbatas — Si estudia derecho algún día las usará y si te apresuras, podrías ser la primera en regalarle alguna.

*******Fin de Flash Back******

— Están muy bonitas Karin-chan — comentó Itachi con una sonrisa sacando de las 3 corbatas que habían en la cajita — Esta será la primera que me ponga.

Karin estaba muy contenta con el comentario de su primo mayor y recordando no haber visto ningún paquete o bolsa cuando Kakashi llegó, se acercó maliciosamente al sensei.

— ¿Y usted que le dará a tía Megarity, Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó curiosa por saber como reaccionaría.

— Con la invitación al cine y la cena del otro día me bastan — contestó Megarity para tratar de defender al Hatake por la mirada que Fugaku le dirigía — Ese fue el mejor regalo que pudieron darme.

— De echo — intervino Kakashi sacando una cajita y un sobre de su chaqueta — Si traigo un regalo para hoy — entregó la cajita y el sobre a la Uchiha — Lo del sobre en si es regalo para todos.

Contenta, Megarity abrió primero el sobre sacando boletos para el cine y muy curiosa, abrió la cajita negra viendo adentro un brazalete de plata con su nombre grabado.

— ¡Que bonito! — Exclamó Megarity con brillo en los ojos mientras el Hatake tomaba el brazalete para ponérselo a la peli azul — Ahora creo que mi regalo no es suficiente — pensaba la Uchiha lamentándose — No pensé que fuera a darme algo así.

— Los boletos son para hoy — comentó Kakashi señalando el sobre — No conseguí para otra fecha.

— Entonces vayamos después del almuerzo — dijo Megarity — Gracias por el regalo — se acercó a uno de los regalos bajo el árbol y se lo dio a su novio — Este es mi regalo para ti.

Curioso, Kakashi abrió su regalo sacando de la caja una nueva bufanda rayada negra con verde y en una de las esquinas estaban bordadas sus iniciales.

— Gracias — dijo Kakashi volviéndola a meter en la caja — Me ha gustado la combinación de los colores.

Megarity no quedó convencida de que a Kakashi le hubiera gustado su regalo, pues lo había vuelto a guardar en lugar de estrenarla.

— ¿Podría usar su baño? — preguntó Kakashi.

— Si, al fondo a la derecha — señaló la peli azul el pasillo.

Cuando Kakashi salió del sanitario, volvió con el resto de la familia con la bufanda que Megarity le había regalado, haciendo que la Uchiha sonriera muy contenta.

— ¡Que tonta! — se dijo a sí misma — El no enseña su rostro, con razón.

Poco a poco siguieron dando el resto de los regalos hasta que solo quedó uno, era el que Sasuke había comprado pero dejó aclarado que no estaba la persona a quién se lo daría. Todos fueron al comedor para el almuerzo que en sí era el recalentado y un rato después de que se sentaron a la mesa, el teléfono sonó.

— Es para ti Sasuke — llamó Itachi quien había contestado.

Suke fue a contestar dejando a los demás extrañados ya que no recordaban la última vez en que él recibió alguna llamada telefónica.

— ¿Quién era hijo? — preguntó Mikoto curiosa cuando Sasuke colgó.

— Una amiga — contestó Sasuke.

Nadie dijo nada pero se veían las miradas de los familiares sospechando de la llamada que él recibió.

El almuerzo terminó y se estaban preparando para ir al cine, Kakashi y Megarity estaban en la sala esperando a los demás. Ambos platicaban muy a gusto y justo cuando Megarity estaba por aprovechar otro momento para besar a su novio…

— ¡Ya estoy lista! — llegaba Karin y atrás de ella Sasuke.

— Por que no llegaron más tarde — pensó la peli azul — ¿De verdad ya no les falta nada?

— No — contestó Sasuke.

— Creo que debes ir por tu abrigo tía — comentó Karin.

— Ahora vuelvo — comentó Megarity al Hatake que no dijo y nada.

Megarity fue por su abrigo dejando al par de chicos y su novio en la sala. Sasuke, por su parte, se acercó al árbol de navidad tomando el regalo que ahí había dejado estirándoselo a Karin.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Karin sin entender.

— Era para — contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces por qué me lo das a mi? —

— No sé que le guste a ella, pero dijo que volvería a finales de enero, así que tendré tiempo de averiguar que darle — contestó Sasuke — Por eso mejor quédatelo tu.

— ¿Si es regalo para chica por que mejor no se lo das a tu mamá? — preguntó Karin confusa.

— Por que ella ya tiene uno — Sasuke le puso el regalo en las manos y fue a recargarse a lado de la puerta de la entrada.

Karin tenía la curiosidad por saber que era lo que Sasuke le había comprado a Konan y no tardó en correr a su habitación a abrir el regalo. Era un alhajero musical con un espejo en la tapa. Pensativa y sorprendida, Karin dejó el alhajero en el buró de su cuarto, se sentó a las orillas de su cama y abrió la caja donde se comenzó a oír la música que llevaba consigo.

— Esa melodía… — murmuró Karin tratando de recordar donde la había oído, ya que le parecía familiar — ¿Por qué no me acuerdo donde la oí?

Después de un rato donde intentó recordar la melodía y no haberlo logrado, Karin volvió a la sala, donde encontró a Megarity con su abrigo puesto y Kakashi, pero sin rastro de Sasuke. Ninguno de los adultos se dio cuenta de la llegada de la peli roja.

— Me alegra que Sasuke sea obediente y no sea preguntón como lo es Karin — pensaba Megarity para sus adentros —

Megarity iba del brazo de Kakashi, ambos estaban parados a lado de un sillón cerca del recibidor platicando. Cuando Megarity vio su oportunidad, quiso besar al alvino, pero éste, sin percatarse de las intenciones de la mujer, se agachó a recoger un moño rojo que vio en el suelo.

La peli azul se inclinó, pero como Kakashi se agachó, ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima del Hatake. Ambos estaban en el suelo y se acomodaron de formar que quedaron sentados en el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Kakashi.

— SI perdón — contestó Megarity sobándose el brazo que recibió el peso de su caída — No puede ser, también Kakashi conspira para que no lo bese — pensaba lamentándose ¿Tu estas bien? — le preguntó.

— Si, no pasa nada — contestó Kakashi — Ya me acostumbré a recibirte de esa forma

Megarity se sonrojó por la vergüenza que le causó el comentario y Kakashi, que lo había notado, comenzó a reír divertido; la Uchiha lo miró aún avergonzada pero al final también terminó riendo.

Kakashi cesó poco a poco sus risas y se paró apresurándose a ayudar a la oji violeta. Ambos ya estaban parados muy sonrientes.

— Por cierto ¿qué recogiste? — preguntó Megarity curiosa.

— Esto — contestó Kakashi mostrando el pequeño moño — Sentí que algo me cayó y al parecer fue esto.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron un muérdago sin adorno, se miraron mutuamente y Kakashi se acercó a darle un tierno beso a Megarity quien lo respondió de la misma forma.

Karin vio toda la escena, desde un principio quiso interrumpir pero la caída de ambos le pareció graciosa y no quiso reírse para que no pareciera que le agradara la idea. Cuando vio a Megarity reírse en compañía del Hatake y el beso que se dieron, no pudo intervenir.

— Tía Megarity se ve feliz — murmuró Karin viendo la gran sorpresa de su tutora — Kakashi-sensei me agrada y pues tal vez no me quede mucho tiempo en la escuela — reflexionaba — Además si me voy tía Megarity no estará sola.

Karin dio un suspiro mirando la escena en la que ambos adultos se hallaban abrazados conversando abrazados conversando. Ya no tenía intenciones a solas con Kakashi, así que dio media vuelta para volver a su cuarto pero de frente topó con Itachi.

— ¡Ah! ¡Itachi-san! — exclamó con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Se te olvidó algo? — preguntó Itachi.

— ¿Eh? A no yo… —

— ¿Ya están listos? — Llegó Fugaku por el pasillo acompañado de Mikoto — Ya vámonos.

La voz de Fugaku llamó la atención de Megarity y Kakashi quienes asistieron acercándose a la puerta.

— ¿Y Sasuke? — preguntó Mikoto.

— ¡Ah! Fue a la cocina — contestó Megarity — ¡Sasuke-kun! — le gritó.

Sasuke llegó y toda la familia fue al cine para pasar su navidad. En ese año nuevo Kakashi también asistió, pero ya no hubo intenciones intencionales por parte de Karin por interrumpir.

El tiempo pasó y nuevamente todos ya estaban en clases. Era el primer día de clases del año y todo mundo platicaba de cómo había pasado sus fiestas.

Karin solo estaba callada escuchando a Ino y Sakura platicar entre ellas, ya que ni Hinata ni ella se unían a la charla.

— También me regalaron un vestido para primavera sin mangas muy hermoso — comentaba Ino — Y cuando van los guaraches les van a encantar.

— A mi me dieron la blusa y los jeans que pedí — decía Sakura — También unos zapatos que hacen juego.

— Que llegue Iruka-sensei — suplicaba Karin en silencio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! — exclamó Ino volteando a ver a Karin con malicia — ¿Ya le diste el regalo a ese chico que te gusta?

— ¿Qué? A si — contestó Karin entrándole un escalofrío solo de pensar en lo que la rubia seguramente le preguntaría al respecto — ¿No se pudo haber olvidado que eso? — se preguntaba lamentándose.

— ¿Y que tal? ¿Le gustó? ¿Fuiste la primera? ¿No se le hizo extraño que la prima de su amigo le diera un obsequio? — preguntaba Ino ansiosa por que le contaran lo ocurrido — Vamos, dime que pasó ¿Funcionó mi idea? Por cierto ¿Te vio arreglada? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Ya deja de preguntar Ino — Sakura detuvo las preguntas — Deja que nos cuente que pasó.

— ¿Por qué no llega Iruka-sensei? — seguía Karin suplicaba y al ver que el profesor no llegaba y no hallaba como evitar hablar de ello, dio un suspiro resignada — Pues cuando me vio… ¿Por qué no mejor que Hinata nos cuente lo que le dieron de regalos? — Tomó a Hinata para ponerla frente a las otras dos — ¿Qué te regalaron Hinata?

— A mi me dieron… —

— Hinata nos lo contará después — interrumpió Ino — Ya platica.

— No es que no nos interese escuchaste Hinata — comentó Sakura — Pero queremos saber que pasó.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata miraron con curiosidad a la Uchiha esperando que iniciara con la historia.

— Ya que… — murmuró Karin resignada — Cuando lo vi, me acerqué a saludarlo y me vio con una sonrisa…

— Hola señoritas, hola bruja — llegaba Suiguetsu a punto de sentarse frente a Karin pero cuando vio su cara de enfado, mejor se alejó — Aquí podría morir — se pasó un asiento al frente del que iba a usar — Por cierto ¿Qué tal les quedó?

— Por primera vez me alegro que él haya venido a interrumpir — pensaba Karin antes de oír la pregunta del albino — ¿Eh? Bien… creo.

— ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que no te quedaría, estaba muy chico para ti pero mamá insistió en que fuera de esa talla —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Karin enfadada.

— ¿De qué hablarán? — Preguntó Sakura curiosa en murmullo a Ino — ¿Tu lo sabes?

— No —

— Bueno, que bueno que e quedó ¿Y a Sasuke? — Preguntó Suiguetsu — Olvídalo, yo le preguntaré.

Suiguetsu se fue donde estaba Sasuke sin dejar que Karin le respondiera. Del enojo hasta había olvidado el riesgo que corría a solas con el trío de chicas.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban? — preguntó Ino a la peli roja.

— Quería saber si me quedó el regalo que me dio de navidad — contestó Karin aún enojada.

— ¿Te dio un regalo de navidad? — Preguntó la Yamanaka con los ojos brillosos y malévolos — ¿Te molestaducho por que eres su amor secreto?

— ¡Que amor secreto ni que tus patas chuecas! – Exclamó Karin provocando la risa de Sakura y Hinata — A Sasuke y a mi nos dio lo mismo y estoy segura que también a Juugo.

— ¿Y que les dio? — preguntó Sakura curiosa.

— Un uniforme de fútbol – contestó Karin — Sin preguntarnos nos inscribió como equipo en el torneo.

— Pero solo son 4, necesitan 11 jugadores para ese torneo — se oyó la voz de Hinata.

— Si pero no sé que tenga planeado — contestó Karin.

— Y a todo esto ¿Ya nos platicarás que pasó? — se acercó Ino.

— ¿Ahora? —

— Hay que aprovechar que Iruka-sensei no ha llegado — insistió la Yamanaka.

— ¿No creen que es raro que ya se haya tardado? — Karin quiso desviar el tema — Nunca llega después de las 7:10

— Eso no importa, solo platícanos —

Karin no tuvo quien la salvara ésta vez antes de comenzar a contarles, ya casi iba en el final cuando un chico con una expresión que lo hacía ver despistado entró al salón. Ino lo notó de inmediato y se sorprendió tanto que ya no hizo caso a lo que Karin decía. Ino estuvo a punto de correr hasta donde estaba el recién llegado, cuando enseguida, Iruka entró al salón diciéndole algo al mismo chico.


	24. Chapter 24

— Buenos días chicos — Iruka llamó la atención de sus alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas bancas — Antes de comenzar la clase de hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno — le hizo señas al recién llegado para que se pusiera a un lado de él — Él es Penki Sai, por algunos problemas personales no había podido venir con anterioridad pero lo que resta del año lo cursará con nosotros.

— ¿En qué equipo estará? — Preguntó Haruko curiosa — Todos los equipos están completos.

— Si, todos los equipos están completos pero buscaremos hacer un ajuste — contestó Iruka — Por ahora tomaremos la clase normal y cuando llegue la reunión de equipo arreglamos esto.

El recién llegado se sentó cerca de Naruto, quién no dejó de hacerle varias preguntas a Sai, por lo menos hasta que Iruka sacó al Uzumaki como castigo.

Cuando llegó la clase de Kurenai, ésta no llegaba, ella era de las profesoras más puntuales pero Ino, al ver su oportunidad, no dudó en acercarse al alumno nuevo sólo que había el problema de que no era la única que se había acercado.

— ¡A un lado! — Ino empujó a uno de los curiosos para poder pasar — ¡Quítense!

— ¿Y ahora que bicho le picó? — preguntó Karin en voz alta que veía la escena desde su lugar — Bueno, al menos ya me dejó en paz — pensó.

— Creo que ese es el chico del centro comercial — comentó Hinata haciendo que Karin y Sakura voltearan a verla.

— ¿Qué chico? — preguntón la Haruno.

— Cuando fuimos por los regalos de navidad estaba hablando con un chico cuando se quedó atrás — contestó la Hyuga — Fue cuando íbamos en camino al Spa.

— ¡Oye! ¿Tú que haces aquí? — preguntó Ino curiosa cuando al fin llegó donde el pelinegro — ¡Yo te he visto antes!

— ¡La chica del centro comercial! — Exclamó Sai levantándose de su lugar — Antes de que huyas dime tu nombre.

— Yamanaka Ino — contestó la rubia sonrojándose de vergüenza al mencionar lo de las huidas — ¡Y no huía!

— Mucho gusto en conocerte, yo soy Penki Sai — sonrió gentilmente — ¿Me dejarás…?

— ¿Tu lo conoces? — interrumpió Naruto.

— Algo así — contestó Ino a punto de masacrar al rubio pero volvió a dirigirse al pelinegro — ¿Me decías?

— ¡Ah! ¡Si! Te preguntaba que si… —

— Buenos días — llegó un profesor castaño — Todos a sus asientos.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares extrañados por la presencia de ese profesor.

— Mi nombre es Tenzo Yamato — se presentaba el hombre castaño — Como saben, la profesora Yuhi acaba de tener a su bebé y tendrá 3 meses de incapacidad — acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio — Yo daré su clase hasta que ella regrese — vio que uno de los alumnos levantaba la mano — ¿Si?

— ¿Qué sucederá entonces con nuestro equipo? — Preguntó Kiba — ¿Usted nos impartirá en su lugar?

— Se arreglará el asunto de los equipos en su hora correspondiente — contestó Yamato — Por ahora iremos a la clase.

Las clases continuaron sin gran problema, la única inquieta de todo eso era Ino que seguía intrigada por el alumno nuevo pero sólo tuvo que esperar hasta el receso para ir hacia él.

— ¡Sai-kun! — exclamó Ino corriendo a alcanzarlo — ¡Espera!

— Y así sin más se olvidó de nosotras — decía Sakura viendo como la rubia se iba sin siquiera decirles nada — Que después no se queje de que no la esperamos.

— ¡Suturita! — Llegaba Naruto abrazando a la Haruno por atrás a lo que la peli rosada contestó con un golpe al no haberse dado tiempo de ver quien era — ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamó Sakura asustada — Perdóname, es que me asustaste.

— ¿Estas seguro que estás bien? — Preguntó Sakura apapachando a su novio — Va… vamos a la enfermería y después te daré el obento que te preparé.

— ¿Sakurita me preparó un obento sólo para mi? — preguntaba Naruto con emoción.

— Si, pero primero vamos a la enfermería —

Sakura y Naruto se fueron a la enfermería ignorando por completo a Hinata y Karin.

— ¿Y qué decía de los avisos? — Preguntó Karin con ironía viendo como el par de chicos se iban — Bueno al menos ya me salvé — pensaba triunfantemente y luego volteó a ver a Hinata — Bueno no creo que ella me pregunte nada.

Por otro lado en la sala de maestros, Megarity y Azuma platicaban un poco.

— ¿Y ya cómo está Kurenai? — preguntó Megarity.

— Ya está mejor y está feliz de la vida — contestaba Azuma con una gran sonrisa — Veré si su equipo y el mío quieren ir a verla, estoy seguro que se pondrá contenta.

— Si, estoy segura que se alegrará — comentó la Uchiha — ¿Y cómo está Kouta?

— Muy sano y muy tragón, se parece a… —

— ¡Díganme que no es mentira! — llegó Gai más enérgico de lo normal, si es que se puede — No me lo puedo creer.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — preguntó Azuma desconcertado.

— ¿Es cierto lo que Kakashi me dijo? — Preguntó Gai a Megarity acercándosele — ¿Es verdad que están de novios?

— S… si es verdad — contestó Megarity sonrojada — Estamos saliendo.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Azuma sonriendo — ¡Felicidades!

— Muchas, muchas felicidades — decía Gai tomando la mano de la peli azul — Aprovechen ahora que aún queda la chispa de la juventud.

— Jejeje, gracias — decía Megarity aún sonrojada — Por cierto ¿Dónde estará? — Volteó a ver a todos lados especialmente la puerta de la entrada — Me dijo que lo esperara en el receso aquí y no ha llegado.

— Bueno, Kakashi no es puntual — dijo Azuma.

— Cierto, tienes razón — sonrió Megarity — no estoy acostumbrada.

— Lamento la tardanza — llegaba Kakashi con tranquilidad al salón de maestros — ¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Debes aprender a ser más puntual o Megarity-sensei te dejará! — exclamaba Gai reclamando — Ahora tienes un responsabilidad.

— N… no hay problema — decía Megarity apenada.

Kakashi se acercó a dar un suave beso a Megarity para saludarla y le ofreció su brazo para ir ambos a la cafetería de la escuela. El habría preferido llevarla a algún lado pero estaban en horas de trabajo y no les era permitido salir hasta el final de la jornada. Por su parte, Azuma detuvo a Gai para que dejara de regañar a Kakashi.

— Y toma — dijo Kakashi dándole un clavel a la Uchiha.

— ¿Un clavel? — preguntó Gai sorprendido — ¡Kakashi tonto! A las mujeres se les dan rosas.

— No, está bien — sonrió Megarity sonrojada y tomando el clavel blanco que le daban — También es muy bonita.

Megarity y Kakashi se fueron a la cafetería a almorzar juntos, ambos leían juntos el nuevo número de Icha Icha que Kakashi había comprado mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces era verdad? — Llegaba Jiraiya parándose frente al par de profesores — ¿Megarity-sensei está con Kakashi?

— Buenos días Jiraiya-sama — saludó Megarity — Si, es verdad.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué lastima! — Decía Jiraiya lamentándose — Ya no podré invitarla a pasarlo bien — decía dramático pero enseguida cambió su tono de voz a uno más alegre — Felicidades a los 2 — se acercó al oído de Megarity — Usted es la tercera novia que le conozco, llévelo rápido para que aprenda de la vida.

— Yo… — Megarity se sonrojó.

— Trata bien a Megarity-san Kakashi o si no… —

— ¡Jiraiya! — Llegó una mujer rubia muy enojada — ¡No has terminado con lo que te pedí!

— Ya, ya voy estaba haciendo mis investigaciones — contestó el regañado — Bueno, disfruten de la vida, nos vemos.

— Hay este hombre me saca canas verdes — decía Tsunade tocándose la frente y luego notando al par de profesores — Ya supe la noticia, felicidades a ambos, los dejo solos.

— Con tantas felicitaciones parece más que nos vamos a casar — pensaba Megarity sonrojándose mucho — Espero que no sea un mal entendido.

— ¿Seguimos leyendo? — preguntó Kakashi a su novia.

— ¡Si! — exclamó la Uchiha sonriendo — ¿Oye, Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama no se llevan verdad?

— Se han llevado así desde que los conozco — contestó Kakashi — Fueron del mismo equipo cuando iban aquí.

— ¿De verdad? – preguntó Megarity sorprendida — ¿Y quién era el tercer integrante?

— Hebime Orochimaru — contestó el Hatake.

— No lo conozco — dijo la peli azul después de haber pensado un poco — No, espera, creo que me suena.

— Es director en el Instituto de El Sonido — siguió el alvino completando la información — Él mismo fundó esa escuela no hace mucho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quién es! — Exclamó Megarity — ¡Si lo conozco! Le proponía una beca a Karin en su escuela — recordaba — Yo quería volver a Konoha y por eso la rechazamos.

— ¡Megarity-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Casi lo olvido — regresó Tsunade muy aprisa — ¿Alguno de ustedes estaría de acuerdo en tener a Sai en su equipo?

Ambos profesores se quedaron pensativos por que no estaban seguros de si era buena idea integrar a otro alumno a sus equipos pues aún no lograban que se llevaran del todo bien.

— Será mejor que le diga a otro profesor — sugirió Kakashi — Seguro lo aceptan fácilmente.

— Los demás profesores ya están llenos de trabajo — mentía Tsunade ya que se le ocurrió un plan para hacerle de cupido con Megarity y Kakashi — ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si entre sus dos equipos ven dónde se adapta mejor Sai-kun y que se integre donde quede mejor?

— Creo que estará bien — siguió Megarity — Parece buena idea.

— Si, estoy de acuerdo — dijo Kakashi.

— Bien, entre ustedes decidan con quién se va primero — decía Tsunade festejando en sus pensamientos — Así lo llevan a su equipo cuando sea la hora de los equipos.

Ya quedando de acuerdo, Tsunade se fue, Megarity y Kakashi volvieron a su cómodo almuerzo juntos y como algo extraño pero agradable ya nadie los interrumpió.

Al mismo tiempo, cuando Ino había ido tras de Sai…

— ¡Oh! ¡Yamanaka-san! — Exclamó el peli negro sosteniendo a la mencionada que casi caía al correr hacia el chico — ¿Está bien?

— Si, perdón — Ino se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo — Venía a preguntar sobre lo que querías decirme.

— ¡Ah! Cierto, verás, me gusta el dibujo y la pintura, sólo plasmo lo que me gusta o pienso que es bello — contestaba Sai con una gran sonrisa — Entonces quería saber si me dejaría pintarle un día de éstos, eso si no le molesta Yamanaka-san.

— ¿Sólo cosas que te gusten o que te parezcan bellas? — Murmuraba Ino sonrojada — Dime Ino por favor y yo…

— ¿Ino has visto a Karin? — Interrumpió Sasuke — ¿O sabes donde está?

— Sa… ¡Sasuke-kun! No es lo que pare… — tartamudeaba Ino — Yo… Sai-kun

— ¿Sabes o no sabes? — preguntó el Uchiha desesperado.

— N… no — contestó Ino — Tal vez está donde nos juntamos.

— No, ahí no está —

Sai e Ino vieron a Sasuke irse, todo entre ellos se quedó en silencio hasta que el Uchiha se perdió de vista y Sai tomó la mano de la Yamanaka.

— ¿Me das tu respuesta antes de que alguien vuelva a interrumpirnos? —

— S… —

— ¡Sasuke! — Se oyó la voz de Naruto que después pasó corriendo entre Sai e Ino — ¡Espérame!

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven acá Naruto! — Llegaba Sakura quedando parada a un lado de Sai e Ino — Corre muy rápido.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen? — preguntó Ino a su amiga.

— Naruto acaba de ver la convocatoria del torneo de football y quiere participar — respondió Sakura — ¿Les gustaría participar? Necesitamos 11 jugadores y solo estamos Naruto y yo.

— Claro, me encantaría — contestó Sai.

— ¿Por qué no unen el equipo con el de Karin-san? — preguntó Ino.

— Lo mismo pensé, también intenté decirle a Naruto que Sasuke ya estaba en algún equipo pero salió corriendo — contestó Sakura dando un suspiro — Voy a buscar a Karin-san para eso y a Hinata a ver si se une ¿me acompañas?

— Si, vamos — contestó Ino.

— Antes de irte dame tu respuesta — Sai volvió a tomar la mano de la rubia — Por favor di que si.

— Si, hay que ponernos de acuerdo — al fin Ino pudo responder sin ser interrumpida — ¿Vienes con nosotras Sai-kun?

— ¡Claro! —

En otra parte con Karin y Hinata, ambas habían ido a comprar a la cafetería e iban de regreso a donde usualmente se sentaban con las demás. Las dos se sentaron a comer quedando muy calladas pero al poco rato, un chico llegó hasta donde estaban ellas.

— ¿Hinata-chan, podrías venir un momento? — Preguntaba Kiba a su compañera — Azuma-sensei quiere hablar con nosotros.

— Si — contestó Hinata levantándose del pasto — Ahora vuelvo Karin-san.

Hinata y Kiba se alejaron dejando sola a Karin, ella no le dio la menor importancia y comenzó a divagar en su mente.

— Parece que al fin me quedé sola sin planearlo — decía sonriendo y miró su almuerzo — Desde que Sakura le trae almuerzo a Naruto me sobra mucha comida aunque comparta con Juugo — volteó a ver a Kiba y Hinata que se perdían de su vista y luego a lo lejos vio a Sai, Ino — No puedo creerlo todos ellos en pareja y yo sola, hasta Sasuke que según anda con "Konan"

Hacía tiempo que Karin no estaba sola que se sentía rara, aunque mejor dicho se sentía triste aunque no quería admitirlo.

— Cuando Itachi-san y yo estemos juntos me olvidaré de esto — decía queriéndose engañar a sí misma — Ya no debe tardar mucho para eso.

— ¿Para qué bruja? — oyó la voz de Suiguetsu que le erizó la piel.

— ¡Nada que te importe! —

— Como digas — Suiguetsu ignoró lo poco que había escuchado — Te estábamos buscando para que conozcas al resto del equipo — decía quitándole algo de comida para echárselo a la boca — También para ver lo de los entrenamientos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees tomando la comida de los demás? — Preguntó Karin enojada — Aunque ya me llené, ya no quiero — pensaba buscando la forma de ofrecérsele lo que le quedaba a su compañero sin verse contrariada — ¿Y por cierto quien te dio permiso de anotar mi nombre en las inscripciones?

— Megarity-sensei cocina muy rico — dijo Suiguetsu al acabarse el bocado — ¿Qué necesitaba permiso? — preguntó en tono sarcástico — Entonces iré a borrarlo y a ver a quien meto.

— Yo lo preparé — contestó Karin al primer comentario — No me borres que tía Megarity piensa que fue decisión mía.

Cuando Suiguetsu oyó lo que Karin le dijo respecto al obento comenzó a hacer caras y gestos de desagrado ignorando lo último que la Uchiha dijo.

— ¿No que te había gustado? — preguntó Karin conteniéndose a golpearlo.

— Si, pero si tu lo preparaste y sabe así de bien es por que debe tener veneno o algún embrujo — contestó el Hozuki sin dejar de hacer sus gestos — Necesito ir a la enfermería ¡Voy a morir!

Karin no pudo contenerse a las payasadas del alvino y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Compórtate! — exclamó Karin.

— ¿Nos vamos? — llegó Sasuke mirando la escena.

— ¿Lo quieres? — Ofreció el obento a su primo — Estoy satisfecha.

Sasuke tomó el obento, Suiguetsu se recuperó del golpe e intentó evitar que Sasuke se comiera el obento por que según él estaba envenenado. El alvino no pudo detener a al Uchiha que dio el primer bocado.

— ¡No Sasuke! — gritaba dramáticamente Suiguetsu.

— Tu sazón ha mejorado — comentó Sasuke a Karin tras haberse terminado el bocado y haciéndose a un lado para evitar que Suiguetsu le quitara el obento — Está rico.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya has comido de su comida? — Preguntó Suiguetsu con una cara de pesar — Ya no tienes remedio, pobre Sasuke.

Karin quería golpear nuevamente al Hozuki pero Sasuke dio pauta para que se fueran y lo siguieron antes de seguir discutiendo.

**Taka**

Sasuke

Karin

Suiguetsu

Juugo

Ayame

Tenten

Haruko

Yakumo

Haku

Kaname

Kanda

**Equipo de Naruto**

Naruto

Sakura

Sai

Ino

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Lee

Neji

El equipo que Suiguetsu había formado estaba lleno, Naruto trató de llevarse a Sasuke con ellos pero en los registros él ya aparecía con el otro equipo y Naruto tuvo que conformarse y buscar a otros integrantes que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con el nombre del equipo, pero no pudieron cambiarlo tampoco.

Pasaron dos semanas bastante normales, a Yamato lo asignaron al equipo de Kurenai en lo que volvía y a Sai lo estuvieron probando en el equipo 7 y en el 10 hasta que por fin decidieron que se quedara en el 7 ya que Sakura y Naruto lo recibían bien, en el equipo 11 Juugo no le hablaba, Suiguetsu si pero se la pasaba peleando con Karin, y Karin no tenía la paciencia para recibirlo bien. En vista de los sucesos y para que el plan de la directora quedara como quería, Tsunade declaró que Sai quedaría fijo en el equipo 7 y que Sasuke se quedaría un bimestre en el equipo 7 y otro en el equipo 11, pues el equipo 11 estaba más tranquilo con él integrado pero sus papeles estaban registrados en el equipo 7. Teniendo los equipos acomodados de esa manera, Kakashi y Megarity se estarían viendo constantemente para pasarse los trabajos y calificaciones de Sasuke.

Se hallaban en la clase de educación física, y como estaba a punto de acabar la clase y sabiendo el profesor que tenían, estaban casi muertos de agotamiento.

— ¡Ya no puedo más! — Exclamó Ino — ¡Ya no siento el cuerpo!

— ¡Deja de quejarte! — Exclamó Sakura — Todos estamos igual.

Ambas miraron su alrededor y vieron a la mayoría de sus compañeros igual de agotados que ellas, se sorprendieron al ver que Sasuke continuaba el ejercicio, Naruto que ya no aguantaba intentó seguirle el paso y Karin, a su vista, parecía fresca, pero la verdad era que seguía haciendo trampa.

Al fin sonó la campana del cambio de hora, a penas pudiéndose mover, iban en camino a los vestidores cuando de repente se oyó un azotón en el suelo. Había sido Naruto que en sobreesfuerzo había caído agotado al suelo y Sakura fue corriendo preocupada.

— ¡Naruto por favor despierta! — Exclamaba Sakura moviendo a su novio para despertarlo — ¿Naruto qué tienes?

— Hay que llevarlo a enfermería — dijo Gai cargando al rubio.

Ino y Karin vieron a su profesor llevar corriendo a su compañero a la enfermería, Sakura fue tras de ellos intentado correr con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

— Que bueno que mi querido Sasuke tiene buena condición física — decía Ino — Así no tendré que pasar algo así como Sakura.

— Hola Ino-san, Uchiha-san — se acercaba Sai con el par de chicas antes de que entraran en los vestidores.

— Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun… es que… — tartamudeaba Ino.

— ¿Enamorada de 2 chicos? — Se preguntaba Karin al ver a Ino — Espero nunca estar en su situación

— Sólo venía a decirte que recuerdes que quedamos en vernos mañana en el parque para que te pinte — decía Sai con una sonrisa — Te lo recordaría mañana pero no podré venir.

— Si, si lo recuerdo — contestó Ino quitándose de tartamudeos y sin notar que Karin se metía a los vestidores rápidamente por que había visto a Suiguetsu que se acercaba a delatarla por la trampa — ¿No estás cansado Sai-kun? — preguntó al verlo tan tranquilo.

— Si, jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio hasta que conocí a éste profesor — contestó Sai con normalidad pero cuando Ino se fijó bien, el cuerpo del peli negro temblaba — Se que mañana esto va a doler pero mientras no perjudique mis brazos podré pintarte — Ino lo veía sorprendida — Bueno, nos vemos luego.

— Pobre Sai-kun pero me sorprende que sepa disimular tan bien — decía viendo al chico alejarse — ¿No lo crees así Karin-san?

Cuando Ino no recibió respuesta, volteó a buscar a Karin donde la recordaba, pero cuando no la vio, corrió a los vestidores enojada por haber sido abandonada.


	25. Chapter 25

Al siguiente día después de clases, Ino estaba contenta y al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa por el dibujo que Sai le haría, así que había invitado a sus 3 amigas a que la acompañaran pero Karin no fue.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata estaban en camino al parque y encontraron a Sai haciendo un dibujo de los niños que jugaban en los juegos. Las 3 se acercaron sin decir nada para mirar el dibujo quedando bastante asombradas.

— Que bonito — dijo Hinata en voz baja.

— ¡Ah! Ino-san, no me di cuenta que llegaste — Sai sonrió saludando a las 3 chicas — Muchas gracias Hyuga-san.

— Espero que no te moleste Sai-kun pero las invité a ver — dijo Ino.

— Está bien, adelante — contestó Sai quitando la hoja del dibujo de su caballete para tener libre su instrumento — ¿Qué te parece si te sientas ahí?

Sai señaló una banca del parque cerca de un árbol donde daba sombra y hacía un fondo lleno de pasto y flores muy coloridas.

— Sai-kun, no tires el dibujo — detuvo Hinata al ver lo que Sai hacía en lo que Ino se acomodaba — Está muy bonito para que lo tires.

— ¿Si, por qué lo tiras? — preguntó Sakura.

— Es que éste sólo era un calentamiento — contestó Sai — Pero si lo quiere Hyuga-san te lo regalo.

— Arigatou — sonrió Hinata.

Sai dirigió a Ino para que posara, Sakura también ayudó un poco. Hinata y Sakura veían como Sai realizaba la pintura, ya que él prefirió usar el óleo que el lápiz. La pintura iba tomando forma rápidamente al ser el peli negro muy hábil, pero antes de terminar, un balón salió de la nada golpeando a Ino.

— ¿De quién es éste maldito balón? — pregunto Ino muy enojada.

— Lo siento — llegó Sasuke quien había pateado el balón.

— ¿Estás bien Ino-san? — preguntó Sai.

— Sa… Sasuke-kun — Ino estaba apenada de haber reaccionado así, con el balón en las manos miró a Sasuke y luego a Sai — Yo… es que…

— ¿Me lo das? — preguntó Sasuke impaciente señalando el balón.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — Llegó Karin viendo el escenario — Cierto, que ustedes estarían por aquí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Ino? — Preguntó Sakura al ver que no reaccionaba — ¿Ino? ¡Responde!

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si, toma Sasuke-kun — dijo Ino como saliendo de un trance — Estoy bien — contestó en voz baja — ¿Qué hace Sasuke-kun en el parque? ¿Qué pensará de todo esto? Espero que no crea que Sai-kun y yo… — pensaba para sus adentros y le daba el balón al Uchiha — No sabía que estarían aquí — dijo Ino.

— Estamos entrenando para el torneo — contestó Karin — Acabamos de llegar.

— ¿Qué tanto hacen? — Llegaba Suiguetsu enojado y viendo a sus compañeros de clase — Hola ¿También vinieron a entrenar?

— Buenas tardes — saludaron Sai, Sakura y Hinata al unísono.

— No, Naruto aún no logra organizar los entrenamientos — contestó Sakura.

— Lástima, hubiéramos competido contra ustedes, ni modo — dijo Suiguetsu encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? Nos están esperando — se dirigió a los Uchiha quienes ya lo seguían — Hasta luego.

Antes de irse, Karin notó que Ino estaba ida y por maldad y viéndolo como desquite que la rubia siempre era la que le insistía saber sobre sus amores, se acercó a ella.

— Quédate con Sai que Sasuke ya tiene novia — Karin le murmuró al oído con una sonrisa — Nos vemos — se despidió siguiendo a los chicos.

— ¿Qué, qué? — Gritó Ino sonrojada mirando a Karin irse — ¡Sai-kun y yo no…! — Se dio cuenta como sus amigas y el nombrado la miraban desconcertados — No, nada jejeje

Sai continuó con la pintura hasta que al poco rato la terminó, él quería el cuadro para él pero ante la insistencia de la Yamanaka que había quedado encantada, decidió regalárselo aunque se lo daría después de que terminara su exposición.

Cuando Sai terminó el cuadro se despidió de las chicas pues tenía cosas que hacer e Ino que a pesar del buen rato que pasó, quería saber lo que Karin le quiso decir.

— ¿Oye Ino a dónde vas? — Gritó Sakura a la rubia que tras haberse perdido Sai de su vista, corrió en busca de Karin — ¡Espéranos!

Hinata y Sakura corrieron tras Ino quien en cuanto vio a Karin se metió en el campo de football. Tanta fue la determinación de Ino por saber lo que quería, que cuando el balón salió volando casi por darle, ella lo detuvo y siguió su camino como si nada.

— ¡Oye! Si quieres jugar sólo dilo— se oyó la voz de Suiguetsu — Pero no te metas así al campo de juego.

Ino llegó hasta Karin y la jaló llevándosela lejos de los demás. Sakura y Hinata sólo se quedaron viendo sin meterse a la cancha.

— ¿Oye qué te pasa? — Preguntó Karin enojada por haber sido jalada — ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Cómo que Sasuke-kun ya tiene novia? — preguntó Ino.

— Debí imaginar que era eso — pensó Karin — ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas a él? – Dijo — Es más fácil que él te de todos los detalles.

— ¡Tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas! — Exclamó Ino — No puedo ir y solo preguntarle así nada más.

— Al parecer anda con una amiga de Itachi-san — contestó Karin después de un rato — Hasta le tuvo un regalo en navidad pero no sé si de verdad andes, por eso mejor pregúntale a él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun me engaña! — exclamó Ino de forma dramática.

— ¿Y cuándo empezaron a andar? — murmuró Karin de forma sarcástica pero la Yamanaka estaba en drama que no la oyó — M están esperando.

Karin que quería volver al entrenamiento estuvo a punto de irse pero la rubia la detuvo jalándola más lejos de los demás.

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué están empezando sin mí! — exclamó al ver que Haku lanzaba el balón ¿Ahora qué quieres?

— Tienes que ayudarme a investigar — pedía Ino insistiendo — Tu como su prima le puedes preguntar.

— Ya te dije que le preguntes tú… —

— No puedo preguntarle yo — interrumpió la Yamanaka — ¿Crees que me contestaría?

— En eso tienes razón — contestó la Uchiha después de haber echado una mirada a su primo — ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que a mi si me contestará?

— Tal vez no pero podrías investigarlo — decía contestó la rubia — Por favor tienes que ayudarme.

— De acuerdo — contestó Karin sin pensarlo mucho — Ya veré que hago

Ino abrazó a Karin muy contenta y la dejó regresar su juego. Karin había aceptado sólo por que sabía que si no lo hacía, la Yamanaka le estaría insistiendo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo investigar pues aunque no quisiera, tendría que dar algunos informes de vez en cuando.

Las semanas pasaron sin irrelevancias, Megarity y Kakashi salían juntos cada 2 semanas los fines de semana; cuando Megarity no salía con Kakashi convivía con Karin lo más que podía; Sasuke e Itachi seguían en su complicidad a lo que la curiosidad de Karin no podía ignorar la situación con Konan poniendo de pretexto que tenía que informar a Ino; Hinata ya había aceptado la idea de ver a Sakura y Naruto juntos aunque todavía estaba triste; Ino, aunque no lo dijera, estaba en conflicto entre Sasuke y Sai, y el torneo de football había dado inicio, el equipo ganador participaría contra los equipos de las demás escuelas en el festival de verano.

El mes de febrero llegó, especialmente un día anterior al día que la mayoría de las chicas esperaban, más específicamente aquellas que querían declarársele a un chico o las que ya tenían novio, a excepción de Sakura, quien recientemente había peleado con Naruto.

— ¿De veras no piensas regalarle nada a Naruto? — Preguntaba Ino que caminaba con Sakura, Hinata y Karin que se dirigían al centro comercial en busca de moldes y chocolates — Ayer estaban muy bien los dos.

— No, que se lo regale esa tal Fuuka — contestó Sakura.

— ¿Entonces ya rompieron? — preguntó Ino sorprendida.

— N… no… no sé — contestó Sakura.

— ¿Si no le vas a regalar nada entonces a que vienes? — Preguntó Karin — Aunque yo tampoco sé que hago aquí — pensó.

— Sólo para acompañarlas — contesto la peli rosada — Creo que sólo Ino y tú regalaran chocolate — comentó y luego volteó a ver a Hinata — ¿O tu también regalarás chocolate?

— H… hai — contestó Hinata sonrojada al ver la cara de curiosidad de las demás, especialmente de Ino — Demo…

Ino estuvo a punto de insistir a quien le daría el chocolate pero casi al mismo tiempo el celular de Karin sonó y Sakura salió corriendo a esconderse haciendo que la Yamanaka y la Hyuga prestaran más atención a su alrededor.

— Escóndanme — pidió Sakura desde su escondite tras un árbol — No dejen que Naruto me vea.

Ino y Hinata vieron que del otro lado de la calle iban Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Sai y Shikamaru y para ayudar a su amiga, la taparon de ellos. Por su lado, Karin se había alejado unos pasos para contestar su celular.

— ¿Bueno? — Contestó Karin — ¿Tía?

— ¿Dónde andas niña? — Preguntó Megarity en el celular con enojo — ¿Por qué no has llegado a la casa?

— Estoy con Ino, Hinata y Sakura —

— ¡Sh! — las 3 chicas mencionadas trataban de hacerla señas a Karin para que delatara a la Haruno.

— ¿Y quién te dio permiso? — preguntaba Megarity más enojada.

— Tú — contestó Karin — Te pedí permiso para ir con ellas después de clase al centro comercial y luego a casa de Hinata para que ella hicieran su chocolate de mañana.

— ¡No me mientas! — Megarity se enojó más.

— No es mentira, pregúntale a Kakashi-sensei — replicó Karin — Te pregunté hoy en la cafetería cuando almorzabas con él y dijiste que si — reclamó — Nunca me hace caso cuando estás con Kakashi-sensei — pensó enojada.

— ¿A si? — Preguntó Megarity pensativa teniendo un vago recuerdo de lo que su sobrina le decía — Si, ya me acordé — dijo más tranquila — ¿Qué dices que van a hacer?

— Que quieren comprar chocolate para mañana — contestó Karin todavía enojada.

— ¿Por qué para mañana? — preguntó Megarity confundida.

— ¡Hay tía! Pues mañana es 14 de febrero — contestó Karin medio harta y viendo que Naruto se acercaba a toda velocidad — ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza tía?

— ¿Es mañana? — Preguntó la Uchiha alarmada mirando el calendario de la cocina aunque Karin ya le había contestado — No te regreses muy tarde, más tarde te hablo.

Megarity colgó el celular sin darle tiempo a Karin de responder y se fue hasta la cocina mirando todo con apuro y luego comenzó a buscar en los cajones y la alacena de la cocina a toda prisa.

— ¡No hay chocolate para derretir! — Exclamó Megarity después de haber buscado por toda la cocina — Bueno, eso del chocolate es cosa de instituto no creo que pase nada si no le doy nada a Kakashi — trató de convencerse pero no funcionó — ¡Pero quiero regalarle algo! — Dio un suspiro — ¡Pero no sé que!

Después de estar pensando y ponerle peros a todo lo que le venía a la mente, decidió siempre regalarle el chocolate pues era lo tradicional. En cuanto se decidió corrió a una tienda de repostería a buscar lo necesario para hacer y adornar su chocolate.

Al llegar a la tienda de repostería, Megarity se dio cuenta que sólo había chicas de entre 12 y 17 años comprando paquetes especiales para el día de los enamorados. Al notar que era la única de su edad le dio pena comprar lo que quería y estuvo a punto de irse pero…

— Buenas tardes — saludaba una de las tenderas a Megarity — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Yo… yo quiero… — tartamudeaba sin saber que decir — ¡Quiero unos pastelillos! — gritó con una gran sonrisa y aliviada de que se le había ocurrido como librarse pero luego se avergonzó al darse cuenta que con su grito había llamado la atención de todos los que estaban en el establecimiento — Por favor — bajó su tono de voz.

— Me da un paquete de San Valentín de chocolate dulce por favor — Megarity oyó una voz familiar a su lado y volteó a ver de quien se trataba en lo que esperaba que le envolvieran los pastelillos — ¡Megarity-sensei! ¡Que sorpresa!

— Hola Rin-san — saludó Megarity — Si, que sorpresa.

— ¿También viene a comprar chocolate? — Preguntó amablemente — Le recomiendo el blanco, es el favorito de Kakashi aunque seguro ya lo sabe.

— ¿Eh? No, digo si, digo… gracias por el dato — contestó Megarity — ¿Tu harás chocolate?

— Si, lo hago todos los años — comentó Rin — Incluso si no me gusta nadie o ando soltera.

— ¿Y a quién se los das? — preguntó Megarity desconcertada.

— A mis amigos — contestó Rin — Me resulta divertido hacerlos.

Ya con un poco más de confianza, Megarity compró, además de los pastelillos, el material que necesitaba para hacer el chocolate que quería regalarle a Kakashi. Rin y Megarity se despidieron a la salida de la tienda y la Uchiha se dirigió de inmediato a su casa para ponerse manos a la obra.

Megarity volvió a su casa, comió uno de los pastelillos y enseguida se metió en la cocina con el material que había comprado.

— Me alegra haberme encontrado a Rin-san en la repostería — decía Megarity en lo que sacaba los utensilios para hacer su chocolate — Aunque estos pastelillos están muy ricos.

Después de haber comido algunos pastelillos más, Megarity tenía intenciones de envolver los que sobraban para Karin, pero se dio cuenta que no había quedado ninguno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pude haber comido 8 pastelillos yo sola? — Miraba dentro de la bolsa incrédula esperando que hubiera aunque fuera uno — Si Karin se entera me va a reclamar — después de un rato hizo bolas la bolsa metiéndola en otra y luego a la basura — Si escondo la evidencia no pasará nada.

Megarity terminó pronto con el chocolate, ya que ella tenía talento en la cocina y se le hacía muy fácil. Un rato más tarde llegó Karin y la peli azul la recibió en la puerta ya que a su sobrina se le habían olvidado las llaves.

— Pensé que tu no harías chocolate — comentó la mayor de las Uchiha viendo a la peli roja con 2 cajas de regalo — ¿Hiciste 2? La costumbre es regalar sólo uno.

— Me insistieron en hacer el mío — respondió Karin quien notaba un papelillo en el suelo cerca de la cocina y corrió a recogerlo — ¿Compraste pastelillos? — Preguntó emocionada — ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Eh? No, para nada sólo compré lo necesario para hacer el chocolate que le daré a Kakashi — contestó Megarity con nerviosismo — ¿De dónde salió ese papel? — pensaba.

— ¿Y de qué es esto? — preguntó Karin acusadoramente.

— Creo que es del pastelillo que me compró Kakashi el otro día — se le ocurrió a Megarity decir — Se me ha de haber caído de la bolsa de la chamarra.

Karin que no estaba muy convencida, quiso comprobarlo y se acercaba al bote de basura para buscar pruebas de su sospecha pero Megarity la detuvo a tiempo.

— Oye, explícame eso de que te insistieron hacer 2 chocolates, ven vamos a la sala a hablar — insistió la Uchiha — Me dejaste con la duda de eso.

Karin, sin más, echó la basura al bote y no notó la bolsa de la repostería por lo que había hecho antes Megarity y fue a sentarse a la sala, en el camino, modificaba un poco lo que contaría para no delatarse, pero en realidad:

*******Flash back*******

En la casa de Hinata ya todas comenzaban a hacer su chocolate, incluso Karin, pues como las otras pensaban que a ella le gustaba algún amigo de Itachi no vio el problema. Entre chistes y juegos terminaron con su respectivo chocolate, ya sólo era cosa de ponerle el nombre al dulce. Cada quien lo hizo en su momento, pero en el momento en que Ino vio que Karin levantaba el betún, se acercó lo más cautelosa que pudo para ver el nombre que la Uchiha fuera a poner en el chocolate con forma de corazón.

— ¿Itachi? — Preguntó Ino sorprendida — ¿Qué no ibas a hacerle el chocolate a uno de sus amigos?

— ¡Ah! — Gritó Karin asustada que apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de Ino — ¿Qué haces?

— O el chico que te gusta se llama Itachi o te equivocaste de nombre — decía Ino que ya había llamado la atención de Sakura y Hinata.

— ¿Qué? Yo… es que… no, no le haré chocolate… me da pena — inventaba Karin que no esperaba que alguien viera el nombre en el chocolate — Por eso pensé mejor dárselo a Itachi-san.

— ¿Le darás a Itachi-san y no a Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Ino acusadoramente — Que mala prima ¿O será que me ocultas algo?

— No, es que… es que… primero quise hacer uno y luego el otro — respondió Karin — Yo todavía no termino.

— Pero… —

— Yo se lo sugerí — interrumpió Sakura que recordaba que Itachi le había dicho que Karin y Sasuke ya no se llevaban bien y entendía por que sólo había hecho uno — Por la hora será mejor que el otro lo haga en su casa.

— ¿Por qué me habrá ayudado? — Preguntaba Karin intrigada — ¿Será que sabe…? No, nadie lo sabe.

— Mejor hazlo aquí — habló Hinata — Todavía hay chocolate derretido en la estufa.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

De esa forma Karin terminó haciendo 2 chocolates, pues su intención si era hacer uno para Itachi, aunque a su tía le dijo que no. A Megarity le dijo que Ino, Sakura y Hinata le habían insistido por hacer al menos uno para que convivieran y que por eso lo había hecho y que si habían sido dos sólo era por sus primos.


	26. Chapter 26

Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora del receso, todas las chicas de la escuela esperaban con ansias ese momento para intentar ser las primeras en entregar su chocolate al chico que les gustara. Por más que Azuma intentaba llamar la atención de sus alumnas, con cada minuto se hacía más difícil.

Apenas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, Karin agarró sus cosas y corrió a la parte trasera de la escuela. Karin corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar a la universidad de Itachi, pero antes de irlo a buscar, pasó al baño para "arreglarse un poco"

— Tengo que apresurarme para llegar antes que termine el receso — Karin pensaba mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo — Me la saltaría de no ser que la siguiente clase la da tía Megarity

— ¿Karin-chan? — se oyó detrás de la peli roja

— Ho… hola — saludó pasmada

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Konan que salía de uno de los cubículos — ¿No deberías estar en clases?

— Estamos en receso — se sorprendió de ver a la peli azul — Sólo venía a regalarle un chocolate a Itachi-san

— ¿Qué no los chocolates son para el chico que te gusta? — Preguntó extrañada — No son para los familiares.

— Si… ya lo sé, pero… es que… — Karin se acordó en el pretexto que le había puesto el día anterior a Megarity y decidió usarlo también con Konan — Las chicas me obligaron a hacer un chocolate aunque no me gustara nadie y se me ocurrió dárselo a Itachi-san — miraba a la joven esperando haberla convencido — ¿Tu no vas a darle chocolate a Sasuke?

— No me gusta esa tradición de los chocolates, además, a él no le gustan los dulces —contestaba la peli azul después de haber quedado reflexiva un rato — Seguro que ni le importará que no le de nada

— No creí que supiera sobre Sasuke y los dulces — pensaba Karin — Lo bueno es que usé chocolate amargo para el suyo… igual que él

— No sé a que hora termina tu receso, pero si es igual que el de nosotros y piensas llegar a la siguiente hora será mejor que te vayas de una vez — comentó Konan tras haber visto su reloj — De todas formas puedes darle el chocolate a Itachi en su casa o mándaselo con Sasuke yo tengo que…

— ¡Ya es tarde! — Exclamó Karin que también revisó el reloj — ¡Adiós!

Karin se agachó para tomar su mochila y sin querer vio una cajita de regalo que la peli azul ocultaba en su mochila que decía "Para: Pein", ella ya había salido del baño antes de captar que ese paquete no era nada normal pero le volvió el recuerdo de la hora y corrió en busca de Itachi que alcanzó a detener justo antes de que él entrara a un salón.

— ¡Itachi-san! — exclamó al verlo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Itachi se detuvo extrañado por la aparición de su prima y al voltearla a ver, se notaba que tenía muchas cajas de regalo y chocolates en los brazos — ¿No deberías…?

— Si, pero vine a entregarte esto — le extendió la cajita con el chocolate dentro — Feliz día del amor y la amistad

— Gracias Karin-chan — sonrió y buscó donde colocar el regalo — La próxima vez deberías dárselo a un chico que te guste

— Si, ya todo mundo me dijo eso, pero ese es para ti — respondió Karin haciendo pucheros al notar todos los chocolates que su primo cargaba — Pero creo que no puedes llevártelo

— ¿Qué te parece si paso hoy a recogerte y me lo das allá? — Dijo Itachi después de haberlo meditado — De todas formas cuando entre, Kizame, Zetsu y Kakuzo seguro me los quitaran cuando entre al salón — le guiñó el ojo — Así salvaremos tu chocolate, además me encantará probarlo

— ¡De acuerdo! — Exclamó Karin contenta y sonrojada por el comentario — Sólo tú puedes comértelo

— Y yo que pensaba compartirlo con Sasuke — dijo Itachi como en broma y al mismo tiempo como seriamente

— No, es sólo tuyo, además al menos recibirá uno — Karin reclamó la idea — Tengo otro para él

— Bien, entonces me comeré el mío sin remordimientos — sonrió Itachi — Entonces nos vemos a la salida, por ahora ya me meto que ya viene el profesor en el pasillo — se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prima — Tu también apresúrate a volver a la escuela

Karin se puso completamente roja al sentir el beso, pero cuando el Uchiha mencionó lo de la escuela, comenzó a corres de regreso, pues sólo tenía 5 minutos para recorrer el camino de 20 minutos.

Después de que Ino, Hinata y Sakura vieran salir corriendo a Karin, la rubia se separó de sus amigas para ir en busca de Sasuke, por supuesto, éste tenía todo una fila de chicas atrás de él, cuestión que le molestaba al Uchiha pero Ino, con todo y su impaciencia, logró abrirse paso.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Exclamó Ino entusiasmada — Por favor recibe mi chocolate

— Por centésima vez ¡No me gustan los dulces! — gritó Sasuke desesperado

Cuando Sasuke gritó, todas las chicas se quedaron calladas, el Uchiha aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse y huir de ahí, él no quería ir a la escuela precisamente ese día pero no era muy buen actor para fingir estar enfermo y su solución, era esconderse de la vista de todos hasta que el día acabara

Las chicas que estaban "formadas" se dispersaron, Ino sólo lanzó un suspiro con aire melancólico pero posteriormente regresó a su animada postura sacando una segunda cajita.

— ¡Aún tengo otro chocolate que entregar! — exclamó Ino yéndosele la depresión

Ino echó a correr en busca de su segundo chico en la mira y no tardó en encontrarlo en las canchas de fútbol, él tenía 3 chocolates en las manos y la rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado pero se acercó antes de que alguien le quitara la oportunidad.

— ¡Sai-kun! — Gritó Ino para llamar la atención del pelinegro — Espero que aceptes mi chocolate

— ¡Muchas gracias Ino-san! — exclamó Sai con entusiasmo y regalándole una gran sonrisa a la chica — Creo que con éste debo 4 regalos

— Si lo ves como un problema no tienes que hacerlo — dijo Ino — Sólo espero que si te guste el chocolate

— Si, si me gusta es delicioso — contestó Sai — Y no es problema, de hecho pienso en darte algo especial

— ¿Especial? — preguntó Ino con ilusión y sonrojada — ¿Para mi?

— Si, sólo espero que te guste — dijo Sai

— Bueno, tengo que volver con las chicas — dijo Ino después de unos segundos de silencio — Hasta luego Sai-kun

Ino se alejó queriendo llegar hasta donde estaban Sakura y Hinata, pero al estar cerca de donde se juntaban, notó que Hinata era la única que estaba. Antes de llegar donde estaba la Hyuuga, la Yamanaka miró el chocolate que era para Sasuke dando un nuevo suspiro.

— Cada año es lo mismo — recordaba todas las escenas cuando intentaba regalarle algo a Sasuke en San Valentín, después su mirada se dirigió a Sai y sonrió — Supongo que ya es tiempo de cambiar de panorama, además, hasta Sakura ya anda con Naruto y Karin dijo que Sasuke ya tenía novia — volvió a mirar el chocolate que tenía en sus manos pero ésta vez sonreía con gesto de astucia — De todas formas no quiero desperdiciar éste dulce.

Ino desapareció de la vista de todos por unos minutos y reapareció cerca de Kiba y Shino.

— Kiba-kun, ven aquí — llamó Ino ocultando algo en su espalda — Tengo algo que darte

— No, no quiero ser sometido a uno de tus interrogatorios — Kiba hizo mueca de desagrado

— Vamos, prometo no hacerte ninguna pregunta — se oyó la voz suplicante de Ino aunque era su forma de chantajearlo

El Inuzuka volteó a ver a su compañero quien se encogió de hombros, el castaño, desconfiado se acercó a la rubia quien le extendió una caja de regalo.

— Te lo manda Hinata — Ino trató de poner su sonrisa más inocente para que le creyera

— Mentirosa, Hinata ya nos dio un chocolate a Shino y a mi — contestó Kiba indignado — Nos lo dio con gesto amistoso

— Si, lo sé, esos chocolates se los dio con esa intención pero Hinata hizo otro para ti — respondió Ino — Pero éste tiene toda la intención del 14 de febrero

— No te creo — dijo Kiba firmemente

— Vamos, estamos hablando de Hinata — insistió Ino — ¿Crees que ella te lo entregaría en persona? — Kiba se quedó pensativo pues sonaba razonable lo que ella le decía — Ella me pidió que te lo entregara en su nombre por que o quería molestarte si se desmayaba.

— Pero… —

— Mira, no importa si me crees o no, pero tú te lo pierdes — dijo Ino dando media vuelta con el regalo aún en las manos — Después no te quejes de que perdiste tu oportunidad

— ¡Espera! — Detuvo Kiba a lo que Ino sonrió triunfadora — Dámelo, me lo quedaré, aunque no me lo haya mandado Hinata-chan, mientras sea chocolate me lo como — dijo aún desconfiando de su compañera de clase y tomando el regalo, después se quedó pensativo — Mejor primero hablo con Hinata-chan antes de abrirlo

— ¡No! — Exclamó Ino preocupada — ¡Espera! — pero ya se le ocurría que inventarle — Ella si quiere hablar contigo, pero dijo que te esperaba hasta después de clases

— De acuerdo — Kiba la miró con sospecha

Ino se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ahora tenía que ver como engañar a Hinata pero antes, tenía algo más que hacer.

La Yamanaka volvió a acercarse a Sai, quien al parecer ya no había recibido más chocolates y a la rubia le causaba cierto alivio.

— ¿Qué sucede Ino-san? — a Sai le extrañó verla nuevamente

— Bueno, es que quería decirte algo… — decía Ino sonrojándose — Pero antes que nada sólo dime Ino

— De acuerdo — contestó el peli negro

— Bueno, yo quería aprovechar éste día para saber si ¿quieres ser mi novio? — Ino esperaba la respuesta del peli negro pero él no contestaba nada — Supongo que no te interesa así que…

— No, es que me sorprende que una chica como tú ande sin novio — comentó Sai sonriendo — Pero claro que acepto, ese es un regalo todavía mejor que los chocolates

Por otro lado, cuando Ino se fue, Sakura se disculpó con Hinata para ir en busca de Naruto. Todavía estaba enojada con el Uzumaki pero quería vigilarlo un poco ese día.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Se oyó exclamar a Naruto por detrás de la peli rosada — ¡Perdóname! Déjame explicarte

— ¡No me vengas a inventar cuentos! — Exclamó Sakura — Yo vi que te besabas con esa tal Fuuka

— No fue así, bueno si, pero no como tú piensas yo… — Naruto balbuceaba por que quería darse a entender rápido antes de que Sakura se arrepintiera de oirlo

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Exclamó la mencionada como si hubiera sido invocada — ¡Aquí estabas! — Ignoró a Sakura que se enojaba de ver a esa chica — Toma — le extendió a Naruto una caja de bombones — Feliz día de San Valentín

— Lo siento Fuuka-sempai, pero ya te dije que tengo novia — decía Naruto ocultándose atrás de la peli rosada — Mira, Sakurita, te presento a Fuuka-sempai, ella va en tercer grado.

— ¿Son novios? No parece — dijo la chica mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakura y posteriormente a Naruto — ¿Si son novios dónde está el chocolate de San Valentín que te dio ella?

— Estaba a punto de dárselo — contestó la Haruno aún con enfado y sacando de una balsita que llevaba en la mano una cajita que entregó a Naruto — Toma cariño, espero que te guste

— Siguen sin parecer novios — comentó Fuuka incrédula — Yo creo que…

Sakura, que le caía mal lo que ella decía, tomó a Naruto de la camisa y le plantó un beso enojada, pero todo con intenciones de ver que esa chica dejara de andar molestando.

Fuuka hizo un gesto de mal humor y se fue con la caja de bombones, aún no estaba convencida pero le había molestado la escena.

Cuando la chica se fue, Sakura soltó a Naruto dejando a éste todo aturdido, pero feliz. El rubio por un momento creyó que ya todo estaba arreglado y se sentía más contento aún por que la Haruno si le había regalado un chocolate.

— ¿Entonces ya me perdonaste Sakura-chan? — preguntó ilusionado

— ¡No! — Exclamó Sakura enojada — Primero quiero que me expliques lo que vi

*******Flash Back*******

Naruto se había saltado una clase por que no había dormido bien al haberse quedado jugando videojuegos, así que fue al patio de la escuela a dormir un rato a la sombra de un árbol, cuando de repente, una respiración muy cercana lo despertó y lo primero que vio fue unos grandes ojos color verde y no eran precisamente los de Sakura.

— Tú debes ser Naruto-kun — dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa — Eres más guapo de cerca

Naruto se puso nervioso que no pudo responder, intentó empujar a la chica pero ella se le acercó y le plantó un beso. Cuando el rubio sintió la sensación del beso, en el primer momento que pudo intentó empujarla, pero sólo hasta la tercera ocasión pudo quitársela de encima y al mismo tiempo sonó la campana del receso.

— Lo… lo siento, ya tengo… — Naruto intentó aclarar la situación

La chica no se rindió volviendo a acercarse a Naruto lo suficiente para volver a besarlo, como ella es mayor, resultó ser un poquito más fuerte que el rubio, logrando así su objetivo, justo en ese momento, llegó Sakura viendo la escena que tanto enojo le había causado.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

—…y por eso viste lo que viste — trataba de explicar Naruto suplicantemente — Yo intenté decirle que tenía novia pero no me dejó — abrazaba a la peli rosada — Por favor Sakurita, créeme, yo te quiero a ti

Sakura aún estaba, enojada pero ya no tanto con Naruto si no más bien con Fuuka. La peli rosada dio un suspiro y decidió perdonar a su novio.

— Sólo no dejes que se te vuelva a acercar tanto — advirtió Sakura — Si no se las verás conmigo

— ¡Gracias Sakura-chan! — Exclamó Naruto abrazando a su novia feliz de haber soluciones el problema, pero después le llegó una duda a la mente — Sakura-chan, pensé que no me harías chocolate

— Tenía la esperanza de arreglar todo — contestó Sakura — No me gustó estar enojada contigo

Al mismo tiempo por otra parte, cuando Hinata se quedó sola, fue en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, al encontrarlos les regaló a cada uno una figurita de chocolate, a Shino una mariposa y a Kiba un cachorrito.

— Gracias Hinata-chan — sonreía Kiba alegre — No te hubieras molestado

— Gracias — contestó el Aburame secamente

— Vi a las demás chicas haciendo el chocolate y también quise hacer uno — sonrió Hinata al ver a sus compañeros — La regla es dárselo a hombres así que pensé en dárselo a mis amigos

— También la regla dice que es a alguien que te guste — mencionó el peli negro

— ¡Cállate Shino! No reclames la amabilidad de Hinata-chan — se enojó Kiba

— Bueno, iré a la cafetería. Feliz San Valentín — sonrió Hinata dando media vuelta para irse

Hinata se despidió y fue a comprar algo para el almuerzo, casi no había fila ya que las chicas con novio habían llevado el almuerzo para ellos así que salió rápido y se dirigió al lugar donde se reunía con las demás pero no había nadie.

— Supongo que éste día será como cualquier otro para mi — murmuró la Hyuga algo melancólica

La Hyuga tomó su almuerzo tranquilamente disfrutando del clima, cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su último bocado, Ino llegó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Que bueno que sigues aquí! — exclamó la Yamanaka

— ¿Sucede algo Ino-chan? — preguntó Hinata preocupada

— Si, mira, es que quiero saber algo — Ino se acercó a Hinata agarrándola por los hombros — ¿No te gusta Kiba?

— ¿Qu… qué? — A Hinata se le subió el color a las mejillas — Yo…

— Supongo que tengo que confesarte algo pero promete que no te vas a desmayar — pidió Ino mirando como el color rojo se extendía por toda la cara de Hinata que no sabía que imaginarse — Le di un chocolate a Kiba de tu parte y quiere hablar contigo a la hora de la salida

Hinata no soportó la noticia y terminó desmayada, pero cuando Ino logró reanimarla, la Hyuga quería correr en busca de su compañero de equipo para aclararle lo sucedido, pero claro, la Yamanaka ya lo tenía previsto y alcanzó a jalar del suéter a su amiga.

— Suéltame Ino-chan, tengo que decirle la verdad a Kiba-kun — pedía Hinata con desesperación — Aún tengo tiempo antes de que termine el receso

— Primero escúchame — Ino hizo que Hinata la volteara a ver — A Kiba le gustas y no te vendría mal probar estar con él — la Hyuga volvió a sonrojarse al oír lo que su amiga le decía — Dale una oportunidad y si no te funciona, prometo decirle que todo fue un idea mía

— Pero… —

— Vamos Hinata, no pierdas nada con intentarlo ¿O quieres pasar otro 14 de febrero sola? — Ino intentaba convencerla

— ¿Pero qué voy a decirle? — Contestó Hinata después de haber pensado que le gustaría disfrutar de un día de San Valentín con alguien especial — Yo no…

— Sólo sé tu, deja que él hable y propón una salida — decía Ino escondiendo su sonrisa de triunfo — Si después de esa cita no te convence le digo lo que pasó

— ¿Ci… cita? — Hinata se puso nerviosa de pensar en la idea

— Sólo así sabrás si puede funcionar — argumentaba Ino para tratar de convencerla

Y por otro lado al mismo tiempo, Megarity pensó que no vería a Kakashi, pues usualmente se lo encontraba en la sala de maestros cuando había cambio de hora, pero desde que iniciaron las clases hasta ese momento que empezaba el receso no lo había visto.

— Ahora me veo tonta con un chocolate de San Valentín escondido en la bolsa — pensaba Megarity mientras salía de la sala de maestros para ir a almorzar — ¿Qué le habrá pasado? A lo mejor no vino, pero que raro que no me haya avisado

Megarity ya había llegado a sentarse en la banca donde usualmente se veía con Kakashi, echó una mirada a los alrededores y le extrañó no ver a ninguno de sus sobrinos en el comedor.

— Tal vez ellos tienen mejor suerte con esas cosas y han de andar por ahí con sus novios — decía Megarity dando un suspiro — Karin tendrá que contarme donde y con quién estuvo — pensó maliciosamente — Aunque a decir verdad no me imagino que tipo de chica le gustaría a Sasuke

La mente de Megarity comenzó a divagar pensando tanto el chico ideal para Karin como la chica ideal para Sasuke, pues no recordaba que ninguno de los dos mostrara atención por nadie en especial, eso sin contar cuando ellos dos estaban chicos que eran prácticamente inseparables. De vez en cuando se acordaba de la ausencia de Kakashi, pero siempre procuraba regresar al mismo tema para evitar deprimirse hasta que de repente sintió que su visión se ensombreció y notó que alguien se había acercado mucho a su cara pero como estaba muy concentrada en lo que pensaba no se había dado cuenta. Antes de ver de quien se trataba, Megarity se asustó.

— ¡Aaaah! — Gritó Megarity echándose para atrás y se abría caído de no ser que el recién llegado la alcanzó a jalar de la mano — Yo…

— Buenos días — habló Kakashi, quien era el que había llegado — ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

— ¡Viniste! — Exclamó Megarity emocionada — Estaba pensando en unas cosas — se reacomodaba en la silla — Supongo que acabas de llegar

— No, llegué desde las 7:40 a.m. — aclaró el alvino

— Sería raro que me hubiera dicho que llegó puntual — pensó Megarity — ¿Entonces por qué no te había visto en todo el día? — Preguntó extrañada — Pensé que te había pasado algo

— No sé, supongo que simplemente no coincidimos — contestó el Hatake rascándose la cabeza pensativo — Además tu siempre llegas y te vas antes que yo

— Si, es cierto, aunque es la primera vez que pasa esto — comentó Megarity pensativa

— Emmm ¿por qué no preguntaste por mí en la sala de maestros? — Preguntó Kakashi — Así hubieras sabido que ya había llegado

— ¿Eh? No se me ocurrió — contestó la Uchiha — Que menza, por andar preocupada en lo de si me veía ridícula con el chocolate no se me ocurrió preguntar — pensó — ¡Es cierto! ¡El chocolate! — exclamó levantándose de la silla sin darse cuenta que Kakashi estaba a punto de besarla

— ¿Qué chocolate? — preguntó el alvino aturdido pues se quedó desconcertado con la acción de su novia

— Este… — Megarity se sonrojó — Bueno es que hoy es 14 de febrero y se me ocurrió que aunque es cosa de adolescentes — buscaba entre las cosas de la bolsa que llevaba — Pensé en hacerte uno — le estiró el chocolate sobre un papel de repostería

— ¡Mmm! ¡Chocolate blanco! — Exclamó Kakashi recibiendo su regalo — ¡Muchas gracias!

Kakashi se acercó a la peli azul para darle el beso que no había podido pero ésta vez se lo dio con más entusiasmo, pues estaba contento de recibir su chocolate preferido. Megarity se quedó sorprendida pero no dudó en disfrutar el agradecimiento y se sintió feliz de no haberse visto mal.

— Yo también tengo un regalo para ti — dijo Kakashi

— ¿Para mi? — Preguntó Megarity extrañada — ¿No se supone que a los hombres les toca dar regalo el día blanco?

— Si pero a lo mejor se me olvida, por eso mejor lo traje hoy — comentó Kakashi mostrando una caja de regalo que llevaba en las manos pero Megarity no lo había visto por andar pensando en el chocolate — Además se me hace injusto que sólo yo disfrute de regalo

Megarity sonrió muy contenta tomando el regalo que Kakashi le había traído, procurando no verse desesperada quiso desenvolver el regalo con delicadeza pero la emoción quería ganarle

— Si sigues así terminarás de abrirlo cuando acabe el día — dijo Kakashi

La Uchiha sonrió complacida de que ya nada la detenía y arrancó la envoltura abriendo finalmente la caja para encontrar que dentro había una pequeña caja de chocolates y un suéter en color lila.

— ¡Es muy bonito! — Exclamó Megarity — Aunque este regalo debió ser para navidad — pensó para sus adentros — ¡Gracias!

La peli azul dio un gran beso a Kakashi contenta por que su novio había atinado a su color favorito (aunque fuera en otro tono). Ambos se sentaron a almorzar comiendo como "postre" los respectivos dulces hasta que finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba el regreso a las clases.

— Bueno, te veo en la salida — decía Kakashi recogiendo la basura de los dos — Nos vemos al rato

— Si, yo te espero — contestó Megarity dándole un nuevo beso a su novio — Que no se te haga tarde para llegar a tu clase — decía yéndose

Cada quien volvió a su clase después del receso a excepción de Sasuke y Karin, en sí, nadie se había dado cuenta más que sus respectivos maestros, pues era hora de la clase en equipo. Kakashi no le dio tanta importancia, pues ya después le impondría un castigo, pero Megarity empezó nuevamente a divagar en su cabeza respecto a la ausencia de Karin y sin duda, su sobrina no se salvaría de todo un interrogatorio llegando a la casa.

— ¿Quiere que la vaya a buscar? — Preguntó Suiguetsu — Tal vez esté detrás de la escuela

— No, nosotros seguiremos con la clase — contestó Megarity — A ella volverá a tocarle doble trabajo por esto

En el salón de Kakashi:

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura extrañada

— Tal vez se quedó con alguna de las chicas que le regalaron chocolates — contestó Naruto — ¿Qué no sabe que es más importante el estudio?

— Eso lo dices por que tienes a tu novia aquí — dijo Kakashi para después quedarse pensativo — Bueno, ya luego le castigaré por esto, es mejor que nosotros empecemos

La clase en equipo comenzó y aunque Karin llegó a mitad de la hora, el que no se presentó fue Sasuke. Ino, Hinata y Karin esperaban con ansias la salida, pues cada una esperaba algo que deseaban.

Uff! Ver tantos fics me regresaron las ganas de subir capítulo, es que he estado muy ocupada y no había podido, pero con los demás fics me entraron algunos momentos de inspiración y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y actualizaciones ^0^


	27. Las citas de San Valentín I

Karin llegaba corriendo hasta donde se hallaba el salón que le correspondía, llevaba media hora de retraso a causa de un accidente de tránsito que la obligó a desviar su camino. No estaba segura si entrar o no al salón, de todas maneras hiciera lo que hiciera, su tía la regañaría. Estaba a punto de decidirse a no entrar cuando vio la puerta abrirse y se escondió viendo como Megarity salía e iba en lado contrario a donde ella estaba

— ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! — exclamó la pelirroja

Karin corrió a su salón sin que la vieran y cuando se sentó en su pupitre lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Juugo y Suiguetsu la vieron desconcertados y el alvino se acercó a ella con gesto acusador

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó el Hozuki — O mejor aún ¿Con quién estabas?

— Yo… ¿Qué te importa? — Gritó Karin sonrojada — No tengo que darte explicaciones

— Bueno, no importa, luego me entero quien más faltó a clases — dijo Suiguetsu alejándose con las manos en la nuca — Por cierto, volverás a hacer doble trabajo

— ¿Qué? Pero… —

En ese momento Megarity llegó, Karin agachó la cabeza y se hizo la desentendida, mientras que la Uchiha mayor decidió no reprenderla ahí.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, Ino iba del brazo de Sai muy contenta, casi olvidó lo que sucedido con Hinata, pero en cuanto se acordó, llevó a su nuevo novio por detrás de unos arbustos para espiar el encuentro de Hinata y Kiba.

— Hola — saludó Kiba al ver llegar a Hinata pues no sé creía las palabras de Ino — ¿Cómo estas?

— Bi… bien — contestó Hinata que estaba sonrojada y no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación en base a lo que su amiga había armado — Ammm el otro chocolate…

— Me lo dio Ino — interrumpió el Inuzuka — ¿Me lo mandaste tú?

— No… digo si… bueno es que… —

— ¡Vamos Hinata! — exclamaba la rubia desde su escondite.

Kiba y Hinata se quedaron callados un rato y ya que la Yamanaka se impacientó, salió de su escondite jalando del brazo a Sai y se paró cerca de ellos.

— ¡Hola! ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos el sábado? — Preguntó Ino abrazando al pelinegro — Sería como una cita doble

— ¿Cita? — preguntó Kiba.

— Etto… Ino… —

— ¡Ah! ¡Que tonta! — Exclamó la rubia — Kiba-kun, Hinata, Sai y yo ya somos novios — sonrió contenta — Sai es algo tímido y queremos que nos acompañen en nuestra primera cita

— Pero yo… —Sai quería decir algo pero la Yamanaka le dio un ligero pisotón al chico

— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos acompañan? —

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Naruto y Sakura? — Preguntó el Inuzuka — Ellos son novios

— Naruto es muy tonto, no quiero ir con él — contestó Ino tratando de justificarse — Vamos, anímense, podrían descubrir nuevas cosas, no desperdicien su oportunidad

Kiba y Hinata no contestaban nada, se miraron como preguntándose entre ellos lo que el otro opinaba, una vez más Ino se desesperó y soltó a Sai tomando a su amiga por los hombros.

— ¿Tu estás de acuerdo verdad Hinata? — Le dio un codazo sin que Kiba se diera cuenta — Seguramente a Kiba le gustará que digas que si

— Bu… bueno, si… si Kiba-kun tiene tiempo…

— De acuerdo — contestó el Inuzuka sospechando de la rubia — ¿A que hora nos vemos y donde?

— ¡Bien por los dos! — Exclamó la Yamanaka contenta y volviendo a tomar el brazo de Sai — Nos vemos al sábado a las 12 a.m. en la fuente grande del parque — Ino hizo dar al pelinegro media vuelta — Nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Hasta luego.

Ino esperaba que ellos hablaran un poco más, pero al final, Kiba acompañó a Hinata a su casa, pero sólo hablaron de la escuela. La idea fue del Inuzuka para no incomodar a su compañera, así que tras dejarla en su casa, él fue a la suya.

Por otro lado, Karin corría en busca de su primo con el chocolate en las manos, antes de llegar a la puerta principal…

— ¡Karin! — Llamó Megarity con enojo — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

De mala gana la pelirroja se acercó a su familiar, pues ya sabía lo que le esperaba aunque ella creía que el regaño se lo haría hasta la casa.

— Es que yo… — Karin quería explicar.

— ¡Nada! Vienes conmigo — interrumpió Megarity — Y todavía falta tu castigo

— Pero tía, Itachi-san quedó de recogerme — protestó la Uchiha menor.

— ¡Nada! ¡Vienes conmigo! — Exclamó la peliazul enojada — Elegiste la peor clase para saltártela

Megarity tomó a Karin para llevarla a la sala de maestros donde aún tenía asuntos pendientes, la pelirroja buscaba con la mirada a su primo pues lo que menos quería era que él pensara que lo había dejado plantado pero…

— ¿Nos vamos? — llegó Kakashi dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

— ¿Irnos? Pero tenemos que…

— Tsunade-sama nos dio éste día — informó el Hatake con una sonrisa oculta en la bufanda — Al parecer ella también tiene planes

— Perfecto, hasta la directora tiene cita y a mi me van a castigar — murmuró Karin — ¡Que buena idea! — Pensó sonriendo y luego se dirigió a su profesor — ¿Kakashi-sensei, no tiene planes con tía Megarity para hoy?

— Claro, por eso venía por ella — contestó.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó la mayor de las Uchiha con emoción — Pero primero tengo que llevar a Karin a casa…

— Yo puedo hacerlo — llegó Itachi oyendo lo último de la conversación — Buenos tardes tía Megarity, Kakashi-sensei.

— Buenas tardes — saludaron los dos adultos al unísono

— Lo siento Itachi-kun, yo misma llevaré a Karin a casa, estará castigada un largo tiempo — contestó Megarity en tono enojado — Así aprenderá a no saltarse las clases y llegar a tiempo

— Sobre eso tía, fue mi culpa, le pedí un pequeño favor a Karin-chan — dijo Itachi — No creí que fuera a robarle tanto tiempo

— ¿Tu culpa? — preguntaron las mujeres incrédulas

— Quería aprovechar San Valentín para declarármele a una chica de mi escuela pero no quería llegar con las flores en las manos, así que le pedí a Karin-chan que en el receso me las llevara, así lo hizo pero al parecer había demasiada gente y le robó mucho tiempo

— ¿Eso es verdad Karin? — preguntó Megarity

— Si — contestó Karin después de salir de su confusión — Intenté decírtelo pero no me dejabas

— Lo siento mucho tía, también por eso me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa como disculpa — siguió Itachi — Yo la llevo, así podrás irte con Kakashi-sensei a su cita

— Bien, ve con tu primo — Megarity se relajó y soltó a su sobrina que corrió a lado de su familiar — ¿Y qué pasó con la chica?

— No siempre se puede ser aceptado — contestó el Uchiha

— ¡Qué lástima Itachi-kun, de lo que se perdió! — Megarity animaba a su sobrino — Entonces nos vemos en la casa

Megarity y Kakashi se fueron por su lado y Karin e Itachi por el suyo, claro, la pelirroja no se quedaría callada ante la inesperada táctica de su primo.

— Muchas gracias Itachi-san — habló Karin mientras caminaban — Perdona que hayas inventado todo eso por mi

— Te molestaste en ir hasta mi escuela, es lo menos que podía hacer — Itachi también sonrió

— Por cierto, toma — Karin le dio el chocolate que le había hecho — Espero que te guste

Ambos platicaron en el camino, Itachi se comió el chocolate mientras charlaban y aunque ofreció un poco a su prima, ella deseaba que él se lo comiera completo. Unas calles antes de llegar a la casa de Karin…

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de ir a tu casa vamos a divertirnos? — Propuso Itachi parando su paso — Que no tengamos pareja no significa que no podamos divertirnos

— ¡Si! — Exclamó Karin encantada con la idea, además que se sonrojó de pensar que saldrían en el día del amor y la amistad — ¡Vamos!

Por otro lado, Sasuke desde lejos había visto la escena, incluso alcanzó a oír lo que había pasado, pero no se acercó a ellos y cuando Karin e Itachi desviaron su camino de la casa de Karin, sonrió sutilmente, metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto, con Kakashi y Megarity…

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy Kakashi? — preguntó Megarity muy curiosa por la respuestas y ansiosa por el día en que era.

— Bueno pues primero vamos a mi casa, pero lo demás es sorpresa —

— ¿A tu casa? — preguntó desconcertada.

— Si, vamos a comer algo — Kakashi sonrió debajo de su bufanda y ambos se metieron al coche para irse

Cuando llegaron a la casa del Hatake, él la invitó a entrar y la dejó esperando un rato en la sala, después de un rato, Megarity se desesperó, así que aunque no era propio de ella meterse a habitaciones sin permiso, fue a buscarlo por el pasillo donde se metió y así llegó a la cocina. Cuando miró dentro del lugar, pudo distinguir a Kakashi que intentaba cocinar, aunque aparentemente tenía algunos problemas con la carne.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con una sonrisa, pues le parecía muy simpática la escena.

— Deberías seguir en la sala — dijo Kakashi sorprendido con una charola de carne a medio quemar

— Si, me hubiera quedado ahí pero me aburrí — contestó Megarity tratando de que no sonara como a reproche, pues aunque al principio tenía ganas de reclamar, ver a su novio cocinando le pareció tierno.

— ¡Ah! Olvidé darte la colección de Icha Icha paradise para que los leyeras en lo que terminaba de hacer la comida —

— Si, lo olvidaste — se acercó a Kakashi — Mejor déjame ayudarte.

— No, está bien, ya casi termino —

— ¿Seguro? —

— Si, si quieres prende la Tv. o quédate aquí —

— Mejor me quedo aquí — contestó Megarity tras pensarlo un poco

Un rato después al fin Kakashi logró terminar la comida y ambos se sentaron a comer, el Hatake no era el mejor cocinero pero Megarity estaba muy contenta por el detalle. Estuvieron platicando sobre su querida novela durante la comida y al terminar, Kakashi le dijo que harían su segunda parada de la cita.

Megarity se emocionó y siguió a Kakashi, quien la llevó al parque a dar un paseo caminando, para después subirse a unas lanchas que rentaban en un lago artificial.

— ¡Que bonito! — Exclamó la Uchiha de ver el ambiente del parque, no eran la única pareja en el lugar — ¡Yo quiero remar!

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó Kakashi — Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

— No, no, yo también quiero intentar — contestó ella aún entusiasmada — O mejor remamos los dos

Cada uno tomó un remo pero pronto ambos descubrieron que remar en pareja no era tan fácil como algunas películas hacían parecer. Kakashi tomó ambos remos pero después Megarity quiso hacer el intento ella sola, sorprendiendo al alvino de lograrlo sin tanto esfuerzo, aunque si se cansó rápido.

Por otro lado, Itachi y Karin no tardaron en llegar a una heladería en el centro de la ciudad, intentaron buscar un lugar dentro del establecimiento pero el lugar estaba a reventar, así que sólo pidieron sus helados y optaron por buscar un lugar donde comerlo.

— Planeaba también invitarte a comer por aquí, pero apuesto que todos los restaurantes están iguales que la heladería — comentó Itachi sentado en una banca libre que lograron encontrar

— Que lindo — pensaba Karin sentada a lado de él — ¿Qué te paree si caminamos por ahí a ver si encontramos algo? — Dijo sonriendo — Si no, podríamos ir a mi casa y yo podría preparar algo

— Me parece buena idea, pero cambiemos al cocinero — dijo Itachi después de estar pensativo — Yo cocinaré para ti

— No, yo cocinaré y tu me lo compensas el día blanco ¿Te parece? — Propuso ella — Que buena idea se me ocurrió — pensó

— De acuerdo, trato hecho, aunque a lo mejor para esas fechas ya andes con novio

— No, no creo — contestó la peli roja — A menos que seas tú — pensaba para sus adentros

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Itachi confundido

— No, por nada, pero aunque tenga el trato queda así ¿De acuerdo?

— Ok. Entonces en cuanto terminemos el helado, volvemos a tu casa.

Por otro lado, con Naruto y Sakura, tras haber salido de la escuela, estaban viendo que como habían estado peleados, no tenían planes para ese día y Naruto tampoco tenía mucho dinero que digamos, así que el rubio propuso ir a su casa y conseguir algunas películas.

— Sólo espero que mi mamá no se enoje — pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba con Sakura en dirección a su casa — Aunque igual y mi papá se la llevó a algún lado

Al llegar a la casa, al parecer no había nadie, así que en lo que la Haruno esperaba en la sala, el Uzumaki se dedicó a buscar a algunas películas en su casa para enseñárselas a su novia y eligiera. Después de un rato, los dos ya estaban cómodos en el sillón comiéndose el chocolate que Sakura había preparado, mientras veían "27 bodas". De no ser que Naruto comía, se habría quedado dormido, pues no le interesaba en absoluto la película.

— Que bonito sería estar ayudando en las bodas ¿No crees Naruto? —

— Si, seguro — el rubio le daba el avión, aunque su novia estaba metida en la película y en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta.

— Pero más lindo sería mi propia boda —

— ¿Sakura-chan y yo casados? — Pensó Naruto imaginándose la escena — No, es demasiado pronto, aunque sería lindo.

Naruto y Sakura se la pasaron viendo películas hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. No había nada en la cocina más que una nota que decía:

_Me llevé a tu padre a pasar el día, imagino que Sakura-chan te preparará algo de comer, así que nos vemos a las 7 de la noche en la casa. Feliz San Valentín._

_Atte: Kushina_

_P.D. Usen protección_

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó el rubio tanto por la falta de comida por la posdata.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Sakura.

— No, nada.

— Oye, mira — señaló la peli rosada la parte de atrás de la nota — Atrás hay más

Naruto volteó la nota procurando que su novia no viera lo que su mamá había escrito. Lo de atrás era de parte de su papá y decía:

_Por si las dudas te dejo dinero bajo tu almohada. Las mujeres son impredecibles, puede que ella espere que la invites a comer. Suerte._

_Atte: Minato_

_P.D. Por cierto, el dinero lo descontaré de tu mesada._

— Gr… gracias viejo… supongo.

— ¿Entonces podemos preparar algo? — preguntó la Haruno.

— No, espérame un segundo Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto corriendo para su cuarto, aunque regresó casi de inmediato para llevarse la nota.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada y esperó un rato hasta que él volvió.

— Vamos Sakura-chan, te invito a comer.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó la oji verde emocionada porque no se lo esperaba

— Si, vamos — decía el rubio agarrando las llaves de la casa — Me quedaré dos meses sin ramen en la escuela — pensaba Uzumaki.

Por otro lado, con Ino y Sai después de haber dejado a Kiba y a Hinata…

— Ino-san… — decía el pelinegro, aunque la rubia lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar lo que tenía que decir.

— Sólo dime Ino, es incómodo que agregues el "san" ahora que somos novios — se agarró más fuerte del brazo del chico.

— Como tu diga Ino — sonrió Sai — Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que no puedo asistir a la cita del sábado con Kiba-san y Hinata-san — se disculpaba — Tengo una exposición ese día en la galería

— No te preocupes querido Sai — Ino sonrió con malicia — De todas formas estaba planeando "plantarlos" — murmuró ella, aunque Sai alcanzó a oír que ella había dicho algo

— ¿Qué decías? — preguntó el pelinegro

— Nada, sólo que después yo les aviso, tu no les menciones nada por favor — decía la Yamanaka con una la misma gran sonrisa — Es que quiero convencerlos de que salgan ellos solos.

— Está bien — contestó el chico como si nada

— Por cierto, sé que apenas empezamos a andar pero ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo a pasear por el parque o algo así? — preguntó Ino entusiasmada de pasar la primera cita con su nuevo novio

— Lo siento no puedo, tengo que ir a ver alunas cosas en la galería para la exposición del sábado — sonreía inocentemente, pero ella se sintió desanimada — Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo, también se expondrá tu pintura

— ¿De verdad? — La emoción le regresó como por arte de magia a ella — ¡Entonces vamos!

Ino tomó el brazo de su novio y echó a correr con él de camino a la galería a pesar que el pelinegro intentaba detenerla.

— ¡Ino! ¡Alto!

A la mitad del camino, Ino se detuvo de repente.

— ¡Primero tengo que avisarle a mis papás! — exclamó la Yamanaka olvidándose de ese pequeño detalle

— Si, y a mi me gustaría pasar a mi casa a cambiarme — sonrió Sai — Además tengo que recoger unas cosas

— Entonces ya está, paso a mi casa a pedir permiso y cambiarme de ropa y me vas a recoger ¿te parece? — preguntó la rubia de forma muy autoritaria

— No sé donde vives

— No recordaba eso…

— Mejor te veo en el centro comercial en una hora — propuso Sai sin quitar el gesto de su cara

— Bueno, está bien — contestó la Yamanaka medio enojada, porque quería que él la fuera a recoger, aunque no se podía hacer mucho si él no tenía idea de donde vivía — Nos vemos ahí

Ino dio un suspiro de resignación, se acercó a Sai y sin siquiera preguntar le plantó un beso muy casual al pelinegro y salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a su casa, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para arreglarse.

— ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Sai la vio alejarse medio atontado y sonrojado, porque no esperaba el beso así tan de repente, pero una vez que reaccionó, agitó la mano despidiéndose de ella.

— Te espero

Sai, dio la media vuelta y se fue en dirección a su casa.

Así continuaron las parejas su día de los enamorados, cada uno con sus planes, pero llegado el atardecer…

Con Karin e Itachi:

— ¡Que rico estuvo todo! — Decía Karin muy contenta sentada en el sillón de la sala junto a su primo — Muchas gracias

— Que bueno que te haya gustado — respondió Itachi con una sonrisa

Por unos momentos todo quedó en silencio y la peli roja creyó que ese día y ese momento era el ideal para dar su confesión, tomó mucho aire y…

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al templo de la ciudad? — Propuso Itachi — Éste día lanzan juegos artificiales y están por empezar

— ¡Si! ¡Vamos! — Exclamó Karin, más por sacar todo el aire que había tomado que por que realmente le entusiasmara — Aunque pensándolo bien, un templo con fuegos artificiales es más romántico — pensó

Ambos se dirigieron allá y tras encontrar un buen lugar, se sentaron en el pasto a esperar el espectáculo, que convenientemente se había retrasado. Ellos platicaron cosas triviales, hasta que el cielo comenzó a iluminarse de colores, que fue cuando callaron momentáneamente para prestar atención, pero una vez que entraron en ambiente, la Uchiha decidió aprovechar el momento.

— ¡Itachi-san! ¡Me gustas mucho! — alcanzó a decir sobre el ruido con las mejillas coloradas


	28. Las citas de San Valentín II

Yo sé que me quieren linchar x_X es que entre escuela, salidas a campo, musa prófuga y esas cosas, la verdad no había podido hacer mucho, bueno, a veces si le avanzaba, pero luego se me olvidaba dónde iba, entonces me leía todo el fic de nuevo para acordarme qué quería poner y no desfazarme con los tiempos y asdf asdf cuando lo acaba de leer o no avanzaba o casi no avanzaba porque me daba sueño, o ya me llamaban al mandado y así...

Si, mi súper explicación larguiiiiísima, pero bueno, pese a todo eso, finalmente hice capítulo, además también tuvo que ver mucho con el trato que hice en facebook con las chicas del grupo SasuKarin :P tampoco les cumplí en tiempo por mis finales y esas cosas, pero aquí por fin lo traigo :D

Yo espero no tardarme mucho con el nuevo capítulo, ya quiero acabar el fic porque tengo otro iniciado (que no he subido), donde también veremos a Megarity, pero en el mundo ninja :D ¿Les interesa? Pero no lo quiero subir hasta terminar este

Bueno, mejor ya los dejo con el capítulo :P

* * *

Itachi sonrió, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Karin para alborotarle el cabello y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente desconcertando a su prima.

— Gracias, me siento halagado, más viniendo de ti, pero no creo que en realidad sea yo quien te guste

— ¿De qué estás hablando Itachi-san? ¡Claro que eres tu quien me gusta! — decía Karin entre alarmada y enojada — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Mira, cierra los ojos — pidió Itachi y Karin dudó al principio, pero obedeció — Ahora piensa detenidamente por qué te gusto, pero no me lo digas — esperó un rato para que su prima lo pensara — ¿Ya?

— Si —

— Bueno, ahora dime ¿Alguna de esas razones tiene que ver con que te guste mi forma de ser? —

— ¡Si! — Abrió los ojos — Me gusta que seas educado, que cumplas tu palabra y que cuides a los que quieres — respondió casi gritando.

— ¿Sólo eso? —

— No… también… — no pudo responder enseguida, pero Itachi la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más

— ¿Y no te suenan familiar esas características? — Preguntó Itachi desconcertando a la chica — Piénsalo tantito — puso las manos sobre los ojos de Karin para que los volviera a cerrar — Cuando llegaste a nuestra casa y lo que pasó con Sasuke

La peli roja se quedó pensativa un momento repasando en su mente lo que su primo le decía, no sin sentirse enojada con el último recuerdo que remontó a su mente. Entonces fue cuando se sorprendió, Itachi quitó la mano de su cara y la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡No es cierto! — Exclamó Karin — ¡Debe ser mentira!

— Vamos Karin-chan, no es tan malo —

— ¡Es que no quiero eso! — Seguía exclamando — ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

— Bueno, es que sólo buscabas un consuelo después de lo que pasó con Sasuke, así que más bien no querías darte cuenta de las cosas —

— Pero no quiero eso, además, yo estoy segura que te quiero mucho Itachi-san —

— No es que podamos elegir — rió con el primer comentario — Y no dudo que me quieras, pero apuesto que ese cariño sólo es fraterno — abrazó a Karin — Más que primos, somos como hermanos.

Al principio, Karin no dijo ya nada dejándose abrazar, se quedó pensando por unos momentos hasta que Itachi volvió a revolver su cabello, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? — preguntó a su primo — Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie

—Yo no le diré a nadie — sonrió Itachi — Pero creo que deberías declarártele a la persona indicada

—¿Y quién es la persona indicada? — preguntó Karin desconcertada.

Itachi se le quedó viendo a Karin con una sonrisa y ella hizo un puchero volteando para otro lado. Se oyó uno de los cohetes y tanto Itachi como Karin voltearon a ver las luces. No se dijeron nada mientras el espectáculo de luces seguía, pero finalmente llegó la hora de volver a la casa.

— ¿Itachi-san crees que algo vaya a cambiar entre nosotros después de esto? —

— No si no quieres — contestó el mayor mientras caminaban por la calle camino a la casa de Karin.

—No, no quiero, a pesar de todo, te quiero mucho —

—Yo también te quiero mucho — Itachi tomó a Karin del brazo para detenerla y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios.

Karin se puso completamente roja, a lo que Itachi comenzó a reír divertido por la expresión de su prima. La peli roja reclamó, pero el mayor se disculpó y siguieron su camino.

Después de la ida al parque, Megarity y Kakashi fueron a un museo, un lugar que Kakashi no estaba muy seguro que pudiera corresponder a una cita, pero no sabía bien qué se hacían en ese tipo de cosas, aunque comenzaba a pensar en seguir los pasos de su novela, y bueno, no es que él no hubiera tenido una cita, pero la mayoría de las veces, Rin era quien lo llevaba aquí o allá y a veces eran más lugares que le gustaban a ella que lugares comunes para una cita, y él lo sabía porque no había muchas parejas en esos lugares.

— Vaya, si que han cambiado el museo desde la última vez que vine — dijo Megarity cuando entraron —

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso? — preguntó Kakashi que la llevaba del brazo.

—Ammm… déjame acordarme… no sé, creo que fue como hace 7 años, una vez que llevamos a los muchachos… bueno, ahí todavía eran niños jeje — contestó la mujer de ojos violáceos.

—Es mucho tiempo… — dijo Kakashi a lo que Megarity lo miró con enfado porque parecía que le estaba diciendo vieja.

Ellos siguieron viendo el museo, y se metieron a la exposición temporal, era sobre los shamanes en México. Megarity se veía emocionada viendo las cosas de magia que habían, aunque Kakashi no tanto. Ya habían acabado de ver las salas, y al alvino no se le ocurría a dónde más ir, así que decidió que consultaría su querida novela, pero tenía que hacerlo sin que Megarity se diera cuenta.

— Antes de irnos, quiero ir al baño — dijo Kakashi.

—Yo también, vamos — siguió Megarity tomando al hombre del brazo.

Ambos fueron a los baños, cada uno en el que le tocaba, y para variar, el de mujeres estaba atascado, así que la peli azul se tuvo que formar. Cuando finalmente fue su turno para entrar a uno de los cubículos, una señora llegó con su niña de cinco años pidiéndole que la dejara pasar antes porque la niña ya no se aguantaba. Megarity ya llevaba mucho tiempo cruzando las piernas, y estaba a punto de decir que no, pero al ver a la niña que casi se ponía a llorar, las dejó pasar.

— Por eso no fui maestra de kínder ni primaria — pensó la mujer mientras esperaba poder pasar.

La Uchiha finalmente pudo entrar al baño y en su mente, se quedó la imagen de la niñita a punto de llorar. Entonces se acordó que la única vez que recordaba haber visto llorar a Karin, fue cuando Sasuke le cortó el cabello.

— Me pregunto si Karin tampoco lloraba tanto cuando era más pequeña — pensaba saliendo del cubículo y viendo que poco después salieron la señora y su hija. Se les quedó viendo un rato, y se imaginó a ella con Karin de 5 años, luego de 3 años y así — Creo que es la primera vez que me pongo a pensar en esas cosas — murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo del baño.

Megarity estaba metida en sus pensamientos y se puso a caminar sin darse cuenta para donde iba hasta que chocó de frente contra alguien.

— Otra vez no… — pensaba la mujer levantando la vista — Perd…

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Kakashi mirándola.

— Perdón jejeje — contestó Megarity sonrojada pero tranquila porque no había chocado contra un desconocido — No, nada, empecé a divagar en mi cabeza jejeje

— Bueno, entonces vayámonos — propuso Kakashi

Los 2 salieron del museo viendo que ya era de noche, caminaron hasta el coche de ella, y cuando Megarity iba a abrir la puerta de su carro, sintió cómo alguien la abrazó por atrás.

— ¡Ahhhh! — gritó dándole un golpe a esa persona.

— Sigues teniendo mucha fuerza — dijo el hombre de cabello rubio mientras se sobaba el brazo donde le habían pegado —Y sigues siendo bastante impulsiva

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Kakashi.

— ¿Tora? ¿Tora Tendo? — preguntó Megarity sorprendida al tiempo que reconocía al hombre que había golpeado.

— Bueno, para la memoria que tienes, me alegra saber que te acuerdas de mi — dijo el hombre que aún se sobaba el golpe sonriendo.

— ¡Oye! Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Megarity sonriendo — Pensé que no volvería a verte

— Yo pensé lo mismo. Estoy trabajando aquí, ayudo a la ampliación del Museo de Konoha — contestó Tora dejándose de sobar, pero agarrándose todavía el brazo — He estado bien ¿Qué tal tú?

— Emmm… — Kakashi se había acercado y trataba de llamar la atención.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento Kakashi jeje — decía la mujer apenada — Tora, te presento a Kakashi, Kakashi, él es Tora, es… emm — se quedó callada y confundida porque apenas se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba

— Mucho gusto — el rubio se dirigió al alvino extendiéndole la mano y Kakashi estrechó la mano

Megarity vio con incomodidad cómo los dos hombres se saludaban. No sabía bien cómo decirles a los 2, quién era el otro y seguramente los dos se sentirían igual o más incómodos que ella. Tora y ella habían estado a punto de casarse, o algo así, y ahora Kakashi era su actual novio, y la verdad jamás pensó que volvería a ver a Tora, no después de todo lo que pasó.

— Bueno Tora, Kakashi y yo tenemos que irnos ya — decía Megarity porque pensó que lo mejor era hablar de uno por uno

— ¿Tan rápido? Yo esperaba que pudieras quedarte y acompañarme a cenar — dijo Tora — Me gustaría hablar contigo

— Jejeje, ahora no puedo, ya nos tenemos que ir — insistía Megarity antes de que saliera algún comentario más que la pusiera en problemas — Ya después nos vemos, adiós

La mujer empezó a empujar a Kakashi para que se fueran lo más rápido posible, mientras Tora los veía un poco extrañado, aunque no tanto porque ya conocía como era ella.

— Espera Mega ¿Dónde te busco? — preguntaba el rubio viendo cómo Megarity había subido a Kakashi en el carro y ella se metía en el lado del conductor — ¿Aún vives con tu hermano y tu cuñada?

— Emmm si, adiós — Megarity arrancó el carro dando un suspiro — Estuvo cerca…

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Kakashi confundido

— No, nada, luego te digo jejeje — decía la mujer de ojos violáceos nerviosa — Mejor dime ¿Tienes en mente otra parada?

— Si emmm… en mi casa — contestó el alvino

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sakura regresaban del mismo festival donde habían estado Itachi y Karin, sólo que habían quedado en lados opuestos y por eso no se habían encontrado, además, Itachi y Karin se habían ido de ahí, mientras que Sakura insistió a Naruto para que se quedaran a los juegos que habían.

— ¡Quiero pescar un pez! — exclamaba Sakura después de que Naruto le comprara un algodón de azúcar— Y también quiero que me consigas un peluche en los dardos, y quiero…

— Se supone que el Día rojo es para que ellas nos consientan — pensaba Naruto viendo como Gama-chan adelgazaba más rápido que cuando él iba a Ichiraku Ramen — ¡Espérame Sakurita!

— Naruto, mira, quiero ese peluche — señaló un oso muy grande con un moño rosa — Vamos… — a lo lejos vio a Sasuke caminando lejos — Mira ¿Qué hará Sasuke por aquí?

— No lo sé — contestó Naruto cuando lo vio, sintiendo los celos de antaño, pero cuando volvió a ver al oso que su novia quería, se le ocurrió una forma de rescatar lo último del dinero que le quedaba — Vamos a ver

Sakura se desconcertó por la propuesta del rubio, pero después se echó a correr atrás de Naruto, quien ya se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! —

El Uchiha volteó en dirección a donde lo llamaban y a los pocos segundos Naruto ya estaba enfrente de él

— ¡Espérame Naruto! ¡No me dejes atrás! — gritaba Sakura enojada y quedó a lado del Uzumaki — Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí Sasuke? — Preguntó el rubio — No me digas que viniste solo a un festival de parejas — decía burlándose y abrazando a Sakura — ¿O a lo mejor tu pareja te abandonó? — Decía triunfantemente — Aunque creo que le fue mejor que a mí, su dinero sigue intacto — pensaba para sus adentros prácticamente llorando por sus ahorros y su dinero de casi medio año

— ¡Naruto! — regañó Sakura pero sin zafarse de su novio — No le hagas caso Sasuke-kun

— ¿Han visto a Karin? — preguntó el Uchiha ignorando el resto de los comentarios

— No —contestó el Uzumaki

— ¿Karin-san vino? — Preguntó Sakura sorprendida — ¿Con quién habrá venido? — Pensaba para sí misma y muy curiosa y vio el gesto de desagrado que hizo Sasuke — Que tierno eres Sasuke-kun, eres un primo celoso

— ¿Han visto a mi hermano? — volvió a preguntar el menor de los Uchiha después de hacer un gesto de desagrado por el comentario de Sakura, a lo que ella sonrió divertida

— No, tampoco — contestó la Haruno — ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlos?

— No es necesario, los veré en casa — dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta — Adiós

Naruto y Sakura lo vieron alejarse sin saber qué más decir, pero luego Naruto se acordó que necesitaba ayuda con su dinero y quiso ir a buscarlo para evitar que Sakura se acordara de las cosas que quería, pero ya se había perdido de vista

— ¿Será que Karin-san vino a escondidas con alguien y Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san vinieron a buscarla? — se preguntaba Sakura con curiosidad, pero se dio cuenta que Naruto la estaba dejando y salió corriendo tras de él — ¡Espérame Naruto! ¡Vuelva acá! — gritaba enojada

Por otro lado, Ino se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la galería ya muy aburrida, porque Sai, no dejaba de ir de un lugar a otro en compañía de Yamatto, quien había resultado ser curador del museo. Pasaban varios cuadros de un lado a otro, y si Ino no se había aburrido antes, era porque al principio estuvo viendo su cuadro, y después vio los demás, no eran muchos, pero eran muy buenos, sólo que parecía que ninguno se ponía de acuerdo dónde iban a ir los cuadros, por eso los cambiaban de un lado a otro y a Ino ya no le hacía gracia ver las mismas pinturas

— Yo mejor me voy — dijo la rubia refunfuñando para sí misma — De tanto movimiento creo que ya hasta se olvidó de mí — decía murmurando y levantándose del lugar donde había estado y pensando si irse ya o acercarse a Sai para abofetearlo — Mejor me voy, de todas formas le reclamaré esto — dijo decidida — Creo que fue mala idea pedirle que fuera mi novio

La Yamanaka iba caminando hacia la salida con pasos muy pesados del coraje que sentía, y por el tipo de lugar, se oía mucho eco que llamó la atención de Sai, Yamatto y el vigilante

— Ino ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó el pelinegro confundido

— Yo que tú, mejor tenía cuidado — decía Yamatto deteniendo a Sai por el hombro — Cuando una mujer está enojada, es difícil saber lo que hará

— ¿Ino está enojada? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Sai pensativo

— No lo sé — el castaño se encogió de hombros

— Soy nuevo en esto de las mujeres — pensaba Sai corriendo con Ino — ¡Ino! ¡Ino! — le gritaba, pero ella ni siquiera volteaba — ¿Por qué estás enojada?

La Yamanaka se volteó muy enojada al escuchar lo que le estaban preguntando, además ella creía que él había corrido tras de ella para disculparse como en las películas o novelas

— ¿Cómo que por qué estoy enojada? ¡Me dejaste ahí aburriéndome! — parecía que le salían llamas de los ojos — ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

— Es que no sabía qué más decirte de la galería — decía Sai

— ¡Me pudiste haber pedido mi opinión sobre dónde poner los cuadros! — gritó Ino

— Pero tú no sabes cómo acomodar una galería — contestó el pelinegro e Ino se enojó más, se dio media vuelta para irse, pero a Sai se le ocurrió jalarla de la mano y la besó, porque se acordó que cuando ella hizo eso, él se destanteó y se le ocurrió que así podía calmarla tantito

Ino pensó que esa era la forma de Sai de pedirle perdón y aunque todavía estaba un poco enojada, le había gustado la idea, porque si parecía de película y terminó por responder el beso que él le dio

Al final, regresaron a la galería, y prácticamente iba a suceder lo mismo, pero Yamatto le sugirió a Sai que la llevara a su casa y luego regresara para que ella no se volviera a enojar.

Ya más tarde, Karin se encontraba en su habitación recién bañada y en pijama dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, no le gustaba pensar en las aclaraciones que Itachi le había hecho, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar recordarlo, bueno, tampoco es que fuera tan tarde, faltaba poco para las 11 p.m. y aunque Karin acostumbraba dormir temprano, la hora aún no le alarmaba porque habían ocasiones en las que se quedaba despierta hasta las 12 viendo diferentes películas junto a su tía

— ¡Tía! ¡Es cierto! ¡Me había olvidado de ella! — saltó de la cama recordando que ella aún no llegaba de su cita con Kakashi — ¿No será que…? ¡Waaaa! ¡Si va a pasar la noche con él, al menos me hubiera avisado! — su imaginación comenzó a crear escenas — ¡No! ¡De por sí ya es raro que mi tía sea mi maestra y que ande con uno de mis maestros! ¡Esto es demasiado para mi! — exclamó y luego se dejó caer en la cama sacudiendo la cabeza y dando un suspiro — Al menos me hubiera dicho que me quedara con mis tíos…

Y ya se había olvidado de aquello que tanto había estado pensando para terminar recordándolo por haber mencionado a sus tíos. Le gustaba estar en la casa de ellos, pero mucho tenía que ver con querer ver a Itachi. Ahora no tenía pretextos o motivaciones… bueno si, pero no estaba segura si le iba a gustar tanto como cuando creía que le gustaba Itachi, y la verdad es que tampoco era como que admitiera lo que sentía

Cuando todavía pensaba esas cosas, sonó el teléfono y no tardó en contestarlo, o al menos así lo sintió, porque había estado tan pensativa que cuando contestó, ya habían colgado porque ya tenía rato sonando

— ¿Para qué llaman si van a colgar enseguida? — exclamó Karin enojada

Volvió a tirarse en la cama, pero no le duró mucho el gusto, pus otra vez volvió a sonar el teléfono y lo contestó rápidamente

— ¿Bueno? —

— ¿Karin? ¿Ya estabas durmiendo? —

— No. ¿Dónde estás? —

— ¿Entonces por qué no me contestabas? —

— ¡Tu colgaste muy rápido! —

— Esta es la cuarta vez que te llamo, 2 al celula la casa — dijo Megarity muy enojada

— Eso no es cier… — decía Karin viendo su celular con las llamadas registradas como perdidas — Bueno, no importa, no me has dicho dónde estás —dijo muy seriamente

— ¡Hey! ¡Se supone que yo soy la adulta! — refunfuñó la mujer — Cambia ese tono muchachita

— Me preocupas, no es normal de ti andar tan tarde en la calle sin avisar, y menos cuando se trata de una cita —

— Si bueno… pues… am… no podré llegar a la casa hoy —

— ¿Eh? —

— Si bueno es que… hubo una… una situación, pero creo que no hay problema si pasas esta noche sola ¿O si? —

— No, pero si me hubieras dicho antes, me hubiera ido a la casa de mis tíos y… —

— ¡No! — exclamó Megarity alarmada — No… digo, bueno, no quiero que se enteren que no fui a dormir, ni tus tíos, ni tus primos, ni nadie, especialmente que no se entere mi Nisan — suplicaba la mujer que se oía preocupada — Por favor, prométeme que no dirás nada

— Está… está bien — contestó Karin confundida por la reacción de su tía, bueno si, Megarity ocultaba muchas cosas de su hermano, pero a la peli roja se le hizo muy raro que también pidiera que no se enteraran los demás — ¿Está todo bien?

— Emmm… si, no pasa nada… Bueno, que pases buenas noches — decía nerviosa — Cualquier emergencia me hablas al celular, adiós

— Buenas… se despedía la peli roja, pero su tía ya había colgado — …noches — colgó el teléfono — Mejor no quiero saber qué está pasando — pensaba con escalofríos

La noche pasó, y Karin si logró dormir, aunque le costó mucho trabajo porque le llegaban los pensamientos de Itachi y su imaginación también volaba cuando recordaba con quién se encontraba su tía, aunque igual y lo que más alentaba su imaginación, era que todo eso estaba pasando en la noche de San Valentín

Por otro lado y casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se encontraba mirando la televisión en la sala, estaba algo molesto porque Fugaku ya lo había mandado a dormir, pero como dijo que esperaría la llegada de Itachi, ya no dijo nada. Le estaba cambiando a los canales sin tener nada interesante qué ver, hasta que se oyó la puerta, pero no inmutó ni nada para ver quién era

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Sasuke aún cambiándole a la tele

— Que formas de preguntar las cosas — dijo Itachi entrando a la casa y sentándose a lado de Sasuke en el sillón — Además, no sé de qué me hablas con sólo "¿Y bien?" — Arrebató el control a Sasuke y puso un canal en específico sonriendo — Tuve un gran día

Sasuke se molestó con la acción de su hermano, pero con lo último que él dijo, se tranquilizó y dio una pequeña sonrisa para acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón

* * *

Megarity: ¡Te tardaste mucho!

Yo: Pero ya pedí perdón T_T Además tu me debes capítulo de tu fic ¬¬

Megarity: Si bueno, a ver si hago algo ésta semana... a ver

Yo: Si no lo haces, te correré a Kakashi ¬w¬


End file.
